


La verdadera historia de Harry Potter

by Irisslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Bad Ginevra Weasley, F/F, Hay más parejas pero no las pongo porque se descubre todo, Lies, Lo siento por el resumen, M/M, Mala Ginevra Weasley, Malo Dumbledore, and more - Freeform, mentiras, y más cosillas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 68,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisslytherin/pseuds/Irisslytherin
Summary: Secretos , mentiras , apariencias que engañan , su vida estuvo controlada pero ya no lo estará ya que tendrá ayuda de sus amigos y sus ¿' enemigos' ? si quieren saber entren , lean y comenten ... Ubicado después de la orden del fénix . Es un drarry .¡Es mi primera historia no sean malos ! :)¡Comenten ! :3Registrada en safecreative ; Código de registro: 1702180768563-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Aclaraciones:''...'' pensamientos-...- dialogoen cursiva estará en parsel.Todos los personajes son tomados de la obra de J.K. rowling sin animo de lucro.Esta Historia esta también publicada en Fanfiction, Amor yaoi  Slasheaven y en Wattpad por mi.





	1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Un chico de estatura baja con el pelo alborotado de color negro ,con ojos esmeralda detrás de unas grandes gafas ,con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente ,piel bronceada ,delgado y con pequeña cintura cerraba la puerta de su habitación con un sonoro portazo.

-¡Estoy deseando a que acaben estas odiosas vacaciones! – decía el chico mientras se tumbaba en su cama. Estuvo maldiciendo durante unos minutos, hasta que se acordó de que tendría cartas de sus amigos felicitándolo por su cumpleaños. Llamó a Hedwig, esta voló hasta su dueño , le dio unos picotazos cariñosos y le miró con sus grandes ojos ambarinos felizmente.

-Gracias Hedwig, nena hoy tienes doble ración de chuches – le dijo cariñosamente Harry quitándole los paquetes y cartas que llevaba.

Al quitarse los , le dio sus chuches, y empezó a ver de quienes eran : la primera carta era de Hermione en la que le decía donde estaba de vacaciones , le felicitaba su cumpleaños y le decía que adjunta a esa carta estaba su regalo de cumpleaños . Alegre empezó a desenvolver el regalo de Hermione , era varios libros: uno de medimagia,otro de pociones y el último de defensa contra artes oscuras .

La segunda era de Los Weasleys en la que todos le felicitaban por su cumpleaños y que adjunta a esa carta estaban sus regalos : el de los gemelos era un pack de travesuras de Sortilegios Weasley , el de ron era un libro de quidditch, el de los señores Weasley era un jersey rojo con la letra 'H' en blanco , el de Ginny era una recordadora , el de Bill era un diario y el de Charlie eran unas pulseras de cuero .

La tercera era de Neville en la que le felicitaba y le decía que el siguiente paquete estaba su regalo que era un libro de plantas medicinales y mágicas.

Al ver todos los regalos se puso a escribirles una carta de agradecimiento.

La cuarta era de Remus contento la abrió y la empezó a leer en ella le felicitaba su cumpleaños , y le decía que por la muerte de Sirius se iba a marchar una temporada a -Alemania pero él seguiría siendo su cachorro y sería de su manada para siempre y dentro de la carta estaba su regalo: era un collar el que había un lobo, acompañado de un perro y un ciervo . Al terminar de leerla se puso a llorar y dejó la quinta carta sin abrir ya que no estaba tan buen humor como antes.

Lloro hasta dormirse . En la noche se despertó , ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo al principio de manera suave pero en el que llegó un momento que era insoportable.

'es mejor que ponga un silencius porque si sigue así no podré aguantar mas , gritare y Los Dursley se enteraran 'Pensó Harry lanzó un silencius no verbal. Al lanzarlo le empezó a doler más y empezó a gritar , pasó aproximadamente media hora hasta que se fue el dolor .

Preocupado se levanto como podía y vio la cama llena de sangre,nervioso cogió su ropa y se fue a la ducha sigilosamente . En ella se busco en el cuerpo alguna herida que le estuviese sangrando, al no encontrarla salió , se seco y se puso su ropa.Al volver a su habitación , cambio las sabanas de la cama , las hecho en el cubo de la ropa sucia sabiendo que sus tíos no las verían .

Entrando en su habitación , se empezó a marear y le volvió el fuerte dolor , como pudo se tumbó en su cama .Estuvo gritando , llorando hasta que el dolor se esfumó y se desmayó .

 

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó agitadamente por su tía Petunia que le decía:

-Harry despierta ya ,no seas un vago,que tienes que hacerle el desayuno a tu tío y tu primo –

\- Si, ya bajo tía - dijo Harry

Cuando escucho que los pasos de su tía eran lejanos se levantó cogió su ropa y fue sigilosamente al baño , se cerró la puerta con pestillo, al darse la vuelta y mirarse en el espejo se sorprendió.

\- Pero qué ...- susurró Harry asustado.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 :

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó agitadamente por su tía Petunia que le decía:

-Harry despierta ya ,no seas un vago,que tienes que hacerle el desayuno a tu tío y tu primo –

\- Si, ya bajo tía - dijo Harry

Cuando escucho que los pasos de su tía eran lejanos se levantó cogió su ropa y fue sigilosamente al baño , se cerró la puerta con pestillo, al darse la vuelta y mirarse en el espejo se sorprendió.

\- Pero qué …- susurró Harry asustado.

'Esto es imposible ¡DEBO DE ESTAR LOCO!' pensaba Harry , ya que la imagen que le devolvía el espejo , era diferente , había un chico de más baja estatura, pelo largo hasta la cintura negro como el azabache , piel morena ,labios en tono cereza y ojos esmeraldas con vetas plateadas. dándose la vuelta , harry pensaba 'Que pensarán mis amigos cuando me vean así , y mis tíos , y Remus , dirán que soy un monstruo …' .

Asustado se desvistió y se metió en la ducha y se hizo el mismo reconocimiento que la noche anterior buscando algo que le hubiese hecho sangrar tanto, al salir de la ducha se volvió a mirar en el espejo y se sorprendió más aún ya que el espejo le devolvía la imagen de cuando era antes , se vistió rápido , olvidando lo que había pasado.

-mi imaginación me ha jugado una mala experiencia y como anoche no dormí bien , pues he tenido una alucinación… ¡ eso es!-Dijo en voz baja mientras se vestía. 

Bajo a hacerles el desayuno a su primo ,el cual estaba embobado con el programa que estaba dando, y a su tío , quien estaba hablando con su tía, después se hizo el suyo . Al acabar de comer , empezó a recoger la mesa cuando su tío le llamó:

-¡Chico! ¡ven aquí ahora mismo!- Gritó (la morsa de) su tío

Harry suspiró y fue hasta donde estaban sus tíos y (el cerdo de) su primo embobado con la tele como siempre .

-Sí tío-dijo Harry

-Harry haz todas las tareas, que Vernon , mi dudley y yo nos vamos a pasar todo el día fuera , más te vale tener todo hecho para cuando volvamos ,¿Entendido?- Dijo su tía de manera fría y cortante.

-Si,tía Petunia- tartamudeó Harry en voz baja.

Con eso dicho , su tía se fue a arreglarse y a elogiar a (al cerdo de) su primo. Cabreado por mostrar a su tía su debilidad siguió recogiendo , limpiando la mesa y luego la cocina .

Cuando terminaba ya de la cocina fue al salón donde se encontró con todos ya yéndose , cuando 

su tío se paró y le llamó:

-Chico , ven aquí – dijo (la morsa)

\- Sí tío – dijo receloso Harry

\- Más te vale no hacer nada de cosas raras , si me entero de que has hecho algo de eso ten enteras- amenazó su tío

\- es magia , no son cosas raras…- dijo Harry mientras se le iba la voz por la mirada de odio que le enviaba su 'supuesta' familia.

-¡Cómo sea!Si haces algo ten por seguro que te enteraras- amenazó (la morsa de)su tío.

Cuando dijeron eso se marcharon dejando a Harry en casa .


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3:

Cuando Harry acabo de hacer todas la tareas , ya era mediodía , se puso a hacer su comida y se la comió en su habitación . Cuando acabó , se dió cuenta de que no leyó una carta , así que la abrió y empezó a leer lo que ponía:

" Querido Señor Potter:

Su herencia a despertado ya que es su decimosexto cumpleaños, al no tener padres , puede elegir quien será su tutor:

\- Sirius Black: Padrino de Harry James potter Evans, Hermanastro de Abigail Black Di morilo,de la casa black y la casa Di Morillo , primo de Narcisa Black Malfoy , Bellatrix Black Lestrange y Andrómeda Black Tonks .

\- Los Dursleys: Muggles , tíos maternos de Harry James Potter Evans.

-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: Actual tutor de Harry James Potter Evans con una Orden de Merlín - Primera Clase , Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, Jefe Supremo ,de la casa de los Dumbledore's

-Abigail Black Di morilo : Madrina de Harry James Potter Evans , Hermanastra de Sirius Black, de la casa Black y la casa Di morilo, Prima de Narcisa Black Malfoy , Bellatrix Black Lestrange y Andrómeda Black de Morgana.

Le rogamos que se pase lo antes posible para elegir quien será su tutor.

Además se hará la lectura del testamento de Sirius Black , con ello tendrá adjunta una carta con los movimientos bancarios desde que nació hasta actualmente su último cumpleaños.

Cordialmente un saludo, le esperamos en Gringotts.

Firmado por : Vargot actual duende que custodia las cámaras Potter, Black , Malfoy y Di Morilo."

Asombrado vio todos los movimiento bancarios hechos en las cámaras potter : la mayoría eran a la cámara de los Dumbledore's , a la de la señora Weasley y a la de Ginevra Weasley y por último al banco muggle de los Dursleys.

Bastante enfadado,saco la astucia por la cual casi va a Slytherin. Corriendo hizo su baúl metiendo todo , metiendo a Hedwig en su jaula, acordándose de que sus libros y su varita estaba en la lacena bajo la escalera,cogió una horquilla de su tía y forzó la cerradura ,después de unas veces consiguió abrirla cogió los libros e inmediatamente los guardó en el baúl y la varita la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. 

Ya anocheciendo antes de salir de esa casa,se puso una sudadera tapándose la cabeza con la capucha y después miró si tenía todo, estando seguro salió con todo acordándose de que por el 

parque que estaba cerca pasaba el autobús noctámbulo, fue caminando hasta allí.

Ya allí se asustó por el autobús que pasó muy rápido y casi se cae pero se sujetó bien al baúl, se abrieron las puertas encontrándose de nuevo a Stan y al conductor Ernie con la cabeza reducida que estaba colgando del retrovisor.

-¡Bueno Bueno cuanto tiempo Neville!- dijo Stan alegré de verle.Harry sonrió un poco culpable porque había utilizado el nombre de su amigo por si las moscas.

-Haber un billete hacia ¿el caldero chorreante?¿Como la última vez que nos vimos?-dijo por qué Harry no había dicho nada.

-ah ¡SÍ! - dijo él rápidamente.

Con ayuda de Stan metió sus cosas adentro y se sentó sujetándose muy fuerte a la barandilla de la cama en la que estaba.

-¿Sabes el ministerio quiere cambiar a muchos de los trabajadores de allí?...-dijo Stan para empezar una conversación , después de un rato Harry ya estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos,hasta que el autobús paró repentinamente,haciendo que Harry se cayera, Stan él ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-¡El Caldero Chorreante!-Gritó Stan a los pasajeros.

Harry cogió sus cosas se despidió de Stan y de Ernie.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4:

Harry vio cómo rápidamente el autobús se fue,se puso la capucha , cogió aire y de paso cogiendo valor gryffindor , con pasos seguros entro al Caldero Chorreante, llendo hasta la barra dirigiéndose al dependiente.

-¿Sí muchacho que quiere?-dijo el dependiente mientras se secaba las manos en un trapo sucio.

-eh..Si una habitación-dijo Harry intentando poner la voz un poco grave consiguiendo que saliera ronca.

-Claro,espere aquí...-dijo mientras se dirigía a por las llaves y una agenda.

-Firme aquí y se abonará directamente en su cámara- dijo el dependiente

-Señor...¿Podría decir que no estoy aquí?-dijo ya cuando estaba firmando viendo la sorpresa del dependiente.

-Claro Señor pero a ¿Nadie?-dijo dudativo.Harry asintió rápidamente.

-Pues serán el doble de lo normal ¿Tiene algún inconveniente?-dijo el dependiente dejando las llaves frente a Harry.

-No no lo tengo-dijo Harry cogiendo las llaves mientras el dependiente hacía señas a otro hombre que se acercaban a ellos ,para coger las maletas.

Mientras ese hombre subía y dejaba las maletas,Harry se sentó en la barra ,cuando una mujer mayor se acercó a él , parecía ser la cocinera.

-Querido ¿quiere algo para cenar?-dijo la señora amable y con una sonrisa dulce.

-eh...Si no le importa-dijo él dubitativo .

-¡Claro que no me importa hijo mío! a ver que te puedo dar...-dijo la amable señora mientras iba a la cocina.

Él al verla se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa por esa extrovertida amable y risueña señora.Al rato volvio con un plato humeante de patatas guisadas con carne,hambriento se lo comió deprisa,mientras la mujer cerraba la cocina y se sentaba observandole.

-Si que tenías hambre...-dijo contenta y risueña la mujer.

-si estaba muy bueno señora...-Dijo un poco avergonzado y le enseño una pequeña sonrisa.

-Anda hijo ve a descansar hasta mañana cariño-dijo mientras le recogía el plato.

-Hasta Mañana...¿Perdone como se llama?-dijo él antes de levantarse.

-Ada querido-dijo sonriendole

-encantado de conocerla yo soy Harry Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-encantada pero ahora jovenzuelo ve a descansar ¡Vamos!-le dijo mientras movía las manos para que se fuera,él se rió quedamente y se fue a su habitación.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5:

A la mañana siguiente se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con lo que tenía: unos vaqueros que le estaban muy grande con una camiseta que casi se le caía y una sudadera también gigante heredadas de (La morsa)su primo.

Cuándo terminó de vestirse le dió lo poco que le quedaba de comida de lechuzas a Hedwig,se puso la capucha de la sudadera,cogió su mochila donde tenía las cartas con mas cosas y bajó a desayunar algo rápido. Después salió a la parte de detrás y dió a los ladrillos indicados para abrir el callejón diagon.

Entró y fue directo al Banco Gringotts al entrar un duende le atendió.

-Hola soy Harry Potter-dijo él

\- Señor Potter le esperábamos,venga conmigo que le llevaré con Vargot y los demás huéspedes-dijo el duende

''¿los demás?¿Quién más estará o estarán?''pensó Harry

Cuando llegaron a la sala las paredes estaban pintada de color beis y con diferentes cuadros en los cuales aparecían magos y duendes, también había una enorme mesa dorada y plateada situada en el medio de la habitación y sentado en la silla que había se encontraba un duende , y alrededor había varias personas,a la izquierda del duende estaban los Malfoy , seguidos por Severus Snape ,una persona encapuchada y a la derecha había unas sillas libres.

-Vargot , señor, aquí se encuentra Harry Potter-dijo el duende al otro duende que se encontraba.

\- ¡ohh! Muchas gracias Leron, Señor Potter siéntese aquí- dijo Vargot el duende señalando las sillas que se encontraban a su derecha. Este se sentó lo más recto que podía aguantando las miradas y sus lágrimas.

-Bueno como están todos aquí , pasemos a leer el testamento de Sirius Orión Black, a la señorita Narcisa Black Malfoy la mitad de las joyas de la familia Black , al señor Lucius Abraxas Malfoy los caballos de la familia Black , al señor Draco Lucius Malfoy la motocicleta de Sirius Black, a la señorita Bellatrix Black Lestrange la otra mitad de las joyas , a la señorita Abbigail Black Di Morilo el giratiempo de Sirius Black y la biblioteca de Sirius Black , al Señor Potter todas y cada una de las cámaras de la familia Black ,todas y cada una de las casas de la familia Black , incluyendo la mansión Black, Y todas y cada una de las bibliotecas de los Black menos la de Sirius Black-Leyó Vargot el duende

-¿Están todos de acuerdo? - Preguntó Vargot el duende - si lo estais , firman aquí-dijo señalando en un esquina del pergamino.

Los malfoy firmaron , la mujer encapuchada también firmó , para cuando llegó el pergamino a Harry este se quedo estático mientras sujetaba la pluma aguantando sus lágrimas y la mirada de Severus Snape que le miraba curioso de que estuviese allí cuando el director no sabía 

nada.Firmó , Vargot se despidió de Los malfoy tardando, mientras Snape se quedó donde estaba igual que la mujer.

-¿Señor Potter me puede decir que hace aquí y no donde sus familiares?¿El director sabe algo?-dijo Snape con voz fría, Harry se puso recto sin saber que decir,al recordarle lo del director su furia volvió.

-El director no lo sabe ,seguramente lo sabrá más tarde al darse cuenta que no podrá meterse más en las cámaras de los Potter para pagar a gente que no debería , y sobre mis tíos a ellos les daría igual que me fuera y me matasen -dijo gruñendo al ver esto Snape le miró curioso levantando una ceja.

-¿Comó que el director estuvo traspasando dinero a otras personas?-dijo Snape Harry receloso al ver esto le dió la carta de Gringotts,este la leyó y se sentó mientras fruncia el ceño.

-¿sabe Potter que no debería haber venido sin un adulto que le pueda aconsejar?-le preguntó Snape.

-No me fió de nadie-dijo en voz baja.

-¿ni en el lobo?-volvió a preguntar Snape.

-Remus no esta aquí esta en alemania me lo dijo por carta-dijo Harry mientras se le iba la voz.

\- ¿en alemania? el lobo no esta en alemania-dijo mientras Harry le miraba curioso pero seguía receloso-Déjame ver esa carta-dijo Snape mientras extendía la mano,harry rebuscó en su mochila y se la dió.Snape la leyó y releyó.

-Potter esta carta está falsificada,además de que vi a Remus esta mañana en cuartel-dijo Snape al ver a Harry receloso.

Harry se quedó pensativo pero decidió algo que podría cambiar muchas cosas.

\- Profesor Snape se que usted y yo no nos llevamos bien pero como bien usted ha dicho necesito tener un adulto conmigo...-dijo Harry dejándolo caer,Snape le miró con una ceja levantada y negó.

-Potter de acuerdo le acompañaré pero no me vuelva a pedir-dijo gruñendo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6 :

-Señor Potter ¿quiere que se quede el señor Snape?- Preguntó Vargot -ehh ... si por favor- dijo Harry

\- de acuerdo Señor Potter , al recibir su herencia , y al no tener padres usted puede elegir a su tutor, de acuerdo a que vuestro padrino Sirius Black murió no lo puede elegir.- afirmó Vargot - emm de acuerdo -dijo Harry aguantando lágrimas.

-Bueno, tienes a Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore , a Los Dursleys y a Abbigail Black Di morilo -dijo Vargot

-em.. señor Vargot me podría verificar si son verdaderos estos movimientos Bancarios- dijo Harry mientras le daba la carta que le enviaron.

-Claro , señor espere ...-dijo Vargot , mientras la leía- Señor Potter son verdaderos estos movimientos Bancarios-afirmó Vargot

'' No quiero volver con Los Dursleys pero ahora no confió en Albus , pero no conozco a esa tal Abbigail, pero era hermana de Sirius y él no me habló nunca de ella , y si es como Bellatrix , y si es como Sirius ,¡AHHH! ¡ME VOY A VOLVER LOCO!'pensó Harry 

-EJEM ,EJEM...-se aclaró la voz encapuchada.

-Señor Potter , ¿ya se ha decidido quién será el tutor?- Preguntó Vargot

\- em... no señor pero es que no conozco a esa Señora entonces al no conocerla pues...-dijo Harry mientras se le iba la voz ya que la persona encapuchada era ni nada más ni nada menos que una mujer alta , de piel clara , con ojos azules como los de Sirius , pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura , que llevaban una túnica azul preciosa.

-Señor Vargot nos dejaría un momento a solas - dijo la mujer

-Claro señorita , ahora volveré- dijo Vargot mientras desaparecia por la puerta.

La mujer miró a Harry y al Profesor severus Snape .

-Harry ¿no?, ¿te puedo llamar así?-dijo la mujer sonriéndole cálidamente

Harry solo asintió.-vale, Harry yo soy Abigail la hermanastra de Sirius , seguramente mi hermano no me nombró porque no quería que Dumbledore se enterase que estaba aquí , ya que me echaría fuera de tu lado , Harry no se si habrás escuchado esta Frase pero las apariencias pueden engañar. Yo te conocí y gracias a Sirius ,a Remus se como eras y vivías por sus cartas con fotos en las que salías tú, la verdad me hubiese gustado conocerte de otra manera y no por esta , cariño , espero que elijas bien a tu tutor , y te repito las apariencias engañan- dijo sonriendo cariñosamente a Harry.

En ese momento apareció por la puerta Vargot.- espero que ya hayan hablando y que el Señor 

Potter ya halla decidido -dijo un poco harto Vargot

\- em... si señor me gustaría que mi tutor fuera mi madrina-dijo un poco nervioso y también dudoso Harry .

-Oh muy bien Señor Potter , pues tendréis que firmar aquí , aquí y aquí- dijo Vargot mientra señalaba las partes del pergamino que firmar .

Abigail y Harry firmaron donde le señalaba Vargot el duende.

-Bueno como , ya han firmado tu tutora es tu madrina Abigail Black Di Morilo, ¿quiere el Señor Potter una lista de las cosas de las cámaras Black?-preguntó Vargot

-Emm..sí y también de las de los Potter y podrían parar las transacciones de las cámaras de los Potter a las de Dumbledore , a las de la señora Weasley y a la de Ginevra Weasley y también podrían decirme el porqué de esas transacciones-dijo Harry decidido.

\- y por último devolver el dinero de las anteriores transacciones a las cámaras respectivas , por favor - dijo fríamente Abigail

-Claro que sí Señor Potter y Señorita Black- respondió Vargot 

-¿nos podrían sacar un poco de dinero de las cámaras ahora? - pregunto Abigail

-Claro Señorita , espere aquí - dijo Vargot mientras se retiraba un momento.

A los cinco minutos vino con dos bolsas llenas y se las entregó a Abigail.

-Señorita le he sacado lo mismo de siempre-dijo Vargot mientras le entregaba las bolsas.

\- oh claro , muchas gracias y si ya no hay más que hacer y decir ¿nos podemos retirar? - dijo Abigail mientras encogía las bolsas y las guardaba en su bolso.

-Claro , Señor Snape , Señor Potter y Señorita Black que pasen un buen día , espero volverlos a ver- dijo amistosamente Vargot.

-Adios e igualmente- dijeron todos mientras todos salían de la sala .

Cuando salieron Lerón les esperaba allí.

-síganme- les dijo.

siguieron a Lerón que les acompañó hasta las puertas de Gringotts.

-Espero que tengan un buen día Señores y Señorita- dijo .

\- Igualmente, Adiós - dijeron de nuevo todos.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7:

-Me tengo que marchar Potter - Dijo Snape

-Hasta luego Severus - Dijo Abigail

-Adiós-dijo Snape antes de aparecerse

\- me podrías explicar...- Dijo Harry mientras se le iba la voz.

\- bueno vamos a Florean Fortescue, y te explico todo , ¿te parece bien?- dijo abigail a Harry

-si de acuerdo- dijo Harry

Cuando llegaron Harry pidió uno de chocolate y frambuesa con nueces picadas , mientras que Abigail no quiso nada.

-Bueno me parece que sigues sin creer que soy hermanastra de Sirius , ya que hablaban más de Regulus y de mi ¿no? .- dijo y Harry asintió- Es porque yo soy hija de Orión Black, cuando Walburga Black , murió, mi Padre ,Orión, tuvo un desliz muy gordo a mi parecer, en el cual dejó embarazada a mi madre y tuvo que ponerse su apellido, pero mi padre no quería que se enterasen de su desliz , por eso me enviaron a la Academia Beauxbatons para cursar allí y me desterraron del tapiz de los Black , pero antes de que me fuera a Beauxbatons conocí a mi hermanastro Sirius , y de allí nació un vínculo de amistad y de verdaderos hermanos . Nos contábamos todo a través de cartas desde su selección hasta su graduación en Hogwarts, ese día quería ir a verle graduarse,me tuve que escapar de Beauxbatons para poder verlo . Al final le ví y allí conocí a tus padres , a Remus , bueno a todos. Siguió carteandome hasta que entró Azkaban, y cuando salió también siguió .- dijo Abigail

-¿Te he podido aclarar algunas cosas , Harry?- dijo mientras le sonreía cariñosamente

-em.. si ya si pero ¿por que no hablaba de ti a Dumbledore?- Pregunto Harry

-Harry , cariño , por que Dumbledore es un manipulador y si sabía ese desliz lo utilizaría en su favor consiguiendo manipular a todos los Black , incluyéndome - dijo Abigail.

-como a estado haciendo conmigo todo este tiempo- dijo Harry entre dientes

-ehh.. bueno porque no , decidimos en qué casa , vas a vivir harry- dijo Abigail, cambiando de tema -Bueno si quieres venir a vivir conmigo claro- dijo Abigail aclarándose

-¿entonces ya no tendré que ir a vivir con los Dursleys ?- dijo esperanzado Harry

-si tu quieres no - dijo Abigail.

Harry no se lo podía creer , era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, bueno lo mejor no , pero una de las mejores cosas si . Harry tan entusiasmado y alegre que se levanto y abrazo a Abigail, mientras que ellos sonreían.

-em , ¿dónde vamos a vivir?- Preguntó Harry

-donde tu quieras cariño- dijo Abigail con eso Harry le sonrió.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8 :

En Hogwarts , despacho del director .

El director Albus Dumbledore entraba a su oficina mientras pensaba en cómo serían las vacaciones de su " querido chico de oro" y como " lo quería ".

Al llegar se sentó en su silla y se metió en la boca uno de sus queridísimos caramelos de limón ácidos mientras revisaba el correo que le había traído su lechuza.

-Mmmm del Ministerio y de Gringotts y de los Dursley sobre Potter ¿Qué habrá hecho este niño?-dijo cuando vió la carta.

La de Ministro y Gringotts que la custodia de el Harry potter era de Abigail Black Di Morillo y la de Los Dursleys ponía que Harry Potter se había escapado con algunas de sus cosas pero no con todas.

Al terminar de leer la carta , Albus dumbledore empalideció como si fuera un fantasma.

-¡PERO QUE!...- dijo antes de atragantase con el caramelo

Cuando escupió el caramelo , se enfadó tanto por lo de las cartas que empezó a destruir el despacho de tal manera que era irreconocible . Al acabar de desatar su ira y rabia , reparó todo y llamó a Severus Snape .

Cuando se fue a sentar llamaron a la puerta.

-Severus pase pase hijo-dijo como si fuese un abuelito bueno

-Director me ha llamado ¿que necesita?-preguntó Snape

-Ohh si em ¿quieres un caramelo de Limón? - ofreció Dumbledore a Snape

\- no gracias , ¿podría decirme para que me necesita?-dijo secamente Snape

-Emm ... si claro ¿me podría decir si ha visto hace poco a la señorita Black Di Morilo?-preguntó Dumbledore

-Pues no señor , si no se lo hubiese dicho ¿algo más?- dijo Snape

-Ah .. muy bien pues eso es todo , ya se puede ir Severus hijo - dijo sonriendo Dumbledore

-Hasta luego Director- se despidió Snape notando que el despacho de Dumbledore estaba cambiado.

Al irse Snape se quedó pensando cómo sabría que " su querido Harry Potter " no estaba con Los Dursleys y que Abigail era su tutora.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9 :

Severus Snape después de salir despacho del director , se fue a su despacho y por red flú se presentó en Grimmauld Place Nº 12. Nada más llegar se encontró con una horda de pelirrojos .

" como no si son los Weasleys , espero que no esté Molly " pensó Snape. Cuando la horda de pelirrojos se dio cuenta de la presencia de Snape se hizo silencio , al momento vino la señora Weasley ha saludarle.

-Hombre! Profesor Snape cuanto tiempo... ¿que hace usted aquí?- preguntó Molly cínicamente mientras sonreia.

-Hola señora Weasley busco a Lupin-dijo Fríamente Snape

-Ahh! Pues esta en la cocina en este mismo momento le llamó-dijo Molly

Snape esperó a que volviese y cuando volvían la señora Weasley le venía cuchicheando algo a Remus Lupin mientras a este le iba cambiando la cara al llegar, el cuchicheo paro.

-¿Severus qué necesitas ?-Preguntó amablemente Remus

-Me han pedido enconmendarte una cosa y tengo llevarte-dijo seriamente Snape

-Ahh si ya bueno pues es mejor que salgamos ya , hasta luego Molly-dijo Remus

-Hasta luego Remus,Snape-se despidió de los dos Molly

En vez de coger la red flú Snape se apareció con Remus en Hogsmeade.

-Lupin por lo que sabrás no me han encomendado llevarte a ningún lado solo quería avisarte Potter ya no esta en casa de sus tíos-en ese momento Remus por el susto le iba a interrumpir pero Snape continuo.

-Potter está perfectamente al parecer el director ha estado haciendo unas transacciones de las cámaras Potter a varias cuentas: a las de Molly Weasley ,Ginny Weasley ,Los Dursleys y la suya propia. Lo sé porque he acompañado a la familia Malfoy a la lectura de testamento de Black y allí se ha presentado Potter ,cuándo se fueron los Malfoys ''hable'' con Potter y este me enseñó la carta , al final esta con su madrina la señorita Abigail Black Di Morillo. Y también hay algo más Potter creía que tu estabas en Alemania ,al parecer interceptaron tu carta de su cumpleaños y la falsificarón.

-dios mio...¿Me estas diciendo que no confíe en el Director?-preguntó Remus.

-haz lo que quieras solo he venido a avisarte, ah y también el director ya sabe que Potter está con su madrina- dijo Snape.

-Gracias-Dijo Remus agradecido.Dicho esto Severus se fue y Remus volvió pensativo al cuartel.

En Privet Drive

En la calle se encontraba una mujer con un chico , esos dos eran Abigail Di Morilo Black y Harry Potter . Ellos se estaban acercando a la casa de Los Dursleys para conseguir las cosas de Harry .

-¿Harry cariño de verdad quieres entrar? si quieres voy yo sola...-dijo Abigail

-No, voy a ir contigo -dijo cortando Harry decidido

-vale pero mas les vale no hacerte nada si no les metere en la cárcel - dijo Abigail

-¡No! por favor no solo dejales aquí y por favor haz que nunca más les vuelva a ver- dijo rápidamente Harry 

Abigail se sorprendió lo bueno que era Harry y como se parecía tanto a James y tampoco a su otro progenitor.

\- ¡por favor juramelo!-suplicó Harry

-esta bien cariño -dijo Abigail "pero si te hacen algo ...¡les mató! ¡hombre que si les mató!" pensó mientras.

Al llegar tocaron el timbre ,tardaron unos minutos en que abrieran la puerta, la mujer que abrió era Petunia Dursley.

-¡Tu niño por fin te dignas aparecer como te atreves a irte así como así , cuando nosotros te hemos dado un sitio para dormir y comer!- gritó Petunia

-Perdone usted debe ser Petunia Dursley siento que Harry no estuviera aquí pero es que se le requería para unos documentos- dijo fríamente Abigail

-¿Pero ...?, !¿quién es usted?¡- preguntó asustada gritando Petunia

-Soy la madrina de Harry y me voy a ocupar de él así que si no le importa Harry irá a recoger sus cosas- soltó Abigail- Harry cariño sube y recoge tus cosas-dijo cálidamente

Harry titubeante subió corriendo a su habitación y metió todas sus cosas en el baúl y cogió a su lechuza , al terminar de recoger todo miró la habitación recordando todo lo que había vivido allí y cerró la puerta.

Al salir se encontró con su primo y este le miraba.

-Asi que te vas ..-dijo Dudley parecía triste

-mm...sí-dijo dudoso Harry

-Espero que te vaya bien -soltó Dudley

Harry se asombró ya que no esperaba que le deseara suerte.

-Mmm.. igualmente-respondió Harry.

-Siento las cosas que te echo...pero mamá y papá...-dijo abruptamente Dudley antes de que se fueran dejando asombrado a Harry.

-yo...estas perdonado..a lo mejor algun dia nos vemos....-dijo Harry mirándole le sonrió pero antes de dijera algo más su primo le dió un abrazo rápido y se alejo.

Después de esa extraña charla con Dudley Harry bajó por las escaleras,se encontró con su madrina alzando la varita a sus tíos asustados. Ella al ver a Harry le dijo que bajase que ya había hablado bastante con sus tíos, que se iban. Abigail ya se había guardado la varita, iban a cruzar el umbral de puerta , cuando Vernon Dursley dijo venenosa mente

-Mas te vale Potter no volver aquí nunca más-

-No tendrá necesidad para eso me tiene a mi y a otras personas-soltó fría y calculadora Abigail

Después de esas palabras salieron de esa casa en dirección a la Mansión Potter, elegida por Harry .


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10:

Harry y Abigail estuvieron viviendo muchos días en la Mansión Potter una hermosa casa blanca con muchas tierras en la que estuvieron viviendo todas de las generaciones de los Potter. Los primeros días les llegaron Howlers de Molly weasley y de Ginny ,también les llegó cartas de disculpa y dándole apoyo de los gemelos,de ron,de hermione,de Remus y demás.

También esos primeros días que estuvo viviendo con Abigail , esta llamó a su propio sanador para hacerle un reconocimiento,después le llevó de compras y por último como estaba de vacaciones contrató un profesor privado para que le dieran: Política ,Modales,Idiomas,Pociones, Transformaciones,Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras,Encantamientos,Astronomía,Historia de la Magia,Herbología,Aritmancia,Runas Antiguas,Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas,Estudios Muggles,Oclumancia,Alquimia y Animagia.

Después de un mes había aprendido lo de los años anteriores y lo de que el año siguiente darían. Durante todo ese tiempo estuvo en contacto con sus amigos por vía lechuza.

Cuando Harry se despertó se duchó ,se vistió en lo que se dice ''quidditch'' y bajo rápidamente al comedor para desayunar con Abigail.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo alegre Harry mientras se sentaba.

-Buenos días cariño-dijo riéndose Abigail.-¿como que estás tan contento?-dijo como si no lo supiera y sonriendo quedamente.

\- ¡Que ya tengo ''vacaciones'' sin el tutor ni nada! si ya lo sabes-dijo mientras desayunaba con un hambre voraz.-Además me dijistes que veríamos a mis amigos -dijo después de tragar.

-Harry traga tranquilo no te me atragantes...-dijo riéndose Abigail.-y si después veremos a tus amigos

Cuando acabaron de desayunar:

-Ahora nos iremos ahora Harry pero espera un momento que quiero que veas algo vale-dijo mientras se aguantaba una mega sonrisa, este asintió curioso.-¡Dinda!-en ese momento apareció una elfina risueña.

-¿Sí Señora?-dijo educada Dinda.

-Trae la ''sorpresa'' de Harry querida-dijo ella ,Dinda sonrió muy alegre y asintió ,se fue fuera de la habitación y a los pocos segundos,se volvió a abrir la puerta entrando ella cerrando después y trayendo una venda en las manos.

-¿Señorito podría taparle los ojos?-dijo Dinda, este asintió ,le puso la venda, hizo entrar a la ''sorpresa'' y se fue dejándolos allí.

-¿Harry?¿ves algo?-preguntó Abigail.

-No no veo-contestó.

-Bueno pues ya te la puedes quitar-dijo Abigail en el segundo Harry se quitó la venda.

Harry se quedó callado con cara de sorpresa y le salió una gran sonrisa , saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia la ''sorpresa'' abrazándola alegre.

-¡Remus!¡Remus!-dijo Harry mientras le abrazaba.

-¡Hola cachorro!-dijo Remus abrazandolo mientras se reía.

Estuvieron un rato hablando y Harry contándole lo que sabía ,lo que había hecho durante todo ese mes,etc.

-Bueno chicos nos tenemos que ir ¿no Harry?-dijo ella sonriente de ver tanta alegría.

-si pero¿Podría venir con nosotros Remus?-dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorrito abandonado.

-Si el quiere si-dijo ella mirando a Remus mientras Harry le ponía los ojos a Remus.

-eh bueno vale si no os importa-dijo cortadillo Remus.

-¡Remus!¡Como puedes decir que si no nos importa!-dijo Abigail regañando como si fuera un crío.

Fueron a Londres Muggle en un parquecito que estaba cerca de Grimmauld Place Nº 12, al llegar se veía un montón de pelo rojo y entre esa multitud uno castaño claro, un rubio platino y otro mas oscurillo.


	11. Capítulo 11

Fueron a Londres Muggle en un parquecito que estaba cerca de Grimmauld Place Nº 12, al llegar se veía un montón de pelo rojo y entre esa multitud uno castaño claro, un rubio platino y otro mas oscurillo.

-¡Harry!-dijeron un coro de voces,eran Hermione,Neville,Ron,Luna y los gemelos.Todos corrieron hacia él y se dieron un abrazo grupal,mientras Remus presentaba a Abigail.

-¡Abbi! ven que te presento -dijo Remus ,Abigail se acercó a Remus.-Arthur esta es Abigail Black Di Morillo la madrina de Harry y Abigail este es Arthur Weasley -Dijo a cada uno.

\- Encantada-dijo sonriendo cínicamente. - ¿usted es el marido de Molly Weasley? preguntó interesada por si las moscas.

-Encantado-dijo sonriendo.- bueno su ex marido -dijo sorprendiendo la.

-oh vaya lo siento-dijo ella.

-No es nada, me entere de cosas que no me gustaron y me separe-dijo un poco triste y furioso a la vez.

-¿Pero como?¿Entonces los chicos ...?-dijo Remus.

-Los chicos se quedan conmigo menos Ginny,se queda con ella. ya no es Molly Weasley es Molly Prewett.-dijo igual de triste y un poco más furioso.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaron a la vez Abigail y Remus.

-si si solo que es la rabia que tengo de no haber visto todo esto, con lo que el pobre Harry ha vivido, siento todo esto señorita Abigail-dijo sinceramente.

-no ha sido su culpa señor Weasley y me puede llamarme Abigail o Abbi-dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

-si usted me llama Arthur-cuando dijo eso los tres se rieron.

Mientras que los adultos hablaban, los chicos preguntaban a Harry de todo y él les contó lo que había vivido en ese mes. Después Arthur ,Remus y Abigail les llevaron a Florean Fortescue a tomar unos helados,mientras todos tomaban helados vieron a los Malfoy que se acercaban.

Narcisa Malfoy iba con un vestido de color turquesa que resaltaba su claro color de piel y pelo haciendo también que sus ojos grises se vieran más,Lucius Malfoy iba de negro con una capa negra,por dentro verde con un broche plateado con el bastón que siempre llevaba y Draco estaba muy cambiado,era más alto,se le veía más fuerte ,tenía el pelo un poco más largo y sus ojos parecían plateados resaltando su físico,iba de negro como su padre pero sin capa.Todos se quedaron en silencio,mirándose recelosos e incluso Remus miraba de vez en cuando a Lucius nervioso.

-¡Vaya si es mi prima Abigail!-dijo de manera falsa,mientras que Lucius apretaba la mandíbula y Draco no decía nada solo miraba fijamente a Harry.

-Hola prima-dijo fríamente-Hola Lucius Draco-dijo sonriendo les y estos les correspondiendo a su manera,es decir por pequeño movimiento de cabeza

-Veo que te sigues reuniendo con ''diferente'' gente-dijo de mala manera.

-Bueno no tan diferente ya que te recuerdo que tenemos amistades en común-dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

-¡Oh! ¿siguen siendo amistades comunes?como llevas tanto tiempo sin venir a Inglaterra,ya creíamos que te había pasado algo.-Dijo de igual manera 

-Pues ya me ves perfectamente-dijo -Bueno querida creo que tendrás cosas que hacer-dijo para que se fuera.

-es verdad a ver si nos vemos querida,que aproveche,adiós-dijo despidiéndose Abigail hizo un gesto con la cabeza .

Mientras que ellas estaban hablando Draco no había quitado la mirada de encima de Harry poniendole nervioso,al irse se dió cuenta de que Harry se ponía nervioso cuando le miraba y le salió un sonrisa no muy común en él, Harry al ver eso le miró curioso,con eso Draco volvió a poner su ''máscara'' y se marchó con su familia.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que Draco le había mirado ,y ellos les decían que no iba hacerle nada si no se las vería con ellos,menos Hermione que vió otra cosa diferente a la rivalidad que había entre ellos.

Después Abigail y Harry Invitaron a quedarse en la mansión a todos casi no aceptan si no fuera por la carita que ponía Harry cuando quería algo y por la tozudez de Abigail.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12:

Draco no había quitado la mirada de encima de Harry poniendole nervioso,al irse se dió cuenta de que Harry se ponía nervioso cuando le miraba y le salió un sonrisa no muy común en él, Harry al ver eso le miró curioso,con eso Draco volvió a poner su ''máscara'' y se marchó con su familia.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta, ellos les decían que no iba hacerle nada si no se las vería con ellos,menos Hermione que vió otra cosa diferente a la rivalidad que había entre ellos.

Después Abigail y Harry invitaron a quedarse en la mansión a todos casi no aceptan si no fuera por la carita que ponía Harry cuando quería algo y por la tozudez de Abigail.

Los chicos estuvieron casi toda la noche hablando,bromeando,jugando etc y luego se fueron cada uno a las habitaciones designadas. Sobre las cinco de la mañana todos ya estaban dormidos, en cambio los adultos sobre las 3AM se fueron a dormir.

Remus,Arthur y Abigail estuvieron hablando del pasado, de los ''viejos fantasmas'' ,contando sus aventuritas, sus expectativas de futuro cuando eran jóvenes y lo que al final había ocurrido etc.

A las 9 AM Harry en la cama ya estaba despierto,miro a su alrededor, se levantó con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido pero casi se le cae un libro que estaba en su mesilla haciendo que su propósito no se cumpliera . Maldiciendo se acercó al armario y miró toda su ropa,suspiro al no saber que ponerse ya que nunca había tenido ropa tan bonita,en ese momento escuchó unos suaves golpes en su puerta,se acercó y abrió un poco ,vio que quien llamaba era Hermione. 

Ella ya estaba vestida llevaba un Short vaquero con cinturón marrón , una camisa de triple tirante con rayas de colores: Rojas,azules y negras, con unas pulseras de colores en una muñeca y en otra un brazalete con unos pendientes de flores rojas. Llevando el pelo rizado recogido en una coleta alta, con rimel y cacao en los labios.

 

-Buenos días-dijo en voz baja sonriendo- ¿estabas despierto verdad?¿No te habré despertado no?-dijo en voz baja preocupada.

\- Buenos días ya estaba despierto tranquila, anda pasa-Contesto también en voz baja divertido.

-¿qué estabas haciendo?-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-pues me iba a vestir pero como Abigail me ha comprado mucha ropa me dice que tengo que estrenar ,toda y cada una de las prendas-dijo riéndose.

-Anda déjame ayudarte- dijo ella riéndose mientras iba al armario.-Vete a ducharte que yo te elijo algo-dijo mientras le empujaba al baño como un mama gallina. Harry se rió se desnudó y se metió a la ducha, mientras Hermione sacaba del armario una camiseta de rayas negras y blancas de manga corta , unos pantalones rojos y unas zapatillas rojas.

 

Cuando Hermione terminó de elegir salió de la habitación, vio a un elfo doméstico y le pidió si le podía indicar donde estaba el comedor,el elfo la llevó encontrándose a Abigail y Remus conversando.

-Buenos días-dijo

-Buenos días Hermione-dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Buenos días cariño-dijo Abigail.

-Harry bajará dentro de nada -dijo ella ,Abigail y Remus asintieron ,siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Mientras Harry al salir vio el conjunto ,sonrió y se rió quedamente , se vistió y bajó hacia el comedor.

-Buenos días-saludó Harry,estaban Abigail,Remus,Arthur,Neville,Hermione y Luna.

Nada más sentarse ,empezó a hablar con los chicos mientras desayunaban, al rato bajaron los gemelos riendose de una manera muy particular,siempre se reia asi cuando gastaban una broma. Segundos después se escuchó un grito maldiciendo les,provocando que se rieran más, Arthur les echó la bronca. Poco después bajo Ron bostezando y rascándose los ojos mirando mal a sus hermanos.

-Ron si las miradas matasen , Fred y George ya estaría a 3 metros bajo tierra.-dijo riéndose Hermione, haciendo que los demás se unieron a las risas. Ron empezó a desayunar y hablar con ellos, provocando que Hermione como siempre le regañase por hablar con la boca llena.

Cuando todos acabaron Abigail propuso ir de compras y dar una vuelta por ahí, todos quisieron,Abigail cogió dos objetos y los transformó en trasladores: un libro y reloj antiguo.

-chicos este reloj se lo daré a Harry por si pasa algo lo cogeis, os llevara a un lugar seguro, mientras que el libro nos llevará y traerá a todos , el colgante es solo para emergencias ¿entendido?-dijo Abigail a los chicos mientras le daba el reloj a Harry.

Era un reloj antiguo de bolsillo era negro con un dibujo en la portada se veía las agujas y los números romanos en blanco , se lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

 

Después de eso todos cogieron el Traslado y.....


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13:

Cuando todos acabaron de desayunar Abigail propuso ir de compras y dar una vuelta por ahí.Después de eso todos cogieron el Traslador y.....

Al coger el translador llegaron a París, estaban en Les Champs Elysées(Los Campos Elíseos),en la plaza Concordia. Remus propuso dando mapas del lugar que se fueran los chicos solos y los adultos por otro lado,quedando como punto de encuentro en el Pont Neuf sin llegar a Isla de St. Louis, los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo. Los adultos se fueron a Rue Rennes(Calle Rennes) a una de las calles más comerciales que hay en París ,animando a Abigail a comprar hasta que le doliesen los pies a rabiar. En cambio los chicos se fueron a Rue Steinkerque, uno de los barrios más bohemios y pintoresco de París.

Mientras Abigail hacía que la tarjeta echara humo, los chicos anduvieron viendo la calle de los artistas viendo las pinturas, las historias que escuchaban, los poemas y todo, estaban maravillados, más de una vez los gemelos le ''picaban'' a Harry por como miraba todo como si fuera un niño pequeño que ve como si fuera por primera vez. 

-¡chicos!¡por favor vamos a sentarnos en algún lado!-dijo ya cansado Ron.

-¡sii! y tomar algo que nos estamos deshaciendo-dijeron hartos Fred y George haciendo referencia al calor.

-vale... pero si encontramos un sitio...-dijo Hermione mientras miraba una pintura .

-¡chicos alli hay como una..!¿tetería?- dijo Harry entornando los ojos para ver ese local que estaba medio escondido en una esquina.

-¡vamos!- dijeron Fred, Ron y George, Ron cogió a Neville y a Luna, George a Hermione y Fred a Harry, haciéndoles correr hasta el local con aspecto bohemio.Parecía no ser famoso.

El local estaba pintado de color azul cielo con unas grandes ventanas que servían como escaparates, tenía una pequeñísima terraza en la que había enredaderas,unas cuantas mesas con sus respectivas sillas y en cada una había un centro de flores. Tenía un rótulo en el que ponía : ''Amélie's Tea''. Al entrar había una par de grupos de chicos jóvenes, las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros de prestigiosos pintores, había mesas con unos cómodos sillones y sofás pequeños,también había un vitrina con unos dulces que se veían apetitosos y también un pequeña barra donde estaba la caja registradora y unos cuantos papeles.

Los chicos les maravilló la tetería y decidieron tomar algo así que se sentaron , y los gemelos con Harry irían a pedir las cosas en la barra mientras los demás cogerían sitio. Cuando Fueron a la barra se sentaron en los taburetes.

-Fred, George,¿ os podría hacer una pregunta? si no os importa-dijo Harry mientras esperaban a que alguien apareciera en la barra. Ellos le miraron curioso asintiendo.-¿vosotros no queréis quedaros con vuestra madre, o que vuestros padres se junten?-dijo con curiosidad a Fred y 

George, a estos le cambiaron la cara.

-Molly Prevell no es nuestra madre.- Harry les iba a decir algo pero ellos continuaron hablando- al parecer utilizó un obliviate y una poción de amor con nuestro padre, obligándolo a estar con ella cuando él ya estaba con otra persona,incluyendonos a todos menos a Ginny que al parecer Molly no podía tener hijos con papa por culpa de la poción.... poniendole los ''cuernos'' para poder tenerla-dijeron totalmente serios.

-¡ohh! vaya...¿lo siento?- dijo sin saber Harry, Fred y George se rieron.

\- No pasa nada Harry ademas eres como de la familia tarde o temprano lo preguntarías o te lo diríamos- dijeron dejando a Harry más tranquilo.

Al segundo apareció una mujer , morena con el pelo recogido en un moño , vestida con un vaquero, una camisa y por encima un delantal en el que ponía una frase en Francés pero no se le entendía por lo manchado que estaba de harina.

-Bienvenue à l'Amélie salon de thé Ce que je peux vous aider garçons?(Bienvenidos a la Tetería Amelie ¿En que puedo ayudaros jovencitos?)-dijo la mujer, dejando a Harry a Fred y George sin saber que decir ya que no tenía ni idea de Francés hasta que una voz de un chico les ayudo.

-Amélie ces gars-là ne savent pas français ça vous dérange si je traduis?(Amelie estos chicos no saben francés ¿te importaría si yo te lo tradujera?)- dijo el chico ,provocando que Harry se pusiera muy recto y que el chico le mirase curioso y con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Oh lala! Bien sûr, je ne me dérange pas Draco, Merci beaucoup.Vous êtes un amoureux.(¡Oh lala! Claro que no me importa Draco , Muchas Gracias .Eres un amor .)-contestó la mujer con una sonrisa.

Mientras la mujer contestaba los chicos se dieron la vuelta viendo a Draco Malfoy , Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabinni ,Theodore Nott ,Adrian Pucey,Terence Higgs y Lucian Bôle . Harry se quedó sin habla.

-¿Malfoy?-dijeron recelosos Fred y George.

-Weasleys, por lo que veo no sabeis francés- ellos ya iban a decirles algo por la cara de enfadados que se le iba poniendo pero Malfoy continuo.- Y como conozco a Amélie me ha pedido que fuera vuestro traductor.-dijo mientras se sentaba en un taburete.

-Tranquilos Weasleys no sois los únicos que no sabeis Francés.- dijeron Zabinni y Higgs, este último sonriendo de manera seductora a Fred.

-¿Como sabemos que es verdad?¿Porque tendríamos que confiar en vosotros?-dijo Harry mirandoles mal, además con un aura un tanto extraña, provocando que a todos menos a Malfoy les dieran escalofríos.

-Bueno no podeis saber si es verdad, y ¿por que tendríais que confiar en nosotros? por que la Tía 

Abbigail me mataría si a su querido ahijado le ocurriese algo.-dijo Malfoy con voz indiferente pero mirando curioso a Harry por lo ocurrido.

Recelosos, los chicos les fueron diciendo las cosas bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, Neville, Luna y Ron de lejos mientras Malfoy iba traduciendo.Malfoy se dió cuenta de que cada vez que él hablaba Francés Harry se ponía tenso.

-Merci Amélie.Je viens de faire une grande faveur.(Gracias Amelie.Me acabas de hacer una gran favor.)- Dijo Malfoy después de pedir todo lo que Fred y George decían.

-Oh la la! Soyez le bienvenu. Mais qui aurait pensé que Harry Potter allait prendre quelque chose ici! Vous avez été mon salut. Aussi je pense que j'ai aussi été le vôtre pour les regards que vous lui manquez.(¡Oh la la! de nada. ¡Pero quien iba a pensar que Harry Potter iba a tomar algo aquí! Has sido mi salvación. Además yo creo que también he sido la tuya, por las miraditas que le echas.)- dijo Amélie acabando con una risita provocando que Draco le mirara un poco mal pero luego bufara, haciendo que Harry les mirara curioso.

\- os lo traerá ahora , así que os podeis ir a sentar.-dijo Draco sin mirarles todavía sentado en el taburete, haciendo que los amigos de el se fueran a sentar a su mesa.

-vamos Harry-dijeron Fred y George en voz baja levantándose de los taburetes.

\- Espera quiero hablar con él...-dijo Harry, ellos iba a cortarles pero aclaró rápidamente.- Chicos se defenderme y si necesito algo os llamo ¿vale?- ellos miraron recelosos a Malfoy y suspiraron ,dándose la vuelta y llendose a la mesa.


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14:

\- os lo traerá ahora , así que os podeis ir a sentar.-dijo Draco sin mirarles todavía sentado en el taburete , haciendo que los amigos de el se fueran a sentar a su mesa.

-vamos Harry-dijeron Fred y George en voz baja levantándose de los taburetes .

\- Espera quiero hablar con él...-dijo Harry, ellos iba a cortarle pero aclaró rápidamente.- Chicos se defenderme y si necesito algo os llamo ¿vale?-dijo con ese aura extraña ellos miraron recelosos a Malfoy y suspiraron ,dándose la vuelta y llendose a la mesa.

-¿Malfoy puedo hablar contigo?-dijo Harry nervioso y con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-Que voulez-vous Potter?(¿que quieres Potter?)-dijo Malfoy sin darse cuenta, Harry se removió en su taburete.

-¿que has dicho?-dijo curioso Harry, con eso Malfoy despertó de su letargo dándose cuenta que había hablado en Francés.

-¿que quieres Potter?-dijo con su famoso arrastrar de palabras que antes no había hecho.

-¿Porque a Abbigail la has llamado Tía?-dijo curioso Harry, haciendo que Malfoy pensará un par de cosas.

\- sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato...- dijo mientras le echaba una extraña mirada para Harry, este le iba a decir algo un poco ofendido pero antes de que dijera algo Malfoy contestó.- Porque es familia mía y la conozco desde hace tiempo, además que me pide que la llame así- dijo lo último rodando los ojos.

-¿Por qué has sido amable con nosotros? y ¿Por qué nos has ayudado?-Pregunto sin poder contener su curiosidad Harry. Malfoy al escuchar eso sonrió de una manera extraña como cuando estaba en el Callejón Diagon, tardó un rato en contestar.

-Porque quería y porque me parece que ya somos mayores como para que estemos pegandonos por todos lados-dijo pensándolo un poco.

-¿estas hablando de tregua?-dijo Harry mirándolo extrañado.

En el momento que Malfoy iba a contestar apareció Amélie y este le miro mal.

-Les gars ici sont les plus riches de tous les gâteaux de Paris, et the.(Chicos aqui estan los pasteles más ricos de todo París, y el te.)-dijo mientras ponía todo en una bandeja y cuando miro a lo chicos, miro con una sonrisita picara a Draco-Oh Draco interrompait quelque chose?(¿oh Draco estaba interrumpiendo algo?).-dijo Provocando que Draco le mirara peor, bufando le señalo la mesa donde era el pedido.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-dijo Harry mientras la sonreia.

\- que ya estaba el te y los pasteles-dijo medio gruñendo.

-¿de verdad?- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-si...-gruño de nuevo, notandose muy molesto decidió respirar suavemente para relajarse y tocarse el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Todavía no me has contestado a lo de la ''tregua''?-dijo Harry haciendo comillas a la palabra Tregua, Malfoy abrió los ojos y miró con la misma mirada de antes de que les cortaran. Estuvo callado, mirándole provocando que Harry se removiera nervioso en su taburete y decidido Harry se levantó, y levantó su mano como para que se la estrechara,

\- Es verdad que ya somos mayores para que nos peguemos y peleemos todo el rato así que ¿tregua Malfoy?-dijo serio y decidido Harry.

Malfoy le miraba a él y a la mano, se levantó del taburete, a Harry le da un infarto creyo que le iba a dejar con la mano levantada como él hizo en primero,Harry tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

''Vaya Malfoy ha crecido...y yo sigo asi joe...no me dejara así ¿no?''pensó Harry.

Malfoy le miro un rato más, para Harry parecía una eternidad,pero había pasado unos segundos.


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15:

\- Es verdad que ya somos mayores para que nos peguemos y peleemos todo el rato así que ¿tregua Malfoy?-dijo serio y decidido Harry.

Malfoy le miraba a él y a la mano, se levantó del taburete, a Harry le da un infarto creyo que le iba a dejar con la mano levantada como él hizo en primero,Harry tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

''Vaya Malfoy ha crecido...y yo sigo asi joe...no me dejara así ¿no?''pensó Harry.

Malfoy le miro un rato más, para Harry parecía una eternidad,pero había pasado unos segundos. 

 

Harry al ver a Malfoy de pie, se puso más recto y mirándole duramente. 

-¿qué contestas si o no?- gruño Harry con esa aura de asesino.

Malfoy al escuchar y verlo asi levanto una ceja y se rió, vio como Harry se le ponía peor cara , haciendo que el aura se extendiera, antes de que Harry dijera algo, Malfoy le dió la mano dejando a Harry con los ojos abiertos.

Le dio la mano suavemente provocando ''chispas'' entre los dos, Malfoy le miró con ''esa'' extraña mirada y le sonrió ¿de manera seductora? dejando a Harry patidifuso.

-tregua Potter-dijo sin el arrastrar de palabras.

Después de lo dicho le soltó la mano y los dos se fueron a sus mesas, todos les miraban con curiosidad. En el momento en que se sentaron en sus mesas empezaron los ''interrogatorios''.

\-------------Los Slytherin--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Draco ahora mismo nos cuentas que ha sido todo eso!- ordenó ''histérica'' Pansy mientras que los demás del grupo miraban a Draco.

\- ¿Pues una tregua entre Gryffindor y Slytherin?-dijo Draco sarcástico a Pansy.Esta le miro mal e hizo un sonido de exasperación.

-Draco ¿qué te estas proponiendo?- dijo Theo mirándole como si supiera que se traía algo entre manos.

\- Nada- dijo él con una sonrisa que daría envidia hasta al gato Cheshire.

\- Tu sabrás lo que haces, pero ¿no nos podrías dar alguna pista? vamos que somos tus amigos...- dijo Blaise con sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Anda!- dijo Terence. Draco suspiro de lo pesados que eran.

-Luego a lo mejor os digo pero ahora no-dijo él avisando que los gryffindors les estaban mirando, la mayoría les miraban no muy convencidos , Luna directamente no miraba estaba más feliz que 

una perdiz mientras veía los cuadros , Hermione le miraba a Draco con una mueca de saber algo, dejando a Draco receloso, el único que no miraba era Harry que estaba muy entretenido en los pasteles y ruborizado. Draco vio eso y le miró curioso.

\--------------Los Gryffindors------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Harry!¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!-dijeron los tres Weasleys a la vez.

-Bueno...eh.. pues qué hemos hecho una ¿Tregua?-dijo Harry dudoso de las reacciones de sus amigos.

-¡Qué!-dijo Ron después casi atragantarse.-¡Hermione dile algo!

-Bien hecho Harry me parece bien, ya no somos niños para que estemos, peleando y discutiendo en todas partes.-dijo Hermione sonriendo y apoyando a Harry dejando a Ron casi dando un infarto.

Después de que Hermione dijera eso los chicos se quedaron en silencio, Fred y George segundos después dijeron que también le parecía bien, luego Neville y Luna, y el último a regañadientes Ron.Harry les sonrió por el apoyo.

-Harry muy interesante esa miradita y sonrisa de Malfoy, cuando estaba aceptando la tregua- dijo en susurro Luna dando a entender otra cosa, ya que estaba a su lado, provocando que este se ruborizó y pusiese su atención a un pastelito, Hermione que estaba al otro lado suyo sonrió.

-Concuerdo contigo Luna-dijo riéndose pícaramente, haciendo que Harry las ignorara y apoder ser se pusiera más rojo. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mientras que los chicos estaban en la tetería , Abigail estaba remodelando los armarios de todos.

-¡Remus Arthur! ¡salir ya de los **** probadores ya!-dijo Abigail enfurecida, haciendo que los dos hombres salieran con miedo .

Remus iba con una camisa fina blanca subida hasta el codo y un chaleco

marron,con unos pantalones marrones y zapatos oscuros.

Arthur iba una camisa azul fina subida hasta el codo, con unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos color crema.

En el momento que les vio empezó a dar pequeños saltitos y diciendo cosas en francés haciendo que todo el mundo les mirara, poniendo rojos a Remus y a Arthur, al último si seguía así no se diferenciaría del pelo. Al segundo, Abigail llamó a una dependienta.

-Miss je peux vous aider?(¿señorita le puedo ayudar en algo?)-dijo la dependienta divertida de la escena.

-Oui .Je pourrais payer pour cela ?(si ¿podría pagar todo esto?)-dijo Abbi

\- Effacer.donnez-moi votre carte et me montrer votre ID(Claro deme su tarjeta y enséñeme su DNI)-dijo la dependienta mientras le cobraba a Abbigail, Remus y Arthur se quejaban diciendo 

que ellos se lo podían pagar,pero se callaron por la mirada que les estaba echando.

-Allez-vous porter? (¿se lo va llevar puesto?)- preguntó la dependienta haciendo referencia a la ropa puesta de Remus y Arthur, Abbigail asintió,la dependienta sonrió y empezó a guardar la ropa en bolsas.

Media hora después los pobres Remus y Arthur suplicaban poder sentarse y tomar algo, Abbigail después de que fueran tan pesados aceptó. Vierón una cafetería que estaba cerca de un edificio de negocios y se sentaron, y pidieron algo a la camarera.

Abbigail les dijo que iba un momento al banco de enfrente que no tardaría mucho, asi que les dejó solos,mientras ellos hablaban de la ''adicción a las compras'' de Abbi, y se contaban más cosas,Remus quería ir al baño, así que le dijo a Arthur que no tardaría mucho y se acercó a la barra.

-Perdone- dijo llamando la atención de una de las camareras.

-oui-dijo curiosa la chica.

-podría decirme dónde están los aseos?-dijo vocalizando, y hablando claro Remus(NA: Vamos como hacemos todo el mundo cuando no sabemos hablar un idioma....como si fueran tontos o sordos ...y nos miran raro XD)la chica le miro extraña y empezó a cuchichear a una de sus compañeras y Remus suspiró.

-Pardonnez mon ami ne parle pas français pourriez-vous nous dire où est la salle de bain s'il vous plaît?(Perdone mi amigo no sabe hablar Francés podría decirnos dónde están los baños por favor? )-dijo una voz, Remus miró a su Izquierda y vio a Lucius Malfoy embutido en unos de sus pulcros trajes, este le sonrió victorioso y volvió a mirar a la camarera que le hacía unas señas.

-Oui Monsieur(Claro Señor)-contestó la camarera mientras le indicaba donde estaba el aseo, Malfoy asintió y fue hasta Remus.

-Señor Lupin los aseos están por allí.-dijo mirándole con una mirada un tanto extraña que ponía nervioso a Remus.

-Gracias Señor Malfoy-dijo antes de que se le fuera la voz, mientras iba a los aseos(NA: vamos que huía XD).

El rato que estuvo en el baño se lavó la cara y se relajó,con esa mirada le había puesto nervioso a él y al lobo, eso nunca le había pasado, después de hacer lo que tenía que hacer , salió y fue a la mesa, vio a Arthur ruborizado , a Abbigail con una sonrisa pícara y en la mesa de delante estaban Lucius Malfoy, Blake Zabini ,Theodore Nott (Padre),Damien Bôle,Roger Higgs y Stefan Pucey,todos iban con trajes al parecer había ido por negocios.

En momento que Remus se sentó Abbigail le sonrió de la misma manera, se acercó más a Remus.

-Remus ¿sabes que he visto?-dijo ella.

-¿qué has visto?-dijo receloso sabiendo como eran los Black.

\- Primero a Nott hablando con Arthur y a Lucius contigo...-dijo ella el pobre Remus casi se atraganta con el café provocando que los hombres de delantes les mirasen.

-¿Abbi?-dijo Malfoy mirándole extrañado .-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Lucius! pues de paseo....-dijo sin convicción.

-sabes creo que tienes una adicción a las compras-dijo Malfoy con una mirada divertida ella le miró mal y abrazo al pobre brazo de Remus provocando que se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

-¡Abbigail!¿Qué haces?-dijo Remus medio asustado.

-Nada, solo me protegía del ''malvado'' Malfoy-dijo ella Remus no se lo creyó, rojo intentaba que le soltara.

-Abbigail deja a Lupin que le va dar algo-dijo medio divertido Malfoy provocando que se pusiera más rojo, y ella le soltó, este se alejo de ella.

-sabes Lucius eres un aguafiestas....-dijo ella medio enfurruñada este solo negó con la cabeza divertido.- y ¿mi draco?-dijo buscandoles con la mirada.

-se fue con unos amigos suyos-contestó

-y ¿mi ''queridisima'' prima?-dijo irónica Abbigail.

-No lo sé ni me importa-dijo él frío.

-vale gracias -dijo sonriente, Arthur y Remus miraba a Abbi y a Malfoy como si a estos les hubieran salido antenas y alas.

-Encantado de veros pero nos tenemos que ir, espero volver a verte-dijo despidiéndose, mientras pasaba por al lado miró con esa mirada tanto extraña , Nott también hizo algo parecido solo que esa mirada iba para Arthur, cuando se fueron arthur y Remus tenían sendas miradas de extrañeza curiosidad e incluso miedo.

-vaya vaya al parecer dos serpientes están interesadas en dos leones-dijo Abby con un sonrisa pícara ,mientras dos leones rojos como tomates negaban lo imposible haciendo reír a Abbi. Cansados de estar en el café fueron a su muerte...volver con Abbigail de tiendas.


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16:

-Luego a lo mejor os digo pero ahora no-dijo él avisando que los gryffindors les estaban mirando, la mayoría les miraban no muy convencidos , Luna directamente no miraba estaba más feliz que una perdiz mientras veía los cuadros , Hermione le miraba a Draco con una mueca de saber algo, dejando a Draco receloso, el único que no miraba era Harry que estaba muy entretenido en los pasteles y ruborizado. Draco vio eso y le miró curioso.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Harry muy interesante esa miradita y sonrisa de Malfoy, cuando estaba aceptando la tregua- dijo en susurro Luna dando a entender otra cosa, ya que estaba a su lado, provocando que este se ruborizara y pusiese su atención a un pastelito, Hermione que estaba al otro lado suyo sonrió. 

-Concuerdo contigo Luna-dijo riéndose pícaramente, haciendo que Harry las ignorara y apoder ser se pusiera más rojo. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-vaya vaya al parecer dos serpientes están interesadas en dos leones-dijo Abbi con un sonrisa pícara ,mientras dos leones rojos como tomates negaban lo imposible haciendo reir a Abbi. Cansados de estar en el café fueron a su muerte...volver con Abbigail de tiendas.

 

Lo adultos pasaron la tarde entre ropa y probadores.

Los chicos después del té se despidieron de los slytherin pero después de media hora andando viendo cosas,tiendas,etc escucharon algo:

-¡Pansy déjalo ya!-dijo un chico con acento Inglés.

-¡o decídete ya! ¡Mon Dieu!- dijo otro con acento Francés.

Los chicos se acercaron a la esquina y vieron de nuevo a los slytherins.

-pero es que no se cuál llevar este o este -dijo ella mientras les enseñaba dos libros mientras hacía pucheros. Hermione desde su posición vio los libros, también la tienda y había libros que los había estado buscando hasta debajo de las piedras, no se dió cuenta que se estaba moviendo hasta que una mano en su brazo la paró.

-Mione ¿Qué haces?-dijo Harry mientras se agarraba del brazo de ella.

-Tenemos que ir a esa tienda-dijo ella mientras le arrastraba.

-¿qué ?¿por qué?¿oye me estás escuchando?-dijo el pobre Harry mientras era arrastrado por Hermione,mientras los slytherins les miraban extrañados , curiosos , etc.

-¡Oh dios mío Harry! ¡este libro lo he estado buscando por años!-mientras decía eso soltó a Harry si no fuera por sus reflejos de buscador , que se agarró a la jamba de la puerta de la tienda, estaría en el suelo de culo. Unos minutos después Hermione y Pansy estaban hablando de ese libro.

Harry suspiro pero cuando vio unos libros que él estaba buscando tambien, entro rápido y los dos estaban hablando a la vez, saltando como crios, provocando que los demás leones se acercaron arrastrando los pies y suspirando , y que las serpientes miraran ese extraño show.

Ron intentaba entender lo que decían pero ni pizca pillaba miro la hora y se acordó que tenían que ir al Pont Neuf.

-¡Hermione, Harry!- intentó llamar la atención de los dos pero nada.

-así que para situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas, George intenta...-dijo pero le cortó su hermano.

-yo se lo quitó a Mione mientras que tu se lo quitas a Harry y dices lo que tengas que decir-dijo librándose George, no dejo que Ron se quejara.

Ron reuniendo su valentía que por minutos se resquebrajaba, con rapidez quitó el libro de las manos de Harry provocando que el le mirara.

-Ron ¿Me lo devuelves?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-eh..no-dijo con miedo.

-¡Ron!-dijo Harry ya con esa aura provocando que el pobre Ron se cagara de miedo, no literalmente.

-no puedo, vamostardetenemosqueiraPontNeuf-dijo rápido por el miedo.

-Harry espera¿que has dicho Ron?- dijo Hermione, Harry la miró mal y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

-que...que...vamos tarde y tenemos que ir a Pont Neuf-dijo tartamudeando mientras miraba de reojo a Harry y a su aura.

Harry y Hermione abrieron los ojos.

-¡es verdad gracias Ron!-dijeron a la vez dejando al pobre más relajado pero Hermione se despidió de la slytherin rápido dejando últimos a Harry y Ron.

Cuándo este último iba a salir le entró un escalofrío y noto como si alguien le mirase mal, se dió la vuelta y vió a Harry con su aura , Ron tembló, Harry se acercó.

-Ron hermano la próxima vez que nos lo tengas que decir no lo hagas así, ah sabes la venganza se toma en plato frío-después de lo dicho salió con una sonrisa como si nada dejando a atrás a 

un Ron que salía con cara de susto y pálido, Pansy salió detrás mirando a Harry asombrada y con cierto temor.

Con eso los leones corrieron como podían hasta Pont Neuf, cuando llegaron vieron a Abbigail con dos montañas de bolsas y sin rastro de Remus y Arthur.

-¿Abbi y Remus y Arthur?/¿Señora Black y mi padre y Remus?-dijeron todos se escucho un aquí y dos manos saliendo de cada montaña de bolsas.

-o chicos no me llameis señora llamadme Abbigail-dijo.

Después de lo dicho cogierón los transladores y volvieron a la Mansión.Abbigail encargo a los elfos que llevan las bolsas de cada uno a sus casas y que colocaran las ropas.Todos agradecieron lo hecho por Abbigail pero decían que no tenía porqué hacerlo,ella les ignoro y si uno se repetía mandaba esa mirada y se callaban.

Los Weasley y Neville se fueron a sus casas porque tenían que hacer cosas en cambio Hermione, sus padres la dejaban quedarse más tiempo y Luna , su padre igual. Abbigail se fue a acostarse un rato porque estaba cansada.(NA: como no lo va a estar... -.-")

Mientras que Harry se cambiaba Hermione y Luna estaban hablando en una sala de estar ,cuando el pobre Harry fue allí se las encontró leyendo y comentando unos extraños libros.

-¿Mione, Lunática que leis?-dijo Harry por las caras de pervertidas que ponían.Por primera vez Hermione no sabía qué contestar y Luna directamente ni le escuchaba ni le miraba al pobre.

-Harry ¿Me prometes no juzgarme?¿ni enfadarte ni nada por el estilo?-dijo Hermione preocupada.

-lo prometo pero ¿me lo dices?-dijo curioso.

\- a ver estos libros son mangas ¿sabes lo que son?-dijo Hermione pensando cómo decirlo.

-claro que se lo que son, me gustan -dijo Hermione le miró curiosa y este suspiro.-Tenía un vecino más mayor que yo que tenía mangas y algunos los tiraba , yo los ví mire uno, me gusto y me los cogía y lo leía etc pero tu sigue-dijo él ,Hermione se rió.

-vale entonces sabrás que ¿hay diferentes tipo de mangas...?-dijo ella, Harry asintió extrañado porque no sabía por dónde iba.

-A Mione y a mi nos gusta el Yaoi y somos Fujoshis-dijo Luna de repente dejando a Harry con cara WTF? sin saber qué era eso.

-¡Luna!-dijo Hermione la nombrada la sonrió y siguió con su manga , Hermione suspiro.-a ver a nosotras nos gusta el yaoi, que es un género en el que las parejas son hombres....-dijo y miró a Harry y le vió con la misma cara,ella medio sonrió por la inocencia de él y continuó.

-Harry , las parejas son hombres , es decir Homosexuales y Fujoshis son el nombres que se les 

pone a las ''fans'' de este género.-dijo.

Un silencio se instauró en la habitación, desde ese silencio se escuchaba como las clavijas etc del cerebro de nuestro pobre Harry estaba trabajando hasta que ....

-¡Pervertidas!-gritó mientras las señalaba con el índice y se apoyaba en la pared con una cara de travieso.

-¡A mucha honra!- grito Luna alegre.

-¡Harry! me lo prometistes-dijo medio triste Hermione, Harry se empezó a reír.

-Mione te prometí no juzgarlas pero no ser realista -dijo Harry secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-¿tú sabías algo?-dijo acosadora Hermione.

-¡culpable!-dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición-pero puedo explicarlo- dijo él Hermione le miró interesada.

-explicarlo-dijo ella

-esta mañana mientras ya estabas abajo después de vestirme , fui a la habitación de Luna para despertarla y vi que no estaba asi que me iba a bajar pero me tropeze con un libro para ser más exactos con un manga , bueno....-en ese momento se tocó el cuello y miró al suelo un poco culpable- ya sabeis que soy curioso, pues lo empecé a leer , el principio molaba pero cada vez yo lo veía un poco extraño, hasta que salió una escena un poco....fuerte, lo deje corriendo, y baje a desayunar.-cuando acabó estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-¡Por eso te pusiste rojo cuando te susurre eso sobre Malfoy en la tetería !-dijo Luna triunfante al saber el sentido de su pregunta Harry estaba si podía ser más rojo.Hermione dejando de lado sobre lo que había dicho Luna le pregunto.

-¿en qué momento supistes que me gusta esto?-dijo curiosa Hermione.

-eh...Mione yo de ti no lo pensaba hasta que me lo has dicho-dijo medio riendo y todavía rojo.

-¿entonces no estás enfadado ni nada?-pregunto ella.

-no son tus eh...''Hobbies'' para gustos colores-dijo encogiéndose de hombros,Hermione al ver esto le abrazó y se rio apartándose.

-así que leiste un manga yaoi....y ¿te gusto?-dijo Luna. Harry la miró rojo con los ojos como platos.

-¡Tu estas loca!-grito mientras ellas se reían y cantaban un : ''A Harry le gusta el yaoi'' chinchando.

-Harry sabes a algunos chicos les gustan este tipo de ''hobbies'' como tu llamas-Harry la iba a 

cortar pero ella continuo- y no no por eso son Homosexuales.-acabo Hermione dejando a un Harry pensativo.

-Yo soy Hetero-dijo sin venir a cuento Luna , Harry las miró pensativo.

-y tu Hermione también eres hetero ¿no?-dijo Harry, ella se puso roja y miró hacia un lado. a Harry el pobre le iba a dar un chungo.

-no, no soy Hetero...me gusta alguien ¡y no te lo voy a decir!-dijo Hermione quitándose un peso de encima.

-¿te has enfadado o algo?-volvió a preguntar ella Harry se quedó en silencio asustando a Hermione.

-No no me he enfadado ni nada solo que...mi hermana es homo...es mucha información que digerir -dijo Harry mientras se rascaba el brazo.

Hermione lo entendió mientras ellas conversaban de los mangas , yaoi etc, Harry estuvo leyendo Mangas que no eran yaoi y estuvo pensando . Se notaba cierta tensión.

Después fueron a cenar y los tres se fueron a la habitación de Harry y se sentaron en la super cama.

-mione....no me importa ni nada que seas homo sigues siendo mi hermana-dijo Harry sonriendo y abrazándola. Hay la tensión se fue por ahí hasta que...

\- ¿Oye Harry tu eres hetero?-pregunto Luna.Harry se quedó recto.

-pues em...no lo se-dijo dudoso Harry , Hermione y Luna le miraron sorprendidas.

-¿como que no lo sabes?-preguntaron a la vez.

-por que hay un maníaco que anda detrás mi cabeza , creo que no voy a llegar ni a los dieciocho-dijo sarcástico Harry, entonces se dieron cuenta y esa noche le apoyaron, le quitaron esas estúpidas ideas de no llegar a los 18 etc.


	17. Capítulo 17

Capitulo 17:

Se despertaron por un incesante ruido que provenía de la puerta, los tres estaban en la habitación de Harry desparramados por la cama gigante de este, al no haber contestación el incesante ruido para pero se escuchó un chirrido de como si estuvieran abriendo la puerta.

-¡Harry, Hermione, Luna, es hora de levantarse !¡vamos!-Dijo exfusiva.Hermione y Luna se levantaron tallandose lo ojos , la primera se avergonzó de lo que pudiese creer Abigail mientras que la segunda hacía todo lo contrario he intentaba levantar a un mimoso Harry que abrazaba la almohada como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡Allé!¡Allé! aisss...que mono-dijo mirando a Harry con ternura y Calidez pero sus ojos se llenaban de un extraño brillito.

-Emm...nosotras nos vamos ..y.. no es lo que usted cree-dijo la leona arrastrando a su amiga hacía sus habitaciones, dejando a solas a Abigail con un Harry dormitando.

Abigail se acercó y le llamó suavemente ,al no recibir respuesta después de cinco intentos en el que el chico hacía ruiditos de que le dejaran en paz,ajeno a lo que iba a ocurrir segundos más tarde, decidió la mujer llevar su plan a cabo,le destapó fue a la ataque.

-¡Guerra de Cosquillas!-gritó ella mientras que se las hacía provocando que el chico llegará a llorar de la risa.

-¡Basta por favor!-decía sin aliento, al verlo así Abigail sonrió victoriosa y paró.

-Anda oso mimoso y perezoso , vete a duchar que hoy hemos vuelto a quedar con todos para ir al callejón diagon ¡Vamos! ¡Allé!-dijo acercándose al armario , sacandole una camiseta gris clarisima con rayas oscuras , unos pantalones crema y unas zapatillas blanca.

Harry mientras que ella sacaba la ropa, se fue a duchar,al salir se encontró con todo ordenado ,fue directo a la ropa y se empezó a vestir y mientras bajaba por las escaleras,escuchaba las voces animadas de Hermione y Luna hablándole a su madrina.

Los tres desayunaron ligero ,ya que eran más de las once , entre risas y comentarios locos de Luna.Abigail miró el reloj y soltó un gritillo de susto al ver la hora.

-¡Madre mia ya es muy tarde! -dijo mientras los adolescentes la miraban extrañados y curiosos.

-Chicos...os tengo una sorpresa que seguro os gustará-dijo mientras se acercaban a ella para desaparecerse y llegar al Callejón Diagon, cerca de la tienda de Ollivanders.

-¡Vamos chicas seguidme!-dijo mientras medio abrazaba a Harry ,provocando sendas sonrisas en los rostros de los adolescentes. Andaron un rato hasta llegar casi al final del Callejón , enfrente se alzaba un edificio con unos escaparates excéntricos y extravagantes ,era un tienda llamada...

-¿Emporio alligans magicis animalium?(N.A: emporio de animales mágicos vinculados...no tenía 

mucha imaginación y lo traduje a Latín :) )-dijo Hermione dudosa de lo que había leído.

-¿Nos has traído a un emporio?-dijo curioso Harry

-exacto pero no cualquiera , sino a uno muy especial-dijo con esa mirada brillosa y una sonrisa marca Black , provocando que Harry estuviera Receloso.

-¿sabeis lo que son un familiar?-preguntó ella, Hermione negó extrañada con el ceño fruncido ,Harry negó varias veces mientras que Luna asintió sonriente.Antes de Hermione dijera nada se anticipó.

-Abii nos puede decir ¿que es eso?-dijo sin darse cuenta del apodo cariñoso que dijo,Hermione le miró pero no dijo nada , igual que Abigail que solo asintió y contestó a su pregunta.

-Los familiares son animales, tanto exóticos, comunes , domésticos e incluso salvajes , a los cuales te puedes vincular ya que tienen un potencial mágico el cual puedes compartir en ciertos momentos, es decir pueden hacer magia y puedes ''cogerla'' en momentos de peligro igual que ellos pueden ''coger'' la tuya para poder protegerte, tú puedes ir mirandolos e intentar elegirlos pero ellos son los que tienen la última palabra-dijo Abigail con una mirada alegre y traviesa.

-¿la última palabra?-preguntó Hermione , una duda que tenían tanto ella como Harry.

-Explicando mejor, además de que tu los elijas ellos te tienen que elegir a ti , para poder elegirlos tienes que estar ,dispuesto a entender tus pros y contras ,ya que tendrán una personalidad parecía, no igual pero algo de la tuya tendrá.-dijo Abigail mientras les acercaba a la puerta.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta vieron a Fred y George cerca de la caja con dos lobos : uno negro y otro blanco , a Ron con un ¿mapache? y a Neville con una águila muy rara acompañados por Remus y Arthur.Harry sonrió contento y curioso ,entró el primero yendo rápido hacía los chicos siguiendoles Hermione y Luna, la primera veía todo como Harry ,curiosa e interesada en todo .

-¡Harry Hermione Luna!-dijeron a coro todos los chicos, provocando sus propias risas.

-Ya era hora-dijo Fred sonriendo mientras que acariciaba la cabeza del lobo negro.

-que bonitos...¿comó se llaman?-dijo Harry poniéndose a la altura de los dos lobos.

-El mío que es el lobo negro se llama Kitsune o también más abreviado Kitsu, el de George es un lobo Artico Blanco Hembra se llama Faidu-dijo Fred presentando a los majestuosos lobos.

-El mío es un panda rojo Hembra y se llama Rave-dijo Ron sonriendo orgulloso, dejando a Harry patidifuso ya que el pensaba que era un mapache y no un Panda Rojo.

\- El mío es una águila Filipina Hembra y se llama Hugin-dijo Neville tímidamente ya que se había dado cuenta que Los slytherins que habían visto antes estaban de nuevo cerca de ellos,fijándose en sus Familiares. Harry notó que Neville miraba hacía un punto mucho rato por lo que se giró 

viendo a Draco Malfoy con una serpiente de cascabel, Pansy Parkinson con un felino parecido a un lince , Blaise Zabinni con un animal que parecía un felino pero un tanto extraño ,Theodore Nott con águila Real ,Adrian Pucey con Jaguar ,Terence Higgs con mono extraño y extravagante y Lucian Bôle con un Lince ibérico acompañados por Lucius Malfoy y Theodore Nott (Padre).

-vaya...Parkinson tiene un gato rojo de Borneo, Higgs un mono de cara blanca y Zabini una fosa...-dijo Hermione maravillada por los animales tan exóticos y extraños.

Mientras los chicos habían estado hablando Abigail había estado con Arthur y Remus.

-¿dónde te habías metido?-preguntó Remus receloso y un poco enfadado.

-Con los chicos es que estaban remolones...-dijo con una mirada inocente marca Black.

-ya claro...y tampoco sabías que Lucius Malfoy y Theodore Nott estarían con sus hijos y con los chicos , Zabinni , Pucey , Higgs ,Bôle y con la chica Parkinson, ¿Verdad?-dijo Remus con la típica mirada que utilizaba para James y Sirius cuando les pillaba haciendo una travesura.

-¡¿Están Aquí?! vaya sorpresa...-dijo ella fingiendo sorpresa y alegría intentando ocultar su sonrisa victoriosa.

-¡Abigail!-dijo Arthur mirándola un poco enfadado , a la vez avergonzado y antes de que pudiese contestar una voz les interrumpió.

-¿Abigail? vaya parece que el ''destino'' quiere que nos veamos más seguidos todos-dijo Lucius Malfoy haciendo hincapié en las palabras destino y todos, mientras que enviaba a Remus un ¡¿seductora?! mirada provocando que el pobre Remus estuviese nervioso y temblando como Arthur ya que este también recibía una mirada así por parte de Nott.

-Al parecer... pero en verdad hemos venido para que mis chicos tengan un familiar-dijo feliz , alegre e infantil.

-Los nuestros también los acaban de recibir-dijo Nott con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Faltan Harry , Hermione y Luna les voy acompañar -dijo Remus intentado huir.

-Oh no hace falta ,que les acompañen los chicos y así nos quedamos todos los adultos hablando-dijo Abigail haciendo fallar los intentos de huida de Remus.

\- Vamos Draco enséñale dónde están los animales...-dijo ella provocando que este la miraba con una ceja alzada pero al segundo cambió la cara por una sonrisa felina.

-Claro tía Abigail...-dijo Draco


	18. Capítulo 18

capitulo 18:

\- Vamos Draco enséñale dónde están los animales...-dijo ella provocando que este la miraba con una ceja alzada pero al segundo cambió la cara por una sonrisa felina.

-Claro tía Abigail...-dijo Draco 

\---------------------------------------------Con los chicos...------------------------------------------------

-Vamos Gryffindors...acompañenos...-dijeron al segundo los demás. Mientras iban Higgs iba indicando los tipos de animales .

-Por aquí están los roedores...¡Hey!¿y Potter?-dijo Higgs fijándose que Potter no estaba.

Harry se había escabullido y estaba donde los animales de sangre fría para ser más exactos donde las serpientes. Iba mirándolas una por una ,un poco aburrido porque para sus ojos eran todas iguales pero cuando iba a desistir, algo llamó la atención, la última vitrina en la que supuestamente no había nada, entre las sombras de las hojas, ramas y piedrecillas se movió algo, provocando su interés.Estuvo mucho rato en silencio y medio escondido esperando a que lo que fuera saliera.

'' PUFFF...Hace mucho rato que no se ve movimiento alguno...a lo mejor solo fue mi imaginación...¡ESPERA! a vuelto a pasar''pensó Harry y en efecto se había movido unas ramas dejando al descubierto una serpiente maravillosa, una cobra Real negra.

La serpiente estaba recelosa y empezó a sisear: _te huelo...¿quién está ahí?....para que pregunto si ni siquiera sabrá responderme-dijo ¿con sarcasmo?_

 _\- Hola hermosa Cobra real , Yo soy Harry Potter y si te puedo entender-_ dijo con una sonrisa ladeada dejándose ver, la serpiente si se sorprendió no lo dejó notar.

 _-¿un hablante de parsel? ¿comó es eso?¿y qué haces aquí?-_ dijo curiosa y astuta por naturaleza.

 _-si se hablar Parsel , si no no te entendería, no se como tengo este don-dijo mintiendo a lo de como saberlo pero continuo-y estoy aquí para buscar un familiar-_ dijo dejando a la serpiente pensativa.

 _-¿quieres una serpiente Harry Potter?_ -preguntó astutamente, el chico asintió.

-en verdad me gustaría que fueras tú...eres más interesante,llamativa,misteriosa y por lo que veo más astuta que las demás-dijo alagandola, ella le miraba .

 _-Eres el primero que me quiere llevar como familiar..._ -dijo ella.

- _¿aceptarías?_ -dijo él inseguro ya que le podría rechazar.

 _-aceptó-_ dijo la cobra provocando que una ráfaga de aire les traspasará a los dos dejando a 

Harry sin aliento, cuando fue a decir que iba a llamar al de la tienda para decirle que la sacara escucho una voz.

-o vaya Señor Potter¿le puedo servir de ayuda?-dijo el señor mayor afable de la caja.

-emm...querría llevarme a esta Cobra Real...me ha aceptado-dijo sonriendo levemente.

-¡OH!que maravilloso, le abriré la vitrina para que pueda cogerla.-dijo muy contento el hombre, este le abrió la vitrina,Harry acercó su brazo haciendo que la serpiente se deslizó por su brazo hasta llegar a los hombros y acurrucarse cerca del cuello.

-Señor Potter iré a preparar las cosa que necesitará, si necesita algo solo tiene que pulsar la campanita que esta en cada sala-dijo Hombre mientras salía de ahí.

 _-estas caliente..._ -dijo Provocando que Harry riera de las cosquillas.

 _-emm ¿tienes nombre?_ -preguntó Harry y esta negó.

 _-¿Cuál quieres ponerme?_ -dijo mientras se acurrucaba mejor suavemente.

 _-¿que tal Neftis?_ -dijo Harry pensando en la diosa Egipcia.

_-me gusta .... me llamaré Neftis...-_

_-¿te importa que vaya mirando más animales?_ -dijo dudoso Harry.

_-No me importa Harry-_

Harry continuó mirando animales,hasta que llegó a los felinos salvajes vió a todos pero le sorprendió y maravilló fue uno de ellos,el único que no le miraba mal , e ignoraba a los demás, estaba pacífico, pero a la vez en alerta, una pantera negra como la noche,con ojos dorados como el sol .

-Es preciosa...me encantaría tenerla también como familiar-sonrió tristemente acercándose al cristal, Neftis al escucharle levantó la cabeza para mirar hacía donde su dueño miraba encontrándose un fascinante ejemplar de Pantera.

_-Harry ¿porque no le preguntas si querrá ser tu familiar?-_

dijo haciendo dudar a Harry.

_-Pero...me dijeron que solo se podía tener una familiar Neftis...-_

 

 _-Hay casos en los que un mago puede tener más de un familiar ...además por intentarlo que no quede_ -contento segura intentando influir. 

Harry mordiéndose el labio se agacho para poder estar a la misma altura que la pantera ya que 

estaba tumbada.Cogió aire y suspiró negando.

'' no va a poder ser ...pero bueno por intentarlo...''pensó

-Preciosa Pantera ¿Te gustaría ser mi famliar?-dijo con voz suave como si fuera un susurro.La pantera en ese momento no hizo gesto alguno , pero a los pocos segundo cuando Harry se iba a poner de pie desistiendo,la pantera le miró ,un aire se formó llevando una voz grave: si me gustaría y ocurrió lo mismo que con Neftis pero casi se cae por no ser unos fuertes brazos que le sujetarón para que no se cayera de culo al suelo.

-¿con que aquí estabas Potter?-dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras, Harry miró arriba encontrándose frente a Malfoy pero no había nadie más.

-¡Malfoy!ehh..gracias-dijo rojo levantándose rápido del suelo.

-preciosa pantera...-dijo Malfoy fijándose en la pantera,igual que ella se fijaba en Malfoy.

-es mi familiar...-susurro sin mirarle. En ese momento solo noto la mirada de Malfoy y este no decía ni pío.

-¿y la serpiente que tienes en el cuello?-dijo Malfoy curioso frunciendo el ceño

-También lo es...se llama Neftis-dijo Harry sonriendo levemente ,acariciandola.

-Tienes dos familiares...aunque no me debería sorprender -dijo Malfoy divertido y asombrado,Harry fue a decirle algo por si era un comentario sarcástico pero se dió cuenta que era una broma por lo que se sonrojó y apartó la mirada,interesándose más por el felino.

-Creo que deberías llamar a la campanilla para que el Señor Broken sepa que tienes un segundo familiar , te de todo lo que necesites para este y también te deje sacarlo de esa vitrina -dijo Malfoy el cual estaba cerca de la campanilla pero como siempre Harry con lo despistado que es no se fijó.

-ahh ...si -dijo buscando la campanilla,pero escucho el sonido y vió como Malfoy la había pulsado por él.

Al segundo,el hombre apareció.

-Hola Señor Malfoy, Señor Potter,¿algo en que pueda ayudar?-dijo rápido.

-si, al parecer Potter tiene un segundo familiar que es esta Pantera...-dijo con su arrastrar de palabras y su altivez Malfoy.Dejando a Harry mudo ya que el no se había enterado lo dicho por el hombre.

Mientras el hombre abría la vitrina y el animal salía Harry se sentía incómodo ya que notaba una mirada de cierta persona que estaba allí que le ponía nervioso.

''¿por qué Malfoy me mira así,y es tan amable?entiendo lo de la tregua y eso pero...ya esta 

mirandome así de nuevo...me entran escalofríos y también un calorcito en el pecho un tanto extraño.''pensó mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior

Mientras que Harry estaba en la musarañas , el Señor Broken se había ido para preparar las demás cosas y Malfoy estaba ahora detrás de él.

-Potter creo que deberíamos ir a la caja para que Tía Abigail no se preocupe..-dijo con una voz suave susurrante que provocó que Harry diera un respingo y se pusiera rojo.

-eh..sí vamos-dijo girando encontrándose de frente a Malfoy también tropezando con sus propios pies porque se tuvo que agarrar a él, y este le cogió.

-emm...gracias-dijo Harry intentando ponerse de pie bien, más rojo que un tomate.

-exacto Potter-dijo Malfoy,con una sonrisa ladina y una mirada que le entraban escalofríos a Harry.

Con esto Harry emprendió paso rápido sin levantar la mirada del suelo seguido por la pantera y Malfoy. Decir que Harry estaba rojo era poco,al parecer estaba consiguiendo un récord,estaba más rojo que propio pelo de los Weasleys. 

''¡porque a mi! ¡Los dioses o dios o lo que sea que esté ahí arriba me odia! o le gusta que me pase esto...ARGHH pero por que me sigue mirando,noto como su mirada me taladra...debe ser por culpa de Hermione y Luna...tanto yaoi tanto yaoi...''pensaba Harry por el camino.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!¡¿DONDE TE HABÍAS METIDO?!y más vale que me des una explicación-dijo Hermione con los brazos en jarra y muy enfadada. Harry se puso recto y el color se le fue casi del susto. Por el enfado de Hermione los leones la miraron con los ojos como platos y sin pronunciar palabra mientras que las serpientes la miraron con cejas levantadas, miradas curiosas y sin decir ni una palabra para ver como se desarrollaba la escena.

-yo...yo...pues...es que te vas...a reir fijate..-dijo Harry riéndose de nerviosismo.Hermione le miró como diciendo: como me rio fijate.

-es que...¿me perdi?...¡si eso me perdí!-dijo Harry al final intentando convencer a los demás y así mismo.Antes de que Hermione dijera algo fue interrumpida.

-¡OH VAMOS! Hermi no le condenes...además estaba aquí, en el emporio... y también lo ha encontrado Malfoy-dijeron los gemelos a la vez mientras la medio abrazaban.

-¡eso es una pantera!-dijo asustado Ron, que echandose para atras acabó chocando con Zabinni que le cogió por la cintura provocando que Ron se pusiera tan rojo que su sonrojo compitiera con su pelo.

-si es mi pantera-dijo ignorando lo que le ocurría a su amigo.

-¿Potter?¿o mejor Harry, te puedo llamar asi?bueno pues como iba a decir Harry vamos a la caja 

no queremos preocupar por llegar más tarde-dijo cogiendo de los hombros a Harry que en su cara había confusión por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-emm...si si me puedes llamar Harry-dijo confuso y dudoso.

-¡Perfecto! a mi llamame a Pansy ...¡no!¡ mejor porque no nos llamamos todos por nuestros nombres !-dijo alegre y contenta Parkinson llevando arrastras a Harry hacía la caja. 

-Por nosotros bien-dijo Zabinni detrás de Ron provocando escalofríos y que su sonrojo fuera constante.

-Por nosotros igual ¿y tu malfoy?-preguntó Hermione.

-Igual-dijo con voz fría , mientras miraba bastante mal a Pansy ya que se llevaba lejos de él a SU Harry...

''espera un momento ¡¡¿¿Mi Harry??!! ¿desde cuando me gusta?......Sabes que desde hace mucho Dragón(conciencia)...bueno..tampoco esta tan mal ''pensaba mientras que una sonrisa ladina se dibujaba en el rostro de este.

El pobre Harry en ese momento esta aturullado por tanta palabrería ,miraba con ojos de súplica a todo el que lo mirase: pero Hermione le ignoraba que acariciaba a su familiar que era un jerbo de orejas largas, Luna estaba en su mundo hablándole a Bôle de vete tu a saber que mientras acariciaba y balanceaba a su familiar que era una mara,mientras el chico la miraba como si le hubiese brotado una segunda cabeza, Fred y George se reía del sufrimiento ajeno(N.A: vamos el suyo XD) , Ron estaba delante de él que parecía huir mientras que casi a su lado Zabinni le seguía con parsimonia, Nott y Neville mantenían una conversación , Higgs y Pucey se reía también del sufrimiento ajeno pero parecía que no era el suyo, el único que no estaba en su campo de visión era Malfoy.

'' ¡Dios!desearía y todo que Malfoy me hablará para que Pansy parara ¡Por favor lo suplico quien este ahí arriba divirtiéndose de todo lo que me ocurre!''suplicaba mentalmente Harry, hasta que el rescatador de Harry llegó.

-Pansy , cariño,creo que estas confundiendo a Harry , además creo que esa conversación le gustaría más a Hermione-dijo Malfoy acentuando el nombre de los leones, provocando que Pansy se detuviera en seco , desenganchandose de Harry y yendo hacía Hermione para aturullarse a ella con una sonrisa un tanto peculiar.

Malfoy le obligó a reanudar la marcha ya que Pansy al soltar se quedó estático.

-¿Harry estas bien?-susurro cerca del oído Harry arrastrando las palabras, provocando a Harry despertar de su letargo, sonrojarse y reanudar la marcha.

-eh...si gracias malf...Draco-dijo rectificado rápido sonrojandose y diciendo el nombre todavía más rápido para no notar el calorcito que se formaba en el pecho.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron los chicos a la caja , se encontraron al Señor Broken dando la noticia de que Harry tenía dos Familiares a una Abigail muy contenta y con una sonrisa traviesa, a un Remus y a un Arthur rojo como un tomate,y dos serpientes como Lucius Malfoy y Theodore Nott sonriendo de una forma similar a como si tuviesen el mejor champagne del mundo y solo fuera suyo.

Abigail cuando se dió la vuelta para felicitarles a todos por sus familiares se dio cuenta de varias cosas:

1 que al parecer los slytherins tenían algo con los Gryffindor.

2 que los slytherins ya estaban acechando a sus ''presas'' por ejemplo: Pansy a Hermione, Blaise a Ron, Terence a Fred, Lucian a George ,Theo a Neville,Pucey a Luna o al revés ya que esos eran muy raros, y Por último Draco a Harry.

3 que como se ocurriese a Draco hacerle daño a Harry le daría igual que fuesen familia, porque tenía a un ahijado mimoso como un oso amoroso y eso nadie lo iba destruir.

-Draco no nos habeis dicho como se llaman vuestros familiares...-dejó caer Abigail.

\- mi serpiente es una cascabel y se llama Enfis-dijo Draco ignorándola un poco para poner más nervioso a Harry.

-El mío es un águila real y se llama Munin-dijo Theo.

-El mío es un Jaguar y se llama Leo-dijo Adrián

-El mío es un gato rojo de borneo y se llama Adiel-dijo Pansy acariciandole.

-El mío es un Lince Ibérico y se llama Didier-dijo Lucian 

-El mío es una Fosa y se llama Zio-dijo Blaise

-El mío es un mono de cara blanca y se llama Circus-dijo Terence

\- La mía es una mara y se llama bugs bunny-dijo infantil Luna

-El mío es un jerbo de orejas alargadas y se llama Hamtaro.-dijo Hermione orgullosa de su familiar.

-Emm..tengos dos familiares... una cobra real que se llama Neftis y una pantera que se llama..-dijo pensando rápido el nombre- se llama Nua

Mientras Remus estaban hablando con Harry y los demás intentando no ponerse nervioso con la mirada de Malfoy puesta encima suya e igual que le pasaba a Harry,le pasa a Arthur que estaba hablando con sus hijos intentando no notar la mirada de Nott, mientras Abigail y Lucius pagaban sus compras.

Ya más tarde todos se despidieron , Hermione y Luna tuvieron que irse a sus casas ya que dentro de unos días tendrían que volver al callejón diagon a por las cosas que iban a utilizar en el siguiente curso en Hogwarts.

Abigail nada más llegar a casa con Harry llamó a un elfo para que preparase un lugar e n la habitación de Harry para los familiares de éste, llamó a otro para que preparasen la cena.

Harry mientras se subió a su habitación se duchó, y se puso el pijama,una elfina timida le avisó de que estaba la cen lista y bajó a cenar con Abigail. En la cena Harry le contaba lo sucedido con los familiares omitiendo claro esta lo de Malfoy y demás.al terminar los dos se fuerón al salón.

-Harry..tengo que hablar contigo..-dijo Abigail, Harry la miró curioso.

-se que no hablas de esto pero necesito que me cuentes todo lo sucedido en tu vida desde que tengas memoria..-dijo provocando que Harry se tensara.

-por favor..-dijo

Estuvo contando cómo fue su vida: desde el maltrato físico y psicológico de su familia Muggle, como le pegaban cuando hacía algo mal, cuando lo castigaban encerrado en la alacena con un trozo de pan seco y una sola botella de agua con solo 6 años, como tuvo aprender desde los 5 años a hacer todas las tareas de casa, como su primo le pegaba con sus amigos, como aprendió a leer solo ya que no le dejaban ir a clase ,como aprendió a escribir a base de palizas ya que tenía que hacer las compras,después como fue su vida cuando estaba en Hogwarts,como se enteró de lo de Dumbledore y que Molly Prevell y su hija le querían engañar.

Estuvo llorando durante todo ese monólogo ya que Abigail con tan solo escucharlo sentía triste y rabia, le estuvo consolando,ya era más de las 3 A.M. y Harry se quedó dormido entre sus brazos.

Abigail le secó las lágrimas, le subió a la habitación notando el poco peso, le tumbó en su cama tapando y dandole un beso de buenas noche, bajo y se sirvió un Whisky de fuego para calmar todo esos sentimientos.


	19. Capítulo 19

Capitulo 19:  
Harry se despertó del sueño intentando abrir los ojos parpadeando rápidamente por el escozor y el dolor de cabeza que se hizo presente. Estuvo mucho rato tumbado pensando en la ''charla'' agradable que tuvo con Abigail.  
Se levanto lento y con pesadez fue a la ducha,estando mucho rato bajo el agua,relajándose,salió con una toalla sujeta en su estrecha y delgada cintura,se dirigió al armario mirando sin brillo la ropa. Después de un rato,le llamó la atención una camisa blanca,unos pantalones anchos y unas deportivas.  
Mientras Harry se ponía la camisa, escuchó como se caía algo, extrañado se giró y vió que Neftis había tirado un tintero.  
''menos mal que esta cerrado''pensó  
-lo siento, fue sin querer-dijo Neftis  
\- no pasa nada solo ten más cuidado-dijo Harry dándole una sonrisa suave mientras lo recogía.  
Nua le observaba tumbada en un colchón que era su cama,no hace ruido ni se movía y Harry no la dijo nada para no molestar además no se sentía con ganas.  
Después en ese silencio agradable se siguió vistiendo, se intentó peinar como pudo pero lo dio por imposible al ver que su pelo no quería ayudar. Al rato llamó a un elfo y le pidió la comida de sus familiares y se la dió, se acercó a la puerta.  
''Harry relájate ...¡tu puedes!'' pensó Harry.  
Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Abigail con la mano en el manillar y la otra en alto como si fuera a llamar, ella se apartó.  
-¡Buenos días Harry!-dijo con una cálida sonrisa.  
-Hola-dijo intentando una sonrisa más alegre, la cual ella notó pero la dejó pasar por lo sucedido por la noche.  
-sabes...tenemos unos inesperados invitados,me gustaría que me acompañaras a la biblioteca,claro si tu quieres-dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa, Harry curioso por naturaleza acepto y bajó con ella encontrándose con...  
-¡Dobby Winky!-dijo Harry sorprendido ,alegre y asombrado.  
-¡Buenos días!¡señor Harry Potter nos alegramos de verle feliz!-dijo Dobby entusiasmado mientras que la elfina asentía tímida sin mirarle ya que tenía la cabeza gacha.  
-¿Qué hacéis aquí?y no es que me alegro que estéis aquí¿pero no deberíais estar en Hogwarts?-dijo un Harry curioso y receloso.  
-Nosotros..nos enteramos de cosas que le sucedió al señor.. y escuchamos...las mentiras dichas por el señor Dumbledore...-dijo Winky dulce,y miedosa mientras jugaba con sus manos temblorosas,Harry les miró asombrado.  
-¿pero como habeis podido venir hasta aquí si allí hay un escudo contra apariciones?-dijo Harry.  
-Pues...nos enteramos que volvió la señorita Black Di Morillo y que usted está con ella y...emmm... pedimos al señor Snape poder ir a verla , él aceptó nos llevó hasta la frontera del escudo pero bajo la condición de no volver más allí-Dijo Dobby sorprendiendole.  
-Por lo que le íbamos a pedir..si usted quiere..poder unirnos a ti ,a tu familia- susurró suavemente Winky.  
-¡Pero..!¿sabeis que si aceptó os quitaré vuestra libertad no?...¿estais seguros?-dijo un sorprendido y asombrado Harry mientras que los elfos asentían.  
-pero ¿Dobby tú no deseabas ser libre?-preguntó extrañado Harry.  
-Sí señor pero..usted es nuestro amigo,sabemos que es bueno y queremos servirle y protegerlo...-Dijo Dobby dejando sin habla a Harry .  
Abbigail un poco más apartada de ellos , observaba a Harry sus acciones y sentimientos, prestando atención también a la conversación que estaba desarrollándose delante de sus ojos.  
Harry la miró y esta le sonrió cálida dándole valor y apoyo a su decisión.  
-Muy bien-dijo aceptando Harry sonriendoles , los elfos saltaron se alegraron dándole las gracias continuamente.  
-la unión se realizará esta tarde -dijo Abigail entrando en la conversación .  
-Pero ahora vamo a desayunar-dijo riéndose, Harry asintió sonriendo.  
Mientras que los desayunaban , Abigail notó como Harry quería preguntarle algo pero no se decidía.  
-Harry sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosas y que me puedes preguntar lo que quieras-dijo ella infunda dándole valor, Harry la miró y se mordió el labio.  
-¿Por que te llevas bien con el señor Malfoy y con su prima no?¿porque los dos la tratáis así?-preguntó dejando asombrada de que Harry fuera tan observador.  
-Bueno...conocerás la historia de mi familia..te la contó Sirius ¿no?-Harry asintió- A veces las apariencias engañan... Narcisa Black con Walburga Black eran las únicas que no me caían bien ni a mi ni a incluso Bellatrix Lestrange...-dijo observando si Harry le causa algún dolor , y siguió- Eran despiadadas, malvadas e insoportables, Walburga presionó mucho a la madre de Narcisa para que la casara con los Malfoy, lo consiguió , haciendo un casamiento arreglado provocando la alegría de Narcisa ya que en esa época le gustaba, pero Lucius nunca le gusto ni siquiera como amistad Narcisa, ya que a él le gustaba alguien más, pero al haber un matrimonio arreglado no lo podía romper, a no ser que Narcisa incumpliera algo y el se pudiese librar, pero Narcisa no ha incumplido nada que él lo haya visto, siempre ella me tuvo envidia por ser una amistad de Lucius, e incluso siendo la hermanastra de Sirius...-Dijo quedándose dudosa de decir algo.  
-cuéntame todo por favor-dijo Harry notandolo , Abbigail le miro y cogió aire.  
-No solo intervino Walburga si no también el Gran Albus Dumbledore de manera sutil, ya que nadie lo sabía solo ella,Walburga no era una mortífaga leal, siempre se movía entre los dos bandos , hacía que el sol más calienta, nos confundió a todos, viendo que una vez Sirius lo iba a saber le renegó de la familia, echándolo lejos de él , provocando que los Potter , le tuvieron que acoger en su casa y familia. Narcisa al tiempo de ver que Lucius nunca se interesaría por ella, le dió un heredero pero no lo quiso ni cuido, Lucius se encargó siempre de Draco mientras Narcisa se iba de recepciones y más cosas por el estilo-Harry parecía muy sorprendido y también parecía tener algo de pena por Draco pero también estaba dudoso.  
-¿pero entonces Dumbledore y Voldemort quieren poder?-dijo Harry provocando que Abbigail frunciera el ceño.  
-¿Que te han contado sobre Voldemort y que te conto Dumbledore?-preguntó, Harry le explicó que le dijeron que Voldemort quería matarle y tener el poder del mundo mágico y que Dumbledore solo quería que el mundo mágico estuviese en paz provocando que Abigail le cambiase la cara a varios sentimientos.  
-Harry ¿si yo te dijera que es todo lo contrario y que además Dumbledore controlo la mente e incluso de Voldemort me creerías?-dijo Abbiagil le pregunto para ver hasta donde Harry confiaba en ella. Harry se quedó callado mirándola con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿me lo podrías probar?-le contestó él, Abbi sonrió.


	20. Capítulo 20

Capitulo 20:  
-¿Que te han contado sobre Voldemort y que te conto Dumbledore?-preguntó, Harry le explicó que le dijeron que Voldemort quería matarle y tener el poder del mundo mágico y que Dumbledore solo quería que el mundo mágico estuviese en paz provocando que Abigail le cambiase la cara a varios sentimientos.  
-Harry ¿si yo te dijera que es todo lo contrario y que además Dumbledore controlo la mente e incluso de Voldemort me creerías?-dijo Abbiagil le pregunto para ver hasta donde Harry confiaba en ella. Harry se quedó callado mirándola con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿me lo podrías probar?-le contestó él, Abbi sonrió.

-A mi Dumbledore nunca me pudo controlar ya que muy pocas veces estaba aquí, vivía en Francia, pero en verdad si tengo pruebas.- se levantó y fue hasta las escaleras, después de unos minutos Abbigail bajo levitando un pensadero , y un baúl.  
Lo abrió y fue sacando libros, eran álbumes de fotos, se acercó a Harry y se lo dió para que lo abriese, lo fuera viendo.  
En la primera página había una foto muy rara para él, estaban Sirius, Remus , su padre , su madre, y unas personas que iban con el uniforme de Slytherin todos tendrían su edad, en la esquina Izquierda estaba Sirius miraban mal al que estaba cerca Remus ya que le abrazaban, acercandolo a él , era un chico rubio, más bien albino, mientras que el chico pelinegro de al lado de Sirius parecía bufar de los comentarios y acciones de los demás a su lado estaba su madre que le daba un colleja a un chica pelinegra de slytherin y a su padre que parecía que se estaban metiendose uno con el otro, al lado de este estaba un chica parecida a Abbigail vestida con ropa normal siendo abrazada por un chico de slytherin al lado de esta estaba un chico muy parecido a Sirius vestido de Slytherin , sonrojado siendo abrazado por otro chico de su casa que sonreía ladinamente, a su lado estaba un chico pelirrojo sonrojado con una sonrisa inocente siendo abrazado por otro chico de Slytherin, siguiendoles un chico de gryffindor abrazando a un chica de gryffindor que ignoran la cámara mirandose con amor y ya al final aparecía un chico mayor que ellos , parecía que tenía unos veintitantos , vestido con traje y túnica negra , serio que rodaba los ojos por la actitud de los chicos más jóvenes que él.  
-Están Sirius, Remus, mi madre y mi padre-dijo asombrado y Abbigail sonrió.  
-¿No sabes quienes son los Slytherins?-dijo con un tono de sabionda , Harry la miró y volvió a mirar la foto frunciendo el ceño pensativamente .  
-pues ...no-dijo rindiéndose.  
-Él chico que mira mal Sirius es Lucius Malfoy,él que estaba a su lado el que bufa es Severus Snape , la que está recibiendo una colleja es Bellatrix Black , ahora Lestrange,al lado estoy yo con Rabastan Lestrange, al lado Regulus Black con Rodolphus Lestrange, los que siguen son Arthur Weasley con Theodore Nott padre, luego están Frank Longbottom con Alice su futura esposa-dijo Abbigail Harry estaba mirando la fotografía asombrado.  
-¿pero no se llevaban mal?¿y quien es ese hombre?-preguntó curioso mientras miraba la fotografía.  
-si se llevaron mal, pero hicieron una tregua , provocando ser amigos. El hombre era un ayudante del profesor de pociones y el de defensa contra artes oscuras, quiso ser profesor de defensa pero Dumbledore no lo aceptó y le ofreció ese trabajo, durante todo ese tiempo le empezó a manipular , y a separar esas ''amistades'' provocando lo que es ahora.-dijo ella, Harry miraba asombrado al hombre.  
-¡¿me estas diciendo que este hombre es Tom Riddle conocido como Voldemort?!-dijo Harry y miró a Abbigail que asintió.  
Durante todo el día estuvo enseñándole fotografías, regalos , cartas que conservaba y más objetos en los que demostraba todo lo dicho , ya a las siete de la tarde Harry pregunto algo muy clave.  
-¿pero no intentaron nada para volver a ser amigos o para volver a estar juntos?-dijo Harry extrañado.  
-si se acordanse si pero Dumbledore les bloqueo recuerdos, aunque llevo estudiando como poder desbloquearlos, no se si podría llegar a hacerlo...-dijo Abbigail triste.  
-¿no hay ninguna forma?-pregunto triste Harry.  
-si la hay pero es imposible, tendría que utilizar mucha magia en ese hechizo y tendría que utilizar la sangre de su parientes cercanos es decir sus padres o madres -dijo mientras se tapaba la cara.  
\- ¿y si miramos en las partidas de nacimiento de esa época y buscamos otra solución diferente?-dijo Harry , haciendo que Abbigail le mirase asombrado.  
-¡eso es Harry eres un genio!-gritó contenta abrazandole , provocando que Harry diera un gritillo por el susto y se riera.  
Más tarde , Abbigail preparó el salón para la unión de los elfos. Harry vestía de blanco, y los elfos ya estaban delante de él, empezaron a pronunciar un hechizo en una lengua extraña.  
-servire, te ad me et vos in me, et uniri tueri( acepto que estéis unidos a mi y que me sirváis y me protegéis)-Abbigail le dijo lo que tenía que decir y Harry repitió.  
Al segundo unos hilos dorados salieron de la varita de Abbigail, agarrándose de las muñecas de los elfos y de Harry, brillaron y se desvanecieron.   
-Harry hemos estado mucho rato charlando porque no mejor vamos a dar una vuelta y nos despejamos-dijo Abbigail viéndole muy pensativo y triste.  
-¿de verdad?-dijo Harry   
-Claro-dijo ella sonriéndole.  
Abbigail y Harry decidieron ir a visitar Londres Muggle,ella compró una cámara fotográfica muggle , mientras hacía turismo , está hacía fotos, desde graciosas como : -En las que aparecen los dos poniendo caras tontas a la guardia real inglesa en el palacio de Buckingham; hasta bonitas como: -En la que aparece Harry mirando asombrado Londres desde el London Eye (la noria).  
Durante todo el rato Abbigail consintió a Harry como nunca,disfrutando de su alegría.En algunos momentos, ella deseaba torturar hasta límites insospechados e incluso matar a los Dursleys y al ''Gran'' Albus Dumbledore, por el sufrimiento que causaron a Harry.Él se conformaba con las cosas más simples e insignificantes, e incluso era feliz por ellas.  
Ya de noche Abbigail viendo bostezar a Harry le tuvo que convencer para volver a la mansión,y ya otro día volverían para visitar más lugares.  
Allí, Harry subió a ducharse y mientras ella también fue a su habitación a hacer lo mismo, pero la estaba esperando una lechuza dentro, llevaba unas cartas de Hogwarts.  
En la primera, venía la lista de cosas , libros etc para el nuevo curso,y en la segunda era una carta para convencer a Harry de que no se fiara de ella escrita por Dumbledore.  
Abbigail intento no destruirla, así que la dejó en su escrito y fue a ducharse. Ya vestida con su pijama, un camisón de seda negro con detalles de puntilla y la bata del conjunto,pensó darle la carta mañana para no arruinar su alegría.  
Al bajar, vio a Harry vestido con su pijama,que se componía de un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta muy ancha con un dibujo de Iron Man , el superhéroe, hablando entusiasmado sobre la salida a Dobby y a Winky.  
Los elfos le escuchaban y miraban felices, ya que su amo ya no parecía tan triste como años atrás.  
Cenaron tranquilamente, cansado Harry después de cenar se despidió de Abbigail y se subió a su habitación.Mientras se preparaba para irse a dormir,, les contó su día a Neftis y a Nua, las acariciaba y mimaba , estando en la cama con ellas, cansado se quedó dormido con ellas.


	21. Capítulo 21

Capitulo 21:  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó más feliz , por lo hecho la otra tarde y por la confianza que le dió Abbigail. Se vistió y bajó con Neftis y Nua al comedor , queriendo estar con ellas.  
Después de desayunar, Abbigail le enseñó la carta, Harry se enfureció pero consiguió relajarse.  
-Harry, no te preocupes..-dijo ella con calidez  
-¡Pero..!es que yo confio en ti y me has dicho más verdades que nadie...y me proteges-dijo bajando la voz progresivamente , enterneciendo a Abbigail,esta se acerco y lo abrazo.  
-Harry, no te voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño...nunca-dijo dandole un beso en la frente y secandole las lagrimas rebeldes que habían bajado de sus ojos, él la sonrió y la volvió a abrazar.  
-Ahora vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon a por tus cosas y a por un nuevo uniforme-dijo segura y sonriente.  
-¡Más ropa!Pero Abbi...-dijo Harry poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado para no tener que sufrir la tortura de ir de compras con ella.  
-¡Ah no! a mi no me pongas esa cara...Sabes que no funciona conmigo-dijo sonriendo victoriosa.  
Con eso dicho y hablado, se fueron al callejón diagon,compraron todos los libros nuevos que se requerían, como también material de trabajo,comida para sus familiares y unos collares para ellos para que pudiesen ir a Hogwarts con él.  
Fueron a Gringotts, Harry estaba cerca de Abbigail,ya que no se fiaba de los duendes, pero estaba más distraído viendo a los magos que estaban por allí,inconsciente se bajó más su flequillo ocultando su cicatriz.  
Al rato, salieron dirigiéndose hacía Madame Malkin,el callejón estaba abarrotado, Harry se agarró del brazo de Abbigail , por el pánico a tanta multitud,está lo noto, y le acercó a ella, cuando entraron a la tienda prefiero no soltarle.  
Madame Malkin,vino rápido desde el almacén,Abbigail iba mirando las telas, y Harry seguía pegado a ella hasta que se relajase.  
-¡Hola querida!¡Cuánto tiempo!y ¡Hola también a usted Señor Potter! -dijo contenta de haberlos vuelto a ver , ya que desde la última vez que la vieron, fue ese verano, Madame cogío cierto cariño a Harry.  
-Hola madame-dijo Harry con una sonrisa  
-Querida -dijo Abbigail-veníamos a por las túnicas para Hogwarts...y algunas más para el invierno y otras de gala....-dijo pensativa por si se le había olvidado.  
-Claro esta , vamos querido venga conmigo-dijo mientras acompañaba a un probador, le dio su uniforme de Hogwarts y su túnica para que se la probase. Mientras Harry se ponía todo, Abbigail estaba mirando telas, cuando sonó las campanillas de la puerta para avisar de que habían entrado más clientela.  
-¡Vaya no puede ser verdad o mis ojos me engañan!-dijo una voz femenina , Abbigail extrañada se giró viendo nada y nada menos a Elisa Parkinson , acompañada por Blaise Zabinni , su hija y el propio Draco.  
-¡Elisa cuanto tiempo!-dijo de vuelta sonriendo.  
Madame apareció con Harry con todo arreglado para que le viera Abbigail y diera su visto bueno.  
-Señorita Black...-dijo Madame conteniendo alegría por saber su visto, mientras que Harry al ver los Slytherins estaba nervioso,en el momento que todo el mundo le miró se sonrojo.Todos estaban en silencio, Draco no podía apartar la mirada de él.  
-querida esta vez te has superado-dijo Abbigail dando más que el visto bueno, Madame sonrió.  
-Vamos querido , a probarse las demás túnicas-dijo llevándose consigo a Harry y poniendo un poco celoso a Draco.  
-¿Entonces es verdad lo que a mis oídos han llegado?...-dijo con una sonrisa-  
es decir..que tienes la tutela del chico y que este es amigo de mis chicos-Abbigail se rió y asintió.  
-es verdad entonces...-dijo Abbigail  
Mientras Harry se probaba todas las túnicas y Madame les subía el dobladillo y las arreglaba , Abbigail se ponía al día con Elisa y los slytherins conversaban lejos de los adultos.  
-Joder con el elegido...-dijo Pansy reconociendo el cuerpazo de Harry  
-la verdad te tengo que dar la razón...-dijo Blaise pero los dos se callaron cuando notaron como Draco estaba tenso y sin hablar.  
-pero a nosotros nos van otros tipos...-susurro tosiendo Blaise.  
Los chicos le ignoraron y siguieron hablando de cosas sin sentido.  
Harry cuando por fin huyó de las garras de Madame respiro con alivio, Pansy se le acercó al segundo, dándole un abrazo oso,Harry se quedó confuso,y Draco la miraba tenso.  
-¡Harry! te he echado de menos -dijo dramática Pansy.-¿donde esta Hermione?-preguntó interesada.  
-Pansy ...aire..-dijo para que le soltase, consiguiendolo-estará con su familia ....-dijo pensativo mordiéndose un labio.  
-¿Y la prole Weasley?-dijo Blaise sonriendo,ignorando a un Pansy enfurruñada.  
-¿También en su casa?-dijo Harry fijándose en lo tenso que estaba Malfoy.  
-emmm...¿que haceis aqui?-pregunta curioso Harry.  
-comprar el uniforme...las capas de gala-dijo Pansy entusiasmada,mientras se acercaba a las telas arrastrando consigo a Blaise, Harry consiguió esquivar que se le llevase,quedándose a solas con Malfoy.  
-emmm...¿y que tal Malfoy?-dijo nervioso,Malfoy al escucharle salió de sus pensamientos y le sonrió de manera ''extraña''  
-muy bien Harry y creo que quedamos en que nos llamariamos por nuestros nombres ¿no?-dijo   
-ehh...si Draco-dijo tragando saliva Harry esperando que ya apareciese alguien.  
-me parece que iremos juntos a por los libros de este curso...-dijo Draco sonriendo ladinamente, y Harry asintió.  
-creo que los demás estarán también...-susurro pensativo Harry.  
-¿entonces estarán los Weasleys , Granger,Lovegood y Longbottom?-preguntó Draco apoyándose en la puerta ,sabiendo que Harry había pensando en alto.  
-eh..si-dijo Harry tosiendo al darse cuenta de que había pensando en alto.  
-¿me acompañas afuera?,es que al parecer Blaise está siendo el modelo de Pansy, y no apetece serlo también....-dijo Draco.  
Harry al ver que el pobre Blaise estaba quieto con ya cinco prendas mientras Pansy rebuscaba más,prefirió salir con Draco. Fuera estaban en el escaparate de la tienda,Draco apoyado en una de sus columnas.  
-¿comó acabastes con mi madrina y no con tus tíos?¿no quisistes estar con ellos?¿no te adoraban?-dijo Draco mirandole fijamente,Harry se tensó y tragó saliva.  
-Quise conocerla,nunca quise vivir con ellos,y ellos no me adoraban especialmente...-dijo Harry mirando a la multitud que pasaba.  
-¿sabes que Dumbledore no le gusta Abbi?-dijo Draco poniéndose recto y acercándose más a él por temor a que alguien de la multitud se lo llevase repentinamente.  
-lo se ,y me da igual, Abbi ha sido la única persona que me ha dicho más verdades...-antes de que Draco le cortase dijo- Remus y los Weasleys no sabían porque les habían dejado en la ignorancia...  
-¿entonces no estás en el bando de la ''luz'' con su líder el ''gran'' Dumbledore?-dijo con sarcasmo,mirándole,Harry al escucharle le miró.  
-no estoy con Dumbledore,ni con el señor oscuro,...solo quiero vivir en paz y que los demás lo hagan...-dijo Harry  
-una utopía....-dijo Draco suspirando.  
-es posible y te lo demostraré-dijo retador Harry ,ya que estaba poniéndose nervioso con su mirada.  
-Buenos días Hijo, Buenos días Señor Potter-dijo Lucius Malfoy, vestido de traje acompañado por Blake Zabinni, Theodore Nott padre e hijo, Harry pegó un pequeño salto al escucharle.  
-Buenos días Señor-dijo educadamente Harry.  
-Padre,Harry estaba acompañándome para no ser modelo de Pansy....La señora Parkinson esta dentro con Blaise y la tia Abbi-dijo sonriendo ladinamente Draco.  
Lucius asintió y entró con los demás menos Theodore Nott.  
-Hola Theodore-dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Hola Draco,Hola Harry llamame Theo-dijo pacíficamente


	22. Capítulo 22

Capitulo 22:  
Harry estuvo un buen rato con Theodore y Draco hablando de sus clases, de quién creían que sería su próximo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, hablaban de todo sin tocar el tema de los bandos de la ''luz'' y ''oscuridad'',Harry estaba muy pensativo se iba del tema con facilidad.  
A la media hora, salieron Abbigail acompañada por los adultos y Pansy con Blaise con cara de martirizado,Theodore se aguanto las ganas de reírse.  
El día para Harry pasó rápido junto a los slytherins,se dió cuenta que todo lo que decían sobre la casa Slytherin era mentira.  
Al final del día ya por la tarde, Harry y Abbigail se despidieron de todos y se fueron a la mansión, ya allí y con ropa más cómoda estaban en el salón viendo la televisión que encargó Abbi.  
-Abbi...me gustaría saber más sobre las fotografías y todo lo que sabes de mis padres...¿me podrías decir?-dijo Harry abrazando a un cojin del sofa.  
Abbigail le sonrió y estuvo contando todas la anécdotas que recordaba , le iba contando sobre las fotografías,Harry se fue dando cuenta que todos en esa época eran un grupo muy sólido , que con sus diferencias se llevaban bien,también se dió cuenta que sus padres, James y Lily no estaban tan unidos como le habían hecho creer,es más Lily y James estaban más unidos a otros.  
Harry se fue fijando que era un fotocopia de su padre James, pero las cosas que tenían de su madre no parecían ser suyas, escuchaba atento a Abbi, se dió cuenta que esquivaba sus preguntas de cómo se conocieron y cómo se hicieron novios sus padres,y como también dudaba sobre decirle sobre algo.  
-¿Abbi me ocultas algo sobre mis padres?-dijo dudoso y preocupado Harry.  
Abbi suspiró y cogió aire,mirándole dudosa.  
-Harry te quiero y no quiero hacerte daño...-dijo dejando a Harry más confuso.  
Abbigail sabía que Harry, que ese ángel había sufrido mucho,y que no debía sufrir por cosas que no había sido ni su culpa como las demás. Suspiró y miró el reloj de la televisión,ya era muy tarde.  
-Harry...mejor vete a dormir ya es muy tarde...-dijo con voz cansada y triste al saber el dolor que ese viejo malnacido había hecho e iba hacer a ese pobre ángel inocente.  
-Pero...Madri...-dijo Harry intentando que incluso con ese apodo cariñoso le revelase algo.  
-Harry... ya más adelante te contaré ...te lo prometo-dijo mirándole a los ojos, enseñándole un mezcla de sentimientos que había allí y que pocos habían visto.  
Harry asintió suspirando y le dio un suave sonrisa se levantó estirando todos sus acorchados músculos por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, se acercó a ella , dudo pero le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo.  
Abbigail se sorprendió pero sonrió suave y feliz, correspondiendo al abrazo cuando se apartó le dió un beso en la frente , apartandole el pelo de la cara.  
-Buenas noches...Madri-dijo Harry bostezando mientras salía de la habitación.  
-Buenas noches cielo-dijo Abbigail mientras le veía irse.  
Harry subió adormilado, no se fijó como Nua y neftis estaban tumbadas cerca de su cama, se tiró encima de ella, oliendo el jazmín y la lavanda de las almohadas, se abrazó a una encogiéndose y apoyó la cabeza en la otra, estaba totalmente encogido mientras se dejaba arropar por morfeo con esos relajantes olores.  
*---------En el sueño-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry estaba en un extenso prado cuando vió a su madre, Lily y su padre,James Potter, corrió hacía él con ellos estaba Sirius,estuvieron bromeando jugando durante horas,hasta que se empezó a nublar y hacer frío.  
De golpe y Porrazo escucho y vio cómo empezaban a gritar que corriese .... todo se volvió negro...  
Empezó a parpadear y vio que estaba...en la alacena de los Dursleys...  
-No puede ser...yo ...estoy con Abbi mi madrina-susurro asustado y temblando.  
-¡Niño!- se escuchó la voz borracha de Vernon Dursleys.  
Harry se encogió al escucharle,empezó a temblar al oír pasos acercándose a la puertecita, escucho como se abría las cuerdecitas y las cerraduras,la puerta se abrió revelando a ese hombre gigante y borracho.  
Le cogió del pelo ignorando las súplicas de Harry , le arrastró a la cocina y le tiró al suelo.  
-Hazme la cena sucio monstruo-gritó mientras cerraba la puerta.  
Harry llorando y temblando como pudo hizo la cena, salió cogiendo el plato con las dos manos temiendo que se le cayera, al parecer no estaban su tía ni Dudley, dejó el plato en la mesa y colocó la mesa bajo la mirada furiosa.  
Cuando empezó a comer, escupió.  
-¡a esto lo llamas cena niño ingrato!-gritó mientras se levantaba, empezó a pegarle de manera rápida, llegó al extremo que Harry estaba en el suelo y tenía que callar los gritos.  
Le pegaba puñetazos patadas,le cogió del cuello casi axfisiandole, vio como ese hombre se quitaba el cinturón y se iba a bajar el pantalón cuando....  
*---------------Fin del sueño-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry estaba gritando, su Glamour que incluso el medimago no vio, ya no estaba su cuerpo era delgado y con signos de desnutrición,deshidratación con signos de abusos de maltrato,estaba sudando su pelo estaba pegado en la frente y no para de negar con la cabeza, no paraba de moverse en la cama.  
Nua y Neftis al ver el estado de su dueño, salieron de la habitación corriendo hacia el salón alertando a los que estaban allí, que eran Abbigail con Lucius, que estaban hablando de negocios.


	23. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23:  
Abbigail y Lucius nada más escuchar los gritos subieron, Abbi se asombro al verle así y se quedó quieta en shock.  
-¡Abbi!-Lucius la giró hacía así , ella asintió y respiró, se soltó.  
-¡Lu llama a un medimago ya!-dijo intentando serenarse y cogió a Harry.  
-¡Harry Harry! -dijo para despertarle, Harry se despertó sobresaltado con el corazón latiendo rápidamente en brazos de su madrina y noto como su Glamour se había ido y empezó a hiperventilar recordando como le llamaban , su sueño y recuerdos horrendos.  
Abbigail empezó a susurrarle que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, que se relajara, que no había hecho nada malo,Harry se relajó pero seguí llorando agarrándose a ella como si fuese un salvavidas.  
-Harry...shhh...va venir un medimago...un amigo de la familia...no te va pasar nada estaré aquí...no me moveré...-dijo Abbi dejando que Harry se apartara, asentía hipando, ella le dió una sonrisa suave y le limpió la cara.  
Lucius se quedó en la puerta y dejó que los elfos guiarán al medimago,era de aspecto japonés, no muy alto con ojos cálidos y sonrisa suave, mientras le hacía la revisión entretuvo a Harry, Harry después de desconfiar un rato,al ver que el hombre tenía buenas intenciones se relajo.  
Harry estuvo como un mono enganchado a Abbi incluso cuando Lucius entró, se quedó dormido cuando hizo efecto las pociones, calmantes y sin sueños.  
-Señora...-dijo el medimago serio al ver a Harry dormido pero sujeto a ella.  
-Diga su diagnóstico-dijo seria y con mirada fría, el medimago respiro fuerte.  
-Tiene signos de desnutrición y deshidratación, a tenido roturas de huesos mal curadas, por ello su altura no corresponde a su edad, tiene hechizos de retención, y un halo de comunicación , es decir ...  
-Un halo el cual se conecta a otro mago dando parte de su magia-dijo Lucius con voz Malfoy sin reflejar nada en su cara pero si en sus ojos.  
El medimago asintió y carraspeo- tiene de signos de maltrato físico abusivo, seguramente también verbal,y ...bueno..-cogió aire- también ha tenido un intento de violación.  
La habitación se quedó en silencio, Abbigail abrazaba fuertemente a Harry con ojos llenos de sentimientos,Lucius estaba estático parecía que no demostraba sentimientos pero sus ojos y sus manos en puños decían lo contrario,el medimago se le reflejaba todo.  
-tiene cura... con pociones de nutrición ,reponedoras y demás,-susurro el medimago.  
-Señor Akira...-dijo agradeciendo Lucius.  
-Muchas Gracias Señor Akira-dijo sonriendole cálida Abbi  
-No es nada..-dijo mirando a Harry.  
-Señor Akira...me gustaría que fuese el medimago personal de Los Potter - Black-dijo viendo como el medimago veía con cariño a Harry, este se sorprendio y sonrió.  
-Claro que sí Señora pero si voy a ser vuestro medimago llamame Rui-  
-Claro Rui y a mi Abbigail-dijo sonriendo.  
Harry se despertó en su cama ,casi se le para el corazón pero vió que estaba entre los brazos de Abbigail y esta , le acariciaba la cabeza.  
-Harry...¿estás despierto?-dijo Abbi al notarlo tensarse y removerse, él asintió dudosamente.  
-No voy a preguntarte el por que quisistes ocultarlo, pero me lo imagino..-susurro le levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente al ver que tenía miedo de mirarla.  
-Harry ya no estas con ellos, estas conmigo, ya no te va volver a suceder nada de lo que paso..-empezó a decir al notar que Harry iba a volver a llorar.  
Recitente Harry levantó la cara y la miró. Abbigail vio a su niño con los ojos aguados y con inseguridad.  
-entonces ¿no me vas a castigar ni regañar?¿no crees que soy un monstruo?-dijo hipando.Ella se sorprendió.  
-¡Claro que no! Mi niño eso nunca lo seras ni lo eres, Eres un ángel eso sí-dijo limpiándole la cara.  
Abbigail le empezó a explicar que iba a tener que empezar a tomar unas pociones y el porque de ellas, también que el medimago, el señor Akira , iba a ser el medimago de la familia y todo lo ocurrido.  
-Madri...¿Qué hora es?-dijo viendo la ventana de su habitación luz de atardecer.  
-Bueno ya son las cuatro de la tarde, cuando te paso eran las once de la mañana-dijo Abbigail acariciándole, se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones y le quitó la colcha de encima.  
-Hombrecito a la ducha-dijo cantarina provocando una pequeña sonrisa en Harry,se levantó y fue hacía el armario.  
-¡eh eh! he dicho ducha no que fueras a coger la ropa-dijo divertida Abbigail haciendole reir, asintió y fue a la ducha.  
Después de ducharse, vestirse bajó descalzo,vio a Abbigail con un hombre.  
-Madri...-dijo Harry sin saber Abbigail se levantó sonriendo y el hombre se giró era de aspecto japonés.  
-Harry este es el señor Akira Rui nuestro medimago-  
-encantado de conocerte Señor Potter-dijo inclinándose con las manos juntas,Harry hizo el mismo movimiento.  
-encantado señor pero llamame Harry-dijo con una suave sonrisa.  
-entonces a mi Rui, encantado de conoceros pero me tengo que ir-  
-es verdad siento haberle hecho que se quedara de más...-dijo Abbigail acompañandole a la chimenea.  
-Oh no Abbigail no te preocupes quise estar hasta que Harry se despertara,nos volveremos a ver en unos días-y con eso se despidió y se fue por el Floo.  
Pasaron el día los dos juntos hablando , jugando y pasándolo bien ya que mañana se tendría que ir a Hogwarts ,antes de que se fuera a la cama Abbi, fue a su habitación y cogió unos objetos, y se encamino a la habitación de Harry.  
Harry estaba en pijama sentado en la cama, Abbi sonrió y Harry le corresponde entró y se sentó en ella.  
-No tengas miedo a Hogwarts , tienes amigos Gryffindors y otros que son de Slytherin, si tienes algún problema habla con el Profesor Snape-Harry iba a cortarla pero ella continuó- sé que no os llevais bien pero será con única persona con la que estaré en contacto ya que esta en contacto con LUcius, si entra como Profesor Remus, entonces también puedes recurrir a él pero no tan seguido porque lo verá...-miró a sus manos a unos paquetes y se los entregó- estos son unos regalos de mi parte.  
Harry la miró sorprendido y sonrió, empezó a quitarle el papel de regalo, el primero era una mochila con el hechizo de agrandamiento en el interior, el segundo eran unos anillos con hechizos de protección, el tercero eran varias libretas....al ver este regalo miro a Abbigail.  
-esas libretas están conectadas puedes dejar una aqui para mi otras para Gryffindor y Otras para Slytherin-dijo sonriendo-te falta el cuarto paquetillo....-dijo con voz cantarina.  
Harry se rió y lo abrió, eran tres collares, en una ponía Neftis, en otro Hedwig y el otro Nua, tenían piedras preciosas y piedras mágicas.  
-Son collares para tus familiares para que puedan estar en Hogwarts y si quieres que esten contigo en clase, tienen hechizos, de protección , de invisibilidad,..-hizo un gesto con la mano haciendo a referencia a varios.  
Harry aguantando las lágrimas de felicidad se tiró a abrazarla, al final acabo con una guerra de cosquillas, ya finalizada Abbi le dio un beso de buenas noches y fueron a descansar


	24. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24:  
Se levantaron pronto, desayunaron y Abbi empezó a ayudar a Harry con la ropa,los libros, firmándole las salidas a Hogsmeade,escondiendo las pociones en el baúl para que los profesores y aliados de Dumbledore no supieran nada ,vamos colocando todo.

-Harry... ¿ya estas listo?-dijo Abbi y este asintió.

-Bien, ¿ya sabes que libreta me vas a dejar? si necesitas cualquier cosa me escribes a través de ella, aunque quiero una carta extensa a la semana o atosigare a todos tus amigos ¡ehhh!-dijo infantilmente Abbi, Harry se rió por su actuación de niña pequeña, cogió una libreta que llevaba en la mochila, que iba a utilizar, y le dió una azul ,parecía un cuaderno totalmente Muggle, es decir normal.

-si necesito algo te escribiré a través de ella, si no tendré que ir a hablar con el Profesor Snape aunque no quiera verlo en pintura, y espero que Remus vuelva como Profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y así podré ir a él en vez de a Snape.... y te enviare una mega extensa carta todas las semanas-dijo riéndose.

-exacto...aunque no entiendo bien como Severus y tu no os lleváis bien...-dijo pero al ver la mirada de Harry se carcajeo- vale vale lo entiendo-dijo rindiéndose Abbi.

-bueno.... dentro de algunos fines de semana,cuando os dejen ir a Hogsmeade te estaré esperando cerca de la casa de los gritos, nos esconderemos en algún callejón para traerte aquí, y así pueda el Señor Akira revisarte y ver que solución damos a ese hechizo colgante mágico...-dijo gruñendo con rabia lo último.-¿Les has puesto los collares a tus familiares?-dijo antes de que Harry añadiese algo más a lo que dijo o que se deprimiese, Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Me olvide!-con eso fue corriendo hacía Neftis y Nua.

-Neftis.... me dejarías ponerte este precioso Collar.... sirve para que podáis ir conmigo a Hogwarts.....además estarás preciosa con el...-dijo Harry hacía la serpiente que miraba el collar de forma recelosa igual que la pantera que yacía tumbada al lado de esta.

'' Espero que utilizando que el collar sea bonito y que Neftis tenga un ego que no cabe ni siquiera en mi habitación, la convenza de ponérselo, y también a Nua'' pensó dudoso y con incertidumbre Harry.

-...amo...señor...es precioso ese collar...veo que a sido muy astuto intentando la adulación una forma para convencerme...me lo pondré y también Nua solo porque así podremos estar contigo-siseo Neftis.

Harry sonrió y soltó el aire que había retenido, le puso el collar plateado con el grabado a la serpiente que le quedó como un guante, tenía apariencia de ser más un brazalete, se acercó a Nua y le puso el suyo que no se movió, hasta que Harry se apartó para que pudiese colocarlo y no hacerse daño, por lo que el collar se amoldo a Nua, cogió el último, que parecía más bien una pulserita más que un collar y Hedwig se acercó enseñando una de sus patas, así que Harry dudoso se lo puso en la pata que le enseñaba y vio asombrado como se amoldaba.

Ya echo eso , Harry metió a Hedwig en su jaula , cogió a Neftis ,esta se le subió a sus hombros escondiéndose entre la ropa y bajo con Nua a su lado , Abigail le esperaba en el salón con todo el equipaje, se agarró a ella y se aparecieron cerca de la estación, en ese momento se activaron los hechizos de invisibilidad en Neftis y Nua, así pasando lo más inadvertidos que podían hasta llegar a la estación 9 3/4.

Al llegar allí, nada más que escucharon gritos y muchas personas hablando alto despidiéndose etc, Abigail, cogió con fuerza uno de los brazos de Harry pegandole a ella y con el otro ayudando a Harry a llevar todo a la parte del Tren donde se dejaban el equipaje.Cuando lo dejaron y se alejaban escucharon unas voces que conocían y les eran familiares.

-¡Harry!-este se giro y solo le dió tiempo a ver unas cabezas: una roja,otra castaña rizada, una rubia albina y por último otra castaña.

Abigail se rió alegre al ver a Harry sepultado por los abrazos de Ron,Hermione,Luna y Neville, Los gemelos se acercaron con su padre y saludaron respetuosos a esta.

-Chicos ...me ax...fisio...-dijo Harry en ese momento los chicos le soltaron un poco avergonzados pero muy contentos, justo sonó el pitido del tren, que alertaba que los alumnos tendrían que subir, todos se despidieron, Harry le costó deshacerse del abrazo oso de Abigail y el del Arthur Weasley, más que nada porque estaba rojo de vergüenza por los besos de Abigail y las risas de los gemelos.

Después de esas afectuosas despedidas subieron esperando al tren y empezaron a buscar un compartimento en el que pudiesen estar a solas, y no encontrarse con nadie que no quisieran....aunque no fue posible...

-¡Harry!-una voz chillona se escucho cerca, se dieron la vuelta, el grupo, en el pasillo encontrándose a nada más ni nada menos que a (la zanahoria de bote... )digo Ginevra Prevell. (NA: se nota que al grupo y a mi nos encanta.... -_-'')

Antes de que Harry dijera nada , esta fue a abrazarle pero le impidió el paso tres varitas cuyos dueños tenían una cara de cabreo que darían miedo al mismísimo ángel negro.(NA: esa rima darle la culpa al grupo la Oreja de Van Gogh y su canción Muñeca de trapo)

-Ginevra yo que tu...-dijo Fred.

-no daría un paso más...-dijo George.

-Hacía Harry-acabo Ron

La chica les miro con odio pero al segundo miró con tristeza fingida a Harry.

-¡Harry! diles que no voy hacerte nada ¡nada mas que abrazarte te echado de menos! ¡Por favor!-dijo llorando con lágrimas de cocodrilo.Los chicos apretaron fuertemente las varitas pero no vieron que otro grupo se acercaba.

-Vaya vaya... pero mira que tenemos aquí....-siseo Pansy Parkinson mirando con cara de asco a Ginevra,esta miro con odio a Pansy.

-lárgate de aqui serpiente rastrera..-dijo con odio Ginevra casi apuntándola con su varita, casi nadie ,menos Draco, se fijó como Harry mantenía la cabeza baja con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo y agarraba fuertemente su varita expulsando esa ''aura'' peligrosa, alzó la mirada.

-Prevell baja la varita y deja de apuntar a Pansy-gruño Harry mirándola con sus dos verdes ojos como témpanos de hielo apuntándola con la varita, Ginevra (la idiota Zanahoria) se giró mirando sorprendida a Harry.

-¡Harry!-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y bajando un poco pero no del todo la varita- ¡son serpientes! es Parkinson...¡es del grupo de Malfoy!-dijo con rabia y odio aunque seguía aguantando la actuación de lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Se perfectamente quienes son... Slytherin y Gryffindor mantienen una tregua por lo que hay paz entre las casas y estamos formando amistad con ellos...-siseó Harry mirando la varita de Ginevra.

-¡QUÉ!¡Son Mortifágos de mierda! ¡¿te estas uniendo a ellos?! ¡¡ Dumbledore se sentirá muy dolido por lo que estas haciendo igual que tus padres y Sirius!!-dijo histérica Ginevra, lo extraño es que ninguna puerta de los compartimentos del pasillo se abrieran o tan siquiera alguien se asomara...al parecer los que estuviesen tenía instintos de supervivencia.

-¡NO NOMBRES A MIS PADRES Y TAN SIQUIERA A SIRIUS!¡ELLOS NO SON MORTIFAGOS!¡Y POR AHORA ME HAN AYUDADO MÁS QUE EL GRAN DUMBLEDORE SABES!-gritó Harry acercándose rápidamente, poniéndole la varita en el cuello, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que se cayese la de ella, Hermione se acercó a él a su lado izquierdo.

El pasillo se hundió en un silencio pesado en el que se sentía la magia de Harry en el ambiente.

-Harry... suéltala no merece la pena...-dijo Hermione para así sacar a su hermano de ese lío que se formaría por culpa de la imbécil.

\- Harry haz caso a la leona...déjala irse-dijo Pansy mirándola fría , Harry se apartó respirando agitadamente y con furia en sus ojos, Ginevra cogió rápidamente la varita y antes de salir huyendo se giró.

-Ya veo de qué lado estás.... espero que Gryffindor este más de acuerdo conmigo Héroe...-dijo con odio y burla , con eso salió corriendo, Ron cogió el brazo derecho de Harry tirandole hacia atrás para que no fuese a por ella ni nada por el estilo, estuvieron quietos durante unos segundo escuchando que los pasos se alejaban y como un puerta se abría y cerraba a lo lejos.

-Vamos a buscar un compartimento...-susurro Luna, aunque parecía que lo hubiese gritando por el silencio que había, con eso se encaminaron, los Slytherins detrás de ellos hasta el último compartimento que estaba vació y entraron.

Se sentaron,después de un tenso silencio Pansy empezó a hablarle a Hermione, provocando que entre todos se empezaran hablar, menos Harry y Draco. El primero miraba por la ventana los paisajes que pasaban de largo mientras que el segundo le miraba a él.

Pasó una hora,Hermione y Pansy estaban sentadas juntas hablando de cosas que les gustaban en común , los gemelos estaban sentados entre Neville y los tres hablaban con Theo, los gemelos ignoraban los acercamientos de Lucian y Terence hacía ellos,Ron escuchaba las locuras que decía Adrián mientras aguantaba por no ponerse más rojo por la mirada que le dirigía Blaise, Luna viendo que Harry estaba en su mundo decidió sacarle de él de una manera no muy recomendable, en silencio y mientras todos estaban a lo suyo se levantó cogió su bolso y sacó sus mangas yaois, se sentó al lado de Harry y se acercó al oído abriendo el manga por una parte al azar.

-¡suéltame no toques ahí! decía Misaki mientras Usagi le cogía en volandas y le dejaba en la cama desnudandole, recorriendo con sus manos todo el cuerpo-susurro Luna, para que solo Harry le escuchara, este se empezó a poner rojo.

-¡LUNA!¡PERVERTIDA!-dijo saltando en su asiento , levantándose y alejándose, haciendo que todo el mundo les mirasen.

-....Harry si solo te leía mi manga...-digo inocente Luna.

Harry se puso rojo de vergüenza e intentó hablar boqueando, los gemelos extrañados se acercaron y le quitaron rápidamente el manga a Luna y lo miraron poniéndose rojos compitiendo con su color de pelo, al parecer los tres estaban en sus récords.

-¡LUNA!-dijo Fred.

-¡QUÉ ES ESTO PEDAZO DE PERVERTIDA!-dijo George.

En ese momento los gemelos dejaron caer el manga, Ron y Neville curiosos lo cogieron y los miraron poniéndose rojos, pero no pudieron ni decir nada ,Hermione se acercó y se puso roja entre la vergüenza y la culpabilidad, extrañados los slytherins se acercaron y miraron por encima para ver el manga , quedándose impresionados pero sin ponerse rojos de vergüenza... al parecer ellos tenían mentes más sucias que esos libros.

-estáis haciendo tanto drama por eso....-dijo Terence mirando divertido a los leones, que se pusieron más rojos si cabe.

-¡Luna!... -dijo regañándola Hermione

-¡Oh vamos! Mione.... a ti también te gustan solo quería introducir el yaoi en el mundo del pensamiento de nuestro pequeño Harry...-soltó sin anestesia Luna, provocando que algunos mirasen alucinados a Hermione y esta se pusiera roja.

-¡Como que introducirme a ''eso''!-dijo Harry apartándose de Luna sentándose al lado de los slytherins para su protección...

-....Harry si ya...-antes de que dijese algo más Hermione tapó la boca de Luna

-¡Luna! por favor basta-dijo Hermione al ver a Harry casi catatónico por lo que iba a decir... que sería que ya leyó un manga de esos por error y le gusto....

El resto del viaje pasó con los leones totalmente apartados de Luna sentados entre los Slytherins para protegerse de esa pervertida.


	25. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25:  
Los chicos ,Harry y los gemelos , se fueron casi los últimos del gran salon, Ron y Hermione al ser prefectos tuvieron que salir los primeros igual que los prefectos de las demás casas como Draco M. y Pansy P.

Ron y Hermione disimuladamente hicieron unas señas a Draco y Pansy que asintieron entendiendo al ver como estaba Harry, blanco como un fantasma con un pequeño temblor y sus ojos era una ventana de la mezcla de sentimientos.

Harry nervioso ,asustado y decidido, cogió aire andando notaba las miradas y escuchaba cuchicheos. Después de la charla de los prefectos, los de primero se agruparon un tanto emocionados,hablaban entre ellos, Harry los miraba recordando su primer año y como se sentía.

-¡Potter!-dijo un chico griffyndor, Lucas Spinnet,sacando de sus recuerdos a Harry y se giro a mirarlo.

-¿que...pasa algo?-pregunto Harry extrañado y tenso.

-¿que si es verdad lo dicho por Ginny?...¿que estas uniéndote con Mortifágos?...-dijo el chico provocando susurros en la sala Común,Harry se le cambio la cara y se levanto tenso pensando rápido con astucia.Ron y Hermione se levantaron de donde estaban con algunos de primeros y se acercaron a Harry.

-NO...lo que pasa que Ron ,Hermione y yo hemos echo una tregua con el grupo de Malfoy e intentamos unir a las casas-dijo Harry con esa ''aura'' y mirándoles a todos,Hermione le cogió de un brazo dándole un apretón para relajarle.

El grupillo que estaba siempre con Ginny se levantaron y gritaron.

-¡SON MORTIFAGOS!¡ Y INCLUSO DIJISTEIS QUE ESTABAIS TRATANDO DE SER AMIGOS!-dijo uno.

-Si Harry ha dicho que no son Mortifagos no lo serán ¡Te recuerdo Spinnet que el año pasado nos dijo que el que no debe ser nombrado había vuelto y muchos no le creyeron!¡Y AL FINAL SI ESTA VIVO!-dijo Seamus muy cabreado respaldando a Harry poniéndose a su lado.

La sala se revoluciono pero el mismo chico que hablo mando callar.

-Eso es verdad el año pasado no le creímos...-dijo estando de acuerdo el chico con Seamus pero cogió aire y decidido dijo- SI los Slytherins nos hace algo atacaremos pero si no estaremos en paz...Ademas la mayoría de la casa Griffyndor esta de acuerdo con esto ¿no?- La mayoría de la casa estuvo de acuerdo menos el grupo de Ginny que salieron enfurecidos y muy cabreadas, siendo un grupo de seis/siete personas.

Después de eso la sala se relajo y se sentaron todos,Harry seguía tenso pero ya no parecía un cadáver.

-¿Podemos hablar con vosotros?-pregunto con una sonrisa suave Seamus.

-en privado-dijo Dean.

Hermione sonrió suave-claro vamos seguidnos.

Todos se levantaron,salieron de la sala siguiendo a Harry y Hermione llegando a una pared , Seamus y Dean se miraron extrañados. Hermione dio tres vueltas delante de la pared y aparecio una puerta, Hermione les sonrió y entro con Ron, Harry fue seguido por Seamus y Dean.

-em..¿donde estamos?-preguntaron mirando la sala que era un salón precioso.

Hermione sonrió a Harry y les miro a los dos.

-Es la sala menesteres,es la sala que viene y va solo viene cuando es necesitada,puede cambiar de apariencia...-

-Ahora mismo es el salon de la Mansión Potter-dijo tirándose cómodo a un sofá Ron y soltando un suspiro,Harry soltó una pequeña risa y les miro poniéndose serio.

-Bueno...-dijo Harry dudoso,ellos se sentaron y le miraron.

-a lo que veníamos era que...-dijo Seamus poniéndose rojo de vergüenza mirando a la chimenea , Dean sonrió divertido y negó.

-que estaremos a aquí para lo que necesites, Seamus siente lo que paso el año pasado-mientras Seamus asintió con mucha rapidez-y bueno si los Slytherins estan contigo y no te hacen daño nosotros intentaríamos ser amigos-dijo Dean rascándose con timidez la cabeza y Seamus sonriendo con timidez.

Harry les dio una sonrisa suave -Gracias chicos..yo buen si queréis..la verdad no son lo que parecen-dijo sonriendo de verdad.

Estuvieron allí una hora poniéndose entre todos al día, y Harry decidió arriesgarse y contarles las cosas que Hermione y Ron sabían a Seamus y Dean.

-no diremos nada-dijo Seamus poniéndose la mano en el corazón y poniéndose firme.

-seremos tumbas-dijo Dean riéndose de Seamus-doy mi palabra de mago-

-Yo también doy mi palabra de mago-dijo Seamus sonriendo y sentándose con Dean.

Harry se dio cuenta que era cierto que estaban con ellos , ya que no cualquiera daba su palabra de mago...por que si no lo cumplían perdían sus poderes quedando como squibs.


	26. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26:  
Estuvieron allí una hora poniéndose entre todos al día, y ... alguien abrió la puerta que tendría que estar desaparecida, rápidos se levantaron cogiendo sus varitas y apuntando la puerta.

Entraron Pansy y Draco pero pararon de andar al ver a Ron,Hermione,Harry y dos Griffyndors más con las varitas apuntándoles,no les dieron tiempo a hablar cuando las bajaron aliviados.

-¡Merlín! ¡Podríais haber avisado que casi nos morimos del susto!-dijo Ron medio cabreado medio asustado.

Pansy bufo y entro cogiendo del brazo a Draco para apartarle de la puerta , a si entrando los demás con los gemelos. Pansy se puso con los brazos cruzados delante de Harry como si fuese su hijo travieso y ella la madre enfadada.

-¡Oh Gran Harry Potter!¿te importaría explicarnos esto?-señalando a Seamus y Dean.

-eh..-Harry no podía hablar se había quedado en blanco-

-Lo que quiere decir nuestro maravilloso Hermanito aqui-dijo Seamus mientras le estrujaba en un abrazo-es que nos ha contado cosas, que estamos con él ,que le hemos dado nuestra palabra de mago,también sobre la tregua entre Griffyndor y Slytherin, con ello el intento de ser vuestros amigos...

-eso solo entre vosotros y nosotros...-dijo Dean mirando a Seamus, este hizo un gesto de indiferencia y abrazo mas a Harry,había un tenso silencio.

-¡Harry eres muy achuchable como un osito de Felpa!-dijo Feliz Seamus.

Pansy tosió ,viendo que Draco se había puesto tenso al ver esa escena, Seamus abrazando fuertemente a un Harry sonrojado.

Seamus noto como todo el mundo les miraban y Dean ya estaba mirándole con cabreo así que se separo de Harry muy rápido.

-¡ah!¿Que pasa?-dijo nervioso Seamus,después de unos segundos abrió los ojos al máximo y miro a Harry.-¡Oh NO NO NO! Harry es como un Hermano ya esta -Harry al escuchar eso y al caer lo que todos o la mayoría pensaban se puso como un tomate con los ojos como platos.

-¡OH Merlín!No no-dijo Harry y Ron a la vez.

Segundos después la mayoría se pusieron a reír,con ellos los gemelos,Draco se relajo y Pansy sonrió negando divertida.

-La verdad molestar a lo Griffyndors es divertido pero ya que no lo vamos a poder hacer...buenos tendremos a nuestros amigos-dijo Pansy riéndose y acercándose a Harry dándole un abrazo.

Todos se sentaron casi por parejas dejando los sofás de lado,sentándose en muchos de cojines,por un orden: Dean,Seamus,Neville,Theo,Terence,Fred,George,Lucian,Luna,Adrian, Pansy,Hermione,Ron,Harry,Blaise y Draco,este último estaba más apartado observando todo.

Se pasaron las dos horas hablando de lo sucedido , poniendo al día a los que no sabían etc hasta medio hora antes del toque de queda.Los demás se despidieron rápido,no por ellos,si no por que los leones se apartaban rápidamente,esquivaban.

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos...mañana nos vemos, daremos una sorpresilla en Gran comedor-dijo despidiéndose Pansy antes de irse dio un abrazo a todos pero el ultimo fue para Hermione con un beso en la mejilla poniéndola roja la sonrió y se despidió. Muchos salieron enfurruñados.

-Nosotros nos vamos antes ...-dijo Fred sonriendo a su hermano.

-Por que necesitamos ir a coger ciertas cosas en un lugar..-contesto George riendoseantes de irse escucharon un grito de: '' NO OS METÁIS EN LÍOS Y VOLVED ANTES DEL TOQUE'' que era seguro de Hermione. Luna dijo algo de seguirles por los Muzkles a si que así se despidió.

Cuando se iban a levantar Seamus nervioso dijo-Chicos tengo ..bueno..tenemos que deciros algo...-Dean seguía sentado a su lado y les miraban serios.

-Vale...-dijo extrañando Ron acomodándose,Neville se sentó mejor y Hermione se sentó en el sofá.

-Dispara-dijo Harry con una sonrisa suave.

-Bueno...ehh...-Seamus estaba con la mirada baja y rojo,Dean suspiro.

-Seamus y yo somos pareja ...¿tenéis algun problema con eso?-dijo Dean sin anestesia,provocando un silencio de segundos.

-No hay Problema alguno-dijo Hermione con una suave y pequeña sonrisa.

Dean se tenso al notar que Seamus se estaba entristeciendo y él cabreándose.-¿y vais a decir algo?-

-No tenemos ningún problema-dijo Tímido Neville por como se veía Dean.

-Ninguno-dijeron a la vez Harry y Ron,el primero con algo de vergüenza por el tardar de responder y Ron un tanto sorprendido.

Dean les miro medio sorprendido,Seamus les miro con una mezcla de sentimientos.

-¿por que habéis tardado tanto en responder menos tu Mione?-dijo Seamus.

-Soy de efecto retardado...-dijo Harry tímido avergonzado y sonrojado.

-Me cuesta asumir...hace dos días me entere de que mione era bi...-dijo Ron rascándose el cuello con vergüenza.

-La cara de Dean daba miedo-dijo Neville,cuando Seamus escucho eso se giro a mirar a Dean enfadado y le dio un zape.

-¡EH! ¿pero?-dijo Dean confundido.

-ni Eh ni Ah tu cara de cabreo a echo que no dijeran nada -dijo enfurruñado Seamus,Dean se sintió mal.

-chicos yo...eh lo siento..-dijo Dean avergonzado.

-Na... no es nada-dijo Harry sonriendole.

-Bueno ya echa la confe...-dijo Ron pero fue interrumpido por Neville.

-Creo que soy gay...me gusta alguien..-dijo sin mirar a nadie.

-Bueno no hay problema alguno...-dijo Ron algo confuso,Hermione se rio y abrazo a Neville.

-Creo que ya Ron no le costara asumir nada ¿no?-dijo riéndose Hermione, Ron se encogió de hombros divertido y todos se unieron a las risas.

Con eso, se levantaron y volvieron a la sala común justo a tiempo, ya no había casi nadie,se subieron a las habitaciones y se durmieron al instante que apoyaron la cabeza.


	27. Capítulo 27

Capítulo 27:  
-Seamus y yo somos pareja ...¿teneis algun problema con eso?-dijo Dean sin anestesia,provocando un silencio de segundos.

-No hay Problema alguno-dijo Hermione con una suave y pequeña sonrisa.

Dean se tenso al notar que Seamus se estaba entristeciendo y él cabreándose.

-¿y vais a decir algo?-

-No tenemos ningún problema-dijo Tímido Neville por como se veía Dean.

-Ninguno-dijeron a la vez Harry y Ron,el primero con algo de vergüenza por el tardar de responder y Ron un tanto sorprendido.

Dean les miro medio sorprendido,Seamus les miro con una mezcla de sentimientos.

-¿por que habéis tardado tanto en responder menos tu Mione?-dijo Seamus.

-Soy de efecto retardado...-dijo Harry tímido avergonzado y sonrojado.

-Me cuesta asumir...hace dos días me entere de que mione era bi...-dijo Ron rascándose el cuello con vergüenza.

-La cara de Dean daba miedo-dijo Neville,cuando Seamus escucho eso se giro a mirar a Dean enfadado y le dio un zape.

-¡EH! ¿pero?-dijo Dean confundido

-ni Eh ni Ah tu cara de cabreo a echo que no dijeran nada -dijo enfurruñado Seamus,Dean se sintió mal.

-chicos yo...eh lo siento..-dijo Dean avergonzado.

-Na... no es nada-dijo Harry sonriendole.

-Bueno ya echa la confe...-dijo Ron pero fue interrumpido por Neville.-Creo que soy gay...me gusta alguien..-dijo sin mirar a nadie.

-Bueno no hay problema alguno...-dijo Ron algo confuso,Hermione se rio y abrazo a Neville.

-Creo que ya Ron no le costara asumir nada ¿no?-dijo riéndose Hermione, Ron se encogió de hombros divertido y todos se unieron a las risas.

Con eso ,se levantaron y volvieron a la sala común justo a tiempo, ya no había casi nadie,se subieron a las habitaciones y se durmieron al instante que apoyaron la cabeza.

Mientras que el sol ya había salido ,algunos pájaros cantaban , y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban desayunando,la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor estaba con un silencio , omitiendo los pequeños ronquidos de Ron,hasta que alguien abrió la puerta veloz y fuertemente.

-¡Arriba Lirones,Marmotas! ¡Llevo mas de media hora esperando en la sala común!-dijo la voz de Hermione cargada de enfado.

Seamus se levanto super rápido y pego un grito,Dean se movió para ponerse la almohada en la cabeza, Nevile se cayo de la cama mientras se tapaba con las sabanas,Ron se levanto cogiendo su ropa para meterse inmediatamente al baño y Harry se levanto cayéndose de la cama enredándose con las sabanas y el dosel de su cama.

-¡Por dios que no son horas de gritar...!-Gruño Dean sin que se entendiese mucho ya que estaba boca abajo.

-¡¿Cómo que nos son horas?! dentro de veinte minutos empiezan las clases-dijo Hermione alterada y mirándoles enfadada,consiguiendo que todos saliesen de las posiciones de estatuas.

Hermione viendo que estaban todos peleando por vestirse rápidamente ,negando bajo a la sala común metiendo el libro que estaba leyendo antes en su mochila.

-¿ya se han despertado?-dijo Fred apareciendo a un lado de ella asustandola.

-¿o nuestro Ronecito esta durmiendo la mona?-dijo George apareciendo en el otro lado.

-Jajaja que divertido...-dijo enfurruñado Ron mientras los demás bajaban con él.

-Oh vamos Ronen...-

-Solo nos estamos divirtiendo...-

-ya sabes que somos divertidos-dijeron al final los dos a la vez mientras que Ron les miro mal.

-yo también soy divertido ya verás -dijo Ron frustrado por no poder colocarse bien la corbata,mientras pensaba algo gracioso se fueron hacia el Gran Salón. Entonces Ron sin darse cuenta que los Slytherin estaban allí,por que seguía mirando la corbata e intentando colocársela.

-Era un troll tan pero tan sucio, que un día se rasco la muñeca y se encontró un reloj.-Dijo Ron de pronto,un silencio acompaño lo dicho por Ron que este harto de la corbata levanto la vista encontrándose nada y nada menos, que sus amigos que trataban de no reírse y los slytherin estaban mirándole perplejos.

-... bien,vale...-dijo Pansy sin poder decir más, Ron se empezó a poner rojo,al final todos los leones estallaron en risas.

Los slytherin estaban más extrañados si cabía.

-¿Nos hemos perdido algo?...-dijo Terence mirando a todos por igual,Hermione fue la primera en recuperarse de la risa.

-Solo que los gemelos estaban molestando a Ron sobre que ellos eran divertidos ,como Ron estaba centrado en su corbata no se ha dado cuenta de que habíamos dejado el tema ni de que ya estábamos en la puerta de Gran Salón, y bueno a soltado lo que les quería demostrar a su hermanos...-dijo mientras medio reía.

-¡Oh Ronecito!¡eres el mejor,mucho mejor que nosotros!-dijeron los gemelos mientras se abrazaban y reían a carcajadas.Ron al ver que los slytherin también habían escuchado el apodo se puso más rojo.

-Bueno... estáis locos, así que vayamos a desayunar-dijo Pansy bufando y riendo divertida.

-Oye ayer dijisteis que teníais pensado algo para sorprender en el Gran Salón..-dijo algo risueña Hermione.

-Oh claro...pues que vosotros leones os vais ha sentar en la mesa de las serpientes con nosotros..-dijo Pansy Tranquila sin hacer caso a algunas caras de los leones.

-Pero...-Ron dijo como en Shock.

-No se admiten peros...-dijo decidida Pansy.

-Por que no mejor las serpientes donde los leones ...-dijeron los gemelos Weasley con un sonrisilla Y los slytherin les miraron con el ceño fruncido .

-Una cosa es que queramos darles un pequeño susto, no un ataque al corazón y empiecen a creer cosas raras-dijo Theodore.

Los leones negaban bufando , y suspirando aceptaron, cogiendo fuerzas entraron por la puerta del Gran salón mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa entre los dos grupos ignorando el silencio de sus compañeros y sus profesores.

En el momento que se sentaron en la mesa el silencio se rompió en murmullos y exclamaciones de sus compañeros, la mayoría de los profesores estaban sorprendidos. Una alumna ignorando los murmullos y exageraciones de sus compañeros ,se levanto de su asiento y fue hacía la mesa de las serpientes.

-¡Buenos días chicos!-dijo Luna con un manga mientras se sentaba como si fuese su propia mesa, al lado de Harry apartando a Ron ya que se sentó abruptamente haciendo que Ron se aparatase o si no acabaría como una silla para Luna.

-Hola Luna-sonrió divertido Harry mientras tomaba zumo de calabaza,ella levanto la vista de su manga y sonrió de forma extraña a Harry ,él sin darse cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir Luna le puso el manga delante suya,haciendo que leyese sin darse cuenta el manga ,provocando que parte de su bebida fuese un otro lado consiguiendo que se atragantase.

-¡Luna!¡Que me acabo de levantar!-dijo Harry mientras Luna se reía.

-Vale, Vale, tranquilizaos que viene hacía aquí el Profesor Snape y la Profesora Mcgonagall -dijo Hermione un tanto preocupada.

-Señores Potter, Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan y Señorita Granger, se puede saber que hacéis en la mesa de Slytherin-dijo Mcgonagall seria omitiendo a Luna.

-Profesora,estamos aquí por que hemos decidido madurar,haciendo una tregua entre casas y propagando la unión entre ellas-dijo Hermione, provocando que la profesora Mcgonagall se relajase y sonriese,y el profesor Snape levante un ceja .

-Ya veremos si es cierto-dijo el profesor Snape dándole los horarios a sus alumnos de slytherin.

-Aquí tenéis vuestros horarios-dijo Mcgonagall dándoselo a sus alumnos de Gryffindor.

Con los horarios dados los profesores se fueron para ir a preparar sus clases.


	28. Capítulo 28

Capítulo 28:  
-eso ha sido raro....-dijo Fred extrañado al no haber ningún regaño por parte de los profesores ni ninguna amenaza.

-cierto pero es mejor, así no nos tendremos que preocupar de si la profesora Mcgonagall es controlada por el director- susurro Hermione untando su tostada con mermelada.

Harry siguió comiendo su croissant de chocolate pensando en que va hacer con el director como actuar con él, negó con la cabeza terminando de desayunar al ver a los demás que y ya habían acabado.

-bueno...nos vamos a nuestras clases, nos vemos en el descanso-dijo Pansy con una mirada algo coqueta hacía Hermione.

-Si cierto, nosotros también-dijo Hermione algo extrañada por la mirada de Pansy.

Con eso los grupos se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases, pasaron el día entre cambios de clase, con nuevas tareas, miradas malintencionadas del parte del grupo de Ginevra cada vez que alguno de los leones que pasaban por donde estaban.

Ya acabaron las clases, el grupo de los leones estaban paseando por el pasillo hacía la biblioteca para terminar las tareas mandadas por los profesores, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Chicos?-dijo Harry haciendo parar a todos.

-¿Harry?-pregunto Hermione extrañada.

-Me he dejado un libro de clase en el aula de runas, voy a por él, esperadme en la biblioteca –dijo ya corriendo hacía el aula de runas, dejando a los chicos extrañados, algo reticente Hermione y el grupo empezaron a irse hacía la biblioteca.

Cuando Harry llegó entro en el aula y vio que no había nadie, entro hasta su mesa apoyándose para coger aire, sobándose las costillas ya que como le dijo el medimago Akira no debía sobrepasarse con el deporte hasta que no mejorase físicamente, se sentó y cogió el libro que dejo en la cajonera de la mesa.

En eso que escucho unos pasos, así que se levantó, guardo el libro en su mochila y se dirigio hacia la puerta sin mirar por donde iba hasta que choco contra alguien.

-Vaya vaya vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aquí...-dijo un chico mientras que otro a su lado se rio.

Eran Jack Sloper acompañado con Richard Sky, los dos de Gryffindor y también apoyaban a Ginevra, era de su pequeño grupo.

-Buenos días Héroe...-dijo Sky intentando ser irónico pero siendo en verdad un idiota sin cerebro.

-Buenos días...-dijo intentando llegar a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas "Salvador"?-dijo Sloper, mientras los dos arrinconaban a Harry entra ellos dejando la puerta detrás. Harry se tensó, y frunció el ceño separándose de ellos dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Dejadme pasar-dijo Harry totalmente serio y tensándose mientras disimuladamente cogía su varita. Los dos chicos se rieron a carcajadas y se acercaron a él, con eso Harry les apunto con la varita.

-Mira Richard cree que le vamos a dejar pasar sin pagar....-dijo de manera despectiva Sloper.

-cierto el pequeño traidor se quiere ir sin tener su castigo...-dijo Sky con mirada maliciosa apuntando a Harry.- Expelliarmus-Dijo apuntando a la mano alzada de Harry, dejando a este desarmado.

-Bueno Bueno...-Dijo riendo Sloper, apunto a Harry.

-Inmobilus-Dijo una voz detrás de Sloper y Sky, dejando congelados a este.

-Veo Harry que ningún año puedes dejar de estar en problemas...-dijo de manera burlona mientras miraba fría y con odio a los chicos Gryffindors que estaban en el suelo congelados.

Harry respiro tranquilo al ver que su salvador fue el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, aunque después de pensar eso se ruborizo, se aclaró al garganta, se agacho cogió su mochila y su varita.

-deberíamos avisar a un profesor, porque no avisamos al profesor Snape...-dijo sonriendo malignamente hacia los congelados.

-y por qué no mejor los dejamos atados, los descongelamos y nos vamos...Por favor-dijo Harry algo mareado, Draco se giró molesto hacia Harry hasta que le vio pálido y temblando.

-Bien...-Dijo algo enfurruñado, gruñendo Draco.-Incarcerous-dijo atándoles y descongelándoles.

-Vamos Harry-dijo Draco, sacándole de la habitación agarrando su hombro.

Harry al notar su mano en el hombro se puso algo nervioso ,sin saber porque pero se encontraba demasiado mal para poder pensarlo mucho, se dejó guiar por Draco hasta que llegaron hasta la escultura de una pera y Draco hizo como si le hiciera cosquillas, se le quedo mirando algo asombrado porque Draco supiera ese truco.

-no eres el único que lo sabe - dijo sonriendo divertido dejando más patidifuso a Harry- Además vinimos a las cocinas porque te está dando una bajada de azúcar y necesitas comer para que te suba- dijo mientras le ayudaba a entrar, y sentarse en una silla, chisto llamando la atención a un elfo doméstico.

-Nud tráeme algo con mucha azúcar y que sirva para subir rápido el azúcar en sangre-dijo Draco, el elfo asintió mirándoles y sonrió, dirigiéndose hacia los fogones.

A los segundo trajo dos trozos de tarta, con dos zumos.

-Aquí esta señores, dos zumos de calabaza, un trozo de tarta de chocolate belga para el señor Malfoy y otro trozo de tarta de melaza para nuestro señor Harry Potter-dijo con ternura lo último hacía Harry.

Harry miro al elfo y recordó verla visto antes.

-Muchas gracias, Tu apoyabas a Dobby y a Winky...-dijo Harry mientras comía un trocito.

-Si señor y me alegro que los acogiese como sus elfos-con eso dicho se fue hacia los fogones.

Empezaron a comer en silencio pero de vez en cuando, mientras Harry no se enteraba Draco le miraba por si se desmayaba, cuando acabaron.

-¿mejor?-dijo Draco

-Mmm... ¡Oh! Si si muchas gracias- algo avergonzado y algo ruborizado, mirando mientras jugaba con el tenedor.

-si no hubieses venido... Gracias de verdad-dijo sonriéndole de verdad a Draco dejándole estático por la sonrisa.-Bueno me tengo que ir creo que Hermione y los chicos estarán preocupados me esperan en la biblioteca...Tempus... ¡OH POR MERLÍN! A pasado una hora...-dijo levantándose demasiado rápido haciendo que casi se cayese, Draco salió de su parálisis, cogiendo la mochila de Harry y agarrando su brazo estabilizando.

-No vayas tan rápido, vamos a la biblioteca, también están allí los demás-dijo Draco sacándole de la cocina mirándole extrañado por que casi se desmaya en segundos.

Para Harry el trayecto se hizo en dos segundos y cuando volvió en si estaba sentado en una silla de las mesas de la biblioteca con Hermione abanicándole y todos los leones interrogando a Draco como si fueran policías.


	29. Capítulo 29

Capítulo 29:

-No vayas tan rápido, vamos a la biblioteca, también están allí los demás-dijo Draco sacándole de la cocina mirándole extrañado por casi se desmaya en segundos.

Para Harry el trayecto se hizo en dos segundos y cuando volvió en si estaba sentado en una silla de las mesas de la biblioteca con Hermione abanicándole y todos los leones interrogando a Draco como si fueran policías.

Todos se sentaron deprisa por las miradas de los demás y por la cara de la señora Pince.

Harry chisto a Hermione diciéndole por señas que luego hablarían, mientras acomodaba sus cosas para hacer la tarea, mientras que a su izquierda Ron le miraba fijamente para que le contase lo que le había pasado y a su derecha Hermione suspiraba mientras volvía a sus estudios.

Después de varias horas de sonidos de plumas escribiendo,hojas moviéndose y susurros, Harry acabo sus tareas, ya hacía bastante rato que los slytherin se habían marchado y solo quedaba Hermione que estaba muy concentrada en un libro,con el pelo revuelto mordiendo una pluma. Sigiloso recogió sus cosas, sonriendo despacio se marcho de la biblioteca con la varita escondida en la manga de su túnica por precaución.

Paseando hacía la torre va pensando en todo lo ocurrido,desde el verano hasta lo que hace dos horas había ocurrido, si no hubiese sido por Draco Malfoy no sabría lo que le habría pasado y eso no le gustaba ,si estaba agradecido el que le ayudase de tal forma pero no le gustaba el que él ,el supuesto niño que vivió, no pudo defenderse así con eso en mente trazo un plan de estar siempre alerta,recordando que si iba con ese plan al final se volvería un joven Alastor Moody, riéndose en voz baja con un aura un tanto oscura a su alrededor.

Entonces escucho un ruido de alguien saliendo de un aula en desuso, rápido se escondió detrás de unas de las columnas, era un chica de Hufflepuff,se estaba colocando la ropa mientras miraba a los lados, era Nora Macavoy, salio corriendo alegre. Al segundo un chico Gryffindor salió arreglándose la camisa , era Richard Sky ,de camino a Gryffindor entonces Harry vió su oportunidad,sonriendo con el aura exttraña aun más notable, le siguió.

Ya en cierto punto del pasillo,nse acerco lo suficiente, ahí le empujo a un aula en desuso ,bloqueándola fuertemente con un hechizo y poniendo un silencius desde dentro.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía una media hora que los Slytherins acababan de volver de cenar sin ver ningún rastro de Harry ni Hermione, dando por echo que seguirían en la biblioteca

Draco se encontraba pensativo en la sala común sentado enfrente de la chimenea mientras que Blaise bromeaba con Pansy a su derecha y Theo sentado en un sofá en su lado izquierdo practicaba con el ajedrez sus tácticas.

\- Hey Draqui ¿te pasa algo?-dijo Pansy algo preocupada pero con una sonrisilla en la cara.

\- Deja de llamarme así-dijo mientras ponía una mueca asqueado por el apodo- estoy preocupado sobre lo que había ocurrido con Harry-dijo mientras movía una mano haciendo referencia a la situación que paso por la tarde.

\- Ciertamente es preocupante, se han atrevido a atacar al "niño de oro" a la luz del día... ¿creéis que el viejo sepa algo?-dijo Theo bastante serio mientras colocaba de nuevo las figuras.

Pansy bufo fuertemente - Claro que el viejo lo sabe,siempre se entera de todo ,las paredes tienen muchos oídos-dijo airada.

Draco suspiro negando con la cabeza quitándose de la cabeza pensamientos un tanto oscuros y se levanto para sentarse enfrente de Theo y así empezar una partida con el.

\- Harry se puede cuidar solo aunque hoy estaba algo extraño -dijo confiada Pansy así dejando el tema de lado. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasados un quince minutos , la puerta es desbloqueada y el silencius eliminado,Harry salio sonriendo más relajado, algo pálido y con una andar mas tranquilo hasta llegar a la sala común.

Al llegar vió que no había nadie, así que sus compañeros de casa estaban cenando o en sus dormitorios y por lo que veía Hermione no había llegado así que subió para ducharse y dejar sus cosas.


	30. Capítulo 30

Capítulo 30:  
Harry entro en la habitación dejo sus cosas en el baúl, cogiendo unos bóxer, un pantalón cómodo de chándal gris y una camiseta blanca, yendo al baño a ducharse.

Ya en el baño, bloqueo la puerta, se quito la ropa y la inspecciono para ver donde podría estar manchada de sangre,vio que varias partes del pantalón estaban manchadas y en el cuello de la camisa estaba también manchado, así que las limpio hasta que no había nada y dejo la ropa donde siempre la dejaba, para que los elfos la recogiesen,relajado se dió una ducha rápida.

A los diez minutos bajo a la sala común para ver si ya había llegado Hermione,justo al sentarse en el sillón se escucho como se abría el cuadro de la Dama Gorda entrando algo enfurruñada Hermione.

-¡Así que aqui estabas! ¡Me has preocupado Harry James Potter! No me has avisado de que te ibas-dijo con los brazos en jarras mientras daba con el pie en el suelo pequeñas pisaditas.

Harry puso su mejor cara inocente y se levanto poniendo por delante sus manos agarradas como si fuese un niño pequeño que nunca a roto un plato, Hermione bufo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Argh!-dijo mientras levantaba los brazos al cielo,Harry al ver esto sonrió victorioso y se rio.

-¡Oh vamos Mione! Mira te propongo un trato, vamos a cenar ya que como veo te has ido unos minutos antes de te echase Madame Pince de su biblioteca-ahí Hermione sonrió culpable- y ya es el fin de la cena, por lo tanto vamos a las cocinas y yo te cuento lo que me ocurrido, dejándome interrogar por ti... ¿que te parece?-dijo levantando las cejas y los brazos como si fuera darle un abrazo, Hermione rio y le abrazo.

-¡Oh Por Merlín Harry no sabes lo que acabas de hacer! Acepto ese maravilloso trato, déjame que suba y deje las cosas-dij corriendo hacía su habitación.

A los pocos minutos, llegaron a las cocinas, se encontraron con Winky que les hizo un drama agradeciendo constantemente ser la elfa de Harry, pidieron la cena y ahí empezó el larguísimo interrogatorio, Harry le contó todo lo sucedido omitiendo los detalles de como se sintió y del carácter demasiado amable de Draco.

-Así que solo eso ha pasado...-dijo Hermione mirándole fijamente y levantando las cejas a la espera.

-¿como que solo? ¿que esperabas? que me matasen o ¿que? -dijo ignorando claramente por donde quería que fuese la conversación.

-Oh vamos, Harry te has pasado la mayor parte del rato en la biblioteca mirando de reojo a Draco Malfoy, y has tardado el doble de hacer la tarea por que no había manera de te concentrases-dijo con una sonrisilla de sabiendo provocando el sonrojo en él.

-Ademas... cuando has entrado a la biblioteca has entrado con él y llevaba tu mochila ¿algo que no me hallas contado Harry?-dijo burlándose amistosamente.

-¡No no no !-dijo mientras negaba-no es lo que crees, me maree y el cogió mi mochila para que no me cayese ni nada-se callo ya que vio como Hermione se reía fuertemente.

-Tranquilízate Harry solo bromeaba-dijo mientras Harry bufo enfurruñándose.

Terminaron de cenar tarde, pero antes del toque de queda, así que andaron rápido, ya que Hermione estaba ya dándole un monologo de que al final les iban a expulsar y con razones, al entrar a la sala común ,no estaba casi nadie solo algunos de los cursos superiores y Ron adormilado en el sofá con Neville que leí un libro de herbología, levanto la mirada cerrando los chicos.

-Hola Har, Hola Mione-dijo mientras se rascaba un ojo-os estábamos esperándoos .

-Hola Nev, si ya os vemos -dijo divertido Harry mientras Hermione le miraba con un sonrisilla por lo tierno que podía llegar a ser.

-Anda vamos a dormir, subamos Nev, hasta mañana Mione-dijo Harry medio despertando a Ron.

\- Hasta mañana Mione-dijo Neville y un mas dormido si se podía Ron.

-Hasta mañana chicos-dijo divertida Hermione.

Los chicos se subieron, bueno más bien Neville y Harry subían arrastras a Ron, cuando llegaron se cambiaron para ponerse sus pijamas y se tumbaron,nada mas apoyar sus cabezas se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron tarde a quince minutos de que se acabase el desayuno, llegando para engullir las tostadas, ya de camino a su primera clase que era Historia de la Magia, empezaron a escuchar murmullos y susurros de alumnos cotilleando sobre algo.

Ron bufo asqueado al ver como susurraban mientras caminaba con Harry y Neville por los pasillos.

-¡Hey hermanitos!-dijeron unas voces detrás de Harry y Ron mientras unos brazos se apoyaban en sus hombros y sonrían a todos.

\- Fred George-dijo sonriendo alegre Harry, Neville les sonrió riéndose y Ron puso los ojos y les dijo un gruñón saludo.

-Vaya vaya vemos que no os habéis enterado...-dijo un Fred mientras se ponía la mano en la barbilla.

-¿enterado de que?-dijo Ron curioso pero sin dejar decirlo de manera seca.

-pues de que va a ser... -dijo George creando más misterio haciendo que tanto Ron Neville y Harry le mirasen sin pestañear.

-Oh vamos Forge no hagas eso, no les ves que desean saberlo...-dijo burlándose, ganándose de parte de Ron y Harry una mala mirada.

-vale vale ya os cuento, no hace falta volverse hostiles-dijo riéndose.

-Al parecer un alumno de Gryffindor fue "atacado"aunque dicen que se cayo por las escalera, pero fue encontrado en un aula en desuso en bastantes malas condiciones ¿a que no adivinan quien es?-dijo Fred sonriendo ampliadamente. Tanto Ron como Harry se encogieron de hombros mientras que Neville les miraba curioso.

\- Richard Sky-dijeron Fred y George a la vez, mientras que Harry se hacía demasiado bien el sorprendido mientras que Ron y Neville se sorprendían de verdad.

-aunque también dicen que puede ser que Jack Sloper y Richard Sky se hubiesen pegando por que los dos querían acostarse con Nora Macavoy y solo lo consiguió Richard,al parecer Jack dejo muchas pistas... Sky esta en la enfermería y Sloper esta hablando con Mcgonagall.-dijo George haciendo que Neville abriese los ojos sorprendido, Ron frunciera el ceño pensándolo y Harry les mirase confuso como si no lo entendiese, aunque con un brillo raro en los ojos, ellos ignoraron el brillo y dieron por echo de que Harry era demasiado ingenuo e inocente.

-Bueno hermanitos os dejamos que nosotros seguimos el camino-dijeron a la vez Fred y George, avisándoles de que ellos ya habían llegado a su clase, se despidieron con las manos y entraron.

Pasaron las horas lentamente, claramente por las dos horas de Historia de la magia seguidas por una hora de Herbología y la última solo de Harry que era Aritmancia.

Los chicos llegaron muertos de hambre hasta el Gran Salón,nada más sentarse, Harry vio que Sloper estaba también sentado y le miraba fijamente así que el le sonrió de "esa" manera y con esa aura provocando que la sorpresa pasara a sus facciones pero que rápidamente fuera sustituida por el miedo y pavor, antes de que Neville o Ron se fijase se puso a comer feliz de que Sloper no le volviese a molestar mas.

De camino a su siguiente clase Ron ya se estaba quejando andando lentamente y colgándose del brazo de Harry y arrastrando al pobre Neville que no tenía fuerza de soltarse de Ron.

-no quiero ir a pociones... por favor Harry matame...-dijo Ron mientras se apoyaba como un peso muerto.

-¡Ronald Weasley!-dijo Hermione,provocando que este se pusiera firme como un soldado ya que le recordó a su madre,entre risas entraron y se sentaron.

Hermione con Neville para ayudarle a que no explote ni que haga mal la poción en la tercera fila,Ron y Harry juntos en la sexta por que no querían estar cerca por si Hermione no podía ir en contra de la mala suerte del pobre Neville.

Ron y Harry se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre el mundial de quidditch y sobre los Chuddley Canons, así que no se dieron cuentan de cuando entraron y se sentaron los Slytherin.

Pansy Parkinson con Astoria Greengass detrás de Hermione y Neville, y detrás de ellas Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini , que por lo tanto estaban delante de Harry y Ron.

-El equipo de Bulgaria va a ganar, teniendo a Víctor Krum-dijo Ron con una mirada de admiración al decir el nombre del búlgaro.

-No lo creo Weasley-dijo Draco mirándole divertido por la cara de enfado de Blaise Zabini al ver como nombraba al "jugador"- el equipo de Alemania esta muy fuerte ...y quien sabe podrían desbancar a Bulgaria.

Al escuchar la voz de Draco tanto Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta de que los Slytherin ya había entrado hace rato y ellos ni se habían dado cuenta.

-¿Os habéis enterado lo que ha pasado no?-dijo Blaise queriendo dejar el tema del quidditch y del búlgaro.

-Te refieres a lo de Richard Sky-dijo Harry haciéndose el sorprendido y preocupado compañero consiguiendo engañar a Blaise Zabini y a Ron pero no a Draco Malfoy ya que este se fijo en el pequeño brillo que tenia en los ojos.

Antes de que Blaise contestase o que Draco indagase entro el profesor Snape provocando que se colocasen mirando al frente haciendo fruncir el ceño a Draco.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco se encontraba removiendo el caldero llevaban mas de media poción echa,cuando se perdió en sus pensamientos.

< ese brillo tan extraño que tenia Harry, juraría que lo he visto antes pero no se donde...además estamos Hablando de Harry, el niño que vivió, el niño Dorado... El ingenuo,inocente y bueno de Harry es imposible ¿no?>

Blaise le miraba con curiosidad al ver como se perdia en sus pensamientos asi que decidio dejar de pensar en eso ya que era imposible y estar atento a su poción no vaya ser que explotase dejando su reputación en esta clase peor que en Longbottom o Finnigan.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry también se perdía en sus pensamientos pero con otros más diferentes.

< Bueno Ron no se ha dado cuenta y Zabini tampoco pero... Draco me ha mirado de manera muy extraña... no puede saberlo ¿no?...bueno...¡claro que no lo sabe es imposible! Además a veces me mira de otras maneras mas extrañas...así que me lo debo de estar imaginando,debe ser por la preocupación si Ron lo supiese pondría una cara que bueno...seria de risa si no se desmayaba antes> Tosió para cubrir una pequeña risa.

< aunque creo que a Hermione no le extrañaría nada, a veces me da mas miedo ella que Myrtle cuando estaba en el baño de prefectos, da miedo cuando sabe cosas que nadie más sabe.>perdido en sus pensamientos acabaron la poción y se marcho con los demás a la sala común ignorando la charla animada de ellos.


	31. Capítulo 31

Capítulo 31:  
Nada más acostarse Harry,Ron y Neville,ciertos gemelos estaban atentos de que nadie quedase en la sala común ,teniendo en su mano una copia del mapa merodeador, modificado para que este mapa solo se active por ellos, de puntillas y sigilosamente salieron de la torre Gryffindor hasta las mazmorras.

Una vez allí,se dirigieron a almacén de su queridisimo profesor de pociones,cogiendo de allí diversas pociones ,mientras se miraban cómplices y sofocaron unas risillas malignas.

Rápidamente ,salieron de allí y se dirigieron mirando en varios momentos el mapa,escondiéndose un par de veces de los prefectos de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff,en quince minutos ya estaban en sus camas con una alarma puesta en sus varitas para despertarse más pronto de lo normal, con las doseles de sus camas cerradas y silenciadas.

A las cinco y media de la mañana ,dos pelirrojos estaban preparando los últimos detalles del plan , sigilosamente corrieron saliendo de la torre hacía una estatua en forma de pera ,la hicieron cosquillas y tiraron una especie de objeto redondo cuando se abrió revelando la puerta de las cocinas, nada mas tocar el suelo del objeto empezó a salir un gas , pasados unos segundos los gemelos se apuntaron con sus varitas convocando un casco burbuja , entraron y vieron a todos los elfos domésticos ,los que estaban en la cocina dormidos, sabiendo que iba a durar el efecto poco rato cogieron las pociones y las fueron introduciendo en varios alimentos ,de alumnos y de profesores, a los diez minutos salieron rápidamente yendo de nuevo a la torre como si nada hubiese pasado,mientras los elfos se despertaban como si nada hubiese pasado y se hubiesen despertado a su hora sin saber nada.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se desperto con una extraña corazonada , viendo la hora que era se vistio tranquilamente , al rato los otros se fueron despertando menos Ron que estaba más dormido que un tronco, cuando todos estaban vestidos se miraron los unos a los otros pensando quien iba a despertar a Ron.

-Chicos id bajando yo me encargo...-dijo Harry sonriendo de una manera perversa y "esa" aura .

-Hecho-dijo rápido Seamus cogiendo de los brazos a Neville y a su amado Dean,saliendo despavoridos.

Harry sonrió mientras se frotaba las manos, sabiendo exactamente que hacer ,con varita en mano se acerco a la cama pero lejos del punto de mira de Ron,abrió su baúl, para poder tener una cuartada, se coloco y apunto a Ron.

-aranea somnia (araña de sueños)-susurro Harry, guardo su varita e hizo como si buscase algún libro.

A los segundos se escucho un grito desde las habitaciones de los chicos , Dean,Seamus y Neville miraron hacia la puerta y se contuvieron de reírse sabiendo que el grito era de Ron.

Cuando Ron se metio en el baño,Harry no aguanto mas y exploto a reir sin parar,a los cinco minutos salio Ron sabiendo que Harry había sido el que había provocado ese sueño con la araña.

-Te odio, para que tener enemigos teniendo amigos así-dijo Ron enfurruñado mientras bajaba a la sala común.

-¡Oh vamos Ron sabes que es muy gracioso asustarte!-dijo Harry entre risas.

Todos fueron hacía el Gran comedor, Dean,Seamus y Harry metiéndose con Ron mientras Neville y Hermione le defendían, al rato los Slytherin al ver no sido notados,suspiraron y se sentaron en la mesa Gryffindor.

-Buenos días-dijo Harry con una super sonrisa,mientras que Ron le miro mal y gruño,Seamus y Dean se rieron y saludaron como pudieron.

-Chicos...Buenos dias-dijo Hermione incomoda por la cercanía de Pansy ,ya que se sentó a su lado demasiado cerca.

-¿Por cierto donde esta Fred?-dijo Terence.

-¿y George?-dijo Lucian.

-La verdad no les hemos visto estarán dormidos...-dijo Dean pensativo.

-No lo creo, nunca se duermen siempre estan planeando-dijo Ron ,se encogió de hombros y continuo desayunando.

A los quince minutos la profesora Sprout grito , todo el mundo se giro a ver el por que viendo a la profesora de aritmacia, la profesora Sinistra con el pelo azul,al segundo la profesora Mcgonagall se levanto de su asiento poniéndose un sonorus.

-Me atrae la comida de gatos a sabor a Salmón,a veces me la unto en pan mientras nadie lo sabe- en el momento de que dijo eso se tapo la boca poniéndose roja, todo el alumnado se quedo callado unos segundos para luego romper en risas,segundos después se levanto la profesora Trelawney.

-Me atrae sexualmente Argus Filch-dijo tan pancha Sybill Trelawney.

Todo el mundo no sabia si reír o vomitar por semejante comentario, se levanto la profesora Sprout.

-Yo amo a Newt Scamander,es una pena que no le conozca si no le secuestraba-dijo mientras se ponía roja y se tapaba la boca ,saliendo corriendo de allí.

Ningún alumno pudo dejar de reír, se reían tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que los profesores salieron de allí corriendo para tomarse un antídoto de sea lo que sea estaba pasando.

Varios alumnos amigos de Ginevra Prewett, tenían la piel purpura ,otros el pelo verde, y otros con ampollas asquerosas de color naranja. Al final tuvieron que muchos alumnos irse hacía la enfermeria.

Nuestro grupo de Slytherin y Gryffindor tuvieron que irse hacía sus clases sabiendo que la falta de dos pelirrojos tenía algo que ver.


	32. Capítulo 32

Capítulo 32:  
Nuestros Slytherins y Gryffindors se separaron para ir cada uno a sus respectivas clases.

Terence y Lucian estaban algo preocupados,aunque si se lo preguntaran directamente, ellos lo negarian,pero la verdad era esa, estaban preocupados, unas serpientes preocupadas por dos leones rojizos, preocupadas de que esa broma hubiese el final y la expulsión inmediata de esos indomables y rebeldes risueños.

Pasaron los minutos lentamente para estas dos serpientes, ciertamente lo mejor fue que la primera clase era Historia de la Magia y que el profesor fuera tan despistado que no se fijase que la mitad de la clase estaban durmiendo ni que ellos miraban casi insistentemente la puerta cerciorándose cada cierto tiempo de que el profesor no les mirase.

Nada más acabar la clase, los dos recogieron en tiempo record ,saliendo los primeros sorprendiendo a sus propios compañeros de casa.

Recorrieron rápidamente los pasillos más frecuentados,el Gran Salón antes de ir hacía los invernaderos,donde tendrían su segunda clase.

Nada más llegar, entraron a los invernaderos mirándose tristes por no saber nada,suspirando se colocaron en sus puestos y se recompusieron mientras empezaban la clase.

Pasada ya media hora mientras observababan una Snargaluff,escucharon unos golpes en la puerta,la profesora Sprout les ordenó a la clase que estuviesen atentos para que no perdiesen ningún miembro y así no visitarian la enfermería.

La Profesora Sprout abrió la puerta encontrandose al director con dos alumnos.

-¡Oh! Profesora Sprout siento interrumpir su clase pero he estado a hablando con los señores Weasley y cuando nos hemos querido dar cuenta ya empezaba la segunda hora.-dijo con su actitud de abuelito con dos Weasley idénticos con caras neutras.

-Lo entiendo Director-sonrió tensamente la profesora Sprout.

-Estábamos hablando sobre enmendar sus actos ...-dijo yéndose por las ramas el director queriendo decir a quien tenía pensado para que castigase a esos "niñitos" que le tocaban bastante la moral pero le interrumpió la profesora Sprout.

-¡Oh! Pues sería maravillosa la ayuda de un par de manos más para organizar los hongos saltarines-dijo de manera ilusionada dejando al director en un encrucijada solo dándole la opción de acertar.

-Claro sería una buena manera de que se enmendasen - dijo con una sonrisa tensa mientras apoyaba las manos fuertemente en los hombros de los chicos.

-Entonces chicos vayan entrando y colóquensen en sus puestos-dijo mientras ponía postura de madre enfadada y los chicos entraban tensos posicionándose en sus lugares.

-Muchísimas gracias por acompañarles a clase director, si no le importa tengo una clase que atender ya le veré a la hora de la comida-dijo despidiéndose rápidamente dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Después de su interrupción,rápidamente volvió a su clase, dos serpientes respiraron tranquilas en cierta manera pero estaban tensas pensando en que había pasado mientras estaban con el director,la segunda hora acabó rápido para todos,la mayoría se fueron rápidos pero las serpientes se quedaron fuera esperando a dos leones que se quedaron dentro hasta que no estuviese nadie más, para así hablar con la profesora Sprout.

-Profesora Sprout nosotros...-empezó Fred mirando al suelo recto como un soldado.

-Sentimos mucho haber hecho eso solo ...-continuó George mirando el suelo con los hombros caídos.

-Solo queríais hacer un broma-dijo sonriendo la profesora, haciendo que la miraran sorprendidos, se rió al ver las caras.

-¡Vamos! creéis que no me di cuenta de las semillas de tármica,además me quite un peso de encima al decir eso...no solo yo pienso lo mismo -añadió al final guiñando el ojo.

-Os quedareis durante dos horas durante dos semanas-dijo ignorando los ojos de cachorro apaleado que les ponía.

-Pero yo no he dicho que no os puedan ayudar más gente...-dijo con sus cosas en las manos saliendo por la puerta, viendo a dos slytherin les sonrió amablemente y se dirigió a su descanso.


	33. Capítulo 33

Capítulo 33 :  
Nada más salir de transfiguración, el trío de oro se juntó rápidamente, ignorando los cuchicheos de varios alumnos sobre la broma y los comentarios dichos en el Gran Comedor.

-Chicos estoy preocupada...-susurro Hermione mientras se agarraba al brazo de Harry, Harry y Ron la miraron sin saber a qué se refería, por ello Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Por los gemelos, si les pillan les pueden castigar o peor...expulsar-dijo lo último con un poco de pánico y haciendo una aspaviento con una de las manos, nerviosa se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Tranquila Mione ya verás que no les habrá pasado nada, son mis hermanos, siempre han salido victoriosos de todo-dijo seguro Ron mientras que Harry puso una mueca dándole la razón dudosamente, con esa explicación ella bufo.

Unas manos se posaron en los hombros de Ron mientras un brazo agarraba el brazo libre de Hermione, antes de que reaccionasen, dichas personas hablaron.

-Bueno ya has oído, además Ron es su hermano, los conocerá mejor ¿no?-dijo una voz que Ron reconoció fácilmente, se negó a mirar a la persona que tenía sus manos apoyadas en sus hombros y se sonrojo un poco.

-cierto pero Hermione, lleva años conociéndolos también -defendió Pansy sonriendo ampliamente, tan ampliamente que Hermione la miró con recelo.

-Si bueno, ya sabremos cuando aparezcan -dijo Harry sin fijarse en lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor mientras se frotaba la frente con un pequeña mueca de molestia.

Ron carraspeo e intento andar más deprisa sin darse cuenta que ya no tenía unas manos en sus hombros si no un brazo los rodeaba, y que esa persona iba dando ciertas miradas de odio hacia quien le mirase de cierta manera, o de arrogancia. Hermione en cambio estaba algo tensa por esa sonrisa que no se había ido de la cara de Pansy, que parecía la típica sonrisa del gato que se ha comido al canario.

Harry iba andando despistado, frotándose concienzudamente la frente, provocando que Hermione se soltase de su brazo, se fijara en él y se dejase de preocupar en Pansy.

-¿Harry estas bien? ¿Es...ya sabes?-susurró Hermione mirándole preocupada, Harry la miró sin dejar de frotarse la frente.

-Creo que sí...debe de estar algo enfadado...-susurró Harry con voz más baja precavido por los slytherins que estaban con ellos, Hermione se muerde el labio nerviosa y asiente mirando al frente.

Pansy miró recelosa la conversación entre Hermione y Harry pero lo dejo pasar a pies juntillas ya que su preciosa ratoncita de biblioteca ya no estaba tensa a su alrededor.

Harry dejó de frotarse la frente por la mala mirada de Hermione y antes de que ella le echase el mismo regaño de siempre, miró a su alrededor de manera disimulada para librarse, de lejos vio a unos alumnos de los cuales estaban preocupados.

-¡FRED GEORGE!- gritó Harry asustando al momento a los de su alrededor y a los propios que eran llamados con sus acompañantes.

Harry casi salió corriendo pero no lo hizo solo porque de lejos vio la punta del sombrero de la profesora McGonagall, los demás tuvieron que acelerar el paso ya que Harry aunque no corriese andaba muy deprisa para sus cortas piernas.

Ya a escasos metros de ellos, un hechizo desconocido dio a las piernas de Harry sin darle tiempo a esquivarlo, provocando la inminente caída pero es interrumpida por un cuerpo, antes de que el trío de oro y sus acompañantes sacasen las varitas, el "salvador" de Harry habla.

\- ¡Vaya que valiente Sky!, no decían que la mayor característica de los gryffindors era la valentía, pues se debió de perder contigo...-dijo una voz con una arrastrar de palabras muy característico.

Harry se apoyó en ese cuerpo para levantarse, mirando antes a Sky antes que a su "salvador", provocando que ese "aura" tan peculiar se notase un poco.

-Sky, de verdad quieres seguir...-dijo Harry dejando la frase inacabada moviendo una de las manos de manera suave como si estuviera pensando la palabra exacta.- con este juego absurdo.- dijo acabando con una voz un tanto fría y una mirada que producía escalofríos a Richard Sky al acordarse de lo sucedido en el aula de desuso.

Richard Sky boqueo como un pez fuera del agua y tragando en seco vio que todo el mundo le estaba mirando, sin contar que el "salvador" del héroe del mundo mágico, no era nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, y que este le apuntaba con la varita. Pero no le temía, el verdadero miedo le producía el chico que se apoyaba en este, el chico de ojos verdes como la maldición asesina, el chico que mato al que no debe nombrarse, el chico que salvará al mundo mágico, Harry Potter.

-¡Eres una farsa Potter! No eres nada más que un traidor...-dijo con un gritillo Richard.

-Sky vete antes de que llame a algún profesor.-dijo acabando la palabrería Draco con el arrastrar de palabras más acentuado.

Richard Sky al ver que la mayoría de los alumnos que se encontraban allí le miraban mal, y otros tantos ya tenían las varitas en las manos, miró mal al grupo y salió corriendo mientras se sonrojaba de rabia.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Autor: Siento tardar tanto en subir pero llevo casi desde el último capítulo subido sin ordenador , es más ahora mismo lo puedo publicar porque me ha dejado mi tío su ordenador, creo que la semana que viene podré ya empezar a escribir y publicar con el nuevo que me comprare. Bueno ya dicho esto gracias por la espera y por todo el apoyo que me dais, muchos abrazos virtuales y ya por el capítulo.

Nada más llegar al Gran Comedor se oían susurros por todas partes, hablando de lo ocurrido entre Sky y Harry.  
George iba a arrastrando e incordiando a Ron mientras que este pedía ayuda a Hermione y a los demás que les seguían, riéndose de las payasadas, aunque había dos leones que siendo vigilados por dos serpientes, estos no sabían lo que susurraban.  
-¿Entonces qué opinas de estos nuevos productos para Sortilegios Weasley ?-preguntó Fred con voz baja y medio agachado hacia Harry.  
-Pues son… Muy interesantes. A lo mejor me podrían servir para … Algo.- dijo Harry sonriendo ladino y con brillo de ojos,provocando una mirada digna de ser hijo y ahijado de merodeadores, Fred al ver esto se rió y le guiño un ojo.  
\- Nos mantendrás al tanto a tus hermanitos mayores ¿no?- dijo haciendo gestos  
dramáticos dando a entender que si no morirían. Harry se rió a carcajadas en voz alta provocando que Draco le mirase al principio con algo de asombro, por tal carcajada aunque al segundo le miraba con algo de ¿ternura? Y con una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible.  
Se sentaron todos en un “orden” que las serpientes veían con curiosidad, aunque no siempre estaban así, solo tres personas se sentaban igual y en medio del grupo, Ron, Harry y Hermione. Como una posición defensiva pero también una posición de estrategia, ya que podían ver todo el gran comedor y la mesa de los profesores. Los leones empezaron hablar mientras las serpientes se sentaban, muchos enfurruñados ya que no se podían sentar con sus amados y amadas.  
-¿Qué estabais hablando tu y Fred?- dijo Hermione alzando una ceja, Harry al oír la pregunta la mira con los ojos más inocentes que puede poner.  
-Pues del… Futuro de los gemelos nada más ¿de qué más podríamos estar hablando? -dijo intentando engañarla.  
\- Harry… ¿De verdad crees que ese brillito en tus ojos no lo estoy viendo? O ¿que de paso no te conozco?- dijo Hermione alzando  
las dos cejas, provocando que Ron se riese y medio abrazase a Harry.  
-Amigo somos todos hermanos y sea lo que sea… No le digas a Hermione sabelotodo. -dijo Ron  
bromeando y riéndose de Hermione.  
-Pues Hermione sabelotodo a lo mejor no ayudará para los próximos exámenes… -dijo Hermione  
aguantandose la risa al ver la mirada de horror de Ron.  
-Tranquilo Ron… No necesitas a Hermione-dijo Blaise con voz  
melosa y le guiño un ojo,  
provocando que Ron se sonrojase, que Hermione le mirase encarnando un ceja y que los gemelos se atragantase, ya que Seamus les había metido en la boca dos trozos de pan para que no pudiesen decir nada.  
-Yo… Eh.. Te lo agradezco… - dijo casi murmurando Ron mirándole rojo.  
-Claro que sí Blaise, ¡que buen amigo!-dijo Harry sin fijarse en la situación, provocando que Blaise le mirase parpadeando lentamente, Hermione al ver que Harry no había notado que Blaise estaba coqueteando con Ron y sabiendo que parte de la inocencia pura de Harry sigue estando, se rió a carcajadas siendo acompañados por casi todos los leones y Ron se sonrojó incluso más. Harry les miro a todos de manera confusa, mientras Seamus y Dean se miraron con complicidad y se sonrieron juguetones, entonces decidieron levantarse y dirigirse a Harry. Este cuando los vio les sonrió algo confuso todavía y estos le abrazaron casi echando a Ron y Hermione.  
-Tranquilo Harry… Dean y yo te ayudaremos igual que Blaise a Ron-dijo  
Seamus sonriendo de manera traviesa provocando que Ron se atragantase con el agua y Hermione tosiese por que la saliva se le fue por otro lado. Draco les miro aguantándose las ganas de sacar la varita para cruciar al irlandés y su novio,decidiendo beber de su vaso para tener algo en la mano.  
-¡Dejad a Harry!-dijo Ron mientras Luna decía.  
-¡Yo quiero verlo!- nada más decirlo  
Luna la mayoría se callaron y la miraron sorprendidos mientras que Hermione la miraba entre interesada y horrorizada, las serpientes menos Blaise se estaban partiéndose de risa.  
Harry al caer en cuenta a que se referían, se sonrojo tan rojo que irradiaba calor, y no sabía donde mirar.  
-Yo...yo lo agradezco pero no. Yo no os veo así. -dijo tartamudeando y  
mirandoles a Seamus y Dean. Ellos empezaron a reírse tanto que al final se cayeron al suelo.  
-Vosotros seguid… -dijo Harry mirándoles mal todavía sonrojado.  
-Espero que tengáis un buen dia y que durmáis genial… -  
Al escuchar eso Seamus y Dean dejaron de reír y miraron a Harry con miedo, haciendo que los gemelos riesen más fuerte y los demás se recuperasen.  
-¡Oh vamos Harry! Eres un leoncito… -dijo Pansy pero empezó a bajar la voz al ver las sonrisas de su leoncita y de Ron.  
-¿Harry…? ¿tu no puedes hacer maldades no?- dijo con preocupación Pansy mirándole algo recelosa, Harry la miró abriendo mucho los ojos y con la voz más inocente dijo.  
-Pansy te refieres a mí, claro que no. Yo no podría.-con eso Blaise sonrió creyendole y Pansy incluso se relajo y casi todas las demás serpientes.  
-¿Porqué será que no me fio de eso? - dijo Theodore sonriéndole de lado dándole una mirada a Draco dándole gracia, la mirada de su amigo.  
-No es mi culpa de que no me creas…-dijo Harry bajando la voz mientras hacía un pequeño puchero.  
Con eso Draco le miraba algo asombrado e intentaba no boquear como un tonto,Theo le miró con una ceja arqueada y sonrió de lado después miró a Neville.  
-Neville tú le conoces más, ¿Le debemos creer?-preguntó divertido al ver la cara de indignado de Harry y la cara de Neville algo sonrojada e intentando no reír.  
\- Yo...yo pues…-dijo Neville mirando a ambos,Harry y Theo. Hermione y Ron empezaron a reírse a carcajadas al ver en qué tesitura habían puesto al pobre Neville. Si decía Sí estaría mintiendo y si decía no Harry le iba a hacer que las pasase canutas. ( Nota de Autor: vamos que lo iba pasar realmente mal)  
Entonces antes de que Neville dijese algo más , le interrumpió un carraspeo que se encontraba detrás de ellos, los chicos al girarse se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall cruzada de brazos con una ceja arqueada mirando a cada uno.  
-Profesora ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Harry mirándola como siempre hacía pero con un recelo que no notaba nada más que los leones y las serpientes.  
\- Señor Potter , me gustaría saber ¿algo que me tenga que decir?-pregunto McGonagall con un cara seria mientras relajaba los brazos cruzados.  
-Nada , solo estábamos bromeando mientras comiamos.-dijo Harry sonriendo suavemente, eso provocó que frunciera el ceño la profesora.  
-Ni siquiera sobre las habladurías que hay sobre una pelea entre el Señor Sky y usted, señor Potter.- dijo arqueando la ceja sin perturbarse.  
-¿una pelea?-dijo con cara consternada Harry haciendo que la profesora se relajara creyendo que eso era lo que había escuchado, un rumor a toda costa.  
-No me he peleado con nadie , solo he estado aquí bromeando, charlando y estudiando, profesora McGonagall.-dijo Harry con cierta “sorpresa” , haciendo que la profesora siguiera creyendo ya con más vehemencia que eran rumores. Al escuchar eso la profesora se descruzo de brazos y cambio esa cara tan severa por una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa y asintió.  
-Muy bien ,espero que todos sigáis así , sin armar mas escandalos.- dijo mirando a todos con severidad y más a los últimos, los gemelos Weasleys.  
\- Les dejaré terminar, ya los veré más tarde.- dijo y con eso la profesora se marchó dejándolos en silencio.


	35. Capítulo 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Autor: Siento tardar tanto en subir pero llevo casi desde el último capítulo subido sin ordenador , es más ahora mismo lo puedo publicar porque me ha dejado mi tío su ordenador, creo que la semana que viene podré ya empezar a escribir y publicar con el nuevo que me comprare. Bueno ya dicho esto gracias por la espera y por todo el apoyo que me dais, muchos abrazos virtuales y ya por el capítulo.

Nada más llegar al Gran Comedor se oían susurros por todas partes, hablando de lo ocurrido entre Sky y Harry.   
George iba a arrastrando e incordiando a Ron mientras que este pedía ayuda a Hermione y a los demás que les seguían, riéndose de las payasadas, aunque había dos leones que siendo vigilados por dos serpientes, estos no sabían lo que susurraban.  
-¿Entonces qué opinas de estos nuevos productos para Sortilegios Weasley ?-preguntó Fred con voz baja y medio agachado hacia Harry.  
-Pues son… Muy interesantes. A lo mejor me podrían servir para … Algo.- dijo Harry sonriendo ladino y con brillo de ojos,provocando una mirada digna de ser hijo y ahijado de merodeadores, Fred al ver esto se rió y le guiño un ojo.  
\- Nos mantendrás al tanto a tus hermanitos mayores ¿no?- dijo haciendo gestos   
dramáticos dando a entender que si no morirían. Harry se rió a carcajadas en voz alta provocando que Draco le mirase al principio con algo de asombro, por tal carcajada aunque al segundo le miraba con algo de ¿ternura? Y con una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible.   
Se sentaron todos en un “orden” que las serpientes veían con curiosidad, aunque no siempre estaban así, solo tres personas se sentaban igual y en medio del grupo, Ron, Harry y Hermione. Como una posición defensiva pero también una posición de estrategia, ya que podían ver todo el gran comedor y la mesa de los profesores. Los leones empezaron hablar mientras las serpientes se sentaban, muchos enfurruñados ya que no se podían sentar con sus amados y amadas.   
-¿Qué estabais hablando tu y Fred?- dijo Hermione alzando una ceja, Harry al oír la pregunta la mira con los ojos más inocentes que puede poner.   
-Pues del… Futuro de los gemelos nada más ¿de qué más podríamos estar hablando? -dijo intentando engañarla.   
\- Harry… ¿De verdad crees que ese brillito en tus ojos no lo estoy viendo? O ¿que de paso no te conozco?- dijo Hermione alzando   
las dos cejas, provocando que Ron se riese y medio abrazase a Harry.   
-Amigo somos todos hermanos y sea lo que sea… No le digas a Hermione sabelotodo. -dijo Ron  
bromeando y riéndose de Hermione.  
-Pues Hermione sabelotodo a lo mejor no ayudará para los próximos exámenes… -dijo Hermione   
aguantandose la risa al ver la mirada de horror de Ron.  
-Tranquilo Ron… No necesitas a Hermione-dijo Blaise con voz   
melosa y le guiño un ojo,  
provocando que Ron se sonrojase, que Hermione le mirase encarnando un ceja y que los gemelos se atragantase, ya que Seamus les había metido en la boca dos trozos de pan para que no pudiesen decir nada.   
-Yo… Eh.. Te lo agradezco… - dijo casi murmurando Ron mirándole rojo.   
-Claro que sí Blaise, ¡que buen amigo!-dijo Harry sin fijarse en la situación, provocando que Blaise le mirase parpadeando lentamente, Hermione al ver que Harry no había notado que Blaise estaba coqueteando con Ron y sabiendo que parte de la inocencia pura de Harry sigue estando, se rió a carcajadas siendo acompañados por casi todos los leones y Ron se sonrojó incluso más. Harry les miro a todos de manera confusa, mientras Seamus y Dean se miraron con complicidad y se sonrieron juguetones, entonces decidieron levantarse y dirigirse a Harry. Este cuando los vio les sonrió algo confuso todavía y estos le abrazaron casi echando a Ron y Hermione.   
-Tranquilo Harry… Dean y yo te ayudaremos igual que Blaise a Ron-dijo   
Seamus sonriendo de manera traviesa provocando que Ron se atragantase con el agua y Hermione tosiese por que la saliva se le fue por otro lado. Draco les miro aguantándose las ganas de sacar la varita para cruciar al irlandés y su novio,decidiendo beber de su vaso para tener algo en la mano.   
-¡Dejad a Harry!-dijo Ron mientras Luna decía.   
-¡Yo quiero verlo!- nada más decirlo   
Luna la mayoría se callaron y la miraron sorprendidos mientras que Hermione la miraba entre interesada y horrorizada, las serpientes menos Blaise se estaban partiéndose de risa.   
Harry al caer en cuenta a que se referían, se sonrojo tan rojo que irradiaba calor, y no sabía donde mirar.   
-Yo...yo lo agradezco pero no. Yo no os veo así. -dijo tartamudeando y   
mirandoles a Seamus y Dean. Ellos empezaron a reírse tanto que al final se cayeron al suelo.   
-Vosotros seguid… -dijo Harry mirándoles mal todavía sonrojado.   
-Espero que tengáis un buen dia y que durmáis genial… -  
Al escuchar eso Seamus y Dean dejaron de reír y miraron a Harry con miedo, haciendo que los gemelos riesen más fuerte y los demás se recuperasen.   
-¡Oh vamos Harry! Eres un leoncito… -dijo Pansy pero empezó a bajar la voz al ver las sonrisas de su leoncita y de Ron.   
-¿Harry…? ¿tu no puedes hacer maldades no?- dijo con preocupación Pansy mirándole algo recelosa, Harry la miró abriendo mucho los ojos y con la voz más inocente dijo.   
-Pansy te refieres a mí, claro que no. Yo no podría.-con eso Blaise sonrió creyendole y Pansy incluso se relajo y casi todas las demás serpientes.   
-¿Porqué será que no me fio de eso? - dijo Theodore sonriéndole de lado dándole una mirada a Draco dándole gracia, la mirada de su amigo.   
-No es mi culpa de que no me creas…-dijo Harry bajando la voz mientras hacía un pequeño puchero.  
Con eso Draco le miraba algo asombrado e intentaba no boquear como un tonto,Theo le miró con una ceja arqueada y sonrió de lado después miró a Neville.  
-Neville tú le conoces más, ¿Le debemos creer?-preguntó divertido al ver la cara de indignado de Harry y la cara de Neville algo sonrojada e intentando no reír.  
\- Yo...yo pues…-dijo Neville mirando a ambos,Harry y Theo. Hermione y Ron empezaron a reírse a carcajadas al ver en qué tesitura habían puesto al pobre Neville. Si decía Sí estaría mintiendo y si decía no Harry le iba a hacer que las pasase canutas. ( Nota de Autor: vamos que lo iba pasar realmente mal)  
Entonces antes de que Neville dijese algo más , le interrumpió un carraspeo que se encontraba detrás de ellos, los chicos al girarse se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall cruzada de brazos con una ceja arqueada mirando a cada uno.   
-Profesora ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Harry mirándola como siempre hacía pero con un recelo que no notaba nada más que los leones y las serpientes.   
\- Señor Potter , me gustaría saber ¿algo que me tenga que decir?-pregunto McGonagall con un cara seria mientras relajaba los brazos cruzados.  
-Nada , solo estábamos bromeando mientras comiamos.-dijo Harry sonriendo suavemente, eso provocó que frunciera el ceño la profesora.  
-Ni siquiera sobre las habladurías que hay sobre una pelea entre el Señor Sky y usted, señor Potter.- dijo arqueando la ceja sin perturbarse.  
-¿una pelea?-dijo con cara consternada Harry haciendo que la profesora se relajara creyendo que eso era lo que había escuchado, un rumor a toda costa.  
-No me he peleado con nadie , solo he estado aquí bromeando, charlando y estudiando, profesora McGonagall.-dijo Harry con cierta “sorpresa” , haciendo que la profesora siguiera creyendo ya con más vehemencia que eran rumores. Al escuchar eso la profesora se descruzo de brazos y cambio esa cara tan severa por una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa y asintió.  
-Muy bien ,espero que todos sigáis así , sin armar mas escandalos.- dijo mirando a todos con severidad y más a los últimos, los gemelos Weasleys.   
\- Les dejaré terminar, ya los veré más tarde.- dijo y con eso la profesora se marchó dejándolos en silencio.


	36. Capítulo 36

Capítulo 36:  
-Muy bien ,espero que todos sigáis así , sin armar más escándalos.- dijo mirando a todos con severidad y más a los últimos, los gemelos Weasleys.   
\- Les dejaré terminar, ya los veré más tarde.- dijo y con eso la profesora se marchó dejándolos en silencio.  
Todos los slytherin se quedaron mirando a Harry imperturbables, sin mostrar lo asombrados de la facilidad de manipular que tenía Harry, ni con la manera tan sutil que había caído en su trampa la profesora.  
-Con esto Harry acaba de demostrarnos que tenía razón.-dijo divertido y con algo de asombro Theo , provocando que los leones se riesen de las caras de las serpientes, aunque los que más se reían era Hermione y Ron.  
-Me engañastes… puedes hacer maldades, ¡Tú , el león de gryffindor!- Dijo Pansy asombrada haciéndose la dolida, Blaise parpadea sin casi creérselo y Draco le miraba con recelo confirmando lo que pensaba era real, solo unos pocos sabían como era Harry en verdad.  
-Maldades es una palabra muy grande y acapara muchas cosas, sería más bien… travesuras. Además llamarle “León de Gryffindor” es...-dijo Hermione cuando dejo de reir.  
-Además es hijo y ahijado de los merodeadores, es herencia- dijeron a coro los gemelos mientras soltaban risotadas cortando a Hermione.  
Harry ante eso sonrió pero se notaba que era algo forzada, le seguía doliendo el recuerdo de Sirius , sin contar que si su padre era James pero no Lily y no sabia quien es su otro progenitor.  
-¿Qué pasa con que le llamamemos “León de Gryffindor” ...no lo es?- dijo medio sarcástico y divertido Lucian, provocando que se dieran unas miraditas Ron y Hermione y que Harry le saliese una pequeña y contenida risa.  
-Por lo que veo ese rumor no llegó a Slytherin….-dijo manteniendo el suspense Hermione.  
-Vamos Hermione cuéntalo ya…-dijo Blaise haciendo que estaba cabreado y le guiño un ojo a Ron, haciendo que sonriera y se pusiese rojo. Harry se rio sin poder contenerlo y todos les miraron, se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a sacar de las dudas a las serpientes.  
-Lo que Hermione está insinuando es que el sombrero no me quería poner desde un principio en Gryffindor …-dijo Harry sonriendo suavemente , dando una cara muy angelical e inocente , dejando a las serpientes mudas de la impresión.  
\- ¿Entonces a donde te quería mandar?- dijo Theo parpadeando y frunciendo el ceño pensativo con eso, Harry agrandó la sonrisa pareciendo el gato Cheshire, de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. (N.A.: Cheshire y el sombrerero loco son mis personajes preferidos de Alicia, y más la versión de Tim Burton)  
\- Slytherin. Dijo que ahí me ayudarían para mi camino a la grandeza…-dijo Harry dejando que su voz se pagase sin dejar de sonreír al ver la cara de la mayoría de las serpientes, que casi todas estaban literalmente con la boca abierta, menos Draco que se había quedado de piedra mientras se acercaba la copa para beber.  
-¡¿Como?!¿y porque estas en Gryffindor?- preguntaron a la vez Terence y Lucian pareciendo una imitación de sus amados gemelos, Draco dio un trago y dejó la copa sin dejar de mirar a Harry, ante la pregunta Harry se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y no dejó caer la sonrisa y miro fijo a Draco.  
-Conocí a Draco en el tren, y se comporto de una manera a la que me recordó a mi primo. Así que le pedí que me dejase en cualquiera menos Slytherin.-dijo mientras algunos recuerdos les asaltaron pero parpadeo rápido y volvió a fijar su mirada en Draco , viendo que su cara no reflejaba nada pero sus ojos parecían que le estuviese pidiendo perdón.  
La risa de Luna les desconcertó a todos y provocó que la mayoría de ellos salieran de su ensoñación , provocando que Harry se diese cuenta que llevaba mucho rato mirando a Draco , así que apartó la mirada sonrojado y miró a Luna. Entonces antes de que nadie preguntase ni dijese nada , Pansy le pegó en el brazo a Draco haciendo sobresaltar a todos , incluyendo a la víctima.  
-Por tu culpa , no esta entre nosotros...Aunque mejor si no nunca nos hubiésemos juntado.-dijo Pansy ignorando la mirada de cabreo de Draco, en la que todas las serpientes decidieron mirar a todos lados menos a él.   
-Eso es cierto Pansy…-dijo suavemente Hermione intentando salvarla de la mirada de Draco,y cuando está fijo su mirada en ella se sonrojo a más no poder. Haciendo que Ron y Harry contuviesen la risa ya sabiendo que Hermione le gustaba cierta serpiente.  
-Lo más interesante es que convencieses al sombrero que no te pusiese allí..-dijo Theo entrando en modo genio como Hermione, Draco miró tanto a Theo como a Pansy duramente y Hermione se fijó .  
-Oye Draco te puedo preguntar algo-dijo Hermione mirándole casi impasible, Draco ante eso la miro arqueando una ceja y asintió.  
-¿El puñetazo que te di en tercero te rompió la nariz?-dijo divertida y casi riendo Hermione y Draco cambió la cara.  
-No tranquila, solo el orgullo.-dijo medio sarcástico medio en serio dejando que el cabreo se le fuese .  
-¿Como que un puñetazo?-dijo casi gritando Blaise divertido y animado hacia Hermione, Draco le miró como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza, Hermione se rio ante eso y la cara de Pansy , que estaba boqueando como un pez cambio a mirarla como si fuese Hermione una diosa.  
-¡Oh fue buenisimo! que pena que no tuviésemos una cámara o algo para grabarlo.-dijo Ron mientras se reía al recordarlo.  
-Como se siempre se metió con nosotros y Hermione ya harta y cabreada va y le mete un puñetazo, ni siquiera Harry y yo pensábamos que podía hacer eso.-dijo Ron provocando la risas de todos aunque Draco se negaba a reír. 

-Fue un arrebato del momento… Aunque lo haría si hace algo que no debe…-dijo amenazando tan sutilmente como una gryffindor puede dando una mirada a Draco refiriéndose a Harry, ante eso una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en Draco.  
Ese intercambio Pansy ignoraba lo que decían solo tenía ojos para Hermione, unos ojos que mostraban el hambre que tenía la serpiente de cazar a cierta leona, entonces cuando las miradas se encontraron , Pansy fue tan impulsiva como una Gryffindor y la sonrió lasciva y le guiño un ojo. Provocando que Hermione abriera mucho los ojos y que se sonrojase, saliendo su timidez y sus nervios ante ella.  
-Bueno ¿Harry no querías ir a la biblioteca?- dijo Ron salvando a Hermione al verla así, para ya levantarse de la mesa viendo que todos ya había terminado de comer.  
\- ¡Es cierto! Gracias Ron por recordármelo.- dijo Harry levantándose, Luna se levantó rápidamente , y rápido fue al lado de Harry agarrandose a su brazo. Harry le miró algo sobresaltado y le sonrió feliz mientras iban caminando ignorando que cierta serpiente les seguía rumiando el que la rubia no le deje acercarse a Harry , y dejando atrás a los demás.  
Nada más Hermione salir se vio acompañada por Pansy , mientras está le agarraba los libros sin dejar de sonreír y hablándole de unos libros que ha Hermione la hizo olvidar a donde iban.  
Mientras los gemelos vigilaban a ojo avizor a un Blaise Zabini que estaba al lado de Ron aunque no eran los únicos, Seamus y Dean se sonrieron.  
-¡ya se por que Ron se acordado de que ir a la biblioteca…!-dijo Seamus y Dean hizo de que le miraba sin saber.  
-¿A sí y eso por que ha sido?-dijo Dean en voz alta atrayendo las miradas del grupo por lo menos los que estaban cerca.  
-Pues por supuesto que ha sido para que Blaise le ayude con los exámenes…-dijo Seaus con una sonrisa picarona mientras Dean se reía a carcajadas y los demás restantes les acompañaban menos Blaise que le sonrió suave a Ron , ya que el estaba tan rojo que no se sabía cuál era la diferencia entre su pelo y su cara, y por supuesto que los gemelos que fruncieron todavía más los ceños, pero después sonrieron como verdaderos demonios que son.  
-Sería interesante que nuestros hermanos Bill, ya sabéis el rompe maldiciones de Gringotts y Charlie ,el domador de dragones, supiesen que Blaise Zabini quiere ayudar a nuestro querido Roncito…-dijeron a la vez provocando que Blaise palideciese un poco pero que ninguna muestra de miedo saliera a la superficie de su rostro y que Ron palideciera un poco al imaginarse las consecuencias.  
Estando el grupo en un silencio total hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca y se sentaron a estudiar, Blaise sentándose al lado de Ron, ya que Pansy estaba al lado de Hermione, y Draco entre Harry y Hermione, dando igual las amenazas.  
Harry había entrado un rato antes que Hermione, Pansy y Draco, con Luna, aunque está se había perdido, consiguiendo ciertos libros que le interesaba leer, ya que tenía que ver con la investigación de su herencia. Tenía un presentimiento de que era el elegido.  
Después de una hora encontró algo que era bastante interesante, daba una descripción de una criatura que le llamó la atención. Así que se puso a leer:   
“La criatura mágica se llamaba Elfos Corícides o Elfas Coricias, era el resultado de la unión entre un elfo Lunar y una ninfa Coricia, aunque es más conocida como Musa, esta unión estaba bendecida por la propia madre magia. Suelen esconderse de la mayoría de gobiernos mágicos, ya que muchas veces por la codicia son muy valiosos y valiosas, pocas veces han salido a la luz y las pocas veces que salieron fueron por amor o guerra.   
Desde amor hacia su pareja o amor a la humanidad, flora y fauna o la vengatividad para proteger a todo aquel a el que considere familia o que le halla hecho daño de alguna manera.  
Los elfos Corícides o las elfas Coricias suelen tener parejas predestinadas que suelen ser otras criaturas mágicas, unos cuantos casos han sido magos sangre puras, aunque también algunas no las tienen entonces suelen trabajar toda su vida para, por, la madre magia.   
Dependiendo de su raíz cada elfo corícide o elfa coricia suelen destacar en algo concreto diferenciándolos de los demás de su tipo, aunque suelen moverse con gracia y delicadeza, de un modo tan sutil y silencioso que a veces es imperceptible su presencia. Tienen mayor destreza y agilidad que los elfos lunares, por lo tanto tienen desarrollada la infravision, por lo que no tienen dificultades a la hora de moverse por la noche o en lugares en los que carezca de luminosidad. También son famosos como sus parientes los elfos lunares en la habilidad con el arco, dagas y espadas.   
Como sus parientes los elfos lunares aprecian la naturaleza en toda su expansión y como sus otros parientes las ninfas Coricias o Corícides aprecian las artes, los inventos y estudios de cualquier forma, incluyendo por supuesto la propia magia.  
Los elfos Corícides son igual de fuertes que las elfas Coricias y comparten en común que depende de si su pareja es de un género u otro ellos mismos podrían cargar a sus descendientes.  
Si los elfos Corícides o las elfas Coricias se relacionan con un mago hay un probabilidad del 50 por ciento de que su descendiente salga como él o ella o por el contrario sea un mago. Si es así el gen se irá transmitiendo de generación en generación hasta llegar a la mayoría de edad para despertar y purificar la sangre haciéndole completamente un elfo Corícide o elfa Coricia.”

Después de leer todo esto, Harry levantó la mirada del libro y se quedó mirando al frente , en el cual estaba sentado Neville, este al ver la cara pálida y extraña de Harry se preocupo.  
-¿Harry estas bien?- susurro Neville a Harry llamando solo la atención de Theo que se encontraba a su lado, estos dos miraban a Harry preocupados hasta que Harry reacciono. Este les miro mandandoles un suave sonrisa y haciendo mímica les hizo un gesto de que estaba bien. Estos se quedaron preocupados pero decidieron confiar así que se pusieron a seguir acabando los deberes.  
Harry pensativo decidió copiar todo lo leído en pergaminos encantados para llevarlo a su madrina y a Gringotts , para así poder saber si es cierto. Aunque juraría por su propia magia de que era eso y que su padre James Potter también lo era.


	37. Capítulo 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La imágenes de la ropa de Abigail esta aquí: https://www.pinterest.es/Irisslytherin/la-verdadera-historia-de-harry/ Podeis seguir el tablero donde subiré la ropa , animales y objetos del fic

Capítulo 37:  
Pasaron horas y horas hasta que todos acabaron las tareas, aunque muchos de ellos estaban más atentos a quienes tenían como compañeros al lado que en las propias materias.  
Harry mientras estudiaba pensaba en cómo contactar con su madrina y con el propio banco Gringotts, y las únicas maneras que se les ocurría era a través del cuaderno conectado que tenía para hablar con Abigail o a través de su “querido” profesor Snape. La opción del cuaderno tenía un pero, no podría saber si su madrina le veía como un monstruo como lo hacían los Dursleys, aunque sabía que era su inseguridad hablando pero no podía evitar que esos pensamientos rondansen su mente. O también podría ir a Remus, como era un profesor pero entonces habría más probabilidades de que se enterase la pasa arrugada.  
Al final tendría que hacerle una visita al profesor Snape, pero no sabía si ir con los slytherin, pero eso provocaría que le preguntasen y él todavía no quería decir nada, entonces tendría que bajar con la capa y luego guardarla antes de que el profesor Snape se diese cuenta de que tenía una capa de invisibilidad y se la confiscase.  
Se despidieron todos pero Harry estaba callado y ausente pensando en lo leído, teniendo una corazonada de que lo que leyó era parte de eso. Estaba tan ausente que se perdió las sonrisas picaronas de algunas serpientes hacia algunos leones. Todos lo notaron, pero los leones no le dijeron nada, sabiendo que si Harry estaba tan pensativo y taciturno no conseguirían que él dijese nada , y los slytherin decidieron hacer lo mismo aunque Draco le estuvo lanzando miradas de curiosidad y preocupación, con eso los grupos se separaron para ir a la sala común.  
Nada más llegar Harry se despidió de los demás y se subió a la habitación, cambiándose la ropa por un pijama cómodo, aunque más bien se componía por una camiseta en la que salía Deadpool y unos pantalones de chándal. Antes de tumbarse decidió poner una alarma silenciosa para que le avisó , cerró las cortinas y decidió echar una cabezada dando vueltas a todo lo leído, mientras sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio noto como una brisa suave como una caricia le pasaba de pies y cabeza pero ya estaba demasiado lejos para poder abrir los ojos y con esa sensación se fue con morfeo.

Harry se despertó por una vibración, que al principio no sabía por que hasta que se despertó del todo y se dio cuenta que era la alarma que puso así que se estiró, cogió el cuaderno y le dio una aviso a Abigail de que iba a ir a ver al profesor Snape por si le dejaba viajar por su flu para hablar de cosas importantes allí. Con eso escrito en el cuaderno espero hasta que la tinta se secó y quedó en un tono verde oscuro indicando que le había llegado a su destinatario y que estaba siendo leído.  
Sigilosamente salió de la cama recogiendo sus zapatillas de deporte y su capa con el mapa, la varita y el cuaderno a mano se dispuso a salir pero notaba algo le acaricia la espalda así que se giró quedándose de piedra, rápido como un rayo se fue al baño sin hacer ruido preocupado de que se despertasen los demás. El espejo del baño le devolvió la misma imagen que vio en su cumpleaños en el baño de los Durleys, se quedó sin respiración hasta que volvió a respirar cada vez más rápido provocando que la visión se nublase entrando en pánico. Dándose cuenta que era otro de sus famosos y habituales ataques de ansiedad , empezó a intentar a respirar poco a poco más despacio, decidió sentarse en el suelo y no mirar al espejo para relajarse más rápido. Después de un rato, ya estaba mejor pero seguía temblando y se estaba secando las lágrimas que había salido solas, hizo un gesto con la varita y vio que llevaba quince minutos así que, se levantó y con la varita se puso su glamour sin mirar siquiera de reojo el espejo, se tapó con la capa.  
Fue corriendo sigilosamente hasta llegar al despacho del profesor y mirando por todos lados, se quitó la capa , la guardo haciéndola más pequeña y guardandola en un bolsillo del pantalón. Hecho eso, dio dos golpes a la puerta cogiendo aire fuertemente y espero a que le abriese el profesor Snape.  
Segundos después le abrió la puerta el profesor, el cual tenía cara de no haber descansado nada y le miró sin decirle nada dejándole pasar, al moverse Harry se introdujo hasta llegar al escritorio sin saber si sentarse en los sillones así que se quedó de pie y se giró a hablar con él, ahí se fijó de que el profesor cojeaba un poco. El profesor al ver que Harry se fijo le miró frío y le señaló a la chimenea donde estaban también los polvos Flu.  
-Ya me ha avisado la señorita Black, espero que esto no se haga una rutina, por que no lo permitire. ¿Lo he dejado claro, Señor Potter?-dijo serio el profesor Snape, aunque la voz le salía cansada, Harry le observó y asintió , aclarándose la garganta.  
-Si señor, intentaré no molestarle.-dijo resuelto Harry, al ver al profesor mirarle encarnando la ceja , se giró a la chimenea cogiendo un puñado de polvo flu y entró.  
-¡Mansión Potter!-dijo en voz alta y clara , provocando el viaje hasta allí.  
Nada más llegar, fue a salir de la chimenea y como siempre se encontró de culo con el maravilloso suelo de madera de la mansión Potter.  
-¡Harry!- dijo una voz a su izquierda y una manos le ayudaron a levantarse , cuando se levantó vio a su madrina Abigail, vestida con un un camison de saten negro con blondas negras con una bata a medio atar.

-Estoy bien tranquila. Siento mucho haberte despertado tan de madrugada pero es importante y te lo tenía que decir cara a cara.-dijo Harry con voz baja y mirándola inseguro. Abigail viendo eso le sonrió suave y con ternura, y le acarició la mejilla.  
-Tranquilo Harry, nunca me voy a enfadar aunque fuese una tontería por la que me despertases.-dijo ella haciendo que Harry se les humeciesen los ojos y sonrió tímidamente.  
Harry suspiró profundamente y sacó los pergaminos arrugados y los desdobló tocandolos nerviosos, la miro y se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Se los entregó mientras se aclaraba la garganta, Abigail los cogio y los miro por encima, cuando acabó le miro encarnando una ceja sonriendo de lado.  
-Te preguntarás el por que te doy-dijo Harry viendo que esta asintió así que asintió varias veces seguidas dándole fuerza para seguir.  
-Este verano , en caa de los Durleys, en mi cumpleaños…-la voz se le fue pero siguió de todas maneras.  
-Al dia siguiente me desperté con cambios en el cuerpo, ¡no parecía yo! y bueno, estuve investigando. Cuando lei eso y me dio la corazonada de que podría ser eso…-dijo Harry acabando casi sin respirar y cerrando los ojos fuertemente para que no ver la cara de disgusto en la cara de su madrina.  
-Oh cariño… ¿Cómo no me lo dijistes? Pero bueno no pasa nada lo pasado, pasado es, tranquilo iremos a Gringotts para que lo confirmen y tu tranquilo nunca dejaré de quererte pase lo que pase.- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y chasqueaba los dedos de su otra mano, haciendo que apareciera Dinda la elfa domestica que esta les trajo las capa de viaje y unos zapatos para Abigail.  
Cuando se pusieron la capa tapando los pijamas y Abigail se calzó ,guardando los pergaminos en el bolsillo de la capa, con eso se acercaron a la chimenea, introduciendose en ella, cogieron polvos flu.  
-¡Gringotts!-gritó con voz clara mientras abrazaba a Harry.


	38. Capítulo 38

Capítulo 38:  
Nada más llegar a Gringotts, Abigail ayudó a Harry ha salir de la chimenea para que no se cayese al suelo, inmediatamente unos goblins fueron hacia allí alarmados de que apareciese alguien por Flu a esas horas de la madrugada pero antes de que dijeran algo, Abigail se adelantó.  
Señores Goblins, ya le comente al Señor Vargot, el problema que tenemos para que salga Harry de Hogwarts así que podrían hacernos el favor de avisarle.- dijo Abigail con tono de voz suave pero a la vez tenaz. Haciendo que uno de los goblins fueran a buscar a Vargot , mientras otro les acompañaban hasta el despacho del goblin Vargot , haciéndoles pasar y sentarse, quedándose allí hasta que se abrió la puerta entrando Vargot y el anterior Goblin que fue a buscarles. Vargot iba vestido con una túnica que parecía un pijama, ahí Harry se sintió mal el haber despertado al goblin.  
-Siento despertarle a estas horas, Señor Vargot.-dijo Harry con pesar y respeto , antes de que hablase alguien más, impresionando a todos los presentes.  
-No pasa nada, señor Potter. Sin contar que es de los pocos magos que pide perdón por cosas como estas.-dijo sonriendo mostrando sus dientes pero hizo un gesto con las manos y se sentó.  
-Pero vayamos a lo importante, ¿para que nos hemos reunido?-pregunto Vargot uniendo sus manos en la mesa y mirándolos a ambos, con eso Abigail sacó del bolsillo los pergaminos de Harry y se los doy, haciendo que este los cogiese y los leyese detenidamente.  
-Harry al día siguiente de su cumple, estando a cargo en ese momento con los Durleys, se despertó con un cambio físico bastante notorio el cual fue devuelto a su físico habitual, en Hogwarts estuvo investigando y cree que podría tratarse de esto.- dijo Abbigail y antes de que continuase Harry se aclaró la garganta para añadir algo más, haciendo que los dos les prestarán atención, aunque Vargot siguiese leyendo los pergaminos.  
-Esta noche mientras me acosté una suave brisa me recorrió de pies a cabeza y cuando me levante para reunirme con vosotros me fije que el espejo me devolvió la misma imagen que en el verano, aunque me puse un glamour antes de venir.-dijo Harry mientras levantaba la varita quitándose el glamour con la varita.  
El asombro ante los dos, Harry se fijó que en sus rostros no apareció la repulsión y eso relajo un poco aunque no del todo. Al ver la incomodidad de Harry fue lo que la hizo reaccionar a Abigail y al propio Goblin.  
-Mater magicae sunt et inaestimabile sit prorsus impius-dijo en voz baja divertido Vargot, entiendo el latín Abigail soltó una pequeña risa y sonrió con ternura y calidez a Harry, relajandole por completo. (Traducción del Latín : Madre magia eres imprevisible y totalmente una traviesa)  
\- Como se puede ver tendremos que pedir una prueba de herencia mágica.-dijo Abigail sonriendo a Vargot y este le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, chasqueando los dedos. Haciendo parecer una probeta con una poción en su interior y un pergamino que estaba conectado a la probeta y el cual arrojaría los resultados.   
-Solo se necesitaría un par de gotas de tu sangre.-dijo Vargot a Harry dándole una pequeña daga para que se pinchase, acercandole la probeta para que cayesen las gotas en su interior.  
Temblandole las manos Harry se pinchó en el índice de su mano izquierda dejando que ese par de gotas cayesen en la poción cambiándola de color cada segundo quedando en un color morado. Vargot volvió a chasquear los dedos haciendo que el pergamino brillase mientras dejaba en un soporte la probeta.  
Treinta segundos después dejó de brillar apareciendo letras en el, Vargot lo cogió y se aclaró la garganta para poderles informar.  
-Exactamente como dijo el señor Potter y como ha podido adivinar investigando, usted es un elfo Corícide, al parecer su padre el señor James Charlus Potter fue otro elfo Corícide con una pareja masculina , aunque no sale quien es…-dijo Vargot , aunque mientras decía lo último lo dijo algo pálido y le salio algo forzado, Abigail sonrió imperceptible y Vargot se volvió a aclarar la voz para continuar.  
-Y por supuesto el señor Potter le dejo una bóveda oculta por si sucede que si pasase eso tendría todo lo que necesitasen.- dijo levantándose del asiento guardando el pergamino con un chasqueo de dedos.  
-Por supuesto guardaremos el secreto como siempre hacemos y si me acompañan iremos a su bóveda.- dijo haciendo que Harry y Abigail se levantasen para seguirle, montando en los carros para ir a la bóveda, el cual el camino no mareo tanto como otras veces a Harry y que divirtió como una niña pequeña a Abigail.  
Cuando llegaron al destino, el carro se detuvo , y un goblin les abrió la puerta bajando Vargot y ellos hasta llegar a una puerta bastante grande la cual estaban escritas varias frases en un idioma que no tenía idea de cual era. Vargot se detuvo delante y se giró a ellos se acercó a Harry .  
-Señor Potter podría apoyar la mano en la puerta por favor.-dijo indicando donde debía apoyar la mano, al hacerlo la puerta no hizo nada hasta dos segundo después que brillo y empezó a sonar unos mecanismos los cuales provocaron que se abriera las puertas.  
La bóveda era grande, muy espaciosa de color blanco, tan blanco que con las pocas antorchas y velas que había iluminaban todo como si la irradiase la propia habitación. Los muebles era antiguos de madera robusta, había miles de cuadros. Los cuales las personas que estaban retratadas despertaron por la luz que se encendió de las antorchas y les miraron recelosos hasta que se fijaron en Harry que iba sin el glamour y sonrieron amables.  
Además de los cuadros y muebles, habían objetos y muchas estanterías las cuales parecían más la biblioteca de Hogwarts, que una biblioteca de una bóveda.  
Pero de todos los objetos al final había un cuadro de una mujer que ha Harry le llamó la atención, una mujer de pelo negro azabache con mechones cobrizos tan largo como el de Harry ahora, la piel era pálida como la porcelana que causaba que sus ojos verdes esmeralda, enjaulados en espesas pestañas negras, nariz pequeña y el color de sus mejillas y labios resaltasen.   
La mujer le miraba firme pero suave, severa pero con una pequeña sonrisa, en el retrato estaba sentada en una silla con las manos agarrando hilo de coser, que al parecer en algún momento estuvo cosiendo pero con la interrupción dejó de hacerlo.  
-¿Disculpen pero quién ha apoyado la palma en las puertas?- preguntó la mujer con una voz melodiosa y calmada.  
-Yo ...soy Harry Potter y yo…- dijo Harry pero no sabía qué más decir, la mujer le miró con sorpresa pero una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara dejando mudó a Harry, mientras Abigail siguió andando hasta llegar a Harry y apoyar una mano en su hombro, dándole a entender que le apoyaba y no estaba solo.  
-Me alegro de conocerte Harry James Potter pero me preguntó ¿quién te acompaña?- dijo la mujer del cuadro dejando asombrado a Harry, ya que él no dijo su segundo nombre y ella lo sabía.  
-Soy Abigail Black, hermanastra de Sirius y Regulus Black, madrina y guardiana de Harry James Potter.- dijo sin titubear, severa y fría Abigail, antes esto la mujer asintió.  
-Muy bien, yo soy Idris Potter Beaufort, mujer de Henry Potter, es decir tu bisabuela.- dijo Idris sonriendo con cierta ternura a Harry, al ver como este abría los ojos al oír eso, mientras que Abigail estaba impasible.  
-Por lo que veo, has entrado en tu herencia mi querido niño. Veo que mi “don” no se ha perdido.-dijo risueña Idris, Harry fue a hablar pero se quedó sin palabras por lo tanto solo asintió, haciendo que Idris soltase una risa melodiosa.  
-Tranquilo pequeño, hicistes bien en venir, sé que tienes preguntas e intentaré responder a algunas ahora pero no todas. Sé cómo te llamas por qué James, mi nieto , tu padre, vino a verme igual que tú ahora, aunque fue porque tenía una preciosa noticia.- dijo con una sonrisa dando a entender que la preciosa noticia era que estaba esperando a Harry, con eso Harry asintió asombrado y con los ojos vidriosos.  
-Si soy una elfa Coricia, por mi tu padre y tu fuistes elegido por la madre magia para ser como yo. Sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo así que te diré lo que te tienes que llevar y así no estar yendo y viniendo.- dijo mientras se secaba los ojos de manera muy delicada y soltaba alguna risa suave, Abigail al verlo se relajó y dejó que una suave sonrisa apareciera.  
-Le agradecemos mucho su ayuda señora Potter.- dijo cálida Abigail mientras medio abrazaba a Harry intentando consolarle. Harry asintió y se secó las lágrimas de manera menos delicada que ella pero de manera grácil.  
-¿Que tendremos que llevar bisabuela?-preguntó Harry dudando de su llamarla así, pero al ver la alegría en el rostro de Idris supo que debía llamarla así.  
-Claro. Hay un pequeño retrato con paisaje, sin nadie en él, del tamaño de un libro por el cual podría hablar contigo si tú quisieras, sin tener que desplazarte hasta aquí, también hay varios libros que están en el aparador que está enfrente vuestro y un collar el cual puede ocultar tu verdadera forma.- dijo Idris.  
-¿Por qué quieres que lleve el collar?-preguntó algo confuso Harry, ya que si él quería que nadie le viese por su miedo a que le vean como un monstruo pero eso sí bisabuela no lo sabe.  
-Porque querido, nosotros somos una raza, una criatura mágica, un clan el cual llamamos la atención del mundo, y muchos querrían hacernos daño. Solo aquellos que nos consideran familia y verdaderos amigos haría que el collar mostrará cómo somos mientras que los demás verían el glamour.- dijo explicando, con eso Harry asintió temiendo el cómo explicarle eso a sus amigos si descubran su verdadera forma, pero a la vez se sentía seguro.   
-Una pregunta Señora Potter, Ese collar,¿ podría hipotéticamente quitar un halo de comunicación y el collar podría interferir en unos anillos con hechizos de protección?-pregunto tensa al ver como los ojos de Idris ardieron en furia.  
-¿Quién se atrevido a hacer eso a un bisnieto mío?-dijo con furia cargada en su voz.  
-Albus Dumbledore…- dijo Harry con rabia pero en voz baja, al escuchar eso Idris cerró los ojos para poder contener toda la rabia, ira y furia que tenía.  
-El collar lo quitará de manera que parecerá que sigue allí pero no habrá rastro de él, podrá conjuntarse con los anillos perfectamente, es más los reforzará para que los anillos sean más fuertes.- dijo tensa mientras agarraba fuertemente los hilos que tenía en sus manos.  
-Espero que Albus Dumbledore pague por todo ¿no?- dijo Idris escupiendo el nombre y mirando a Abigail, esta sonrió.  
-Ese parásito lo pagará, te lo aseguro.- dijo prometiendo Abigail.  
-¿Bisabuela no tendrá otro retrato vuestro en la Mansión Potter ?- preguntó Harry cambiando de tema ya que estaba temblando imperceptiblemente, está le sonrió suave y cariñosa.  
-Creo que sí, si no estuviese solo tendrías que pedírselo a algún elfo doméstico y él colocará mi retrato donde gustéis.- aclaró Idris, dando por finalizada la ronda de respuestas.

Harry con esto se fue moviendo cogiendo todo los dicho, pero mientras recogía los libros, se fijó en unos que sus títulos les llamó la atención, como nunca le había pasado.


	39. Capítulo 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las imágenes de la bata, el camisón de Abigail y el collar de Harry se encuentran aqui:  
> https://www.pinterest.es/Irisslytherin/la-verdadera-historia-de-harry/

Capítulo 39 :  
Harry con esto se fue moviendo cogiendo todo los objetos dichos, pero mientras recogía los libros, se fijó en unos libros que sus títulos les llamó la atención.  
“Los misterios del limbo, su forma de adentrarse y de retroceder. ”  
“Los objetos que te envían al limbo y cómo salir de ellos”  
“El velo y su forma de adentrarse en el limbo”  
Harry al ver estos libros su mente fue al velo del ministerio y en Sirius.  
“Si estos libros indican cómo salir del velo, podría sacar a Sirius, pero ¿Abigail me dejaría?” Pensaba Harry mirando de reojo donde su madrina estaba, de manera sutil los añadió a los otros poniéndolos debajo, para que no los viese nadie.  
Siguió mirando, hasta toparse con un baúl con la curiosidad a flor de piel, lo abrió y se encontró varias túnicas, que variaban de formatos y cada una más preciosa que otra, estaba ensimismado en ellas.  
-Veo que has encontrado las túnicas de la familia… ¿por que no te las llevas? Todas las túnicas en los hilos de tejidos hay magia de proteccion, allí al lado hay otro baúl con muchas más, de esas unas cuantas las regale a amigos cercanos, por si te gustase hacerlo.- dijo Idris asustandole por estar tan ensimismado pero al oír eso le sonrió agradecido y fue rápido al otro baúl, miro a Abigail que ya se había acercado con la varita en mano. Los empequeñecido y se los dio a Harry , que se los guardó en los bolsillos de la túnica, haciendo los mismo con los libros y pequeño retrato.  
-Muchísimas gracias señora Potter.-dijo Abigail agradecida por la ayuda, Idris hizo un gesto con la mano les miro con una sonrisa.  
\- Oh no querida, no me agradezcas nada. Por cierto querida llamame Idris, Señora Potter me hace sentir más mayor.-dijo riendose.  
-Bueno les veré, por la mansión, hasta luego querida , mi niño.-dijo despidiéndose Idris.  
-Hasta luego Bisabuela-dijo alegre y sonriente Harry mientras se ponía el collar, cambiando a su antigua forma física. El collar era un dragón que agarraba una espada, el dragón era negro, las alas estaban extendidas, en el interior de ellas y el filo de la espada era azul turquesa y el mango de la espada dorado con una cadena plateada.

-Hasta luego, Idris.-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza Abigail mientras guiaba a la salida a Harry, dos pasos después Harry detuvo para mientras agarraba el collar ya que sentía un dolor muy grande. Empezó a elevarse el collar, y un color violeta envolvio a Harry,saliendo de él hilos de colores que se iban partiendo. Cómo vino la luz se fue, y el collar volvió a su sitio, Harry se puso más pálido, y si no fuese por la rapidez de Abigail, se hubiese caído al suelo. Mareado se fueron al carro siendos acompañados por Vargot y el goblin que se quedó en el.  
El trayecto de las bóvedas hasta el despacho de Vargot fue rápido y borroso para Harry, cuando llegaron a allí Harry estaba un poco más consciente y no se había enterado de que estaban hablando Abigail con Vargot pero sí se enteró de que estaban despidiendo y antes de que lo hicieran los corto.  
-Espera, Vargot ¿podrías introducir a Abigail para que pueda entrar en la bóveda? Por que a lo mejor no puedo venir tan seguido y asi ella podra darme las cosas.- dijo Harry con voz cansada, Vargot se quedó pensativo y asintió.  
-Podríamos hacerlo aunque solo durara hasta que salieses de Hogwarts, ni más ni menos, y por supuesto que por una pequeña comisión más, aunque las puertas de la bóveda son una protección muy fuerte, se podría traer alguna criatura para que la protegiese.-dijo Vargot subiendose las pequeñas gafas mientras leía unos pergaminos.  
\- Eso estaría bien, pero que la criatura no sea ningún dementor y que pueda estar conectado con Harry y también que sepa quienes son amigos u enemigos.-dijo Abigail poniendo sus condiciones.  
\- Por supuesto, solo necesitaria un pelo del señor Potter y otro vuestro para que sepa quienes son, y si por alguna razón quieren añadir más magos a vuestro registro de gente de confianza sería trayendo un pelo de ellos.- dijo Vargot haciendo que Abigail se arrancase uno y dándoselo y haciendo los mismo con Harry , haciendo que este pusiera mala cara por el pequeño dolor.  
Vargot los cogió con reverencia y los puso en una pequeña caja, dandoselos a otro para que los guardasen. Con eso Abigail se levantó, ayudando a Harry para que se apoyase en ella, Vargot al verlo se levantó y les acompañó hasta la puerta.  
-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo Vargot.-dijo Abigail asintiendo seria, este asintio.  
-Ciertamente es un placer.-dijo Vargot algo a regañadientes mirando a Harry, con una mirada de respeto absoluto, mientras que a Abigail, la miró sereno pero no con el mismo respeto, ya que él no era ya un mago sino una criatura mágica como el.  
-“Que tus bóvedas fluyan oro y que tus enemigos mueran por tu mano”- dijo Harry recordando lo que en verano estudio sobre la despedida correcta hacia los goblins,Vargot le miró sorprendido pero le sonrió alegre y les hizo una reverencia.  
-“Que tu vida se llene de generosidad y tus enemigos sean aplastados”- contesto Vargot a lo dicho Harry, y Harry asintió como pudo e igual lo hizo Abigail. Después recorrieron todo el camino hasta la chimenea en la que llegaron, siendo acompañados por el goblin que les vio la primera vez y se despidió asintiendo con la cabez. Cogio Abigail un poco de polvos flu y se introdujo abrazando a Harry.  
-Mansión Potter.- dijo en voz alta y clara, segundos las llamas les envolvieron y fueron trasladado a la Mansión.  
Ya allí Abigail ayudó a Harry a sentarse en el sofá, mientras llamaba a Dinda para que llamase al sanador Akira. Ahí Harry se quedó inconsciente.

Cuando despertó Harry, vio que estaba acostado en el sofá, la capa de viaje ya no se encontraba pero los objetos empequeñecidos, que sacaron de la bóveda estaban todos introducidos en una bolsa encima de la mesita de café que estaba enfrente. Escuchó un murmullo, por lo tanto se levantó y vio que eran Abigail y el señor Akira.   
-¡Oh Harry! veo que estás despierto, no te preocupes fue un desmayo, en respuesta al quitar el halo de comunicación y otros hechizos con sus rastros.-dijo el señor Akira mientras se acercaba a Harry y le daba dos pociones.  
\- Debes tomarte estas dos pociones, una restituye la fuerza de tus conexiones y la otra tu fuerza física. Abigail ya me ha comentado el cambio en tu magia, y ya entiendo todo mucho mejor. Tranquilo tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.-dijo rápido el señor Akira, dejando a Harry un poco confuso hasta que se pudo poner al día con él, se tomó las asquerosas pociones y empezó a notar el efecto.  
-¿Cuánto rato llevo durmiendo?-preguntó Harry preocupado por la hora que sería, aunque esa mañana ya no se tenía que levantarse pronto ya que era sábado.  
\- Bueno llegamos sobre las cuatro y son las cinco, solo una horita. tranquilo te he dejado las cosas en una bolsa.-dijo Abigail calmando a Harry, este asintio y se levanto poniéndose la bolsa en el hombro y se acercó a ellos.  
-Gracias señor Akira por venir a estas horas…-dijo Harry pero fue cortado por el señor Akira mientras hacía un gesto despreocupado.  
-No ha sido nada, Harry soy tu sanador, es lo que tengo que hacer, sin contar que eres de mis pacientes favorites.- dijo sacando una sonrisa a Harry y una risa a Abigail. Con eso Harry le hizo el gesto con las manos para despedirse y este hizo lo mismo, abrazo a Abigail y esta le dio muchísimos besos hasta que Harry se apartó riendo a más no poder. Se introdujo en la chimenea cogiendo polvos flu.  
-¡Despacho del Profesor Snape, en Hogwarts!-dijo Harry en voz alta sin saber si lo había dicho bien.


	40. Capítulo 40

Capítulo 40 :  
-¡Despacho del Profesor Snape, en Hogwarts!-dijo Harry en voz alta sin saber si lo había dicho bien.  
Nada más las llamas extinguirse, vio que llegó a la chimenea del profesor, todo estaba a oscuras y cuando fue a salir, una sombra encendió las velas. Era el profesor Snape en bata negra, este el acompaño hasta la puerta sin hablar y le cerró la puerta antes de que Harry le diese las gracias.  
Harry al ver eso, saco la capa de invisibilidad y se tapó con ella. El camino hacia la torre fue silencioso y desierto, dijo la contraseña a la dama gorda y esta se abrió medio dormida sin saber quien era el que dijo la contraseña.  
Nada más subir decidió guardar todo en el baúl agrandando cada cosa, hasta que estuviese en su tamaño, y rápidamente se acostó en la cama. Cerró las cortinas y cayó en un sueño profundo y sin sueños.

Una luz le dio en la cara a Harry provocando que se despertase, la luz se colaba por una rendija de sus cortinas, bostezo y se estiró mientras se tallaba los ojos. Pensó en salir de la cama para contarle las cosas a lo chicos pero se acordó de que el collar, si les notaba como amigos leales o familia, mostraria como es. Provocaría que muchos no supiesen que es Harry y no quiere ver la repulsión en sus caras, les doleria mucho y le hundiría en el fango hasta no poder respirar, así que tenía que pensar en cómo decirlo antes de mostrarse. Se sentó en la cama mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensativo, con la mirada perdida hasta vio lo que tenía enfrente, la capa de invisibilidad, entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Hacer lo que hizo en tercero, ir a Hogsmeade, donde los chicos estarían, bajo la capa usando los túneles hasta la tienda de Honeydukes.  
Sacó la cabeza entre las cortinas y miró por si había alguien más en la habitación, fijándose que estaba solo, salió, se cojio ropa metiéndose en el baño para darse un ducha.  
Cuando estaba desnudándose se vio reflejado en el espejo, se fijo que se veía cambiado, pero vio que el colgante resplandió anunciando de que estaba funcionando. Se observo detenidamente, había crecido un par de centímetros pero no mucho, siendo todavía más bajito que los demás, las cicatrices estaban pero ya eran imperceptibles, su pelo era sedoso y pero seguía siendo rebelde,no tanto como antes pero ahí seguía. Seguía siendo delgado pero era una delgadez atlética, grácil y delicada, no como antes de enfermedad y pasar hambre, su piel era suave, con un moreno suave con toques dorados, sus ojos como los de su bisabuela estaban enmarcados en unas espesas pestañas negras, sus ojos eran verdes pero no como los de ella, sino que su tono era un verde más eléctrico, parecía el color de la propia maldición asesina. su nariz era pequeña y sus labios gruesos, regordetes de un color rosa pálido.  
Se fijó que ahora tenía un poco más de caderas, pero no tanto como parecer una mujer, si no más bien era muy andrógino, también tenía las uñas de las manos más largas y parecían incluso afiladas. Se mordió un labio y noto que sus colmillos eran más largos, se acercó al espejo, para verlos, abrió la boca confirmando que así era. No eran muy largo, pero sí más que los demás, al acercarse se vio que sus orejas eran picudas y que por su espesa cabellera, larga no se notaban, pero si se concentraba podía oír cosas que estaban pasando en el salón, de la sala Común, y que sus ojos veían mejor que con la poción que le dieron para arreglar su vista. Suspirando y negando, se recogió el pelo en una coleta, transformando un cepillo pequeño que había allí, en una goma y así se introdujo dándose una rápida ducha. Se vistió sabiendo que la ropa tenía hechizos para almodarse, se calzó rápido y salió cogiendo su mochila y capa. En la mochila decidió meter el retrato y los libros en un bolsillo escondido, en los demás añadió algunos pergaminos, plumas, el tintero y el cuaderno por si tenía que decirle algo a Abigail.  
Ya preparado, se puso la mochila y por encima la capa, cogio aire, cogiendo valor se dispuso a hacer el recorrido rápidamente.  
Casi llegando al túnel casi se encuentra a Dumbledore, vio que iba susurrando a sí mismo, casi decide seguirle pero por si acaso no lo hizo, él sabía que tenía la capa y le podía pillar, mandando todos los planes al traste, así que paso rápidamente llegando tan rápido a Honeydukes que le faltaba el aire.  
Al llegar salió, intentando no chocar con nadie, y ya afuera empezó a buscar a los chicos pero no los encontraba en ningun lugar.  
“Debería encontrar a Hermione primero y por lo tanto encontrare a Ron y más tarde a los demás. ¿Si fuese Mione donde estaría?... Recuerdo que dijo que le quedaban pocas plumas nuevas, así que estará en la tienda de plumas Scrivenshaft” pensó Harry mientras se dirigía hacía allí.  
Ya allí vio como salían Hermione, Ron y Neville, así que fue rápido hasta ponerse detrás de ellos, a la espera de acercarse al callejón que estaba a su izquierda. Cuando se acercaron tiro de Hermione, alarmando a los tres que siguieron rápido a esta, antes de que alguno lanzase a diestro y siniestro hechizos, Harry habló.  
-¡Chicos soy yo, Harry!- dijo este haciendo que ellos, suspirasen tranquilos, pero se preocuparon al notar que si llevaba la capa puesta es que algo estaba pasando, y sabiendo la suerte de Harry, pensaron que era algo malo.  
\- Harry, ¿Porque llevas la capa puesta?-preguntó Hermione, recelosa por las malas noticias, que esperaba.  
\- Es difícil de explicar… Este verano, cuando todavía vivía con los Durleys, el dia de cumpleaños entre en mi herencia mágica, y bueno al parecer he cambiado físicamente… Aunque llevo un collar que lo oculta, pero los que pueda considerar amigos leales o familia podrán ver mi forma real.-dijo con voz pequeña y algo temerosa Harry.  
\- Por eso llevas la capa… Has estado echandote glamours ¿cierto?- dijo con voz seria Hermione, preocupada de que se hubiese dañado de alguna manera.  
-Si … Siento no haberos dicho antes pero es que no quería que cambiases la manera de tratarme-dijo con las misma voz pequeña y temerosa, haciendo que sonriera con ternura y con algo de pena los tres.  
-¡Oh Harry! Nunca haríamos eso.-dijo Hermione mientras Neville y Ron asentían dándole la razón.  
Harry al ver esto, suspiró y se quitó la capa con los ojos cerrados, esperando lo peor, pero al rato no se oía nada asi que abrio los ojos. Encontrándose las caras de Ron y Neville boquiabiertas y Hermione con una cara de como si hubiese encontrado el dorado.  
-¿Chicos estáis bien?- dijo casi susurrando Harry, al oirle reaccionaron los tres , Ron y Neville cerrando la boca y Hermione sonriendo mucho.  
-¡Oh por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Que mono eres así!-medio gritó Hermione mientras giraba alrededor de Harry dando pequeños saltitos. Harry la miró parpadeando sin saber qu decir, menos mal que la conocía por que si no se asustaria.  
\- Va que espantar a la gente si te ven así…-dijo Ron riéndose de que va tener que ejercen por fin de hermano mayor, Harry se rio aliviado, mientras que Neville le sonrió pensativo.  
-¿Podrías Harry seguirnos en la capa? para explicarle a los chicos todos y así no se sorprendan tanto.-dijo Neville planeando todo mientras que Hermione estaba extasiada mirando a Harry pensando que ropas les quedaría espectaculares, como si fuese su muñeca a tamaño real y Ron se reía de la escena.  
Dicho eso Harry se colocó la capa, siguiendo los chicos hasta estar enfrente de la casa de los gritos, estando los gemelos, Seamus, Dean y Luna charlando, pero mientras se acercaban vieron que estaban los slytherins allí.  
-Harry…¿quieres hacerlo en otro momento o quieres que ellos también lo sepan?-pregunto en susurros preocupada Hermione sin saber que hacer siendo escuchada por los tres, Harry se quedó en silencio pensando.  
\- Tarde o temprano se sabrá, además Voldemort no ha estado haciendo nada, sin contar que ellos no tienen la marca ni nada. Ya es hora de que la confianza de la que hemos hablado se haga realidad.-dijo Harry y con esos se acercaron hasta ellos.  
-¡Mione chicos! ¿que tal?- dijo Fred y George intentando huir de Terence y Adrián que estaban coqueteando con ellos abiertamente, poniéndolos nerviosos y sin saber qué hacer.  
\- Pues bien. Pero tenemos que deciros algo a todos, incluyendo a los slytherin. -dijo Ron provocando la atención de todos en ellos, Ron se compuso y puso una cara seria, miró a Hermione y esta asintió.  
-Es sobre Harry, al parecer este verano entró en la herencia mágica, no se lo dijo a nadie y lo estuvo ocultando con glamour hasta que supo que pasaba. Anoche fue a ver a Abigail y fueron a confirmar sus sospechas, lleva aun collar el cual oculta a los ojos de los que no confía su antigua forma pero a los que confía, considera familia y amigos leales, se ve como es. Es un cambio bastante llamativo…-dijo Ron hasta que Hermione le cortó.  
-¡Es super mono!-dijo ella provocando miradas de sorpresa, incredulidad por la actitud de ella, y curiosidad, Ron tosio para continuar, provocando que Hermione se sonrojase y sonriese avergonzada.  
\- Como iba diciendo, Harry _**estará esperándonos en las tres escobas en una habitación**_

y ya allí podremos hablar sin oídos en todos lados.-dijo Ron recalcando donde para que Harry no demostrase a los slytherins que tenía una capa, y Harry conociéndole, sería por si les hacía una broma, pudiesen escapar sin que ellos pudiesen sospechar de ellos. Harry decidió irse rápido a la tres escobas, y en un callejón se quitó la capa, guardándola en la mochila, se puso la capucha de su sudadera para que no le reconociese, entro hasta acercarse hasta la barra, donde se encontraba Rosmerta.  
-Buenos días querría una habitación.-dijo Harry cambiando el tono de voz, ella no se fijo en quien era y cogió una llave mientras apuntaba algo con la pluma.  
-Claro querido serían treinta galeones.-dijo ella agradable pero despistada apuntando lo que fuera en un pergamino. Harry dejó rápidamente los galeones y cogió la llave yendo rápido a la habitación.  
Ya dentro, se quitó el abrigo y la sudadera, y se sentó en una de las sillas, sacando uno de los libros mientras esperaban a que llegasen los demás.


	41. Capítulo 41

Capítulo 41:  
Ya dentro, se quitó el abrigo y la sudadera, y se sentó en una de las sillas, sacando uno de los libros mientras esperaban a que llegasen los demás. El libro que estaba leyendo era _**“El velo y su forma de adentrarse en el limbo” el cual empezaba explicando que el velo es una puerta abierta hacia el limbo, que fue creada en 1700 por la propia Morgana Le Fay, que explicaba que fue creado para poder deshacerse de sus enemigos muggles, ya que ella pensaba que utilizar magia para matar a los muggles era malgastar su tiempo. Poco después de su descubrimiento lo empezaron a utilizar para la condena de muerte a los presos, hasta que más tarde el ministerio abolió esa ley y lo mantienen en el departamento de misterios, para poder investigar más. Se dice que aquellos que tienen a la madre magia de su lado o que tienen el don de los oráculos podrían atravesarlos y volver sin rasguño alguno. Una maga, nacida de muggles del 1889, llamada Helena Ruíz del Valle, hija de un noble de España, consiguió adentrarse y salir al tiempo de cuatro años de estar perdida allí. Fue gracias a su pareja, que consiguió salir, ya que se adentro y volvió con ella, introduciendola en el camino por el que se perdió. La siguiente página estaba en blanco, asi que curioso paso a la siguiente encontrándose que el libro estaba escrito como si fuese un cuaderno de notas científico, firmado por Helena Ruíz del Valle y su pareja Neakail Forsyths, una elfa Coricia con el don del oráculo de Eleusis. “Para poder adentrarse en el velo, hay que entender que es una puerta bidireccional, es decir si puedes entrar, puedes salir, lo único que tienes que hacer es no perderte ahí dentro. Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia te desvíes de la luz, oigas lo que oigas, o te pasara lo que a mi.” Harry estaba concentrado leyendo que no oyó la puerta abrirse, ni los pasos de la gente entrar. Los primeros en entrar fueron los leones, que estaban atónitos al ver que la persona que tenían delante leyendo tranquilo er Harry, pero no dijeron nada y se sentaron sin dejar de mirar. Después de unos minutos subieron las serpientes con sus bebidas, aunque pararon en seco los primeros en entrar al ver la escena y no creer que lo que veían era posible. -Pansy, te importa moverte que aquí atrás no podemos pasar…-dijo quejándose y sarcástico Theo con Draco a su lado suspirando por lo mismo. Con eso Pansy se movió, gracias a Blaise que fue quien la cogió del brazo acercándose a las sillas, en completo silencio. Eso extraño a Theo y Draco, cuando Draco fue a preguntarle que si para él también era extraño la acción de Pansy, vio a Theo con los ojos muy abiertos mirando muy sorprendido a algo o alguien. Entonces fue a fijar su mirada donde estaba viendo este y se fijó en una figura de un chico pequeño pero grácil, delicado, de apariencia andrógina, con el cabello largo hasta el suelo, al estar sentado. La luz que entraba directa de la ventana, le daba un aspecto etéreo, celestial,encantador, arrebatador, delicioso, algo que le había cortado la respiración. Trago nerviosamente, al notar que se había quedado sin saliva, entonces vio las orejas puntiagudas y pequeñas que sobresalían entre el pelo, y la cicatriz de su frente que se intuía que era un rayo desde su posición. Ahí cayó en cuenta que era su pequeño Harry, ahi volvio a tragar en seco. “ Si antes pensaba eso, ahora lo es más y todavía más irresistible.”pensó Draco suspirando por dentro, mientras él estaba en la inopia. Draco notaba como su magia quería acercarse a Harry, tentarle pero la controlo casi a tiempo. Los demás ya estaban preguntando a Harry todo y algunos de los slytherins miraba a Harry y a su príncipe de hielo, al verle tan hipnotizado y tan callado, sabiendo que Draco se estaba volviendo loco por dentro. -Harry ¿eres un elfo Corícide?-preguntó de sopetón Theo, provocando el silencio de todos y el reaccionar de Draco. Harry ante eso entrecerró los ojos, y su tenue aura empezó a aparecer, aunque asintió dándole la razón. -Se sobre eso porque mi bisabuelo se quiso “especializarse”en ellos pero al final lo dejó después de mucho, creo que debió encontrar alguno, aunque suelen esconderse en su clanes.-dijo Theo para poder rebajar los humos de Harry consiguiendolo. -¿Sabes más de ellos?- dijo Harry acercándose a él con ojos vibrantes y curiosos con una sonrisa , Theo puso una mueca. -Mi bisabuela en un arranque de celos, los quemó-explicó Theo con pena de decepcionar a Harry y por su amor a los libros. Harry quitó su sonrisa y sus ojos se iban apagando. -En la biblioteca de la mansión, hay libros de elfos, de las ninfas Coricias, asi qeu tendra que haber sobre los elfos Corícides. Además soy Malfoy, ya verás que los consigo.-dijo apresurado Draco acercándose a Harry, animandolo inmediatamente. Harry le sonrió ampliamente pero hizo una mueca de preocupación, Draco se preocupo pensando que se había propasado, e iba muy deprisa. -¿Pero tus padres nos dejara ir a tu biblioteca y buscar allí?-dijo preocupado y con una mueca Harry, Draco al escuchar que la preocupación de Harry era eso, sonrió y soltó una risa. -Por supuesto que si, eres el ahijado de Abigail, padre no tendra ningun problema y madre nunca esta por la mansión…-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, dándolo por sentado , sin dejar sonreir . Los demás sonrieron aliviados. -¡Genial! Ya verás que lo encontraremos entre todos.-dijo Hermione incluyendo a todos, haciendo que Harry le sonriese a ella. Draco forzó la sonrisa al ver que no estaría a solas con Harry, y cuando este se giró a sonreirle vio la sonrisa de satisfacción de Hermione, indicó que lo había hecho aposta. -¡Vamos a celebrarlo!- dijeron a la vez los gemelos y Ron felices , Ron puso su brazo entre los hombros de Harry medio abrazandolo, este se rio y negó divertido. -¡Vale! pero espera que recojo mis cosas.-dijo separándose de Ron, Draco ahí vio su oportunidad, y cogió el abrigo y la sudadera colgándose lo en el brazo mientras que con la otra mano cogía la mochila de Harry, y se la acercaba. Los demás empezaron a salir de la habitación dejando a ellos los últimos. Harry fue a darse la vuelta y se vio cerca de Draco, sonrojándose se dio cuenta que llevaba sus cosas, metió el libro que llevaba en la mano en su mochila, se puso la sudadera y cogió el abrigo con su mochila. -Gracias-susurro Harry sonrojado por los nervios, entendiendo que el calorcito que sentía en el pecho y las mariposas en el estómago, era que le gustaba Draco, se rehusó a mirarle a los ojos. Draco sonrió de lado y sus ojos recorrieron toda su cara mirando como el sonrojo bajaba por su cuello y se perdía por el cuello de su jersey. -No es nada.-dijo con su característico arrastrar de palabras, haciendo que imperceptiblemente Harry se estremeciera, aunque él lo percibió. \- Deberíamos ir, nos estará esperando.-dijo harry, mientras mentalmente quería darse cabezazos. “Merlin, por favor dime que no dije eso. Parezco una niña tonta que no sabe hablar. Ya he conseguido que piense eso, seguro, segurisimo.” pensó cabreado por sus nervios y timidez que despertaban cuando estaba al lado de Draco. -Por supuesto, pero una pregunta ¿que estabas leyendo? te tenía ensimismado..-dijo Draco casi señalando todas las cosas que pensó mientras le miraba. Aunque se recordó, que pregunto eso para sacar a su pequeño de sus nervios y timidez. Ante la pregunta Harry parpadeo pensativo hasta que acaeció rápidamente. -¡Oh!... Si era un libro sobre…-dijo dudando sobre decírselo, ante la duda Draco arqueó una ceja. -¿Ocultando algo?-dijo Draco bromeando quitando hierro al asunto, ante eso Harry acalló mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. \- Puedes confiar en mi Harry, te lo prometo.-aseguró Draco al ver la mirada seria de Harry, este asintió y suspiro. -Encontré en una de mis bóvedas unos libros que me llamaron la atención, especialmente los títulos, estos tratan sobre el limbo y como adentrarse y salir y también sobre el velo.-dijo Harry mirandole intentando transmitir el porqué con su mirada, provocando que Draco al principio solo se perdiese en ellos hasta que recordó la frase que acababa de pronunciar Harry y le miró con sorpresa. Draco no se pronunció y cada segundo Harry no sabía qué pensar, a cada segundo entraba cada vez más en pánico por dentro,aunque su mirada no reflejase nada. Draco se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención. -Lo haces por tu padrino, Sirius ¿no?-dijo Draco consiguiendo que Harry solo asintió, ya que vio como los ojos se volvían más tiernos por los recuerdos que le debían pasar por su cabeza. -Bien, entonces te viene bien el venir a la mansión. Allí podríamos encontrar más información, ya que somos parte de las veintiocho familias. No diré nada, será nuestro secreto.-dijo acabando guiñando un ojo, haciendo que el ambiente se relajara y que Harry volviera a ponerse rojo como un tomate. Harry ante eso asintió y cogiendo rápido su mochila salió de la habitación seguido por Draco que iba con una sonrisa pequeña pero satisfecha. Cuando se estaban acercando a la mesa donde estaban todos borro esa sonrisa, forzó una más normal. -¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?-dijo casi gruñendo Fred mientras George radiografiaba con la mirada a los dos, sin fiarse de que Draco no hubiese hecho nada. -¡Oh! Le estaba preguntando a Harry si mi padre había ido a su casa a hablar con tía Abigail, ya que ha desaparecido repentinamente hace unas noches antes de venir a Hogwarts.- mintió Draco fácilmente antes de que Harry lo hiciese, y así este no se sintiese mal por hacerlo. Cuando todos desviaron las miradas de ellos, para hablar, Draco le guiño un ojo de manera cómplice, provocando que el sonrojo de Harry volviese con más fuerza, este para que no viesen lo oculto bebiendo la cerveza de mantequilla, poniendo atención ante el obvio coqueteo de Pansy hacía Hermione. Si el se daba cuenta de eso, es que era más obvio imposible, solo faltaban fuegos artificiales. Miró a Hermione, viendo como esta se sonrojaba a más no poder. Ron estaba más o menos igual, solo que él al ser casi igual de despistado que Harry, en varias ocasiones se había apoyado en el brazo de Blaise, que estaba apoyado en el respaldo de su silla. Pasó la tarde con dos gemelos que vigilaban a dos serpientes obcecadas en coquetear con ellos, y con ganas de matar a más serpientes que en toda su vida escolar. Al final los gemelos huyeron de allí acompañando al tierno Neville con la caballerosa serpiente Theo, que fue el único que no se notaban tanto sus intenciones. Terence y Adrian, se miraron y sonrieron para ir detrás de ellos e intentar por todo lo posible tener una cita para el próximo fin de semana, siendo seguidos por un preocupado Ron y un no ta preocupado Blaise, que aprovechaba todo par medio abrazar a Ron y amenazar con sus miradas matadoras a todo aquel que mirase más de dos segundo a su “Ronnie”. Seamus y Dean viendo esto decidieron seguirlos, olvidando el “acoso y derribo” de Pansy a Hermione y del silencio agradable entre Draco y Harry. Harry anduvo todo el camino ensimismado en todo lo sucedido, observado por el rubio, admirando su belleza. A mitad del camino hacía a torre, Hermione se vio arrastrada por Pansy por un pasillo y no pudo avisar a Harry ni Draco que iban delante de ellas. -¡Pansy!-dijo sobresaltada Hermione, al verse arrastrada y apoyada a una pared, con ella delante. -Ya no se como hacerlo, asi que ahi voy. ¡Me gustas! ¡ Me gustas mucho, desde hace tres años, ya no aguanto más! Me encanta verte en la biblioteca entusiasmada por lo que encuentras y aprendes, emocionada por cada clase de cada dia, como eres fuerte a la hora de ignorar a la gente que no ve cómo en realidad eres, me encanta tu lealtad a tus amigos, y cómo los cuidas como si fuese familia tuya. Adoro cuando te sublevas ante aquello que no toleras, llevando con orgullo tus principios…-dijo Pansy abstraída diciendo todo lo que tenía en su cabeza, siendo detenida por unos suaves labios contra los suyo y unas manos delicadas en sus mejillas. Para las dos ese beso, duró una eternidad, todo el amor de las dos, toda esa pasión reprimida, todo esa admiración,ternura y complicidad se vieron eclipsadas en ese beso. Cuando se separaron, Pansy la estaba agarrado de la cintura mientras Hermione bajó las manos de las mejillas hasta los hombros, se sonrojo cuando recordó lo que acababa de hacer, Pansy se rio de su reacción. -Tú también me gustas.-susurro sonriendo tímida Hermione, Pansy ante eso la abrazo fuertemente mientras reía feliz. Cuando llegaron a unos metros de la dama gorda Draco paró, haciendo que Harry chocase con el. Cuando este se iba a caer, Draco se lo impidió soltando una suave risa. -¿Andando por la nubes Harry?-preguntó en broma Draco haciendo que este se sonrojase,este asintió sonriéndole. Entonces se fijó que estaban solos.**_


	42. Capítulo 42

Capítulo 42:  
-Tú también me gustas.-susurro sonriendo tímida Hermione, Pansy ante eso la abrazo fuertemente mientras reía feliz.

 

Cuando llegaron a unos metros de la dama gorda Draco paró, haciendo que Harry chocase con el. Cuando este se iba a caer, Draco se lo impidió soltando una suave risa.

-¿Andando por la nubes Harry?-preguntó en broma Draco haciendo que este se sonrojase,este asintió sonriéndole. Entonces se fijó que estaban solos.

-¿A donde se han ido Mione y Pans?-dijo Harry confuso, Draco le miró arqueando las cejas y sonriendo divertido.

-No se Harry…-dijo Draco con voz burlona, provocando que Harry al verlo se sonrojo cayendo por fin que seguramente sus amigas, se hayan ido a declarar a algún lugar privado.

Harry frunció el ceño, enfurruñado se cruzó de brazos y le miro mal a Draco, este al verle se aguanto las ganas de reír, ya que en vez de dar miedo como cuando salía ese “aura”, daba ternura y ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarle.

-Tranquilo Harry, se que eres muy despistado, no me estaba burlando de ti. Solo… Me causaba gracia.-dijo Draco intentando que Harry hiciese esa cara, por que si no se podría contener y eso iría mal para sus planes. Harry le miró pensativo y negro con la cabeza bufando.

-Mas te vale que solo fuera por eso. Por que si no…-dijo advirtiendo Harry Draco intentó hacer una cara arrepentida que consiguió que Harry le creyese. Se quedaron en silencio sin saber que hacer ninguno de los dos, entonces Draco le vino una idea.

-Entonces, ¿Además de nosotros y Tía Abigail nadie más sabe nada de ...?-dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y haciendo un gesto suave e imperceptible señalando el cuerpo de Harry, este se sonrojo ante eso y asintió aclarándose la garganta suavemente.

\- Bueno lo sabe mi medimago… ¿Por qué?-pregunto curioso Harry , viendo la mirada pensativa de Draco.

-Bueno si vas a ir a la mansión seguramente las protecciones avisen a mi padre, y si ese collar deja ver como eres de verdad … Pues creo que me quedare sin padre, por un simple ataque al corazón.- dijo mientras se reía de último dicho , haciendo que Harry se sonrojase todavía más.

\- Cierto tendríamos que avisarle…-dijo pensativo riendo suavemente y entonces abrió los ojos ampliamente al recordar que también tenía que avisar a Remus, miró a Draco mordiéndose el labio sin saber si podía pedirle más ayuda.

-Hey no pasa nada, sería divertido ver a mi padre tan en shock.-dijo Draco al ver esa cara en Harry, este sonrió suavemente y negro. 

-Draco … yo… ¿me podrías ayudar con algo ?-dijo dudoso Harry, Draco le miró arqueando una ceja y bufo, casi decepcionandole.

-Eso Harry ni se pregunta… Así que dime en que te tengo que ayudar, oh su majestad de gryffindor.-dijo Draco para aliviar la tensión que sentía a cada momento por las caras que hacia Harry, y más ahora que le sonreía tan iluminadamente y con los ojos mirándole de esa manera. Harry se rio ante la tontería de Draco y le relajo sabiendo que le iba a ayudar.

-Tendríamos que ir hasta el despacho del Profesor Lupin, yo tendría que estar en la capa y bueno, tendríamos que decirle lo mismo que os dije a vosotros.- aclaró Harry mientras movía las manos haciendo gestos, Draco le escuchaba pero estaba más atento en contenerse, pero se le escapaban sonrisa pequeñas ante todo lo que proyectaba Harry. Asintió de acuerdo a eso, entonces Harry con duda se tapó con la capa, revelando su secreto a Draco, se puso detrás de este sin que este se diese cuenta, le tocó el brazo indicando que podían empezar a andar.

Draco al ver la capa, solo un pequeña sorpresa apareció en sus ojos pero la hizo desaparecer, ya que en verdad era algo bueno de saber, por si alguna vez su pequeño y el tuviesen que esconderse de sus pesados amigos o de otras cosas que espera que su sucediesen.

 

Nada más notar la pequeña mano de Harry tocar su brazo, notar esas uñas algo más largas de lo normal, más afiladas y ese calor saliendo de su mano incitándolo a cogerla, le dio un pequeño escalofrío, que no noto Harry, contuvo el aliento, reprimiendo esos instintos empezó andar hacía su destino. Cada poco rato, cuando pasaba algún alumno o prefecto, la pequeña mano de Harry le rozaba en uno de sus dos brazos indicando por donde estaba, lo que más le asombraba era que no podía ni escuchar las pisadas de Harry, ni siquiera poder oír la respiración tranquila de este. Es como si pudiese su cuerpo camuflarse de tal manera que si no fuese por esos pequeños roces, o por que sabía que tenía que ir allí ni siquiera estaría allí.

Nada más llegar, tanto Draco como Harry, vieron al profesor Snape saliendo del despacho de Remus, y este con un vial es su mano, Harry al instante supo que era la poción matalobos, se acercó a Draco.

-Es la poción matalobos, el profesor Snape se la hace desde que empezó a dar clases.- Susurro Harry, poniendo tenso a Draco sin darse cuenta, este asintió suavemente y se acercó a la puerta, la golpeó contundentemente y se abrió, apareciendo el profesor Lupin.

 

-Señor Malfoy… ¡Oh! Pase, pase-dijo Remus al escuchar otro corazón, entonces al segundo supo que era Harry aunque no entendía el por que llevaba la capa, aunque si venía con Draco es que confiaba lo suficiente incluso para que supiese de la existencia de ella y si venían los dos es que era algo importante, aunque llevaba dos días que todo eran sorpresas.

Nada más pasar Draco y segundos después Harry Remus, cerró la puerta.

-Señor Malfoy se puede sentar en ese sillón, Harry ya puedes quitarte la capa. - dijo Remus suavemente, le señaló el cómodo sillón a Draco y mientras este se sentaba , se preparó para explicarle todo al profesor.

-Profesor Lupin , antes de que Harry se quite la capa, hemos venido a decirle algo, algo sobre Harry.- dijo Draco, noto la pequeña mano de Harry rozándole mientras se sentaba en el sillón a su lado. Vio cómo el profesor se fijó en su lado y le volvió a mirar, se sentó enfrente de ellos en otro sillón y asintió escuchándole.

\- En verano mientras estaba con sus otros parientes entró en su herencia pero hasta hace poco los glamour funcionaban, ayer fue con la tía Abigail a unas bóvedas donde supo que herencia tiene y el por que de sus cambios. Lleva un collar que si la gente de su confianza le mira, verá su verdadera forma, mientras que los demás verán la antigua forma de Harry.-dijo tranquilamente sin esperar mucho tiempo en explicarse, yendo al meollo del asunto, vio al profesor parpadear en silencio hasta que asintió lentamente.

-¿Harry podrías quitarte la capa?-dijo Remus sonriendo suavemente al sitio donde Harry estaba, segundos más tarde lentamente aparecía Harry agarrando fuertemente la capa y mirando algo tenso a Remus, hasta que vio que no cambió su forma de mirarle , así que se relajo. Remus, le miro para nada sorprendido y rio suavemente, provocando que Draco le mirase receloso, pensando si era por estas cosas, por el que llamaba la atención de su padre el profesor, y que Harry le sonriese suave y tímido.

-No me sorprende.-dijo risueño Remus, confundiendo a los otros dos. 

-¿Por qué no le sorprende profesor?-preguntó Draco entrecerrando los ojos, antes de que preguntase Harry, haciendo que Remus arquee una ceja al ver como Draco protegía a Harry incluso de él. Miró a Harry sin saber si decirlo delante de Draco pero al ver la mirada de Harry, y la actuación de Draco le dijo suficiente.

-Tu padre, tenía la misma herencia, y el mismo collar, te pareces a él solo que, él era más moreno, sus ojos castaños e incluso el pelo lo tenía más alborotado incluso así de largo.-dijo Remus mirando a Harry recordando como era James, cuando entró en su herencia.

-Cuando vio su pelo tan largo se horrorizo, todas las mañanas se peleaba a la hora de peinarse, veo que no has heredado todo el nido de cabello que tenía él, solo una pequeña parte.-dijo Remus riéndose al ver la cara de horror de Harry y como se tocaba el pelo intentando que estuviese todo en su sitio. Draco miró interesado el pelo de Harry, haciendo que las sospechas fueran exactas, pero prefirió quedarse las para él o para poder chantajear a Abigail y así salirse de ir de compras tan a menudo con esa mujer y más cuando le contase sus nuevas noticias.

-Remus ¿te pasa algo?-dijo Harry intuyendo que algún suceso le había acaecido, Remus se tenso y lanzó una rápida mirada a Draco pero al final suspiró sabiendo que se sabría de una u otra manera.

-Es sobre Nymphadora… es decir, Tonks- dijo Remus notando como Harry se ponía tenso y su mirada cambiada a una más enfadada al nombrarla, hizo un gesto con la mano para poder seguir explicando, y vio como Draco rápidamente le dio un apretón en el brazo, calmando de alguna manera.

-El otro día me llamaron de San Mungo , ya que Tonks hizo que me llamasen y allí me explico muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo ayer en una redada entró en un santuario a la diosa Arianrhod, la diosa celta de las estrellas, y de la reencarnación, ayuda con los recuerdos del pasado y los obstáculos, al entrar muchos hechizos de compulsión y de imposición se rompieron, dejándola inconsciente al segundo. Cuando despertó se acordó de todo lo que hizo y me pidió perdón, estaba bajo hechizos que la obligaban a estar obsesionada conmigo, parte eran de una mujer que sabes a quien me refiero y luego de una pasa arrugada a la cual desearía despedazar.- Harry asintió de acuerdo con las cosas que le haría también a la pasa, haciendo que Draco les mirase con una ceja arqueada confirmando que los gryffindors no son tan tontos, y que tienen una vena cruel a la hora de las venganzas por lo que se ve. Remus cogió aire para seguir.

\- No solo la hizo eso si no también le dio pociones de fertilidad, y la obligó a drogarme una vez… Bueno al parecer dentro de unos meses seré padre.-aclaro Remus con una voz suave, asombrando a Harry y al propio Draco.

-Tonks piensa darme la custodia total y quiere ser solo la tía Tonks cuando los dos estemos mejor y podamos volver a vernos, y si todo siguiese bien retomar una amistad.-dijo Remus con la voz algo quebrada, al ver esto Harry se levanto rápido, soltándose del agarre de Draco y se abalanzó abrazando a Remus. Se abrazaron fuertemente, Draco incómodo por estar en una situación tan íntima decidió mirar la ventana para darles una apariencia de privacidad.Cuando se separaron se sonrieron, y vieron que Draco miraba por la ventana incómodo, provocando que se rieran ante eso, Draco se dio la vuelta y puso los ojos en blanco al ver las acciones de ellos dos.

-Felicidades Profesor, por cierto su hijo será mi primo segundo ¿no? por que Tonks es hija de Andromeda Black , ahora Tonks ¿no?-dijo Draco mirando pensativo al profesor, este se sorprendió y asintió.

-Entonces sabiendo quien es esa pasa arrugada, no le gustara la idea, así que le aseguro que la casa Malfoy os ofrece a usted y su hijo, su protección.-dijo Draco adelantándose unos pasos de su padre, sabiendo que su padre le alegrará saber el actuar de él, el actuar de un slytherin. Remus le fue a agradecer pero a negar esa protección pero Harry fue más rápido

-¡Muchas gracias Draco! es muy amable de tu parte pero ¿tu padre no tiene que decir?-dijo Harry dejando en una encrucijada a Draco, este sonrió ladino y negro.

-Por supuesto, aceptaría ya que como dicen los muggles, los enemigos de mis enemigos son mis amigos, además que por parte de madre, soy un Black así que, el lema de los Malfoy es la familia primero.-dijo aclarando Draco y diciendo con un odio sutil la palabra madre. Harry se asombro un poco de que Draco supiese esa frase muggle y sonrió feliz de saber que contaban con más ayuda de lo que esperaban, Remus sonrió agradecido.

-Muchas gracias señor Malfoy, y llámame Remus si estamos en privado.-dijo sonriendole agradable, haciendo que Draco correspondiese sinceramente.

-Bueno chicos, creo que se os está haciendo tarde y es mejor que nadie os pille.-dijo Remus echándolos de manera suave y ayudando de alguna manera Draco de que estuviera algún tiempo a solas con Harry. Con eso los chicos se despidieron, Harry se volvió a poner la capa hasta que llegaron al pasillo donde estuvieron antes de ir a donde Remus, en la puerta de la torre Gryffindor. Ahí Harry se quitó la capa, guardándola, y sin poder contenerse abrazo a Draco, sorprendiéndole pero aprovechando al segundo el poder devolver el abrazo.

-Muchas gracias, el hacer eso por Remus.-dijo en voz baja Harry en el pecho de Draco mientras le abrazaba fuertemente, evitando que le viese la cara sonrojada y evitando temblar al notar los brazos fuertes de Draco rodearlo y que una de sus manos acariciase su cabeza, su pelo. La mano paso por el pelo suavemente rozando sutilmente la punta de una de sus orejas, provocando un temblor en todo su cuerpo y que contuviese un quejido, Harry le abrazo más fuerte avergonzado, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. 

Después de unos minutos, se apartaron , Harry mirando el suelo avergonzado mientras sujetaba fuertemente el asa de su mochila que colgaba del hombro, noto como unos dedos pálidos y largos le levantaron la cabeza haciendo una presión en la barbilla. Al levantar la mirada vio a Draco mirandole intensamente, profundamente, penetrante e incluso apasionado.

-Ciertamente me tientas Harry y soy un hombre de carne y hueso, no una piedra.-dijo Draco con voz baja, ronca, ronroneante, con eso dicho se acercó a su cara y sus labios tocaron los de Harry, suavemente pero dominante, sedosamente solo un fino y sutil beso casto, que dejó a Harry paralizado y sonrojándose segundo tras segundo. Demasiado rápido para el gusto de Harry, Draco se apartó y sonrió ladinamente con un brillo satisfecho en su ojos, al ver el estado de Harry, le acarició con el pulgar el labio inferior, fijando sus ojos unos segundo es en él y de nuevo a los ojos de Harry.

-Buenas noches Harry, que descanses bien.-dijo Draco con su arrastrar de palabras, y dio otro sutil beso en la mejilla de Harry, con eso se marchó dirección a su habitación. Dejando congelado a Harry en el sitio, cuando fue a reaccionar lo único que pudo hacer fue tocarse los labios, al escuchar un ruido cerca de los pasillos desde donde estaba, recordó que ya era el toque de queda y tendría que ir a su habitación, rápidamente dio la contraseña la dama gorda, despertandola, y entró rápido , subiendo deprisa a su habitación.

Entró sigiloso y vio que todos estaban durmiendo, así que se cambio rápido , con el corazón a mil se tumbo, cerrando sus cortinas con un pase de varita y con otros poniendo silencius para que no les escuchasen si hablaba en sueños. Se volvió a tocar los labios, recordando el beso, se sonrojo y se abrazó a la almohada ocultando una sonrisa suave y así se fue a los brazos de morfeo, soñando plácidamente.


	43. Capítulo 43

< Harry se encontraba en un bosque, oscuro y siniestro, pero algo le decía que continuase andando. Después de un buen rato, vio un claro, vio a gente que la luz le impedia que les viese bien pero escuchaba unas voces etéreas, armoniosas, que cantaban. Entonces noto que una se acercaba alzando levemente los brazos, como si le diese la bienvenida.  
\- ¡Oh mi pequeño hermano!, has venido a nosotros, ya estás más cerca. Nosotros te ayudaremos al cometido que te ha asignado la madre magia. Tienes nuestra ayuda, la ayuda del bosque. Ten precaución con el longevo mago, por que te introducirá obstáculos en el camino. Entrega tu confianza a la doncella que te protege. Nos volveremos a ver Haganrih (Harry)>  
Harry se despertó sobresaltado, ya que quería que el sueño continuase, y poder descubrir quienes eran, donde estaba ese bosque, es decir saber todo. Después de suspirar decepcionado de no poder volver ese “sueño” pero al rato recordó lo que paso anoche y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, se le formo una sonrisa. Cuando asomó su cabeza por las cortinas, vio que estaban todos con prisas, dándose cuenta que llegaban tarde.  
La mañana se pasó rápida, Harry no vio a Draco en todo el día, ya que no compartían clases ese día. Aunque en verdad por la timidez y el nerviosismo prefería evitarle, también noto como Hermione estaba más despistada y distraída siempre con una sonrisa que adornaba su cara sin abandonarla en todo momento.  
En la última hora, Harry se fue con Hermione a su clase que compartirían ellos dos con Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs mientras Ron y Neville se iban a pasar esa hora libre al jardín para descansar.  
Ron y Neville estaban centrados en sus tareas para quitárselas para el fin de semana y también para poder comprar sus disfraces para el famoso baile de Halloween, Samhain. Sabiendo que Hermione ya tendría la tarea hecha por adelantado y Harry con su plan estricto que desde el verano no se extrañaban que estuviese casi en el mismo punto que Hermione,o por lo menos lo más cerca posible. No notaron como dos personas se acercaban a ellos, hablando y vigilando a que dos leones gemelos no estuviesen cerca. Mientras Ron y Neville estaban organizándose, Neville se fijo que le faltaba un libro para acabar la tarea de encantamientos.  
-Ron, se me ha olvidado un libro. Subo a la habitación y ahora vuelvo ¿vale?- dijo apurado Neville, Ron al verle sonrió divertido.  
-No pasa nada, tranquilo. ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas por allí y me paso un momento por la biblioteca, cojo el libro que necesito y hacemos todo en la torre?-dijo Ron tranquilizando a Neville, provocando que este asintió y más deprisa que el corre caminos, salió pitando de allí con sus cosas. Ron se quedó mirando al sitio donde segundos antes estaba Neville, y soltó a reír sin poder evitarlo, incluso cuando una sombra le tapaba la luz, no podía parar ni siquiera para mirar quien era, llegando a toser para poder respirar bien.  
\- Cuidado mi pequeño Ronnie, sería una pena que te ahogues.-dijo una voz melodiosa, rítmica, cuando Ron alzó la mirada se encontró la cara de Blaise Zabini que le miraba apasionado y vehemente, provocando que Ron se sonrojase y que Blaise le sonriese seductor.  
Ron nervioso empezó a meter sus libros, pergaminos y plumas en su mochila, ocasionando que varias de las cosas se le cayesen de las manos. Blaise, rápidamente se arrodilló y empezó a ayudarle mientras rozaba sus manos con las de Ron, haciendo que se ruborizarse todavía más y que le temblasen las manos a Ron.  
Cuando ya estaba todo guardado, Blaise se incorporó y le tendió un mano a Ron, este avergonzado e intentando que no se notase, la cogió, ocasionando que Blaise le diese un tirón demasiado fuerte, cayendo así directamente en los brazos de este. Ron ante el choque se agarró fuertemente a la camisa de Blaise, ruborizándose tímidamente no levantó la cabeza, estaba paralizado sin saber qué hacer. Mientras Blaise intentó ocultar un sonrisa de triunfo al poder tener unos segundos así a su leoncito, al notar el estado de su león, decidió ser benevolente y se apartó suavemente, causando que Ron le mirase confuso y al segundo avergonzado.  
-¡Vaya, lo siento Ron, no he medido mi fuerza! ¿Estas bien?- dijo recatadamente y coqueto, Ron ante la pregunta asintió rápidamente nervioso y agitado, rápido se pudo la mochila al hombro.  
-Yo, muchas gracias Blaise, pero me tengo que ir… ¡A la biblioteca a por un libro!- dijo Ron tratando de no tartamudear e intentó escabullirse.  
-¡Oh de verdad, yo también! Te puedo acompañar ¿no?-dijo Blaise, haciéndose el ingenuo y Ron mordiéndose el labio reprimió un suspiro.  
-Si, claro. No hay problema.- dijo Ron, cohibido y algo cortado, Blaise le sonrió calmado, tranquilizando un poco a Ron.  
El camino hacía la biblioteca, era un silencio incómodo para los dos, Blaise ahora algo nervioso estaba dando vueltas hasta que a Blaise le vino un tema del que hablar.  
-Ayer después de irnos, ¿vistes a Hermione y Harry? , por que nosotros nos acostamos sin saber de Pansy y Draco.-dijo curioso Blaise de manera calmada, aliviando ese silencio que antes era incomodo.  
-Creo que Mione y Pansy son novias - dijo Ron dubitativo, cuando de repente escucharon un grito claro, en el pasillo cercano a ellos.  
Cuando se aproximaron se encontraron una escena que a Ron le encendió la sangre en cólera. Estaba Ginevra Prewett con la varita en alto con Sky a su izquierda con la misma pose defensiva y enfrentándose estaban Neville, Theo y los gemelos.  
-¡En serio Neville vas a defender a esos traidores y a ese proyecto de mortifago, e incluso esa estafa y falso héroe, que por su culpa tus padres fueron torturados!- gritaba Ginevra, intentando sacar de los nervios a Neville. Mientras Neville apretaba fuertemente la varita y con la otra mano el antebrazo de Theo, deteniendole de hacer algo malo.  
-Si defiendo a estos traidores y proyectos de mortifagos e incluso al “falso” héroe, por que por lo menos no es un despreciable desperdicio de persona, como eres tu. Fíjate piensa el ladrón que todos son de su misma condición.- dijo Neville con voz tranquila, con unos ojos que la miraban fríamente advirtiéndola de que hiciese lo que hiciese iba acabar muy mal, Ginevra fue a decir pero Neville decidió aclarar algo más.  
-Cuidado con lo que dices Ginevra, o Sky, os recuerdo que soy el heredero Longbottom, parte de las veintiocho familias.-dijo serio provocando la sonrisa ladina y maliciosa en el rostro de Theo, las sonrisas alegres y traviesas de los gemelos, una sonrisa sorprendida pero alegre en Blaise, y una cara confusa de Ron pero algo alegre al saber que sus amigos y hermanos estaban perfectamente. Entonces Ginevra fijó su mirada en Ron y antes de que este se pudiese defender, actuó rápidamente.  
-¡Flagrante!-dijo enfurecida Ginevra señalando con su varita son Ron, un hechizo en el que salían de la varita unas líneas de fuego. Inmediatamente los gemelos y Neville lanzaron un protego antes que Zabini, pero este se aprovechó para contraatacar.  
-¡Incarcerous!-dijo Zabini señalando rápidamente con la varita a Ginevra y a Sky, se acercó ágil mente y rápido como una verdadera serpiente a ellos dos.  
\- Os voy a dejar algo claro, desechos y escorias, como lo volvíais a hacer os demostrare porque a muchas de las magias se ha considerado oscuras, inhumanas e ilegales en varios países del mundo.-Murmuró Blaise con furia, ira y tanta cólera que las caras de los dos atados estaban pálidas, con correspondientes semblantes de espanto y pavor.  
Ron rápidamente se apartó de sus amigos y hermano , dirigiéndose donde estaba Blaise, tirando de su brazo para detener a que su Blaise cometiera un error garrafal.  
Blaise se dejó llevar por Ron pero seguían con la varita en mano, en un puño, con los nudillos blanco ante el agarre tan férreo. Blaise no se fijó por donde iban, hasta que le obligaron a sentarse, fijándose que estaba en un sofá de color verde con Ron mirándole preocupado acompañados por unos gemelos que soltaban barbaridades contra lo sucedido, con Theo y Neville dándoles la razón.  
Se fijó que ellos se había alejado para dejarle un espacio, aunque Ron decidió quedarse con él. Blaise empezó a amedrentarse y a temer que por estas acciones que todo lo que había avanzado con Ron, se perdiese de un plumazo. Blaise ante eso se miró las manos, sin querer levantar la mirada, sin aspirar a que Ron pensase de otra manera, revolcándose en la situación que se escenificaba en su cabeza. Ron al ver que Blaise reaccionaba de esa manera tan retraída, tan taciturno, Ron inseguro le agarro la mano, apretándosela y cogió aire, esperando que esa valentía que fluía por sus venas no hiciese que derrumbase y le tragara la tierra.  
-Muchas gracias Blaise, yo no se como agradecerte esa acción. Se que no todo el mundo te puede defender y todavía menos arremeter dejando en entredicho a su orígenes e incluso a su familia.-susurro Ron tenso al ver tan rígido, indeciso pero con arrojo y decisión, rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla, y le miró fijamente. Blaise, le fascino y le chocó lo que acababa de suceder, con cuidado levantó la mirada, encontrándose la cara ruborizada de Ron, con ojos inseguros mirándole mordiéndose la mejilla. Blaise magnetizado entrelazo su mano con la mano de Ron que le sujetaba y le empezó a acariciar con el pulgar, mirándole embriagado y una sonrisa optimista y animado.  
Unos carraspeos, rompieron inmediatamente la burbuja íntima que se había formado, Ron apartó su mirada para ver quienes eran los que carraspeaban, viendo miradas interesadas con brillos traviesos y maliciosos en sus ojos. Se ruborizó abochornado, intentando soltar la mano de Blaise, de manera sutil aunque el codazo se noto ahí y en Pekín, pero este no le dejó liberar su mano sonriendo triunfante a los gemelos, viendo el fastidio entre esas miradas.  
-Creo que deberíamos ir ya a la torre, va a ser el toque de queda…-dijo Neville algo ruborizado al lado de Theo mientras este le rodeaba con el brazo de manera “casual”, que pasó desapercibida por los gemelos.  
-Claro, vamos Ronnie, además tenemos que escribir a papá. - dijeron Fred y George a la vez dejando caer eso, provocando que un pequeño miedo se asomase en su ojos. Blaise se levantó tirando de la mano de Ron.  
-Claro, vamos acompañarles Theo no vaya ser que esas escorias anden a la espera.-dijo Blaise advirtiendo a Theo este asintió pensativo guiando a un Neville ruborizado cada vez más, Blaise llevo de la mano a Ron que miraba al suelo desde el momento que se levantó del sofá, siendo seguidos por dos sombras que estan planeando el asesinato de Blaise.  
En todo el camino Blaise andaba en una nube de felicidad y Ron en una de mezcla entre vergüenza y fascinación, mientras los avances de Theo estaban pasando desapercibidos, por la vigilancia de los halcones que eran los gemelos. Blaise aprovechaba en acariciar la mano secuestrada y de tirar suavemente de su dueño, provocando que este se tropezase y se agarrase más fuerte.  
Para Blaise fue muy corto el viaje de ida, pero no se podía quejar ya que, de alguna manera Ron le había brindado con una confianza que antes ni soñaba en conseguir en mucho tiempo, aunque tardase siglos conseguiría que Ron fuese suyo y él de Ron. Aunque ya estaba planeando cómo ganarse a sus cuñados y su suegro, de una u otra manera.  
Cuando llegaron Ron se escabullo de una manera tan profesional que incluso Blaise se enorgulleció, aunque también supo que el futuro a él también podía hacerle eso su leoncito, así que ya tenía apuntado que debía aprender a evitar eso. Neville se despidió tartamudeando pero mirando a Theo más que a los demás, no dejando que su timidez y nervios le intimidaran, provocando una sonrisa en Theo por la ternura que causaba su herbologo. Los gemelos se fueron los últimos, esperando a que las serpientes ya estuviesen lejos, específicamente Blaise, ya que no se fiaban de que se colase en la torre, “porque si”.  
Todos se fueron a la cama con una mezcla de sentimientos, unos seducidos como los chicos y Hermione, otros confusos, temerosos pero también algo enamorados como Harry, aunque no hubiese visto a Draco en ningún lado.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Entre tanto Abigail se encontraba en una mansión, la cual desde fuera de las protecciones tenía una apariencia hosca, siniestra e incluso amenazadora, pero por dentro de estas protecciones era totalmente diferente, refinada, selecta y distinguida.  
Estaba siendo acompañada por el sanador Akira viendo a un hombre inconsciente en una cama, señorial de sábanas de seda. Era un hombre pálido, de pelo oscuro y ondulado, con una nariz regia, con unos rasgos afilados pero hermosos, alto con manos de pianista, que se alzaron a tocarse la cara y la cabeza. Despertando así de su inconsciencia, con dolores en todo el cuerpo y cabeza, se levantó lentamente, poniendo en cada movimiento toda la seguridad que proyectaba.  
-Te dije que la poción y el ritual funcionarían, y no no te voy a decir como conseguir la idea y de donde conseguí los elementos.-dijo franca y sincera Abigail ante la mirada verde, fría e incluso cabreada del hombre que había estado inconsciente.  
-Señor, le recomiendo que durante estos días no haga magia, hasta que su núcleo vuelva a su ser después de haberse ...unido de esta manera.-dijo Akira serio pero a la vez cauteloso sin dudar ni un segundo con quien estaba hablando, no siendo una imprudente como Abigail. El hombre asintió frunciendo el ceño, de una manera que tanto a Akira y a Abigail les era ya familiar, Abigail impidió una sonrisa divertida apareciese en su cara.  
-Creo que recuerdo cosas, que antes no creo que supiese que había vivido…-dijo susurrando con una voz aterciopelada, provocando que tanto Abigail como Akira se tensaron, al saber a qué se refería,temiendo el día que recordase todo, temiendo la reacción y quienes pagarían por tal cosa.


	44. Capítulo 44

Capítulo 44:

Los días que faltaban para que llegase el fin de semana pasaron rápidamente, entre acabar todas las tareas y estudios, se encontraban ya en el día indicado.  
Aunque Harry no pudo hablar con Draco, pareciese que el destino no quisiese que esos días tuviesen tiempo, se veía de lejos. Siempre Draco sonriéndole, con esa sonrisa de lado, acompañado con guiños de ojos, que hacían que Harry se ruborizarse y que le recorrieran escalofríos por la espalda. Harry le correspondía saludando con la mano, suavemente y con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrojándose segundos tras segundos, cuando las miradas se conectaban.  
El sábado, le había avisado Mione, que todos iban a Hogsmeade, donde se encontrarían con Remus para acompañarles y esperarían a Lucius para ir a la mansión de los Malfoy. Iba a ir Remus para que la coartada, si preguntasen, es que estaban con él. Asi no seria una mentira entera.   
Al final los leones, decidieron que no irían todos, solo irían a la mansión, Hermione, Ron y por supuesto Harry, así que los demás estarían por Hogsmeade como segunda coartada por si acaso.  
El trío dorado se despidió de los demás y entraron en las tres escobas, sentándose a la espera de los slytherins y de Remus.  
Mientras Hermione y Ron discutían, sobre vete tu a saber que, Harry estaba en la luna, pensando en el “sueño” de hace unos días. Estaban todos tan absortos que no notaron como se acercaron tres personas, una de ellas abrazo de pronto a Hermione, haciéndola saltar en su sitio, por el susto y luego sonrojándose al ver que era Pansy y esta le besaba la mejilla.  
Blaise se sentó al lado de Ron, sonriéndole seductor, haciendo que se ruborizarse un poco, bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla y Harry, todavía en babia, no noto como se sentaba al lado Draco, este sonriendo suave al ver a su león, tan concentrado.  
-Buenos días Harry.-susurro cerca de su oído Draco, con su arrastrar de palabras, aprovechando que los demás estaban distraídos, Harry hizo un pequeño sonido, por el susto y se sonrojo al ver a Draco. Draco se rio al verle tan ruborizado y tan avergonzado del sonido que había producido.  
-Entonces, ¿ya sabes que vas a buscar primero?-preguntó Draco sonriendo cautivador, haciendo que Harry no supiese, si mirarle, mirarle a esos ojos plateados o mirar su cerveza de mantequilla. Se decanto por la cerveza, perdiéndose como la sonrisa se amplió al verle tan nervioso, empezó a toquetear el asa del vaso.  
-Pues pensaba primero encontrar lo más básico que se sepa y después sobre si tienen algun sitio especial.-dijo tartamudeando al principio hasta que se acordó del claro y hablo con voz pensativa, provocando la curiosidad en Draco.  
-¿Un sitio especial? ¿Ha pasado algo, Harry?- preguntó Draco, con un ceño fruncido de preocupación, Harry le miró algo sorprendido de que Draco sospecharse eso, se mordió el labio.  
-Pues tuve un “sueño”, en el que me encontraba en un bosque, horrendo pero algo me decía que continuase andando hasta que llegue a un claro, donde había más … como yo, y una me habló pero no le pude ver la cara bien.-aclaró Harry susurrando, al principio Draco arqueó las cejas con una sonrisa divertida bromeando, ocasionando que Harry se ruborizase y le diese un empujón mientras continuaba diciendo. Draco ante el empujón, se rio y asintió ante lo dicho.  
-Bueno pues es buena idea, lo que has pensado. Seguramente ese “sueño” como dices, no fuera eso, y fuese una conexión onírica. Te recuerdo que parte de lo que eres, es parte musa, y las musas se ha dicho que se han movido en el mundo onírico, el mundo de los sueños.-susurro Draco con una cara pensativo, como cuando estudiaba, haciendo que Harry intentase que no mirarle embobado, notando como estaba más ruborizado y que incluso empezaba a irradiar algo de calor.  
-¡Harry! He visto a Remus pasar por delante de la ventana, creo que huía de alguien ¿o algo?- dijo Ron ruborizado, mientras ignoraba la sonrisa de Blaise, ya que este tenía su mano en la cintura, mientras Pansy, estaba sonriendo e interrumpiendo con besos a Hermione, poniéndola nerviosa pero feliz.  
Harry agradecio a quien hubiese hecho que Ron mirase por la ventana, así no tendría que avergonzarse más con su forma de actuar. Rápidamente tanto Harry como Ron se levantaron , pero Ron fue detenido con un brazo pasando por su hombro, Hermione y Pansy fueron más lentas y Draco fue a paso calmado pero más rápido intranquilo por si perdía de vista a su pequeño.  
Cuando salieron afuera, se encontraron con una escena un tanto extraña, había un auror que parecía estar acosando a Remus.  
-Pero Remus, mi amor. ¡Te amo!- dijo el auror, Remus cerró los ojos intentando tener más paciencia, el auror se puso de rodillas, cogiendo la mano de Remus e intentando besarla, pero Remus intentó quitar la mano.  
-Mira Steven, entiendo que te guste, pero tu a mi no, respetame.-dijo Remus intentando sacar su mano de la férrea zarpa del auror, sin fijarse de que los chicos estaban viendo todo y que cierta persona que se estaba acercando con paso seguro.  
-Creo que Auror Steven, que el señor Lupin ya ha dejado claro su respuesta ¿o acaso estás acorralando, es decir “acosandole”?-dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras, cuando Steven pretencioso se giró, palideció al ver a Lucius Malfoy, este arqueo una ceja y le miró superior.   
\- No no yo no estaba, yo si, mejor me voy. Adiós Remus.-dijo tartamudeando y huyendo al segundo, Remus suspiró aliviado. Miro a Lucius viendo que le miraba con un brillo preocupado.  
-¿Todo bien, señor Lupin? No ha pasado algo más ¿no?-dijo preocupado y a la vez algo cabreado, por Steven, pero sobre todo intranquilo ante Remus. Remus le miró algo sorprendido y azorado, ruborizándose un poco carraspeo, al ver como otro brillo apareció en los ojos de Lucius.  
-¡Si ,si! No ha pasado nada más, así que muchas gracias, sinceramente.-dijo apresurado, abochornado, Remus, con una sonrisa trémula, Lucius asintió con seguridad y sonrió de forma relampagueante. Lucius se fijó en los chicos y en su hijo, volviendo su mirada a uno que físicamente no reconocía, un chico de apariencia etérea, con rasgos finos, elegantes y regios, al ver la sonrisa amplia y divertida del chico, pudo identificar quien es.  
Fue a decir algo pero nada salió de su boca, la volvió a cerrar y frunció el ceño, al ver las caras divertidas del chico y su hijo, mientras los demás miraban de manera huidiza, evitando que su mirada se encontrase. Lucius, serio y entrecerrando los ojos a su hijo, le advirtió con la mirada que esa se la iba a pagar como otro slytherin fue, es y será.  
-Buenos días chicos, espero que estemos todos ¿o tenemos que permanecer más tiempo?.-preguntó Lucius con una mirada seria e intimidatoria, los demás asintieron rápidos, aunque Remus miró extrañado, hasta que se percató de que Lucius no sabía cómo había cambiado Harry, entonces aguanto la risa tapándose de manera sutil la boca.  
-Solo seremos nosotros, señor. Señor Malfoy le agradezco de que me ayude de esta manera.-dijo Harry divertido pero agradecido con una voz risueña y con ternura, Lucius asintió arqueando una ceja mirandole y luego mirando a su hijo entrecerrando los ojos.  
-Todos que toquen mi bastón.-dijo Lucius alzando su brazo, sujetando el bastón, dejando el mango libre. Todos sujetaron el mango, cuando Remus fue agarrarlo, se le escurrio la mano y antes de que se soltase, un brazo le agarro firme y estrechamente, con ello todos se aparecieron en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy.   
Remus cuando abrió los ojos, noto que estaba recostado en Lucius mientras este le tenía fuertemente sujeto con un brazo en la cintura, se sonrojó e intentó apartarse. Lucius al ver esto suavemente dejó caer el brazo, rozandole con los dedos, poniendole más nervioso, ruborizándose. Ron cayó encima de Blaise y delante de Hermione, que ella cayó suavemente de pie, igual que Pansy. En cambio Harry fue rescatado de besar el suelo, gracias a Draco que le cogió de la cintura y le abrazó desde atrás. Ron estaba enfurruñado y ruborizado al ver que Hermione no le pasó como a él y Harry, aunque algo bueno pero a la vez vergonzoso es que Blaise le hubiese servido como parapeto entre el y el suelo, Blaise sonreía embobado al sentir a su león, aunque le hubiese pillado en imprevisto. Draco se había preocupado al ver como Harry se iba a comer el suelo pero después le hizo gracia, al saber que aunque fuese una gran buscador y tuviese una gran equilibrio en el aire, cuando se trataba de viajar con magia, al parecer se volvió la persona más torpe del mundo.

Harry se apartó sonrojado y evitando la mirada de Draco, ignorandole, fijándose en Lucius, fijándose en la sonrisa Slytherin y la cara ruborizada y algo cabreada de Remus.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿podríamos empezar ya a buscar los libros?-dijo Harry ignorando la mirada penetrante de Draco mientras notaba que el sonrojo no se iba, se coloco el pelo al ver la mirada divertida tanto de Remus y de Lucius.  
-Claro, si me seguis.-dijo Lucius intentando no poner los ojos en blanco al ver que lo poco sutil que era Blaise, recordandole a su madre y a su padre cuando les conoció por separado. La verdad la madre de Blaise, no se casó con su padre, si no, que lo tuvieron fuera del matrimonio y ella se casó con varios más, que fallecieron en circunstancias “extrañas”, hasta que al final dejaron satisfechos sus deseos “mujeriegos”, y a su madre multimillonaria por las herencias y se casaron.  
Mientras pasaban por el jardín de lejos vieron unos pavos reales albinos, los leones los miraron sin saber que pensar, Blaise y Pansy intentaban no reírse, mientras Draco ponía los ojos en blanco ante el gusto de su padre ante las odiosas aves, aunque sabía que las tenía por que su madre las odiaba, por lo que cada capricho que tenía su madre, otro pavo había en el jardín. Draco suspiró aliviado cuando entraron ya a la mansión, siguieron andando hasta dar con unas puertas grandes.  
Con un pase de varita de Lucius, las puertas revelaron una biblioteca gigantesca. Hermione no pudo evitar jadear tapándose la boca, Harry miró todo maravillado, y ante el asombro de las serpientes presentes, corrieron al interior de la habitación mientras se chismorreaban mutuamente.  
Remus se rio a carcajadas al ver el suspiro de Ron, ante el “sufrimiento” que iba a sufrir durante horas cuando regresasen a Hogwarts, exactamente en la sala común y en las habitaciones.  
Los demás entraron seguidamente mientras cogian los libros que no tenían en torres tanto Hermione como Harry.

Después de horas, Harry aburrido ya de no ver nada, encontró algo, un libro escrito por Lyra Malfoy, mujer de Septimus Malfoy, el bisabuelo de Draco. En el libro al principio habla por encima sobre la madre magia pero a Harry le llama la atención una frase: Uno de los guardianes favoritos de la madre magia son los elfos Corícides.  
Harry al ver esto, se sentó recto y decidió continuar, encontrándose con una mina de oro.

 

Al leer esto, Harry levantó la mirada asombrado al ver que solo conocía una elfa Coricia que se llamase Idris, y esa era su bisabuela. Entonces eso decía que Lyra, la bisabuela de Draco era amiga de la suya. También le hacía pensar que la mujer que vio en sueños podría ser su tía-bisabuela.


	45. Capítulo 45

Harry se quedó mirando el libro asombrado, acariciando la cubierta, se sobresaltó un poco al notar dos pataditas en su pie. Levantó la mirada al frente viendo como Hermione intentaba llamar su atención. Parpadeo, tratando de entender las sutiles señales hasta conseguir descifrarlo. Miro hacia donde señalaba Hermione, viendo como Blaise le susurraba a Ron cosas al oído, provocando que se sonrojase cada vez más. Tan poco sutil estaba siendo que provocaba que todos les mirasen, incluse Remus que intentaba no reír y Lucius resoplaba y trataba de no poner los ojos en blanco, ante la poca sutileza. Todos volvieron a lo suyo cuando Ron levantó la cabeza, así pasó una media hora en la que la paciencia de Ron se iba consumiendo.

Un golpe fuerte resonó en la habitación, todos rápidamente miraron hacia la zona en la que sonó, encontrándose a Blaise sobándose la cabeza, a Ron de pie, ruborizado y con cara de enfado, sujetando como arma un libro viejo, grande y pesado.

Ron cerró los ojos , se giró y se sentó al lado de Harry, dejando solo a Blaise que le miraba entre alegre y lujurioso con un pequeño puchero.

Harry ocultó su risa, tapándose con el libro, haciendo como si leyese, aunque de reojo veía como Ron seguía sonrojado y murmurando con un enfado evidente, aunque de vez en cuando daba miraditas a Blaise.

Harry dejo este libro apartado de los demás, para poder seguir mirando más libros y poder seguir buscando más información.

Después de horas Harry, se dio cuenta que todo lo que habían encontrado, era el diario y unas cuantas frases en algunos libros. Ron se tumbó encima de uno de los libros agotado, Blaise se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, Pansy siguió los mismos pasos que Blaise, Hermione se tocaba el pelo por los nervios de no encontrar algo más interesante. Remus y Lucius hacía rato que les estaban ayudando, con los libros más antiguos.

Remus ya harto, decidió parar, así que cerró el libro y empezó a colocarlos en sus respectivas estanterías. Cuando se fijó en uno, era un libro que emitía magia algo oscura pero por probar en buscar en este no podría pasar nada. Así que con decisión lo cogió y lo abrió allí mismo. Se percató de que trataba de criaturas mágicas, prácticamente de las “oscuras” y de las bendecidas por la madre magia. En él, después de capítulos y capítulos, llegó hasta un pequeño párrafo en el que hablaban de los elfos corícides, aunque lo que él resaltaría sería:

 

A partir de ahí la siguiente frase estaba totalmente borrosa, provocando que no se pudiese leer más, asi que Remus saco un pergamino y copio lo que le llamó la atención, para poder dárselo a Harry.

Ya a partir de las seis y media, se decidió decir lo que se había encontrado y el próximo fin de semana seguir, buscando aunque Remus propuso que alguien viajase al bosque de Pusckley para poder confirmar lo encontrado, y poder continuar la investigación.

Harry no recuerda enteramente el viaje hasta Hogwarts ya que iba releyendo constantemente el diario de Lyra Malfoy, ya que Lucius decidió dejárselo y cuando se los acabase se lo diese a Draco, para que este pudiese devolvérselo.

Ni siquiera se despidió de ellos, tenía la cabeza en el sueño y el libro, así que nada más la cabeza cayó en su almohada esa noche, supo que algo raro iba a ocurrir.

“< Se encontraba flotando en un habitación difuminada que poco a poco, se iba aclarando. En esa habitación vio a su madrina, al profesor Snape y a otro hombre. Ese hombre era alto, de pelo castaño, algo ondulado, con rasgos afilados y regios, su mirada era dura pero decidida, en toda regla a ojos de Harry era un slytherin.

-¡Te lo dije!-dijo Abbigail con retintín burlándose, echándose el pelo por encima del hombro, el profesor Snape puso los ojos en blanco de manera sutil y el otro hombre arqueó la ceja y sonrió de lado.

-Abbigail deja de burlarte, te dejo y sabes exactamente por que, pero te advierto otra burla más … y sabrás de primera mano por que antes también tenía cierto “respeto” por los que me hacía enfadar…- dijo con voz siseante pero acerada Abbigail bufo asintió cansina de escuchar la misma frase siempre.

-Bueno al meollo… ¿Ya te acuerdas de todo? ¿o te falta algo...?- preguntó Abbigail cambiando su actitud juguetona por otra sería, el hombre se tensó y apretó la boca , mirando a su izquierda, específicamente la ventana.

-No recuerdo todo, pero si lo importante. Ese viejo chiflado me las va a pagar…-dijo el hombre, provocando que su magia se manifestase físicamente incomodando al profesor Snape y a Abbigail, incluso un poco a Harry pero en su interior, su instinto le decía que ese hombre no le haría daño, ni él ni su magia.

-Entonces lo mejor es que te diga, que tengo una fuente que asegura que … nuestro querido cornamenta está vivo… ¿donde? No se sabe ¿Quién lo tiene? esa vieja pasa…-dijo rápido Abbigail, el hombre se tenso pero al escuchar el apodo que le tenía a ese viejo chiflado, parpadeo confuso.

-¿Vieja pasa?- dijo el hombre esperando alguna explicación.

-Oh, emmm… es un apodo que le puso Harrykins.-dijo Abbigail con una sonrisa cálida ante el recuerdo, Harry al ver eso no pudo más que acercarse flotando y sonreír, pero al rozarla Abbigail se estremeció y miró a su alrededor como si notase que alguien estaba ahí.Todos se tensaron, Harry incluso estaba entrando en pánico, entonces el hombre susurro un hechizo, que provocó una neblina en los ojos de él. Cuando el hombre abrió los ojos los dirigió por la habitación, hasta encontrarse con la figura de Harry, el hombre se tensó y su cara provocó su sorpresa. Harry entro en pánico, noto que ya estaba cada vez flotando más y antes de que pudiese decir algo y que el hombre pudiese decir algo, se desvaneció, yéndose con morfeo por fin…>”


	46. Capítulo 46

Harry se despertó de una pesadilla, realmente mala, más un recuerdo de cuando vivía con los Dursleys que una pesadilla. Antes de que el pánico le embargase, noto como algo le rozaba deslizándose por su brazo, subiendo. Lanzó un lumos dentro de su cama, viendo que quien le intentaba consolar,era Neftis, se relajo un poco y a los segundos vio como la cortina de su cama se movía, dando paso a un figura negra a cuatro patas, siendo Nua. Les acaricio a cada una y dejo que todo su interior se soltase teniendo a su familiares ahí para su consuelo y protección.  
Realmente hacía tiempo que no tenía esas pesadillas, pero al tener estos cambios en su vida, han debido provocar que su subconsciente se revolucionase.  
Harry estaba acostado pero sabía que ya no podría dormir, y menos al acordarse de ese “sueño” con su madrina, el profesor Snape y ese hombre, ese hombre que por algo le sonaba, le llamaba la atención como si supiese quien era. Mientras acariciaba a Nua y a Neftis, se acordó del mini retrato que se llevo de la bóveda, ese retrato que estaba conectado al cuadro de su bisabuela.  
Segundos después de acordarse se movió bruscamente, haciendo que Nua levantase veloz la cabeza,y Neftis sisease molesta.  
-¡AMO!- dijo quejumbrosa Neftis.  
-Lo siento Nef… es que me he acordado de algo importante.- dijo Harry con el pequeño retrato en la mano, acomodándose en la cama. Al tocar el retrato, la pintura específicamente, este se movió y empezó a aparecer una mujer, su bisabuela Idris.  
-¿Mi pequeño Harry? ¿Pasa algo, mi niño? ¿No es muy tarde para estar despierto?-dijo la bella mujer con voz y cara preocupada, Harry se sonrojo avergonzado al darse cuenta de que era verdad, Idris se quedo callada dándole tiempo a Harry a explicarse.  
-Se que debería haberte avisado y haber hablado contigo antes, pero en verdad tantas cosas han ocurrido que al final… me olvide del pequeño retrato pero bueno …-dijo Harry deprisa y culpable, Idris soltó una suave risa aliviando a Harry.  
-He estado buscando información sobre los elfos corícides y bueno, gracias a unos amigos. Encontré un cuaderno, un diario … creo que de una amiga tuya. Lyra Malfoy.-dijo Harry fijándose en las expresiones de su bisabuela al pronunciar el nombre. Idris sonrió suave, con un brillo nostálgico en sus ojos.  
-Lyra, mi querida amiga. Si tienes razón Harry, Lyra fue mi amiga más querida y a la que le conté muchas cosas sobre nosotros. Tranquilo cariño, es totalmente lógico que buscaras información, me alegro que tengas como aliada a la familia Malfoy, son leales ante amigos que consideran familia…-dijo Idris hasta que vio como Harry se sonrojaba, Idris sonrió más.  
-También encontramos un bosque que se cree que es un santuario, el bosque de Pluckley. Pero encontramos esto al buscar, porque tuve un sueño, estaba en un bosque siniestro y horrendo, pero algo me decía que siguiese y llegue a un claro precioso en el que en medio había un manantial con gente como nosotros alrededor. Una elfa coricia se acercó a mí pero no podía verle la cara, como a los demás, y me daba la bienvenida, me decía que me ayudaría ante el cometido que me había otorgado la madre magia. Me dijo que confiase ante la doncella que me protege y que nos veíamos pronto Haganrih.-dijo Harry sumido ante los recuerdos del sueño, despertó de sus recuerdos al escuchar los jadeos de su bisabuela.  
Idris tenía una expresión feliz y melancólica, con los ojos vidriosos, como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento. Idris se repuso rápidamente, y sonrió a Harry intentando relajarle.  
-Creo que se quien podría ser, cariño, no te preocupes. Son de confianza, la próxima vez dile que hablas con Idris y entonces se dejará ver. Si no lo hiciese llámala Nerdanel…-dijo Idris con esa sonrisa melancólica, Harry asintió concentrado.  
-¿Quien es Nerdanel?-preguntó Harry con curiosidad, ante el nombre, y el sentimiento con el que lo decía.  
-Es...mi hermana, es decir tu tía bisabuela querido. Es alguien sorprendente y decidido, pocas veces interviene en el mundo de los magos, es alguien que te ayudará en todo y más… -dijo Idris sin aclarar mucho, Harry asintió algo confuso.  
-¿Algo más que me quieras decir, mi pequeño?- dijo Idris viendo a Harry tan curioso y dubitativo.  
-Si, hoy he tenido otro sueño, parecido, como si hubiese hecho un viaje astral.-dijo Harry pensativo, Idris soltó una pequeña risa divertida.  
-Claro mi pequeño, es parte de lo que somos, tu magia, de manera instintiva te ayuda hacer viajes astrales, seguramente hoy es cuando estabas más alterado. Y al final tu magia, tu instinto, te ha llevado a las personas que más confías y que tu magia sabe que no te harán daño.-dijo Idris aclarándole algo a Harry. Este asintió confirmando que entendía.  
-Bueno mi pequeño, descansa, ya es mucha información.-Harry fue abrir la boca pero Idris arqueo las cejas advirtiendo que no lo hiciese así que sonrió y se despidió.  
Guardo el retrato y se volvió acostar, siendo acompañados por sus animales, al final cayendo al mundo de morfeo más relajado.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dumbledore se levantó sabiendo que hoy iba a ser un día espléndido, y más sabiendo que su plan al final volvería a encaminarse a su senda. Hacía relativamente poco había ido a ver a su plan de respaldo, se fijó que no había ningún cambio, los elfos siguen sus órdenes como siempre. Ahora lo que tenía que lograr es que Harry bebiese la poción y podría volver a controlarle como siempre había estado haciendo. Además de deshacerse de que el trío dorado volviese a ser sumisos ante él.  
Lo malo es que Lord Voldemort hacía mucho tiempo que no había hecho absolutamente nada, y eso no podría ser, ya había controlado a un auror de baja categoría para que montase follón, seguramente hoy en el profeta saldría una “incursión” mortifaga.  
Lo último que tenía que encontrar es un ritual para poder absorber poderes de elfos corícides.  
-Esos malditos elfos, siempre escondidos. ¡Así no hay que les tienda una trampa!-susurró pensativo aunque sonrió, sabiendo que tarde o temprano encontraría algo.  
Fawkes, trino alborotado ante su dueño, y sus pensamientos.  
-¡Ami!- dijo Dumbledore con voz potente, enseguida apareció una elfa doméstica que al verle, se retorció los dedos nerviosa ante el pedido que le tuviese que hacer.  
-Quiero que le viertas en la bebida de Harry Potter estas vitaminas… ¿Lo he dejado claro?-dijo Dumbledore con voz dura, la elfa le miró dudosa cogiendo el frasco.  
-¿Está el señorito Potter enfermo, señor?- pregunto preocupada la elfa, Dumbledore forzó una sonrisa bonachona con una expresión triste.  
-Si, mi niño está pasando por unas pesadillas tediosas, por eso necesita estas vitaminas…-ante la actuación de Dumbledore, la elfa puso una cara super preocupada y asintió rápidamente, apareciéndose en las cocinas.  
Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente al ver que su plan, iba sobre ruedas y de manera casi inmediata.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mientras esa noche, tanto Abigail como el profesor Snape, estuvieron tensos sin saber que había visto su señor, hasta casi cuando fueron a despedirse cuando sus propio señor, les dijo que vio y a quien. El profesor Snape, se marchó despidiéndose mientras se quedaba Abigail con el otro hombre.  
-Bueno, lógicamente Harry, tenía que descubrir sus poderes oníricos así…-dijo burlona Abigail poniendo los ojos en blanco, el otro hombre no dijo absolutamente nada hasta que Abigail suspiro.  
-¿Que vamos hacer, Tom?-dijo Abigail, sacando de sus pensamientos al otro hombre. El hombre la miró mal, y Abigail se tenso al ver el error que acababa de cometer.  
-Digo, Marvolo -dijo Abigail, viendo como parte de la tensión de Marvolo se marchaba, gradualmente.  
-Bueno Harry sabe que Lily, no fue ni es su madre, y le deje caer que tiene otro progenitor además de James…-dijo Abigail, viendo como Marvolo se tensaba y su nervios se veía en sus ojos, si sabias donde mirar.  
-Es bueno saber que ya has ido preparando el terreno, pero seguramente Harry no lo acepte…-dijo Marvolo, tenso y de manera dura. Abigail puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Con todas las sorpresas que ha ido teniendo, te aseguro que Harry no se sorprenderá tanto, lo hará pero no tanto. Además ya le habrás causado curiosidad, sin contar que ya odia y sabe mucho sobre la vieja pasa de las narices, así que sabe que no todo lo que le han dicho ha sido verdad por lo tanto…-dejó caer Abigail mientras se marchaba, Marvolo hizo un gesto con la mano entendiendo y despidiéndose.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry llevaba desde que se había levantado hasta que había llegado hasta el Gran comedor callado y pensativo, aunque más relajado. Antes de que pudiese echarse zumo de calabaza, apareció un vaso con zumo de calabaza delante suya. Así que con duda miro a los demás y al ver que no era de nadie,decidió tomárselo, acercándoselo a la boca.  
Luna saltó casi encima de Harry, provocandole que tirase el zumo.  
-¡LUNA!-dijo Harry asustado, Luna se apartó con cara triste pero con su toque como siempre.  
-Lo siento Harry no sabía que ibas a beber, es que estoy contenta de verte además así te presento a un amigo…-dijo Luna, Harry suspiro y antes de que pudiese secar el líquido, con un pase de varita Hermione lo seco, se sonrieron mutuos ante eso.  
Harry al girarse a ver a Luna vio que le acompañaba un chico, rubio, alto, fuerte, con rasgos duros y con una sonrisa ladina.  
-Harry, este es mi nuevo compañero de casa, se llama Dante Alkaev, es de intercambio de la escuela Koldovstoretz…-presento Luna con alegría al presentar a sus amigos, Harry le sonrió saludando y Dante correspondió con una sonrisa un poco más coqueta.  
-Encantado de conocerte Harry.-dijo Dante con voz profunda y con un acento fuerte y marcado.  
Todo esto estaba siendo viendo por un par de personas, uno estaba furioso de que Harry hubiese tirado el zumo y el otro no le gustaba lo cerca y la amistosidad que tenía el ruso con Harry.


	47. Capítulo 47

-Se han escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti, Harry Potter…-dijo Dante modulando su acento, aunque sin conseguirlo, Harry sonrió ante eso y le miro algo curioso.  
-Espero que no sean cosas malas y que no te creas todo lo que dicen.-aclaró Harry guiñando un ojo a Luna, esta le sonrió suave llendose a su mundo de nuevo, Dante rio fuerte sorprendiéndole por el tono.  
-Tranquilo, solo cosas buenas y no me han decepcionado.-Dijo Dante con un sonrisa ladina, Harry se sonrojo y carraspeo sin saber qué decir. Harry notaba una mirada persistente en él, así que de manera rápida se giró y vio a Draco, sonrió suave y le saludo, Dante vio la interacción y elevo un poco las cejas al ver como Draco le dio una disimulada mala mirada.  
-Ese es un amigo nuestro, Draco …-empezó aclarar Harry queriendo no ser maleducado pero Dante le interrumpió.  
-Malfoy, lo sé, le conozco. Hemos coincidido en fiestas de ministerios.-Aclaró Dante. Harry y Dante siguieron hablando, viendo que tenían en común el quidditch, estuvieron en una charla intensa en la que Dante seguía con sus sonrisas ladinas y miraditas cargadas, que provocaban el sonrojo de Harry.  
La mañana se paso rápido para Harry con los chicos conociendo a Dante, aunque juraría que hubo momentos en que los ojos de Dante eran de color amarillo en vez de ser de castaño claro, aunque Harry deshecho la idea porque sería por culpa de la luz.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mientras tanto Marvolo, estaba en su despacho finiquitando los últimos detalles de su plan para poder descalificar a Dumbledore y poder renovar su imagen completamente.  
Con un toque de varita, unos hilos plateados se movieron hacia unos tubos cerrándolos con corchos, poniendo las fechas en las etiquetas, una carta sellándola, y unos toques en su puerta le alertaron de que a quien había hecho llamar ya estaba aquí. Abrió la puerta con un movimiento de la mano, adentrándose un hombre, de pelo grisáceo, bajito, delgado, y vestido de tonos azules, se adentro sentándose en una de las sillas de enfrente de Marvolo.  
-Icarus Guyx, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.-Dijo Marvolo con una sonrisa amplia y fría, Icarus sonrió de la misma manera.  
-Muy cierto Marvolo, aunque para algo me habrás mandado llamar.-Sentenció Icarus incitando que la sonrisa de Marvolo se ampliase un poco más y soltase un pequeña risa seca.  
-Obviamente, me gustaría que le llegase esta información a la señorita Skeeter...Lo más rápido posible.-Aclaro Marvolo mientras con la varita atraía las cartas selladas, arrugadas e incluso inconfundiblemente parecía antiguas con tubos con fechas en las etiquetas.  
-Y claramente yo seré testigo de…-dijo Icarus mientras leía por encima las cartas hasta quedarse callado del asombro.- Del descubrimiento de Marvolo Slytherin, hijo de Lord Voldemort.  
Icarus, asintió firme guardándose toda la información en su maletín mágico. Continuaron hablando de negocios hasta que se despidieron a la hora.  
Marvolo, se recostó en su sillón pensativo ante la reacción de Harry al saber de esta información y sabiendo que le reconocería fácilmente por el hecho, del anterior viaje astral que tuvo.  
Pensar que Harry sabría la verdad, le producía una mezcla de sentimientos que hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía. Tanto que deseaba que James estuviese ahí para que el se enfrentase ante la situación. Aunque a la vez quería verle, saber como es en realidad, y no lo que la vieja pasa a querido que el mundo sepa sobre su pequeño, sobre su hijo.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cuando Harry se levantó al día siguiente no esperaba que fuese diferente aunque, estaba receloso, había notado las miradas de Dumbledore. Nada más llegar vio que muchos compañeros le miraban y cuchicheaban. Al sentarse, antes de que empezase a desayunar, Hermione se sentó enfrente y empezó a leer en voz alta.  
“ Mis queridos lectores, me ha llegado una información muy jugosa. Por supuesto está totalmente contrastada. Pero vayamos a lo importante, he descubierto algo que se ha estado escondiendo durante mucho tiempo. Al parecer Quien-Tú-Sabes, tuvo un heredero que abandonó. Quien fue criado en el extranjero, en Italia, lejos de su “padre” y sus locuras. Fue criado por su abuela, ya que su madre murió en el parto.  
Días después de nacer fue trasladado a Italia, hasta que llegó a su adultez donde ya él se dispuso a viajar a Londres para arreglar sus asuntos en Gringotts. Al parecer este apuesto hombre se ha ido abriendo hueco en empresas mágicas y muggles, no se sabe mucho más de su vida personal pero eso no nos impide soñar verdad, magos y brujas…  
Con esta jugosa información se despide vuestra querida Rita Skeeter.”

Harry se quedo sin hacer nada, sin saber que decir hasta que vio la imagen en movimiento reconociendo al hombre que veía. Sin querer soltó un jadeo alertando a Hermione y a un Ron que estaba desorientado mientras desayunaba.  
Harry les hizo un gesto de que se acercaran más, uniendo sus cabezas para poder hablarles.  
-Chicos yo a ese hombre le he visto…-soltó sin anestesia Harry haciendo jadear a Hermione y Ron ni se inmuto, al seguir sin enterarse mucho.  
-Estaba hablando con el profesor Snape y Abbigail… Los vi en un viaje astral.-advirtió Harry pensativo mirando la fotografía, algo le decía que le había visto más veces pero no caía cuando.  
-Tendrás que preguntarle a Abbigail ¿no? para saber respuestas…-dijo Hermione tocándose el pelo pensativa, Ron trago lo que tenía en la boca.  
-Bueno se podrían aprovechar el fin de semana, ya que has encontrado cosas de tu… ya sabes…-dijo Ron intentando no decir la herencia de Harry para que no les pillasen.  
Harry pasó el día con la cabeza, pensativo sin saber de que conocería Abbigail a ese hombre.  
Pensó Harry para sí mismo, en ese momento noto como una figura alargada subía por su pierna, al mirar debajo del pupitre vio que era Neftis, se tenso nervioso mirando a todos lados. Hasta que recordó que el collar tenía magia de sangre conectada a él, con hechizos de desilusión e invisibilidad, por lo tanto ni a Neftis ni a Nua las verían si ellas o él no quisiese.  
Paso las clases con Neftis dentro de la túnica abrigada con su calor corporal. Seguía a Hermione y Ron de forma autómata, sumido en sus extraños pensamientos, cuando choca contra un cuerpo.  
-¡Oh lo siento! ¡Dante! ¿Estas bien?-Dijo Harry sonrojado de la vergüenza, recogiendo los libros que Dante se le había escapado del golpe.  
-Tranquilo, Harry, no me has hecho daño. Ha sido culpa mía, no iba mirando por donde iba.-Dijo Dante mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Harry, Harry se tensó notando como a Neftis no le gustaba que ese sangre fría le tocase, así que con disimulo se alejó, al agacharse a recoger una pluma y dársela.  
Antes de que pudiesen hablar, un brazo se enrosco en uno de los de Harry.  
-Harry, leoncito te estaba buscando… ya te verá...Ravenclaw-dijo Pansy mirándole de arriba a abajo arrastrándole hacia las mazmorras. Harry iba farfullando mientras Pansy explicaba que había comprado disfraces demás que iba a ser generosa, e iba hacer su obra de caridad en el mundo de la moda dándoles esos disfraces a los leones y entre medias dijo que una visita le esperaba en la mansión Potter.


	48. Capítulo 48

Harry llegó a la sala común de slytherin desorientado y sin saber que pasaba, aunque Pansy seguía sin parar de hablar aturdiendole. Harry se sentó enfrente de la chimenea, pensando ante quien estaría esperándole, mientras Pansy seguía hablando. haciendo de música de fondo de los pensamientos.  
-¿Harry qué haces aquí?- preguntó Blaise acercándose a ellos, Harry se sobresaltó al ser sacado de sus pensamientos tan bruscamente.  
\- Ni idea, Pansy a aparecido de la nada y me ha arrastrado hasta aquí. A dicho algo sobre disfraces y de que alguien me espera en la Mansión Slytherin.-contestó Harry con confusión, una mano se apoyó en el hombro de Harry haciendo que saltara en su sitio, Blaise y Pansy se rieron de la situación, Harry se giro viendo que a quien tenía detrás suyo era Draco. Este le sonrió suave y negó divertido, Harry les miró enfurruñado, levantándose y cruzándose de brazos intentando no reír ante la risa de los demás.  
-Anda Harry no te enfades, ha sido sin querer… Además te iba avisar de que el profesor Snape me ha pedido que te acompañe a su despacho.-aclaró Draco haciendo que el enfado de Harry se esfumase y la curiosidad apareciese.  
-Entonces vamos no le hagamos esperar más, bastante poco le gusto como para darle más motivos…-murmura Harry rápido mientras pasa por al lado de Draco.  
-Luego nos vemos chicos.-Se despidió Harry de Blaise y Pansy, andando hacia la puerta, Draco asintió con la cabeza hacia ellos y con una sonrisa ladina siguió a Harry. En un par de pasos iban a la misma altura, llegando al despacho del profesor.  
Llamaron a la puerta y escucharon como dos voces se callaron, y como una les ordenaban que entrase. Al entrar vieron hablando al profesor Snape y al profesor Lupin,Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa resplandeciente apareciese al ver a Remus y este le correspondió igual.  
-Cuando los gryffindors hayan acabado, les aviso al señor Potter que Abbigail me ha avisado de que se te requiere en la mansión, ya que no puedo por otros asuntos, el profesor Lupin le acompañara dejandole en la mansión.- Explicó Severus calmado y serio, Harry asintió sonriente, al ver esto Severus rodó los ojos.  
-Profesor ¿podría preguntarle por que me ha mandado llamar a mi?- preguntó Draco receloso ante tanto secretismo, pero entendiendo que Harry le contara las cosas en su momento.  
-Por que acompañará al señor Potter y al profesor Lupin, Abbigail me ha pedido si podrías también venir. Más le vale que no se por tonterías…-Lo último lo murmuro refunfuñando.  
-Muchas gracias Severus, ¿te importa que utilicemos tu chimenea?-Contestó Remus, Severus hizo un gesto con la mano, y con eso Remus se acercó a la chimenea entrando con Draco y Harry.   
-¡Mansión Potter!-Dijo claro y alto Remus mientras soltaba los polvos flu.  
Al llegar, salio primero Remus, después Harry a trompicones con ayuda de Draco, antes de que Remus lo hiciese Harry sacó su varita y con un pase quitó toda la ceniza que podrían haber tenido.  
Antes de que pudiesen decir algo, una mancha de color castaño fue lo que vio Harry, porque al segundo estaba abrazándolo.  
-¡Harry! ¡Te he echado de menos, mi niño, mi pequeño hoja verde!- Decía Abbigail mientras le daba a Harry un abrazo de oso. Harry se reía, después de ese tratamiento efusivo, uno más suave paso a Draco y Remus.  
-Bueno además de para abrazarme y verme para que ¿nos has llamado?-Pregunta Harry sonriente a Abigail, está se ríe traviesa.  
-Menos mal que me conoces… Pues están aquí unos amigos míos, entre ellos tu padre, Draco, y hemos descubierto ciertas cosas. Además de que tienes revisión con el medimago. Aunque hay una amigo Harry que me gustaría avisarte que no ha venido para hacer nada más que visitarme…-Dijo Abbigail, Harry asintió confuso y frunciendo el ceño. Nada más entrar en el salón de la Mansión vio quienes estaban sentados tomando el té, siendo al señor Malfoy al primero en ver y al segundo al hombre de su sueño, al hombre del periódico.  
-Buenos días hijo, Harry, señor Lupin.-Saludo Lucius sonriendole un poco más al último, haciendo que apartase la mirada Remus por los nervios.  
-Buenos días, señores, permítanme presentarme, soy Marvolo Slytherin.-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa encantadora amplia y ladina, Harry le miró sonriendo forzadamente, receloso y precavido, lanzando miraditas para nada sutiles a Abigail que las ignoraba completamente.  
El rato pasaba rápido, la mayoría hablaban entre sí menos Harry que de vez en cuando aportaba algo a la conversación, pero lo que más hacía era mirar constantemente a Marvolo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
-Señor Slytherin ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- Preguntó Harry mientras los demás seguían hablando.  
-Por supuesto, aunque llámame Marvolo…-Sugirió Marvolo haciendo un gesto con las manos mientras sonreía.  
-Usted es hijo de Lord Voldemort, ¿Por que se sabe ahora y no antes?-Soltó de sopetón Harry, provocando que la sonrisa de Marvolo se endureciera pero al instante volvió a estar igual solo que un brillo parecido al que tenía Harry cuando maquinaba apareció en sus ojos.  
-Bueno, eso es muy sencillo de contestar, he estado viajando por el mundo mucho, y he estado mucho tiempo en el mundo muggle,al final un amigo hablo de mi con otro amigo en un lugar concurrido y lo demás es historia…-Explico por encima Marvolo Harry frunció un poco más el ceño y asintió dándose algo satisfecho pero con más dudas plagando en su mente.  
-¿Y por qué países has estado viajando?-Continuó preguntando Harry ignorando las miradas de advertencia y de pánico de Abigail. Marvolo soltó una pequeña risa y puso una mueca pensativa.  
-Pues he estado por varios países del norte de Europa, como Letonia, Estonia, Rusia, etcétera. Además en donde viví de niño en Bari, Italia. También he estado por Túnez, Argelia, Uganda, Laos, Nueva Zelanda, Ontario, Dallas y São Paulo.- Contestó metódicamente y numerando los países con satisfacción, Harry se asombro pero su cara no dijo nada aunque sus ojos lo dijeron todo. Harry continuó con su interrogatorio que contestaba algunas de sus dudas, siendo una batalla por quien podría, dejándose en empate. Draco estuvo observando toda la conversación, confuso ante la actitud de Harry como la de el señor Slytherin, poniéndole celoso, por que de vez en cuando recibía miradas heladoras por parte de él, cuando miraba mucho rato a Harry.  
A la media hora se despidió de todos de la misma manera, con las dudas sin resolver dando vueltas por la cabeza, yendo a la habitación de invitados a ver al medimago.  
Akira le realizó varias pruebas dando como resultado la mejoría poco a poco de Harry de varios de los hechizos y del collar mágico.  
-Harry te tienes que seguir tomando las pociones, aunque tu herencia ha mejorado bastante tu salud hasta ahora lo cual es muy bueno.-dijo Akira mientras le acompañaba a Harry hasta donde estaba la chimenea donde estaban esperándole Draco, Remus y Abigail.  
La despedida fue caótica ya que Abigail empezó falsamente a llorar sin querer soltar a Harry provocando sus risas, llegaron al despacho del profesor Snape vía flu, siendo como siempre les hecho de allí llendose Remus por su lado y Draco queriendo acompañar a Harry.  
Estando cerca de la torre Gryffindor, mientras hablaban sobre clases se encontraron de frente a Albus Dumbledore, Harry se tenso acercándose un poco más a Draco mientras le hablaba queriendo ignorarle, pero al final Dumbledore se paro enfrente de Harry.  
-Harry querido, ¿tienes un momento?-Preguntó Dumbledore, Harry quiso negarse pero apretando la mandíbula asintió, puso su mano en el brazo de Draco y le miró con una sonrisa forzada este asintió alejándose un poco, apoyándose en una pared. Dumbledore vio toda la interacción como un halcón con su pose de abuelo bonachón constantemente.  
-Harry querido no es el mejor lugar para hablar de lo que te quiero contar…-empezó a decir Dumbledore pero cambió de tema al ver la cara de Harry con un suspiro falso puso una cara pesarosa.  
-Bueno, mi niño lo que quería decirte es que siento mucho haberte estado ignorando durante el año pasado pero ya viste que el ministerio mandó a la señorita Umbridge. Pero lo que quería era decirte es que si quieres continuar con el ED por supuesto que los profesores te dejaran…-dijo como si contase un secreto con una sonrisa traviesa, Harry se tensó y sonrió forzadamente.  
-Lo siento Profesor el ED se formó porque no se daban clases de defensa decentes como este año si tenemos un profesor más que decente no creo que se necesite. Pero gracias por advertirme, ahora si no le importa el toque de queda dentro de poco…- empezó a decir entonces la cara de Dumbledore de manera sutil cambio y dijo algo que no se espero escuchar Harry.  
-¡Oh se me olvidaba decirte! Como no has estado con tan buena nota en pociones los profesores y yo hemos pensando en que podrías dejar de lado durante un tiempo el quidditch, por supuesto solo hasta que puedas subir de nota , claro está… Y es cierto mi niño es casi el toque de queda asi que mejor te dejo marchar. Hasta mañana.-Con eso dicho Dumbledore se fue dejando a Harry allí. Harry se quedó petrificado entre la furia y la angustia, Draco se acercó habiendo escuchado todo pasó su brazo por el hombro medio abrazándole.  
-Tranquilo Harry yo te ayudare a subir de nota, es más en el momento en el que mi padrino sepa que te estoy dando clases dejara de bajarte tantos puntos y tendrá que darte la nota que corresponde… no dejará entre dicho que su ahijado y el mejor estudiante no sepa enseñar…-dijo Draco con una sonrisilla, Harry le miró sonriendo suave con los ojos aguados, se pasó las manos por los ojos y rio.  
-Gracias Draco eres muy amable…-susurro Harry recordando como hacía unos días sucedió algo parecido en el mismo pasillo. Continuaron andando así hasta llegar casi a la puerta, entonces Draco suspiró y le miro serio.  
-Harry tengo que preguntarte algo y quiero que seas sincero.-Harry asintió confuso haciendo sonreír a Draco por la cara que transmitía.  
-Harry me gustas… ¿Yo te gusto?¿Te gusta el nuevo?-dijo Draco sin apartar la mirada haciendo que Harry se sumergiese en ese mar plateado.


	49. Capítulo 49

-Harry tengo que preguntarte algo y quiero que seas sincero.-Harry asintió confuso haciendo sonreír a Draco por la cara que transmitía.  
-Harry me gustas… ¿Yo te gusto?¿Te gusta el nuevo?-dijo Draco sin apartar la mirada haciendo que Harry se sumergiese en ese mar plateado.  
Cuando Harry fue a hablar un chillido se escuchó detrás suyo y un hechizo pasó rozándoles a ambos.

-¡Tú serpiente rastrera, proyecto de mortífago, como te atreves a quitarme a mi hombre! - Espetó una chica que conocían perfectamente, que se estaba acercando rápidamente a ellos, exactamente hacía a Draco con la varita levantada. Nada más llegar, Harry miraba hacia el suelo apretando los puños con su “aura” especial saliendo poco a poco.

-¡Ginevra Prewett! ¡No soy tu hombre! Ni siquiera lo pienses ni lo imagines en sueños, ni aunque fuéramos los únicos del planeta. ¿Lo he dejado claro? -Dijo Harry sin necesidad de levantar la varita con una voz baja y fría con una mirada penetrante e impasible, produciendo el mutismo total de la chica.

-Esto no quedará así ...Héroe-Escupió antes de salir por patas, Harry estaba completamente tenso sin haberse movido del sitio hasta que una manos se apoyaron en sus hombros.

-¿Harry? ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto preocupado Draco, Harry al escuchar su voz se relajó completamente y suspiro, le sonrió avergonzado.

\- Lo siento Draco, es que estábamos hablando y ella, entonces no he podido y yo…-Dijo Harry poniéndose rojo y casi sin poder respirar de los nervios, Draco se rio de lo adorable que era y le abrazó haciendo que estuviese tranquilo y nervioso a parte iguales.

-También me gustas, Draco.-murmuró en el abrazo, cuando Draco se fue apartar esté se agarró más fuerte notando y escuchando la risa feliz de Draco.  
Un carraspeo les dejó congelados a los dos, se separaron rápidos viendo que era la profesora McGonagall, miraron hacia el suelo avergonzados mientras la profesora les miraba seria intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

-Señores Malfoy, Potter les aviso que el toque de queda se acerca rápidamente, y no me gustaría quitarles puntos ni castigarles…- Les advirtió, los chicos se miraron avergonzados y con un susurro Harry se despidió de Draco, despidiéndose también de la profesora, yéndose a la torre, a su habitación.  
Draco se despidió más lentamente y se fue a hacer sus rondas de prefecto en la zona de las mazmorras, para cuando acabo se fue a la cama con una sonrisa brillante al pensar en Harry.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mientras Albus Dumbledore se había marchado de Hogwarts hasta su refugio escondido, yendo directo a la biblioteca a investigar porque el collar mágico de Harry no volvió después de que algún medimago se lo quitase, era meramente imposible que no pudiese volver, a no ser que hubiese entrado en la herencia sin que se lo dijera o que el niño lo supiese.

Dumbledore estaba mirando libros tras libros , buscando algo que con las pocas características que sabía, era casi nulo que supiese que podría ser. El único recurso que tenía era sacarle información al esclavo,a James Potter, pero eso supondría despertarle del coma mágico y eso no le convenía para nada. Podría intentar a hacer legeremens pero la ultima vez que lo hizo consiguió que el ataque inconsciente de James le dejase más loco o igual que como a los Longbottom, y eso no le interesaba.

No solo le preocupaba que su querida marioneta, su querido “Héroe” se alejase de él sino, que además había salido a la luz Marvolo Slytherin el supuesto hijo de Lord Voldemort. También para más inri Lord Voldemort no había hecho ningún movimiento, ninguno si no contabas con la salida de su hijo por supuesto ,y sobre los rumores que en el pasado Marvolo Slytherin estuvo con un mago sangre pura pero no se sabe de más cosas.  
Un dolor en su mano izquierda le distrajo de los libros haciendo que se mirase dicha mano, que estaba ya ennegrecida por la maldición que se encontraba en el falso anillo horrocrux, así que se levantó yéndose hacia las mazmorras.

-Da mihi aliquam vim vitae tuae. (Dame un poco de tu fuerza vital.)- Susurro mientras señalaba con la varita al cuerpo adormecido, un hilo negro envolvió al cuerpo y se unió a su muñeca haciendo que lo ennegrecido se pusiera de un color grisáceo y rosado por partes, al segundo el hechizo se fue, sobresaltandole.

El cuerpo, un hombre castaño no muy alto se empezó a quejar y a moverse lentamente, rápido Dumbledore alzó la varita pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, el hombre abrió los ojos reflejando unos ojos castaños que se volvieron dorados.

-James refert ad mundum de somniorum. (James vuelve al mundo de los sueños.)-Dijo el hechizo Dumbledore durmiendo al hombre al instante.

-James Potter me causas muchos problemas, te debí de haber matado en su momento… Pero tengo que averiguar antes el porque madre magia te ayuda y que eres.-murmuró Dumbledore mientras le colocaba en la cama como si fuese el príncipe encerrado en la torre en espera de su caballero de brillante armadura.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marvolo estaba sentado en su despacho mientras revisaba su planes cuando de repente vio delante de sí una habitación diferente en la que estaba, que era una celda en una lugar muy oscuro, con espejo delante de él, exactamente arriba, viéndose reflejado pero no viéndose a sí mismo sino a un hombre, a su James. Veía que James estaba atado encima de una cama adoselada, totalmente pálido y delgado, adormecido con Dumbledore allí y antes de que pudiese hacer nada este dijo algo provocando que James se durmiese y su señal se cortase así de fácil.

Se quedó estático por su rabia y antes de que pudiese pensar más, dejó que su rabia gobernarse su magia, tras un par de minutos su despacho estaba totalmente destrozado se giró para mirar al ventanal respirando trabajosamente, se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinandoselo viéndose como le había afectado todo. 

-James, estas vivo… Mi compañero, mi musa, mi querido prometido, ¡y el maldito y puto Dumbledore lo tiene vete tu a saber donde!-grito provocando que su magia rompiese un jarrón que andaba cerca de él.  
Ignoro el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y del arrastrar que tenía ya más que conocido.

-¿Marvolo qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó una voz siseante, Marvolo respiro profundamente y se sentó en la silla destrozada, con un movimiento de su mano todo se arreglo.

-Nagini, James está vivo y lo tiene Dumbledore. No se donde pero lo averiguare y me encargare de que sufra …-siseo de vuelta con ganas de vengarse, sin imaginarse lo que el futuro le podría deparar.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry estaba tumbado dando vueltas en la cama cuando de repente se vio que estaba en otra habitación, era una celda en una lugar muy oscuro, con espejo delante de él, exactamente arriba, viéndose reflejado pero no viéndose a sí mismo sino a un hombre. Veía que al hombre estaba atado encima de una cama adoselada, totalmente pálido y delgado, adormecido con Dumbledore allí y antes de que pudiese hacer nada este dijo algo provocando que el hombre se durmiese y su señal se cortase así de fácil.  
Cuando Harry volvió en sí estaba en shock hasta que poco a poco analizo esa visión dándose cuenta que había visto a su padre, entonces lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, en un llanto silencioso. Rápidamente cogió el retrato pequeño sin secarse las lágrimas despertando bruscamente a Idris que le miro sorprendida y preocupada.

-¿Que pasa mi pequeño?-Pregunto pero Harry negó con la cabeza y después de tragar dos veces decidió hablar.

-¿Nosotros tenemos una manera de saber si alguno de los nuestros esta vivo o muerto? -Preguntó a bocajarro, Idris le miró pensativa.

-Tenemos maneras pero depende de si es familia o no lo es…¿Por que lo preguntas Hangarih?-Dijo Idris preocupada por la cara y actitud de Harry.

-Creo que he tenido una visión y he visto a mi padre, a James Potter vivo…-susurro casi sin voz bajando más lágrimas por su mejillas, Idris se tapó la boca sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de su nieto.

-Hay un ritual es fácil y sencillo,necesitas una hoja de ruda, un trozo de sauco, aceite de mandragora, medio vaso de agua de luna y una gotas de tus sangre. Después de hacer todo esto remueves siete veces y vas diciendo: O Mater Magicae , O Mater lunam, et omnem qui in nocte, et omnia, quæ tu exaudi orationes mea. Si auxilio tibi opus est ut ex unius tua vita et filii vestri sint in astris. (Oh madre magia, Oh madre luna, tu que estas en todas las noches y en todas las cosas, tu que me escuchas mis plegarias. Necesito que ayudes a descubrir si uno de tus hijos vive o está contigo en las estrellas.) Si la poción se volviese negra sin ningún tono es que está muerto pero si fuese de algún color está vivo y si fuese gris es que está al borde de la muerte.-Explico cómo una maestra enseñandole a un alumno,Harry rápido apuntó todo sabiendo que el trío dorado volvería al baño del segundo piso de las chicas, con Myrtle a hacer una nueva poción.


	50. Capítulo 50

Esa noche Harry no durmió casi, pensando en como hacer el ritual y la poción. Harry se levantó con sus familiares pegados a él, sonrió con una sonrisa triste, se apartó sutilmente para poder ponerse el uniforme. Ya vestido, Neftis y Nua le miraban atentos así que con un suspiro le hizo un gesto, nada más hacerlo Neftis se subió por el brazo, acomodándose por dentro de la camisa. Harry bajó a la sala común decidido a tener un plan para saber si su padre está vivo, y si así lo es, cómo ayudarle a escapar de Dumbledore.

A la hora, mientras Harry estaba absorto en el diario de Lyra Malfoy, escucho como bajaba alguien de las habitaciones y como se abría a la vez la puerta de la Dama gorda, al alzar su mirada vio como bajaba Hermione y como entraban los gemelos con caras extrañas.

-Buenos días chicos-Saludó Harry sobresaltando a los gemelos y a Hermione.

-¡Harry! / ¡Hermanito pequeño!-dijeron a la vez los tres, pero los gemelos se sonrojaron un poco, Hermione suspiro y se acercó para sentarse en el sofá de enfrente.

-¿De dónde venís Fred, George?- Preguntó indiscreto Harry al notar a los gemelos tan raros, estos se tensaron sutilmente, pero lo notaron Harry y Hermione, provocando la curiosidad de ambos.

-Bueno siempre se lo podemos contar… -Dijo Fred mirando a George.

-Siempre claro que no digan ni pió, por supuesto…-Dijo acabando George, mirando los gemelos a Hermione y a Harry. Harry y Hermione se miraron extrañados entre ellos y a los gemelos y asintieron un poco recelosos.

-Ayer estuvimos en la sala de los Menesteres, planeando cómo colarnos en el despacho de la vieja pasa, cuando entraron escondiéndose de Filch Adrian y Terence. Así que nos tuvimos que esconder bien porque no sabíamos si la sala aparecería de nuevo ante Filch o pasaría como el año pasado que no pasó.-Dijo Fred explicando mientras se sentaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione descansando, con los ojos cerrados.

-Básicamente estuvimos los cuatro toda la noche, casi en vela, haciendo guardias pero el viejo Filch no se alejaba del maldito pasillo hasta hace poco…- Terminó de aclarar George que se tumbó en el sofá en el que estaba Harry, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de este. Harry y Hermione se miraron con una mueca divertida al ver que los dos tenían, a cada uno tumbado o recostado casi encima suyo.

-Sin contar que os habéis estado conteniendo para no caer en los brazos de Adrian y Terence … ¿Verdad mis queridos Buttercups* ?-Dijo Hermione provocando los sonrojos de los gemelos y una risa divertida de Harry. (*N.A.: Me encanta la princesa prometida)

-No ha pasado nada, creo que se han cansado ya…-Dijo algo mosqueado Fred y George gruño con la misma cara, una mezcla de mosqueo y vergüenza, Harry y Hermione alzaron las cejas asombrados pero sin creerlo.

-No creo yo. Además de que son serpientes, seguramente estén ideando algún plan.-Dijo suave Hermione, las caras de mosqueo de los gemelos se suavizaron un poco y Harry sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos.

-O siempre podéis hacer que caigan ellos en los vuestros, viendo que os molesta el que no continúen siendo tan pesados... -Dijo Harry haciéndose el desinteresado, los gemelos abrieron los ojos y le miraron, con sendas miradas traviesas con Hermione con una sonrisa divertida.

-Al parecer las serpientes son celosas por lo tanto jugar con eso serviría para algo…-Dejó caer Harry, al decirlo los gemelos se quedaron pensativos pero Hermione miró a Harry suspicaz.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?-Dijo Hermione con su sonrisa sabionda, Harry sonrió divertido y algo sonrojado.

-Pues ayer me paso algo muy interesante…mientras venía para la torre, Draco me acompañó y bueno en palabras simples, se me declaró y también quiso saber si me gustaba o si me gustaba Dante…- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa feliz y sonrojado, Hermione se rio alegre y se levantó para abrazarle y los gemelos no supieron qué hacer, estaban felices porque Harry, su hermanito era feliz pero estaban con ganas de jugársela a Draco como advertencia por si le hacía sufrir en el futuro, que supiese que pasaría.

-Bueno además de eso, esta noche me ha pasado algo muy fuerte, delirante… Tuve una visión de mi padre, James Potter que estaba encerrado en una celda con Dumbledore… Hable con Idris y me contó sobre una poción y ritual para saber si lo que vi fue real y si a lo mejor mi padre está vivo…-Dijo Harry en voz baja mirando a los cuatro, estos se quedaron callados de la impresión, pero al segundo se apuntaron en ayudarles, así que les enseño el pergamino donde apunto todo y estos lo leyeron para así saber que tenían que coger, ideando cuándo y dónde hacer todo, pero también saber a quienes tenían que avisar.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marvolo estaba en su despacho sentado de pie, mirando su escritorio con las manos apoyadas en él, mirando exactamente los papeles que estaban ordenados ahí, pero su mente estaba rememorando las imágenes, de la visión y también cada vez estaba más claro que no era el único en la visión, noto en ella a dos personas más, aunque no les hubiese visto. Un sonido suave de algo arrastrarse le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Maestro,usted conoce al viejo pero tiene que haber alguien que lo conozca mejor y que le pueda servir su información para que encuentre a su compañero.-Siseo Nagini, Marvolo no levantó la mirada pero a los segundo miró al fuego de la chimenea con una sonrisa fría.

-Tienes razón Nagini y se quien puede ayudarnos…-dijo arrastrando las letras con un siseo, con un movimiento de mano todos los papeles se ordenaron y se guardaron en un cajón, mientras se acercaban otros papeles y un cuaderno viejo al escritorio.

-Al final Nagini uno de los planes que tenía atrasados se van a adelantar mucho antes…-dijo observando los papeles falsificados y un diario viejo, escrito con una letra elegante, estaba abierto por una de las páginas en la que ponía: La ubicación geográfica de Nurmengard no la revelaré, sin embargo está ubicada al sur de Bosnia y Herzegovina, en el extremo sur de la Península de los Balcanes, frente al Mar Adriático.

-Pero antes, tenemos que asegurarnos que Harry este seguro…-Murmuro Marvolo a Nagini, esta reptó hasta subir por la silla del escritorio.

-Maestro envíame a cuidar a la cría…-Empezó a decir Nagini pero Marvolo soltó una suave risa.

-Aunque me encantaría mandarte a Hogwarts a cuidar de Harry, no va poder ser, porque entonces alarmaría a Dumbledore o peor podría poner el viejo sus manos en Harry…-le explicó Marvolo a esta, Nagini se quedó callada aunque si las serpientes pudieran bufar bufaría. Marvolo con eso dicho chasqueo los dedos y al segundo apareció un elfo doméstico.

-¿El amo ha llamado a Socky?-Dijo un elfo doméstico mayor después de hacer una reverencia, Marvolo apartó la mirada de Nagini al elfo doméstico.

-Si, Socky haz venir al señor Malfoy y al señor Snape, solamente eso, luego puedes proseguir con tus tareas. Gracias Socky.-Dijo Marvolo mirándole mientras le hablaba cuando el elfo volvió a hacer la reverencia volvió a mirar los papeles.

Minutos después sonaron unos golpes en la puerta, sentado en la silla, con un movimiento de la mano, hizo que la puerta se abriese, dejando pasar a Lucius Malfoy y a Severus Snape.

-Mi señor - Dijeron a la vez, Marvolo les miró con una ceja alzada.

-Creo que os dije que en la privacidad podéis decirme Marvolo…-dijo con una sonrisa sardónica, estos le miraron algo incómodos.

-Marvolo ¿Porque nos has hecho llamar ?- preguntó Severus impertérrito,Marvolo ante la pregunta sonrió más y se recostó en la silla.

-Porque he recibido información de que James está vivo y lo tiene retenido Dumbledore. Os he hecho llamar porque tenéis que proteger a Harry.-Dijo Marvolo con una mirada con una ira fría, gélida. Lucius y Severus cogieron aire al ver la mirada que ponía al hablar de Dumbledore.

-Además creo que Harry también sabe la información y estoy seguro de que va hacer algo … Provocando el aviso a Dumbledore, sin querer pero provocándolo.-Aclaró , Severus asintió entendiendo como “el niño” sin querer podría fastidiar los planes de Marvolo.

-Estaremos vigilándole…-dijo Severus y Lucius asintió de acuerdo, al rato se despidieron dejando a Marvolo allí.

Marvolo se puso el abrigo y dejó a Nagini en el despacho, yendo a la mitad de la habitación, apareciéndose en otro lugar.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry pasó la mañana rápido con su cabeza en la visión de su padre, y sin poder ver a los slytherins. Mientras venia de la clase de transformaciones vio que de lejos se acercaba Dumbledore a él, y ya estaba ideando cómo escapar o cómo enfrentarse a él pero como si cayese del cielo Dante apareció acercándose.

-¡Hey Harry! ¿Te has enterado de lo que ha pasado en clase criaturas mágicas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw ? -Dijo Dante ya al lado de Harry mientras caminaban los dos por uno de los pasillos, Harry vio como Dumbledore se desviaba el camino, pero segundos antes juraría que su expresión fue de fastidio por que estuviese acompañado y no poder manipularlo.

-No, ¿que ha pasado?-Preguntó Harry notando como Neftis estaba tensa a su alrededor al haberse acercado más Dante, de manera disimulada Harry se apartó un poco de él. Harry prácticamente no le escuchaba porque su mente estaba en controlarse en no ir por donde había ido Dumbledore y sacarle por las malas si su padre estaba vivo y donde estaba. Cada vez estaba más seguro que su padre estaba vivo y que todo había sido un plan de Dumbledore, lo que decía que entonces Voldemort no mató a su padre y también era víctima de las estratagemas de la vieja pasa. Tenía que hablar con Hermione para saber si había conseguido los ingredientes, y así solucionar este problema.

-Dante perdona pero me ha acordado que me he dejado los deberes de pociones en la torre…-dijo Harry interrumpiendo a Dante , este le miró y asintió algo confuso con eso le sonrió feliz y se fue corriendo a la torre, pero ya lejos tomó otro atajo yendo directamente a la biblioteca.

Nada más llegar cambió el ritmo al que iba y anda rápido pero silencioso , buscando a Hermione hasta que la encontró al final, la vio en el fondo de la biblioteca con Ron y los gemelos. Antes de que ellos dijeran algo Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione.

-¿Habéis conseguido los ingredientes?-preguntó Harry , Hermione sonrió suave al ver como de impaciente estaba Harry.

-Acaso dudabas de nosotros…-dijo George.

-Por supuesto también informamos a Ronkins y conseguimos algunas de las cosas mientras Snape se ausentado de Hogwarts hace un rato, creo que ni la vieja pasa tampoco lo sabía…-dijo Fred con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Podremos hacerlo esta noche en el baño del segundo piso…-murmuró Hermione pero Harry la interrumpió.

-Podríamos hacerlo mejor en la sala de los menesteres o en la cámara de los secretos .-Los tres le miraron y Hermione se puso pensativa.

-Vale en la sala de los menesteres mejor, esta noche justo en el toque de queda, los cuatro. ¡Ninguna travesura mientras!- advirtió Hermione lo último a los gemelos.


	51. Capítulo 51

Harry, Hermione, los gemelos y Ron estaban en la sala de los menesteres, todos estaban en un círculo viendo como Hermione, estaba colocando los ingredientes a la espera de que Harry siguiese todos y cada uno de los pasos.

Harry se coloco enfrente del caldero y encendió el fuego, primero echó el medio vaso de agua de luna,luego el aceite de mandrágora, por tercer paso echó la hoja de ruda, siguiendo después el trozo de sauco y por último cogió un cuchillo, se pincho la punta del dedo índice echando unas gotas de sangre. Y con eso empezó a remover, en total siete veces.

-O Mater Magicae , O Mater lunam, et omnem qui in nocte, et omnia, quæ tu exaudi orationes mea. Si auxilio tibi opus est ut ex unius tua vita et filii vestri sint in astris. (Oh madre magia, Oh madre luna, tu que estas en todas las noches y en todas las cosas, tu que me escuchas mis plegarias. Necesito que ayudes a descubrir si uno de tus hijos vive o está contigo en las estrellas.)-decía Harry mientras removía, todos veían como los elementos de la poción se deshacían y se complementaban cambiando el color de esta.

-¡Es LILA!-dijo emocionada Hermione, Ron suspiro de alivio y los gemelos miraron asombrados la poción y a Harry, Harry se quedó mirando la poción fascinado.

-Con vetas grises, Idris me dijo que si era totalmente gris es que estaba moribundo. Por lo tanto con vetas estará herido ¿no?-dijo con la voz baja sin querer salir de su fascinamiento y asombro al saber que su padre estaba vivo y entonces recordó una conversación que tuvo con su madrina.

“Puede que sea cierto, que Dumbledore les manipuló para que no recordasen nada. Es verdad que Abbi me enseño la foto en la que salían Remus, Sirius, papa y mama y los demás gryffindors con los slytherins de su época, y también estaba Tom Riddle. Entonces toda esa patraña de que Tom, Lord Voldemort asesinó a sus padres era mentira. Todo lo que le dijo era mentira, entonces estaba la remota posibilidad de lo que le dijo Abbi fuese totalmente cierto y que Dumbledore les hubiese separado a todos con sus artimañas y había que buscar algo para que todos pudiesen recordar ” Pensaba Harry para si, ensimismado provocando la preocupación en los demás no recibir más reacción de Harry.

-Chicos si os dijese que nuestros padres fueron amigos de varios Slytherins de su época incluyendo a Tom Riddle un ayudante de pociones y de defensa contra las artes oscuras ¿que me diriais?-Dijo Harry mirandoles a cada uno serios, estos le miraron confusos hasta que Hermione jadeó impresionada.

-Dumbledore ¿verdad?-Afirmó Hermione frunciendo el ceño, Ron mostraba una cara confusa y los gemelos poco a poco llegaron a la idea que llegó rápida Hermione.

-Dumbledore les separó y crees que él creó las ideas en Tom Riddle, también conocido como Lord Voldemort…-Aclaró Hermione, viendo como los gemelos asentían entendiendo y Ron jadeo ante la sorpresa.

-Abigail me lo contó y me enseñó pruebas: una fotografía que salían en conjunto, cartas, pequeños regalitos pero hasta que no he visto que la poción me ha afirmado que mi padre, James Potter está vivo, no me lo había llegado a plantear en serio y todo lo que nos han dicho es mentira, una artimaña, una patraña de Dumbledore.-dijo Harry con una voz fría mirando la poción con una mirada helada de furia e ira contra el causante de su mal.

-¿Pero algo habrá que podamos hacer para descubrirle no?-dijo Ron serio, pensativo, los gemelos asintieron a la vez de acuerdo, Hermione miraba preocupada a Harry viendo como Harry no solo estaba enfadado si no que estaba llegando a niveles ya bastante altos, se notaba por como su magia sacaba su “aura” especial. Harry ante la pregunta salio de ese trance pensativo y su “aura” volvió a la normalidad.

-Abigail dijo que se necesitaría la sangre de algún pariente cercano, pero no sabía cómo podría conseguirlo en algunos…-dijo Harry desilusionado.

-Entre todos podríamos crear un ritual de cero…-Empezó a decir George pensativo.

\- Uno en el que no se necesitase la magia de sangre a no ser que fuese muy necesario ¿no Mione?-Dijo acabando Fred con una sonrisilla, Hermione les miro boqueando y negando rápidamente.

-¡Estamos locos!-Exclamó Hermione pero suspiro derrotada sabiendo que estaba más loca ella si les iba a ayudar como estaba pensando.

-Bueno “TEÓRICAMENTE” se podría hacer, pero necesitamos más magia, solos nosotros cuatro no podemos y necesitamos a los Slytherins para poder realizarlo a las personas que salen en esa fotografía…-dijo Hermione levantándose del suelo, dando vueltas mientras su cabeza organizaba todo.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de reunir al grupo aquí y les explicamos todo y para que no sospechen, cuando podáis venis lo confirmais y empezamos a organizarnos, a estudiar…-dijeron con rapidez los gemelos con sonrisas traviesas, todos se miraron y se sonrieron con sonrisas cansadas provocando sus propias risas.

-Tendré que avisar a Abigail, pero creo que la avisaré cuando ya hayamos creado el ritual mejor, sería una gran sorpresa para ella…-dijo Harry con una sonrisilla, los gemelos se rieron y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Y yo creyendo que este año iba a ser tranquilo!-dijo Ron, con eso todos empezaron a recoger todo.

-¿Harry le dirás que sabes que tu padre está vivo?-Preguntó Ron antes de que salieran todos, este se quedó quieto pensativo.

-Si se lo diré, será lo mejor, también le diré lo que he llegado a pensar.-Aclaró Harry, todos asintieron y se fueron con mapa en mano ha descansar ya por fin.

Desde esa noche, todo cambió, los cuatro se juntaron con los demás del grupo explicándoles lo que habían descubierto y todo lo que creían, Harry tuvo que llamar a Winky y pedirle que a escondidas de Abigail trajese la caja para que todos viesen las pruebas, pidiéndole después que Winky lo dejase donde estaba como si nadie lo hubiese tocado.

Pasado cuatro meses, ya casi finalizando el curso, ya tenían una idea del ritual y como crearlo, solo le faltaban unos cuantos toques. Harry decidió que ese dia tocaba contarle a Abigail que sabía que James Potter, su padre estaba vivo y que tenía proyectos secretos en el que ya había encontrado soluciones.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marvolo durante estos tres mese recibía información en la que solo le decían que parecía que Harry estaba siendo más aplicado en clases, igual que su grupo de amigos, no había hecho movimiento alguno sobre la visión ni siquiera le había comentado nada a su madrina.

Al final si pudo entrar en Nurmengard, una de las prisiones más seguras del mundo mágico, más que Azkaban. Nada más llegar allí pudo hacer uno de los mejores tratos de su vida, con alguien que no dudaría en ayudarle.

-Ese viejo es insoportable, ¿maestro me puede recordar de nuevo el porque no nos podemos deshacer de él?…- dijo una voz siseante sacandole de sus pensamientos, Marvolo suspiro y miro a Nagini.

-Porque ese viejo, es el anterior señor oscuro Grindelwald, quien tiene una gran pasión por destruir la imagen de Dumbledore que ha creado con mentiras.-Le aclaró por décima vez, mirándole cansado ya de la misma conversación constante. Antes de que pudiese decir más unos golpes frenéticos en su puerta le sorprendieron, abrió la puerta con un movimiento de la mano dejando entrar a Abigail Black mientras que le seguía Socky su elfo doméstico que la regañaba por no esperar para comunicarle su presencia, está ignoraba al elfo yendo directamente hacia donde él estaba.

-¡Harry vio hace cuatro meses una visión en la que James está vivo y le tiene Dumbledore!-Exclamó Abigail y siguió hablando sin esperar respuesta de él.

-Además ha tardado en decirme porque ha estado trabajando en dos proyectos, uno en grupo con sus amigos y otro por si mismo, y ha encontrado soluciones. Una es para entrar y salir del velo sacando de él a mi medio hermano Sirius, y el otro en el que le ayudaban sus amigos es un ritual para que recordéis vuestros recuerdos eliminados.-Dijo casi sin respirar dejándose caer en los sillones que tenía detrás de ella, Marvolo la miro en completo silencio digiriendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Pasaron cinco minutos en el que los dos se miraban sin decir nada. Marvolo cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

-Voy a tener que adelantar los planes para poder rescatar a James antes de que Harry haga algo, y descubra todo ante los ojos de Dumbledore. Aunque sería muy interesante estudiar esas soluciones…-dijo Marvolo pensativo,Abigail sonrió al ver que los ojos de Marvolo tenían un brillo de orgullo hacia Harry.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se despertó sentado en su cama con los libros sobre el velo abiertos y esparcidos por esta, las cortinas estaban echadas y la varita en mano que debió anular el hechizo Lumos cuando se quedó dormido. Se desperezó y miró los pergaminos donde había creado un ritual para entrar y salir del velo, que necesitaba y los errores que no podían ocurrir.

“Se necesita un espejo de cuerpo entero que se ponga enfrente del velo, en el espejo se pintan diferentes runas, en cada posición: Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Alrededor del espejo en el suelo se deben poner varios sistemas mágicos de vectores de runas dibujados: un símbolo de protección, dos de fortuna en un viaje, y dos símbolos de energía.  


Mientras se dibujan los símbolos en el suelo se debe de nombrar las runas que se escribirán en el espejo. La runas que se deben de poner son: Ur (Salud), Rad (Viajes), Haegel (Seguridad), Jera (Éxito), Eoh (Prudencia), Peordh (Secreto), Eolh (Protección), Tyr (Victoria) y Eh (Cambios).  


Mientras se pintan las runas en el espejo se debe hacer un cántico: 

O mater vento urente, et in magicae ritualia auxiliatus est nobis placere providere industria pergere.

O dea Hecate triformis, numen occultum inquirendum, magicae, numen dirigendos pedes nostros manes in mundo spirituum per speculum tenere pervenire cito pallium, ut innocentes. ( Oh madre magía ayúdanos en este ritual, proporcionarnos energía para continuar.

Oh Diosa Hécate, diosa de lo oculto, de la magia , diosa de los fantasmas guíanos a través del mundo de los espíritus de los espejos para llegar hasta el velo y sacar al inocente.)

Con eso hecho el espejo se volvería semi líquido y se podría traspasar, para traspasar tendría que la persona llevarse algo del mundo de los vivos para no perderse en los sinuosos caminos oscuros.”

A partir de ahí había una raya de tinta, debió de ser cuando se quedó dormido, Harry sonrió al ver cómo su trabajo de meses ya estaba medio resuelto, ahora solo necesitaba realizarlo y sacar de allí a Sirius. Harry soltó una risa en voz baja al recordar la cara y la bronca que le metió Hermione y Ron cuando lo dijo. Pero decidieron ayudarle, aunque fue peor cuando los demás gryffindors se enteraron, menos mal que las serpientes no lo sabían, aunque Draco sospechaba que Harry les estaba ocultando más cosas.

Recogió todo, guardándolo en los compartimentos secretos de su baúl y lanzando hechizos de protección y glamours para que nadie pudiese encontrar todo de manera fácil. Bostezo y se estiró cansado pero satisfecho, notaba que hoy iba ser un día especial, no sabía cómo pero lo notaba en los huesos.

El día para todos paso rápido menos para los gemelos y Ron, Harry notó mientras estaban en el descanso, como Terence y Lucian estaban tensos, observando fijos como los gemelos bromeaban y abrazaban a Lee Jordan y Angelina Johnson, y Blaise intentaba acercarse a Ron pero este era atosigado a preguntas extrañas por parte de Lavender, que estaba todo el rato tocándole el brazo y riéndose con una risa un tanto estridente y chillona.

Harry ocultó su risa ante el panorama que veía delante de él, Hermione bufo al lado de él sabiendo el porqué de la risa de este.

-¿Harry de que te ríes?-Pregunto curiosa Pansy que estaba tocándole el pelo a Hermione, mientras está leía un libro grande y pesado.

-Se ríe del mal ajeno, eso es lo que hace…-Contestó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras pasa la página.

-¿Cómo que del mal ajeno?-Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado incrédulo mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry, antes de que dijese algo, Draco besó su mejilla sonrojando a Harry.

-Tampoco es del mal ajeno… Solo de los celos de Terence, Lucian y Blaise y de cómo sufren.-dijo Harry sonrojado al notar la mirada insistente de Draco, se giró al escuchar la risa armoniosa de Draco.

-Cada vez me creo más, que debías de estar en nuestra casa… cariño-dijo susurrando la última palabra acercándose a Harry, este abrió mucho los ojos y giró la cabeza mirando para el otro lado sonrojado, recordando su mente que desde esa vez no se habían vuelto a besar por su culpa, por su miedo a no saber hacerlo bien. Pansy sonrió divertida ante la actuación discreta de ellos dos y sonrió más al ver como las hermanas Patil sonreían al saber sobre el jugoso cotilleo que era que Harry salía con el príncipe de Slytherin.

Mientras Harry estaba sonrojado y nervioso se empezó a sentir extraño, un dolor fuerte de cabeza comenzó y cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras se protegía la frente y los ojos con las manos. No escuchaba como Draco, Hermione y Pansy le hablaban preocupados por la reacción instantánea.

Harry poco a poco empezó a ver como si estuviese en otro lugar, en el calabozo en el que se encontraba su padre, exactamente al lado de su padre, enfrente de su padre había una hombre que no podía ver bien por la alta claridad que hacía mella en sus ojos que se habían acostumbrado más a la oscuridad. Poco a poco se fue aclarando la imagen del hombre que estaba enfrente de él, estaba de rodillas mientras que con la varita le quitaba los grilletes de los pies.

-James, mi amor, tranquilo ya estoy aquí.-dijo el hombre, cuando levanto la cara, Harry jadeo al ver a Marvolo Slytherin, el hijo de Voldemort, de quien dudaba que fuese hijo. Harry escuchó a su padre jadear y sollozar y tirarse al hombre a abrazarse.

-¡Oh Tom! ¡Pudiste ver la visión, pudiste salvarme del viejo!-Dijo su padre, Harry notó que su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y vio como su padre se alejaba de él y se giraba a mirarle. Su padre jadeo e intentó levantarse acercarse a él pero antes de que pudiese, el dolor volvió y con ello el mareo.

-¡Harry!- Fue lo último que escuchó Harry antes de despertar en la enfermería.

-¡Señor Potter! / ¡Harry!- dijeron en voz muy alta la profesora McGonagall y sus amigos y novio. Harry gimió y miró a su alrededor, vio como estaba Draco y sus amigos, también estaba la señora Pomfrey, la profesora McGonagall y como no, el Director, la vieja pasa.

-Bueno, Bueno aléjense del señor Potter. ¡Estáis agobiandole!-dijo alejando a todos de la cama la señora Pomfrey mientras se acercaba a examinar a Harry. Mientras Harry examinado el director decidió aprovechar la situación y empezar su interrogatorio.

-Harry, querido. ¿Ha sido quien tu sabes?- preguntó Dumbledore con su actitud de abuelito bonachón, el grupo intento no poner caras pero algunos les fue imposibles, menos mal que nadie estaba atentos a ellos. Harry controlo su expresión pero casi decidió ignorarle solo por fastidiarle pero eso no sería beneficioso para nadie.

-No ha sido que el dolor de cabeza que tenía de antes se ha agudizado…-dijo Harry poniendo una cara triste e inocente, la señora Pomfrey chasqueo la lengua y negó.

-A sido solo el estrés acumulado por los exámenes y trabajos. Debería haber venido inmediatamente a la enfermería por el dolor de cabeza, la próxima vez espero que vengas, Señor Potter-Aclaró la enfermera, zanjando inmediato a Dumbledore. Antes de que este pudiese decir nada, le interrumpió la profesora McGonagall.

-Ciertamente acaban de terminar los exámenes… Señor Potter se debe cuidar más.-dijo la profesora McGonagall regañandole preocupada, Harry sonrió suave y asintió.

-¡Y ahora debemos dejar descansar a mi paciente!-Dijo tajante la señora Pomfrey, el grupo se empezó a quejar pero Harry les tranquilizó con un gesto con la cabeza, Dumbledore fue a quejarse también pero Pomfrey no les dejo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a todos esperando a que se fueran. Cuando todos se fueron, la señora Pomfrey se giró y le acarició la cabeza y le dio una poción sin sueños para que descansase.

-Descanse señor Potter, espero verle menos este año…-dijo por último la señora Pomfrey con una sonrisa suave dejandole descansar, corrió las cortinas.

Harry cuando noto que estaba solo se giro y recapacito sobre todo lo que acaba de pasar.

“Primero mi padre está despierto y a salvo. Segundo Dumbledore no parece haberse enterado del escape y rescate de mi padre. Tercero Marvolo Slytherin no es quien dice ser, no es el hijo de Lord Voldemort ¡si no es el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle! y por último creo que mis sospechas podrían ser ciertas… ¿Puede ser que Tom Riddle sea mi otro padre?” Pensaba Harry mientras lagrimas se les escapaban ante las verdades recién descubiertas y el shock que era todo, con eso poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.


	52. Capítulo 52

Marvolo suspiro mientras miraba el whisky muggle que contenía su vaso, pensando en todo lo que acababa de suceder, mientras estaba sentando en el sillón enfrente de la chimenea de su despacho. La puerta se abrió de golpe y porrazo, le sorprendió y sobresalto aunque no lo dejó notar.  
-¡Tommy!-Dijo una voz masculina poniendo una voz falseada y estridente, Marvolo suspiro, cerrando los ojos con algo de irritación y se giró hacía la puerta,viendo a un hombre que su glamour mostraba a un famoso auror pero dado por muerto anteriormente. Pero debajo de su glamour se mostraba aun hombre con el pelo largo, rizado y negro, con los ojos castaños que brillaban con vetas ámbar, unos labios cereza y con una constitución delgada pero fuerte, era de estatura normal, ni demasiado bajo ni demasiado alto.  
-James, te dije que no me llames así…-Gruño Marvolo al ver la sonrisa traviesa con los ojos brillantes complementándolo,James sonrió pero su sonrisa estaba algo cargada con tristeza.  
-Tom, tenemos que hablar, es lo que me has dicho. Que cuando me viesen tus medimagos y descansase, hablariamos. -Dijo James serio pero Marvolo fue hablar pero este negó testarudo sabiendo que quería posponerlo más si fuera posible.  
-Cierto, Yo… Han pasado muchas cosas y no se como decirtelo…-Dijo Marvolo levantándose del sillón sin mirarle, observando solo la chimenea, dejandole sentarse a James en el sillón, este le miraba serio y atento,entonces puso una cara de horror.  
-¡¿Me has puestos los cuernos?!-Preguntó horrorizado James, Marvolo dejo de hablar ante esto y se giró ipso facto con una cara muy sorprendida.  
-¡No, por supuesto que no! No es eso. Si no que el viejo toca narices nos ha manejado como títeres, y nuestras vidas y las de nuestros “amigos” están igual de patas arribas.-Soltó a bocajarro Marvolo, ofendido por que James pudiese pensar que él le sería infiel. James suspiro medio aliviado al escuchar que su pareja no le había sido infiel y que su parte elfo corícide estaba más aliviada en cierta manera.  
-Se que el viejo nos ha manejado, me secuestro y quiso quitarme mi magia para ser más fuerte. Menos mal que madre magia está conmigo y me apoyo para poder seguir viviendo. Se que el viejo nos ha controlado nuestras vidas, nuestros recuerdos nos los ha modificado… Empecé a recordar gracias a sus torturas… y me acordé de Harry… ¡Mi niño ha crecido sin nosotros y creerá que estoy muerto y que lo que vio fue un sueño! -dijo James ya sollozando con pavor, hiperventilando, Marvolo empezó a entrar en pánico sin saber cómo consolar a James entonces recordó lo que le dijo Abigail.  
-Harry ya sabe que estás vivo. Bueno lo malo es que Harry no sabe que yo soy su padre, ni que estuvimos juntos ni que estuve controlado por la vieja cabra haciéndome creer cosas que no eran… Cree que le quiero matar.-Dijo susurrando lo último con pesar y una mezcla de sentimientos en los ojos, pero unos brazos le sacaron de sus pensamientos pesimistas y siniestros. Se tensó al notar que era James el que le abrazaba.  
-Tranquilo Tommy, ya verás que podremos hacerle ver a Harry la verdad. Los muggles dicen que las mentiras tienen las piernas muy cortas…-dijo con una sonrisa cansada, Marvolo ignoro el diminutivo y sonrió suave, acariciando la mejilla de James.  
-Tienes que descansar más.-Afirmó Marvolo a James mientras le dirigía hacía su habitación, con una mano en su cintura.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry se despertó desorientado, miró a su alrededor y se fijó que estaba en la enfermería. Escucho el silencio y calma característico de esta sala y escucho los pasos de los zapatos de la señora Pomfrey moviéndose por el despacho, con un suspiro dejó que la mezcla de sentimientos y pensamientos le arrastraran para poder pensar con claridad.  
“Si papá confía en Tom Riddle tendrá que ser porque no es como decían y como dijo Hermione, podría ser que Dumbledore también le controlase y que quisiese que actuase como el “malo de la película” para así ser el héroe. Pero la pregunta es : ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto? ¿Por qué hacer tanto mal a tantas personas?”Pensó Harry después de aclararse la cabeza.  
“Además recuerdo que Hermione, me comento que si te haces una prueba en Gringotts sobre tu herencia, salen quienes son tus progenitores… O también dicen que se puede hacer de manera casera con unos hechizos…  
Tengo que saberlo, se que Abigail me esta escondiendo secretos, que no me lo dice por mi propia seguridad pero… No se que hacer, no se si decirle todo lo que se… ¡Decidido Hoy mismo, sábado si no me dan el alta me da igual lo hago, me marcho, así que aprovecho la salida a Hogsmeade de todos, para poder ir a la mansión y encararle todo lo que sé!” Pensó Harry con confianza, se sentó y miró a su alrededor, cuando fue a plantar un pie en el suelo, una alarma empezó a sonar y unos pasos apresurados sonaron hasta llegar hasta él.  
-¡Señor Potter! ¡¿A donde cree que va?!-dijo imperativa la señora Pomfrey, Harry se medio encogió sobresaltado y mirándole con los ojos más inocentes posibles, que ablandó un poco la expresión de ella.  
-Al baño señora Pomfrey…-Mintió Harry, la señora Pomfrey le miró seria dejandole pasar la mentirijilla y le examinó con su varita.  
-Viendo que esta todo bien, ¿y se encuentra mejor?-Preguntó, Harry asintió deprisa entonces la señora Pomfrey le miró seria y atenta.  
-Entonces espero que si le doy el alta, no verle a no ser que venga de visita para ver a algún alumno o para saludarme…-Dijo la señora Pomfrey acabando la frase con un sonrisa suave, Harry se relajó y le lanzó un pequeña sonrisa.  
Harry se puso su ropa y sus cosas, con la varita incluida y fue directo a la torre Gryffindor fijándose en no querer encontrarse con nadie, no queriendo decirle por ahora sus revueltos pensamientos. Ya en la sala común se dió cuenta de que los demás se acababan de irse así que con prisa se cambió, se guardó el mapa merodeador y se puso la capa de invisibilidad. Cuando se fue a marchar escucho como la puerta se abría, con el mapa en una mano y la varita con la otra mientras era tapado con la capa vio como entraban a escondidas Richard Sky y Jack Sloper, viendo que al parecer a Sloper le habían dejado volver a Hogwarts.  
-Ya verás la sorpresa que se llevará el “Héroe” del mundo mágico cuando vea nuestro regalo…Nos lo pidió Ginny… Tiene una obsesión pero nos podemos vengar a la vez que le ayudamos ¡Además por su culpa me expulsaron durante dos meses y mis padres tuvieron que intervenir! -Dijo entre risas al principio pero con rabia hacia el final, Jack Sloper.  
-Yo no sé… Ese enano me dejó en la enfermería durante un mes y medio … Se que debería vengarme pero ¿Y si se entera de que nosotros hicimos esto? Creo que es capaz de más de lo que parece... -Dijo con miedo Richard Sky siguiendo de manera asustada y pavorosa a Sloper susurrando lo último. Sloper hizo un gesto con la mano y coloco el jarrón con la flor en la mesilla con la caja de bombones y además añadiendo una copa con algo en su interior en la mesilla. Después de colocar todo esto dejó una nota y se marcharon rápidamente.  
Harry con curiosidad y recelo se acercó a la copa, y le lanzó un hechizo de revelación, viendo como este mostraba que había un veneno que le provocaría que todas sus pesadillas las reviviese una y otra vez durante las tres próximas noches, abrió la caja de bombones y los olió, les olía a chocolate, a melaza, a césped recién cortado, a lluvia, a rosas y a la olor natural de Draco, se apartó asombrado y asqueado sabiendo que era lo que había en los bombones.  
“¡Amortentia! ¡Prevell se ha atrevido a querer envenenarme con amortentia para estar con ella! Es una pena que no me pueda vengar de ella como de Sloper o de Sky… Si lo hiciese Dumbledore se enteraría… Tengo que hacer que alguien lo haga por mi. Bueno eso lo pensaré en otro momento.”Pensó Harry mientras miraba la flor extrañado de lo que podría hacer también, con la varita encogió todo y echó un hechizo para que no se estropease las pruebas y se las guardó en un bolsillo sabiendo que era lo mejor para que ninguno de sus amigos cayesen en la tentación y sufriesen en las consecuencias.  
Con eso hecho se fue de camino hacia Hogsmeade por el camino escondido de Hogwarts al sótano de Zonko, sabiendo que no se encontraría con nadie. En el sótano con cuidado subió a la tienda y salio de ella hacia de los callejones más lejanos, intentando no toparse con nadie, aunque casi se dio de frente con Bulstrode que iba con Terence, Lucian y Blaise que seguían a un grupo de gryffindors, allí vio que el grupo se conformaba por Ron que era seguido por una Lavender demasiado confiada con los gemelos mientras hablaban con Angelina y Jordan. Con sigilo se apartó con una sonrisa al ver los celos notables de las serpientes hacia su destino, que era un callejón. Ya allí se quitó la capa y la guardó con cuidado y se dispuso a llamar a alguien que le podía llevar a la mansión sin avisar a nadie ni hacer que sospechasen.  
-¡Winky!-Dijo en voz alta y clara mirando a la salida del callejón atento de que nadie entrase al segundo se escuchó un sonido de cambio de aire y enfrente suyo vio a la elfina doméstica.  
-¿Amo Harry me ha llamado?-Dijo la elfina con una sonrisa tímida, Harry correspondió la sonrisa.  
-Si Winky ¿Podrías llevarme a la Mansión y dejarme donde esté Abigail?-Preguntó Harry, Winky asintió y le mostró la mano, Harry le dio la suya y la estrecho y al segundo se aparecieron en la mansión, exactamente en el salón. Winky sonrió a Harry.  
-Iré a avisar a la señorita Abigail que está en aquí el amo Harry…-Dijo Winky antes de que Harry fuese a darle las gracias desapareció.  
A los treinta segundos se escucho unos pasos rápidos y como unas voces de elfos domésticos, incluyendo a Winky, advertían que tuviese cuidado.  
Antes de que Harry pudiese moverse se vio rodeado por una brazos en un abrazo fuerte y enérgico.  
-¡Mi ángel, estás bien! Acabo de leer una carta de Hermione diciendo que te habías desmayado y otra de la profesora McGonagall del mismo estilo, diciendo que era por el estrés del curso. ¡Por Circe pensaba irme ahora mismo a verte!-Dijo enérgica y alterada Abigail, Harry le sonrió aliviado viendo que seguía siendo su madrina como siempre aunque le dijo que hacía meses que sabía que su padre estaba vivo.  
-Madri… Tranquila quería comentarte sobre eso, exactamente.-Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el sillón, Abigail hizo lo mismo sentándose a su lado, mirándole atenta sin quitarle el ojo de encima.  
-Bueno no me desmaye por el estrés. Yo tuve una visión o viaje astral o como quieras llamarlo…-Dijo Harry escuchando el jadeo de Abigail que le estaba agarrando el brazo con caricias intentando relajarle.  
-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué vistes?-Preguntó Abigail preocupada, Harry cogió aire y la miró nervioso con el revuelto de pensamientos en su cabeza yendo y viniendo.  
-No se como estoy. Yo vi a papá y a Marvolo Slytherin o también conocido como Tom Riddle…-Dijo Harry mirando serio y algo traicionado a Abigail que puso una cara culpable. No dijeron más vio como Abigail apartó la mirada y como lentamente le soltaba, antes de que le soltase del todo él le cogió la mano. Abigail ante esto jadeo y le miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas mientras que Harry le miraba con los ojos centelleantes y una sonrisa suave.  
-Entiendo por qué lo has hecho, aunque no me guste. Yo llevo tiempo pensando en algo pero no lo he dicho porque me parecía una locura en ese momento, pero ahora. Ahora veo que puede ser real… ¿Tom Riddle es mi otro padre?- Dijo Harry inseguro si querer saber bien la respuesta, Abigail se le quedo mirándole con los ojos en lagrimas seria y sonrió suave, le acariciaba la mejilla y asiente con la cabeza firme sabiendo que Harry necesitaba saberlo.  
-Si lo es pero él no quería matarte. Él no era quien fue, estaba siendo controlado y luego a base de unos rituales que hizo la locura se adueñó de todo su ser… Ahora es el hombre que conocí y que tenía otros ideales.-Dijo perdida en sus recuerdos Abigail, Harry la miraba atento y se miró las manos sin saber qué pensar o decir.  
-Se que le tendrás que decir que ya se todo pero, podrías esperar un poco más. ¿Por favor?-Dijo Harry sintiéndose como un niño desprotegido al darse cuenta que tenía razón de que toda su vida había sido una estratagema y mentiras del viejo, Abigail le miró sorprendida y le sonrió suave, antes de que pudiese decir nada le abrazo fuertemente.  
-Claro que sí Harry. Ya no estás solo mi ángel, hace mucho que no estás solo, no debes de cargar con tanto peso.-Dijo mientras le abrazaba y este sin poder aguantar más rompió a llorar. Después de un rato cuando Harry se pudo calmar le comento por encima como iba los rituales, miento un poco de que todavía no había acabado el del velo.  
Poco rato más se pudo quedar, volviendo llamar a Winky para le volviese a dejar en el callejón, ya allí antes de que la elfina se volviese a marchar le pidió un favor.  
-Winky me podrías ayudar en vengarme de unas personas que me han querido hacer daño…-Dijo inacabadamente Harry antes de que Winky le interrumpiese.  
-!¿Quien se atrevido a hacerle daño?¡ ¿Ha sido el director?- Pregunto Winky rabiosa, Harry parpadeo sorprendido pero sonrió divertido y suave.  
-No ha sido el por ahora. Han sido los alumnos Jack Sloper, Richard Sky y Ginevra Prevell…¿Podrías echarles en la bebida esto?-Dijo sacando de su bolsillo la copa y volviéndola a agrandar, dándoselo a la elfina. La elfina lo cogió con cuidado y con una mirada determinada.  
-¿Me dejaría el amo darles una sorpresa más?-Pregunto comedida Winky, Harry la miró sorprendida y asintió con una sonrisa muy astuta.  
-Eres la mejor Winky, es mejor que me vaya, nadie sabe que me había marchado. Hasta luego Winky.-Dijo despidiéndose Harry mientras se tapaba con la capa yendo hacia su camino secreto.   
No tardó mucho a la vuelta viendo a su grupo estando entero acercándose lentamente jardines se marchó hacia la torre para dejar la capa y el mapa.  
Cuando llegó a la habitación, guardó los bombones sabiendo que eran un peligro para cualquiera que los comiera y servían como prueba de lo acaba de hacer la pelirroja, y busco el libro de herbología para encontrar que flor era la que le habían dejado en el jarrón en su mesilla.   
Busco pero no encontró nada, pero recordó que Neville le dejó un libro sobre flores y sus significados, corriendo lo cogió y pasó las páginas, hasta encontrar la flor exacta.  
Peonias: Expresan vergüenza, timidez o resentimiento. Se considera de muy mala suerte arrancar plantas o flores de Peonias.  
  
Harry suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco al saber que seguramente fuese más el resentimiento que los otros dos significados, y que la flor debió de ser elegida por los tres por los tres resentimientos que tenían hacia él.  
Cuando escucho pasos que subían por las escaleras decidió quemar y eliminar cualquier muestra de la flor y el jarrón, justo cuando se abrió la puerta.  
-¡Harry! ¡Querido, soy yo!-Dijo una voz estridente, Harry levantó la vista del libro que estaba guardando viendo que la persona que había entrado era Ginevra, se tenso y sujeto fuertemente la varita.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Harry frío e inexpresivo,dejando helada a la pelirroja, Ginevra tenso su sonrisa y se quedó quieta mirando sutilmente la mesilla, que estaba vacía.  
-Pues quería solucionar nuestros problemas y por supuesto ver si te habías liberado de esos pensamientos … tan horribles que antes tenías.-Dijo Ginevra poniendo una pose seductora y sonriendole coqueta, Harry la miro alzando una ceja y mirándola todavía frío e incluso aburrido.  
-Te lo doy las gracias pero como ves, no he cambiado de opinión así que te agradecería que te fueras de aquí. Bueno en verdad te vas de aquí por las buenas o por las malas, si no quieres que la profesora McGonagall se entere que me estas acosando en mi propio dormitorio, en el de chicos exactamente…-Dijo Harry calmadamente mientras notaba como la pelirroja se tensaba y su expresión cambiaba a una de enfado y miedo y con eso salio hecha una furia de allí, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Ron y Neville que estaban quietos después de escuchar la conversación, antes de que ellos la amenazasen se marchó de allí.  
Después de esa salida, Ron y Neville pero antes de que pudiesen decir nada, Harry salio de los dormitorios bajando a la sala común,estos corrieron detrás de él.  
-Draco y el grupo están en los jardines…-Dijo Neville sin saber qué más decir, mirando preocupado a Harry que seguía seria y frío.  
-¿Qué te ha hecho esa arpía?-Preguntó Ron preocupado y cabreado al haber escuchado parte de la discusión.  
-Solo lo diré cuando lleguemos con los demás, quiero que esteis atentos por que no quiero que os hagan daño a ninguno…-Dijo Harry mientras entraban a los jardines viendo de lejos al grupo sentado debajo de un roble.


End file.
